Lazarus I
by clumsykitty
Summary: El universo está devastado luego del Ragnarok, pero la sombra de la maldad aún no concluye su sed de venganza, más antigua que el propio tiempo. La última esperanza yace en aquello que está muerto. COMPLETO.
1. La Caída

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : Bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LA CAÍDA.**

 _Oh, Lázaro, ¿quieres despertar?_

 _¿O es que Dios te arrastró gritando y arañando_

 _de vuelta a la luz, cuando todo lo que deseabas_

 _era permanecer muerto?_

* * *

Hela aceptó de buen grado el obsequio, haciendo una reverencia a su generoso dador que se retiró entre las sombras que le hicieron llegar hasta su trono en primer lugar. La soberana del Hel miró con curiosidad aquel cubo mágico cuyas runas mágicas tocó para abrirlo, ejecutando el rompecabezas que previamente le habían mostrado, sonriendo ante la música suave y melancólica que acompañó el giro de los mecanos hasta volver a su forma geométrica original. Las garras de Hela lo sujetaron de sus cuatro aristas superiores para depositarlo sobre una fuente amplia de aguas rojizas donde se hundió bajo su complaciente vista mientras desaparecía de ahí en busca de una nueva alma que llegaba a su reino espectral.

Aquel cubo tenía un prisionero muy particular, muerto como solamente se podía estar en aquellas tierras, pero cuya alma era preciosa porque iba a servir de la manera correcta bajo los preceptos que estaba buscando su captor. Nadie iba a saber lo que aquel cubo poseía y ciertamente, nadie jamás iba a enterarse que dicha cárcel estaba hundiéndose en las aguas malditas del Río de la Muerte hasta lo más profundo del Hel donde permanecería por siempre o al menos hasta tiempo en que se le llegara a necesitar y para entonces el tiempo mismo habría desaparecido, cosa que tenía sin cuidado a Hela, la cual llamó a una de sus mejores pupilas y sirvientes, Laif, una adolescente de apariencia pero que poseía un poder suficiente para enfrentarse a los más poderosos guerreros de los Nueve Reinos.

-¿Qué puede hacer esta servidora por Vuestra Majestad?

-Laif, será tu responsabilidad el cuidado del Cubo del Infinito como de su prisionero.

-¿Tenéis algún pedido en particular?

-Solamente aquello que sabes hacer mejor –sonrió Hela.

-Vuestras órdenes son mis más profundos deseos.

La espectral adolescente de cabellos negros como la noche y piel albina con ojos azul oscuro donde se reflejaba la luz de estrellas muertas se levantó de los escalones donde había estado afilando su gruesa espada que echó sobre su hombro para caminar hacia la fuente donde Hela hubiera hundido aquel cubo y dentro de la cual se dejó caer, desapareciendo en el acto para seguir el rastro de aquella cárcel que cuidaría como el mayor de los tesoros mientras se divertía torturando esa alma prisionera. Laif era experta en quebrar la más templada de las esencias, no existía mente ni espíritu que no hubiera sucumbido a sus administraciones desquiciadas como crueles. Por algo era llamada la Valkiria de la Desesperanza.

Ella había abandonado el cielo de las doncellas guerreras cuando Asgard le traicionó, abandonándola a su suerte en las tierras de Nivadellir durante una batalla en contra de un ejército invasor que la trató de la peor manera posible, dolores inimaginables para una joven Valkiria que perdió mucho más que su esperanza y virtud en manos de sus enemigos. Ahora solo era odio total en la forma de un ser fantasmal que encarnaba la venganza en su estado más puro, torturando almas que llegaban al Hel como parte de su servicio a la reina Hela, salvadora de aquella horrible suerte a la que el reino del Padre de Todo la condenó.

Prefirió llevar el cubo al gran lago congelado que serviría para sus propósitos, manipulando sus paredes como lo hiciera Hela, abriéndolo y cerrándolo casi enseguida antes de enterrarlo de golpe sobre aquel hielo mortífero. Tomando su espada, desapareció, entrando al cubo que con el poder de ese infierno helado, transformó ese laberinto de paredes translúcidas en una réplica exacta y perfecta del reino de Jotunheim. Miró encaramada sobre un precipicio alrededor, satisfecha de la labor antes de dejarse caer sobre una falla de hielo hacia su interior. Una estela de nieve se levantó al caer dentro de un complejo de cuevas, tomando un camino con la seguridad de un viajero que conoce aquellas rutas. Pronto llegó a donde se encontraba su prisionero, cuya alma reposaba sobre el suelo duro y azul del ficticio mundo de los Gigantes de Hielo. Laif sonrió mirándole con el rostro ladeado. Iba a ser más fácil de lo que creía.


	2. Escape

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LIBRO I. El libro de las Amarguras.**

Escape. 

* * *

" _La esperanza es el peor de los males, pues prolonga el tormento del hombre._ " Friedrich Nietzsche.

* * *

Sif talló sus rodillas mientras esperaba sentada contra la saliente pedregosa de una pared a que pasara aquella caravana de mercaderes por todo lo ancho de la avenida empedrada que llevaba hacia el centro de aquella provincia dentro del reino de Vanaheim. Estaba protegida por una manta de tela pobre con hilos gruesos, algunas partes remendada con trozos de piel que apenas si mantenían en una pieza su intento de capa contra el sol ardiente que azotaba las tierras de los Vanes. Era increíble como las cosas podían cambiar de un día para otro, aquel lugar que fuese una de las provincias más ricas y esplendorosas que se pudieran encontrar en los Nueve Reinos era ahora nada más que un centro de convivencia para los más bajos seres que rondaran por el universo, el punto de reunión de escorias que solamente peleaban por un botín pagado nada menos que por el Lord Camarlengo quien trataba de limpiar de "herejes" a los reinos que una vez Yggdrasill protegiera antes de secarse.

Los ojos duros de la guerrera se posaron en las bestias que tiraban los carros con las mercancías, eran animales enormes pero deformes como muchos habitantes. Sin la protección del árbol sagrado, las cosas no eran tan sencillas ni agradables, comenzando por la salud de todos los habitantes nativos de los Nueve Reinos, incluida ella misma que sufría de una tos espantosa y un dolor en sus huesos que se hacía cada vez más insistente, acentuado por esa jornada desesperada que estaba llevando a cabo en busca de un milagro. El Ragnarok había terminado con un giro inesperado, mientras Thor se enfrascaba en una pelea a muerte contra el demonio Surtur quien había arrebatado la vida de Odín, Padre de Todo; había aparecido un ejército liderado por Tyar Pendragón como salvador de los Nueve Reinos, trayendo consigo nada menos que dragones de tamaño descomunal que podían viajar por todos los reinos y dimensiones como si fuesen las mejores naves de guerra que ojos pudieran atestiguar, los famosos Dragones Cardinales de los Alfa Draconis que el Tribunal Viviente ordenara extinguir.

Habían dado caza al Embustero, máximo traidor al unirse a Surtur para tomar la vida del Padre de Todo y luego tratar de huir del Dios del Trueno, terminando muerto a manos de Lord Tyar. Pero el daño estaba hecho, Yggdrasill había perdido vitalidad y ahora no era nada más que ramas secas que iban deshaciéndose conforme el paso del tiempo, amenazando con desaparecer junto con los Nueve Reinos a menos que se pusiera un alto a la situación. Asgard no era más que tierras yermas, secas cual desierto con sobrevivientes que estaban padeciendo de los horrores dejados por el Ragnarok: pieles enfermas, muertos aumentando cada día al no haber más sanadores o hechiceros, tierras quedando estériles sin poder alimentar a un pueblo azotado por los horrores de la guerra y cuyas esperanzas recaían en el paradero de Thor de quien no sabían nada desde la pelea.

-Aquí estás, mujer –le llamó una voz ronca que pertenecía a un pequeño guardián peludo que llevaba sobre un hombro una pesada arma producto de su ingenio- La nave está lista, vámonos antes de que vengan los Pretores.

Sif se puso de pie, mirando por última vez aquella caravana cuyas últimas jaulas llevaban esclavos, mortales de miradas asustadas con cuerpos castigados por los látigos de sus amos. Tomando aire, se acomodó su capa, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro mientras avanzaba por entre el gentío siguiendo a Rocket hasta la plataforma de despegue que se hallaba fuera de la provincia sobre una meseta de tierra seca y roca marrón donde esperaba la nave de los antiguos Guardianes de la Galaxia, la Milano. Gamora aguardaba en la plataforma de ascenso, haciendo una reverencia a la doncella guerrera antes de darse media vuelta y entrar con ellos a los talones, cerrándose la compuerta antes de despegar hacia el espacio exterior. Peter Quill le tendió un cilindro con agua a Sif cuando tomó asiento cerca de los controles mirando el oscuro espacio en tanto se preparaban para viajar a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Starlord.

-Cansada, eso es todo. Gracias por ayudarme, lamento no tener cómo recompensarlos.

-Hay que encontrar al Dios del Trueno.

Ella asintió bebiendo del agua fresca que ayudó a su garganta reseca. –Realmente son unos genios para evadir a los Pretores.

-Somos los Guardianes de la Galaxia –bromeó Peter torciendo una sonrisa- Aún tenemos trucos bajo la manga que el Lord Camarlengo no ha visto.

Los Pretores era el ejército de élite al servicio del Lord Camarlengo, Tyar Pendragón, conformado por criaturas nunca antes vistas, parecían la unión de los elfos y Jotunes con armaduras de escamas en color plata con pieles negras debajo. Se contaban por miles, nadie sabía exactamente su número porque aparecían dispersos por los Nueve Reinos bajo el comando de sus Legionarios, unos altísimos seres fornidos cuyos rostros estaban ocultos por unas máscaras reptilescas con voces huecas y roncas que provocaban escalofríos. Los Pretores mantenían el orden luego del caos dejado por el Ragnarok y la desaparición de casi todas las familias gobernantes, varios reinos y mundos a lo largo y ancho de todo el universo. Pero sus métodos eran cuestionables, aunque jamás les había visto torturar a alguien, Lady Sif estaba segura que eran crueles con quienes llegaban a sus garras. Eran un mal que comenzaba a apoderarse de todos aquellos territorios sin que nadie tuviera el valor de detenerles, los sobrevivientes buscaban seguridad y tranquilidad que ese ejército proveía con las seductoras palabras de Tyar sobre un futuro mejor que llegaría en cuanto pudieran reestablecer a Yggdrasill.

-¿Cómo está Groot? –preguntó Sif.

-Se renueva, lentamente, pero lo hace.

-Estoy en deuda de muerte con ustedes, en verdad.

-Sif, esta situación es horrible, no nos debes nada.

La doncella guerrera quiso llorar, estaba exhausta tanto física como mentalmente. Había soportado espantosos días para conseguir ese viaje al lado de los antiguos Guardianes de la Galaxia y aún no estaba segura de que fuese a tener éxito en su empresa.

-Debe ser un sentimiento especial visitar tu antiguo hogar.

Peter sonrió. –Sí, no lo niego, aunque también hay tristeza. Anda linda, duerme un poco, lo necesitas. Yo te despertaré en cuanto lleguemos.

-Gracias una vez más.

Recostándose en la camilla pegada a la pared, Sif cerró sus ojos, recibiendo una frazada de manos de Peter quien le cubrió sonriéndole tranquilamente. Había sido un milagro de los dioses que les hubiera encontrado merodeando por Vanaheim justo cuando había escapado de las manos del Lord Camarlengo cuando había anunciado que iba a desposarla a pesar de la negativa de la doncella guerrera a tal unión, porque estaba consciente del juego sucio que Tyar Pendragón estaba ejecutando en Asgard. Ella, como heraldo de las tierras del Padre de Todo, era un eslabón importante que aquel hombre astuto deseaba tomar para reafirmar su dominio como Lord Camarlengo.

Aún no comprendía el por qué Tyar no se había autonombrado rey de Asgard cuando tenía el trono entre sus manos, prefiriendo ser un protector y vigía. Eso solamente había avivado sus temores sobre las verdaderas intenciones de los Pendragón sobre los Nueve Reinos tan maltrechos como indefensos ante sus dragones descomunales cuyos alientos mágicos podían extinguir toda vida en el universo a pedido de sus amos. Ahora Sif viajaba ayudada por los Guardianes hacia Midgard para reunirse con los Vengadores sobrevivientes a la masacre ocurrida durante el Ragnarok. Esperaba que pudieran ayudarle a encontrar a Thor, y también frenar los avances de Tyar sobre todos esos territorios.

Con sueños intranquilos, Lady Sif durmió el resto del viaje hasta que Peter le despertó a tiempo para ver en los monitores de la Milano la imagen de la Tierra. Sus mares azules eran menores a los gloriosos que una vez poseyera, pero tenía la suerte de aún contener suficiente líquido vital para sus escasos habitantes quienes vivían entre máquinas y artilugios tecnológicos basados en mecanismos rudimentarios y unas tierras que lentamente iban perdiendo su riqueza natural. La nave alcanzó una ciudad entre dunas que cubrían los restos de altos edificios que ahora eran solamente pedazos cobrizos de un pasado floreciente. Volaron sobre un techo circular que soportó los trenes de aterrizaje de la Milano cuya compuerta se abrió dejando salir a la doncella guerrera junto con Peter y Gamora.

-Suerte, Lady Sif –dijo ésta última.

-Estaremos cerca por si nos necesitas –Peter le sonrió palmeando su hombro- Ánimos.

-Cuídense mucho, y denle mis mejores deseos a Groot.

-Tranquila –Starlord guiñó un ojo.

Bajó por la escalerilla que rodeaba aquel techo hacia la siguiente plataforma donde tomó el ascensor, perdiéndose tierra adentro mientras la Milano despegaba de nuevo para hacer un vuelo de supervisión por las zonas aledañas. La mayoría de los habitantes de la Tierra habían optado por vivir bajo la superficie debido a la presencia cada vez mayor de las tormentas de arena como los tornados y huracanes que azotaban los vestigios de la civilización humana. El cuartel de los Vengadores se hallaba cientos de metros debajo, entre escombros de naves y computadoras. Sif se acomodó su manto con un suspiro, cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, recibiendo la sonrisa de un joven adolescente de cabellos castaños y ojos azules con manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-Lady Sif de Asgard, bienvenida.

-Peter, gracias por recibirme.

-¿Tienes hambre? Estaba por comer.

-Te acompaño de buen grado.

Peter James Stark-Rogers le guió por el estrecho pasillo de paredes metálicas y piso marmoleado hacia el discreto comedor donde esperaba una comida sencilla dentro de recipientes de plástico previamente calentada en un microondas. El adolescente sacó de un estante oculto por una falsa pared un plato y vaso más para compartir sus alimentos con Sif quien seguía sus movimientos con una mirada de tristeza.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Tony?

-Bien –Peter se encogió de hombros- Trata de seguir adelante.

Starlord ya le había comentado a la doncella guerrera sobre la muerte del Capitán América en la última pelea ocurrida en la Tierra por las fuerzas de Surtur, este fallecimiento había dejado devastado al Hombre de Hierro el cual se mantenía de pie únicamente por el hijo de ambos, el joven Peter.

-No te pongas así, todos tienen esa cara –reclamó en un murmullo el adolescente mientras volvía a la mesa para servirle- Buen provecho.

-Mis más sinceras condolencias, Peter.

-Lo hizo para protegernos.

Comieron en silencio, sin nada más que comentar. Era difícil. Con casi todos los Vengadores perdiendo la vida durante el Ragnarok y con un mundo que comenzaba a perecer, llegar a pedir ayuda le causaba conflictos a la doncella guerrera pero estaba francamente desesperada, no existía nadie más, salvo los Guardianes, que pudieran ayudarla para encontrar a Thor como protegerla de los Pretores de Tyar.

-Estuve trabajando con Skyfall –dijo de pronto Peter- Luego te mostraré que encontramos.

-Tienes el talento de Tony para las computadoras.

-Él lo odia, dice que paso mucho tiempo en eso.

-Qué ironía.

Ambos rieron volviendo a sus alimentos. Cuando terminaron, el adolescente llevó a un nivel inferior a Sif para mostrarle la sala de comandos donde la nueva inteligencia artificial, Skyfall, trabajaba igual que sus antecesoras, saludando con una voz relajante y paternal a la doncella guerrera.

-" _Bienvenida, Lady Sif_ ".

-Es un placer conocerte, Skyfall.

-Sky, muéstrale a Sif nuestro mapa.

-" _Enseguida_ ".

Un holograma apareció sobre la amplia y larga mesa central con un mapa extraño. Peter se acercó haciendo acercamientos con un gesto de su mano que le recordó a Sif las maneras de Stark cuando manipulaba sus pantallas.

-Es un mapeo general del universo, claro, con lo que tenemos. Es probable que nos falte mucho espacio y otras cosas pero… bueno es algo –señaló unos enormes agujeros- ¿Ves esto? Son boquetes espacio-tiempo. No hay nada ahí. Literalmente nada. El universo parece un queso gruyer.

-¿Se debe al Ragnarok?

-Probablemente. Pero es extraño, porque se supone que entropías de esta índole van cobrando dimensión y estos hoyos no han cambiado su tamaño. Siguen tal como están como si algo los detuviera para crecer. Solamente se me ocurre que la vida que aún tiene Yggdrasill los está manteniendo a raya, no encuentro otra explicación para este fenómeno.

-Si el árbol muere…

-También estuve haciendo las búsquedas que Rocket me pidió por ti –el adolescente mostró otra pantalla sobre la mesa- Skyfall aún no termina pero hasta el momento no hemos hallado rastro de la energía que emite Mjolnir.

-¿Puede estar perdido en alguna dimensión?

-Sí, eso pensé. Pero Gamora nos dio algunos datos, Sky los usó para recrear las dimensiones posibles donde pudiera haber caído con Thor y así le buscamos. Nada, Sif.

Ella buscó donde sentarse, con las manos sobre la orilla de aquella mesa. No había rastros del Dios del Trueno por ninguna parte. Estaba comenzando a sentirse desahuciada, visualizándose como la futura esposa del Lord Camarlengo. Peter se le acercó arrodillándose frente a ella, tomando sus manos vendadas y llenas de cicatrices que acarició.

-Te prometo que lo encontraremos. ¿Verdad, Skyfall?

-" _Lo encontraremos, Lady Sif_ ".

-Estoy tan cansada –la doncella no pudo reprimir más sus lágrimas- Ya no sé qué más hacer… ya no puedo más, Peter…

-Ssshh, todo está bien –el adolescente le abrazó, haciendo círculos en su espalda- No llores, no te van las lágrimas. Eres muy bonita para eso.

Sif rió entre sollozos, abrazándose al chico que no le soltó. Todo estaba cayéndose a pedazos, y la única salvación posible para el universo se hallaba en las crueles manos de Tyar Pendragón cuyo precio por aquella solución provocaba terror en la doncella guerrera, no por ella o su alma sino por todos los inocentes que ignoraban la clase de hombre perverso que era aquel Draconiano. Sus mejores amigos estaban muriendo o habían muerto, solamente quedaba la desolación y el caos alrededor. Se lamentó profundamente no haber perdido la vida en batalla, no haber sido capaz de ayudar a Thor quien seguramente había muerto, por eso no podían encontrarle.

-Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación –Peter se levantó tomando su mano.

-No, Peter, no puedo quedarme…

-Ah, ¿los Pretores ésos?

-No han venido aquí, no sabes de lo que son capaces. Si me encuentran contigo, ustedes…

-Somos los Vengadores, podemos con ellos. Además, eres mi amiga.

Eso solamente le trajo más lágrimas. El hijo de Steve Rogers era digno de su nombre, habiendo madurado a una edad tan temprana debido a la muerte de uno de sus padres para sobrellevar el estado depresivo del otro, recibiendo el peso de la responsabilidad como un joven Vengador, solo, con Skyfall como única compañía en aquel complejo subterráneo. El resto del equipo estaba perdido en alguna parte. Hulk seguía protegiéndoles pero la figura del doctor Bruce Banner había desaparecido y parecía que para siempre. La Bruja Escarlata rondaba por el mundo, más perdida en su mente que enfocada en la realidad que le rodeaba. Los demás habían muerto de manera horrible. Y a pesar de todo eso, Peter se mantenía ecuánime con un sentido del humor puro como su corazón.

-Anda, tienes que dormir, tienes ojeras. Te despertaré para cenar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Peter…

-Duerme, Sif, lo necesitas.

Aunque hubiera querido negarse, el cansancio golpeó mente y cuerpo de la doncella guerrera que no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormida ante la mirada tierna del joven que le abrigó, acomodando sus cabellos antes de dejarle en aquella sencilla habitación, apagando las luces para retirarse a su propia recámara, tomando una tableta que activó para seguir leyendo los datos que obtenían de los pocos satélites aún funcionando, y que buscaban por todo el universo respuestas a enigmas dejados por aquel desastre, comiendo de un tazón lleno de golosinas puesto sobre un taburete al lado de su cama llena de papeles y mapas estelares.

Peter levantó su mirada hacia la pantalla holográfica que mostraba la habitación de Tony, quien dormía sobre un sofá boca abajo con una botella vacía en una mano a punto de soltarla sobre el piso. Algunos días su padre podía salir de su encierro para convivir con él, pero eran escasas esas ocasiones, la mayoría eran tiempos difíciles, donde Stark se perdía en alcohol y rabia hasta que caía exhausto, despertando prácticamente hasta el día siguiente para volver de nuevo a ese círculo de depresión. El adolescente quería ayudarle pero el Hombre de Hierro no cedía, demasiado perdido en su dolor para escuchar cualquier ruego o consejo aunque proviniera de su hijo.

-" _Peter, hay un intento de intrusión._ "

-¡¿Qué?!

-" _Nivel A1, ala norte_."

-¡Manda los centinelas! ¿Quién es? ¿Puedes verlo?

-" _No, evade los puntos de vigía, es una sola persona_."

-¿Qué demonios…? Cierra los laboratorios y el área donde se encuentra Sif. Voy para allá.

-" _¿Despierto a Tony?"_

-No.

-" _¿Llamo a los Guardianes?_ "

-¡No, Sky!

-" _Es peligroso que vayas solo._ "

-Te tengo a ti, haz lo que te digo.

Bajando de la cama, el chico corrió hacia otra habitación de dónde sacó su traje, una combinación de su antiguo uniforme arácnido con algunas adiciones mecánicas que le ayudaban ante ataques más feroces o situaciones inesperadas. Cuando terminó de colocarse el ligero casco, golpeó con fuerza el botón adjunto a una pared que abrió un conducto por donde se lanzó, impulsado por aire hacia el nivel superior que tocaba ya la corteza terrestre, preparando sus telarañas como diminutas bombas de gas corrosivo. Aquel nivel estaba en ruinas y no había tenido tiempo de repararlo por completo, quedando algunas partes vulnerables como los pasillos por donde el intruso había entrado. Al menos le aliviaba saber que era solamente una sola persona… o ser. Starlord le recalcó la forma de los Pretores en caso de avistamiento en la Tierra, así que no se trataba de aquellos soldados macabros.

-Sky, ¿puedes verlo? –habló por el casco.

-" _No, Peter, preferiría que volvieras y…_ "

-Ssshh, puedo con él, mantén lejos a los vigías y dime donde está.

-" _Detecto movimiento a tu izquierda_."

Avanzando con el silencio absoluto rodeándole, el joven Hombre Araña se asomó por la esquina que daba hacia si izquierda, tratando de localizar algo en aquellas penumbras de escombros y partes de estructuras que esperaban a ser puestas en su lugar. Su sentido arácnido no le advirtió de peligro alguno, escurriéndose por entre pilares directo hacia el punto que Skyfall le señaló con una mano lista para lanzar sus telarañas que no encontraron objetivo alguno donde atacar. Frunció su ceño, buscando alrededor.

-No hay nadie aquí.

-" _Hubo una intrusión_."

-Pues… ¡aaah!

-" _¡PETER!_ "

Un par de brazos habían salido de la nada, envolviéndole con fuerza sin darle tiempo siquiera a atacar. El chico gritó tratando de zafarse y maldiciendo a su sentido arácnido por no avisarle del peligro, pataleando en el aire hasta que fue tumbado sobre una vieja mesa con el peso de un cuerpo sobre el suyo.

-Sí que peleas como nena –le dijo una voz al oído del casco.

-… ¿Wade?

-Hola, precioso.

-" _Peter, ¿estás bien?_ "

-Hola, Sky.

-¡Suéltame!

-Ah, ya cariño –Deadpool le liberó alzando sus manos- Ni que perdieras la virginidad por abrazarte.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-Deseaba ver a mi princesa.

-¡No soy tu princesa! ¡Y entraste sin permiso!

-Ya, ya.

Peter se levantó el casco para mirarle con reproche. –Eres un cínico y descarado, ya te dije miles de veces que no me interesas y que no serás Vengador.

-Técnicamente lo soy, aunque no te guste.

-Vete de aquí, Wade.

-Solamente si me das un beso.

El joven se golpeó el rostro con sus manos. -¡Ya te dije que no! ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¿A qué has venido precisamente hoy?

-Pues no sé, ¿cumplimos un mes de novios?

-¡No somos novios! ¡Tú y yo no somos nada!

-Ya recordé –Deadpool sacó de su cinturón una mini tarjeta de memoria- ¡Tarán!

-¿Qué con eso?

-Esta cosita linda que tengo en mis manos guarda información muy muy importante para los Vengadores, o mejor dicho, para mi hermoso y virginal Peter.

-No me interesa.

-¿Ni aunque se trate de algo muy muy muy pero muy importante?

Una telaraña se lo arrebató antes de que Wade pudiera hacer algo. Peter sonrió dedicándole una mirada al tiempo que señalaba una puerta de salida.

-Lárgate de aquí.

-Aw, eso merecía un besito, ¿no te parece?

-Vete de aquí.

-Cuando estás en tus días no hay quien te aguante, cariño.

-¡Veteeeee!

-Mañana en Sixties a la medianoche.

Peter frunció su ceño ante sus palabras, mirándole desaparecer entre las penumbras. Bufó bajando su vista a la tarjeta antes de darse media vuelta para volver a su habitación. Deadpool era un dolor en el trasero constante, siempre persiguiéndolo desde que se encontraran en aquel edificio donde el chico había buscado rastros del resto de los Vengadores. No entendía como alguien como Wade Winston Wilson podía existir, ni cómo le había hecho para sobrevivir al Ragnarok porque le veía campante como a ninguno. Una vez que se quitó el traje, fue hacia la sala de comandos para leer aquella tarjeta, no teniendo mucha fe en la información que Deadpool pudiera presumir. Se mesó sus cabellos pensando en ese idiota acosador cuando Skyfall llamó su atención.

-" _El señor Wilson no mentía respecto a la información._ "

-¿Qué encontraste?

-" _Peter, Mjolnir está en la Tierra_."

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Muéstrame!

-" _Desafortunadamente no puedo hacerlo, solamente tengo la lectura de su energía… y un mensaje._ "

-¿Qué dice el mensaje?

-" _No olvides nuestra cita_."

-¡ARGH! ¡Maldito seas, Wade!


	3. Fantasmas

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LIBRO I. El libro de las Amarguras.**

Fantasmas. 

* * *

" _La ambición está más descontenta de lo que no tiene que satisfecha de lo que tiene._ " Fénelon.

* * *

La larga procesión terminó por desaparecer entre las columnas rotas del templo junto con sus cánticos sacros y el aroma de flores recién cortadas que los fieles creyentes llevaban en sus manos además de las velas encendidas. Fandral les observó con ojos entrecerrados montado sobre un imponente caballo negro de crines largas, con su manto aterciopelado cubriendo sus hombros como parte del pecho que ostentaba un medallón de oro obsequio del Lord Camarlengo como regalo de bodas. El guerrero no había tenido opción. Tyar Pendragón había ordenado a un grupo de Pretores que dieran caza y muerte a la doncella guerrera Sif cuando huyó del palacio en ruinas luego del anuncio de su boda con la joven, a quien habían divisado en las tierras de Vanaheim.

Fandral había suplicado misericordia al gran señor, pidiendo la oportunidad de alcanzar a su amiga para hacerle entrar en razón, pero Lord Tyar no aceptó aquellas condiciones. A cambio de perdonar la vida de Lady Sif, el guerrero debía unirse en matrimonio con su hija, Morgana Pendragón, a quien ni siquiera conocía pero aceptó por cariño a la doncella guerrera cuya desesperación era compartida por Fandral. La hija del Camarlengo era sumamente hermosa, inquietantemente hermosa, de cabellos negros con esos ojos de dragón color verde que se clavaron en él cuando recibió su mano en el altar para hacer sus votos. Él no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad para estar con doncellas tan lindas pero Morgana le provocaba escalofríos, le parecía más un monstruo que una princesa que adorar.

Luego de la boda, Tyar lo nombró Lord Comandante de la Guardia Imperial. Ni había imperio ni tenía sentido una guardia cuando no había familia real que proteger, pero se cuidó de hacer comentarios al respecto. Los Pretores que servían a la familia Pendragón cobraban vidas sin distinguir edades, sexos o ascendencias y no quería que Sif pagara por algún error suyo. Esperaba sinceramente que la joven hubiera conseguido su meta después de ayudarle a escapar del palacio. Por su honor y algo más no iba a permitir que ese hombre malvado le pusiera las manos encima a su preciosa amiga, si Tyar era como Morgana, esa boda iba a ser un calvario. Y es que en la noche de consumación a la que Fandral se había resignado, la hija del Camarlengo prácticamente le asaltó sin misericordia, le tomó días poder salir de la cama por las heridas que le dejó y la energía que le robó.

Esa princesa era un verdadero monstruo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que esa forma seductora y perfecta fuese la real. Algo le decía que en verdad era una bestia horripilante. Así que cuando con toda desfachatez y cinismo el líder de la familia Pendragón anunció que tomaría a Sif como su esposa, se juró hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo. Si Thor hubiera estado vivo y frente al Camarlengo, seguramente le hubiera aplastado la cabeza con su martillo. Pero el hijo de Odín no se encontraba en Asgard o en algún otro sitio, el guerrero casi juraba que estaba muerto.

Y ahora se sumaba otro horror más, uno que no necesitaba de armas o soldados temibles para ganar terreno en los Nueve Reinos. Era algo peor. Una fe. Luego del escape de Sif, comenzaron a llegar los rumores de todos los puntos del universo sobre un hombre santo que no vestía nada más que una humilde bata de tela grosera, predicando una nueva religión, la Fe de los Antiguos, como llamaba a las fuerzas primigenias del Fuego y del Hielo que originaron la vida al chocar entre sí. Ese aparente samaritano de nombre Nadann era un hombre entrado en años, de cabeza rapada aunque sus cejas dejaban ver sus canas, con un cuerpo delgado de arrugas discretas y una mirada bondadosa como su voz armónica que siempre alababa a esa dualidad de fuerzas llamada los Antiguos para él.

Todos los sobrevivientes empezaban a posar sus miradas en él como sus esperanzas porque Nadann había sabido granjearse sus corazones al repartir alimentos y cobijas entre los más necesitados, incluso regalando sus sandalias de viaje a un enfermo, caminando descalzo desde entonces por las áridas tierras de Asgard a donde llegó para dar ánimos y fe a la gente a su alrededor, hablando de un nuevo futuro prometedor cuando en el trono de oro tomara asiento nada menos que el Emperador del Fuego, figura que Fandral sospechó tenía que ver con los Pendragón.

-Lord Comandante, Su Excelencia ha llegado –anunció uno de los Pretores.

-Vamos a recibirle.

Azuzando a su corcel negro, Fandral dejó sus meditaciones para después, avanzando con su grupo de Guardias Imperiales hacia el puerto donde aterrizó el enorme dragón que montaba Tyar Pendragón, envestido en una armadura de escamas verdaderas trabajadas con metal y cuero. Al ver al guerrero llegar a recibirle, el Camarlengo le sonrió. Tyar era alto, atlético y bien conservado, con cabellos ya blancos como su barba discreta y esos ojos verdes de pupila de dragón que leían de golpe lo que no saltaba a la vista. Bajó del lomo del dragón al que acarició su cuello haciendo que se perdiera en las alturas mientras recibía un caballo que montar al tiempo que Fandral le saludaba.

-Es una alegría verle de regreso, Lord Camarlengo.

-Aprecio tus palabras, Lord Comandante. ¿Alguna novedad que reportar?

-Ha llegado el sacerdote Nadann a estas tierras.

Tyar solamente arqueó una ceja. Había dado su consentimiento de que esa nueva fe entrara a los Nueve Reinos al considerarla inocua, porque mantendría ocupados a los sobrevivientes mientras la recuperación se llevaba a cabo. Eso era lo que había dicho aunque el Lord Comandante tenía sus propias sospechas, para él, Nadann y Tyar estaban trabajando unidos aunque aparentemente no se conocieran. Ahora que el sacerdote llegaba al mismo tiempo que el Camarlengo, algo importante estaba por ocurrir.

-Mi hija te manda saludos, lamenta que sus ocupaciones como embajadora de Asgard la mantengan alejada de ti en estos momentos pero sabe que la esperas ansiosamente.

-Acertadas palabras, Su Excelencia.

-Cuando vuelva, espero pronto la noticia de un nieto –sonrió Tyar.

-Haré lo posible –murmuró Fandral mirando al frente. Ni muerto iba a concederle eso.

Avanzaron con los guardias hacia la avenida principal que daba al palacio ahora en ruinas de Asgard, con techos al descubierto y muchas partes destruidas, solamente quedaban los restos de lo que alguna vez fuese el imponente salón del Valhalla. Incluso el trono de oro estaba partido en dos. Era una vista melancólica para el guerrero que había visto sus mejores días en compañía de sus amigos y claro, de su rey Thor. Cuando alcanzaron la pendiente hacia el arco principal de entrada, se detuvieron por una pequeña procesión que encabezaba Nadann y quien hizo una reverencia a ambos hombres sonriéndoles amablemente.

-Los Antiguos les bendigan, protectores de Asgard.

-Su Excelencia, él es Nadann, sacerdote supremo de la Fe de los Antiguos.

-Vaya presentación que Lord Comandante me hace –Nadann inclinó su cabeza, negando- Solamente soy un humilde servidor de los Antiguos, nada más.

-Bienvenido a Asgard, sacerdote –Tyar le examinó de pies a cabeza- ¿Puedo saber el motivo de su llegada a estas castigadas tierras?

-Su Excelencia, puede saberlo y lo diré. Las Nornas han hablado, es momento de la Restauración.

-¿Las Nornas? –Fandral le miró escéptico.

-Milord, ellas han vaciado sus palabras en mi espíritu, sigo sus designios como mensajeras de los Antiguos.

-¿Cuál es su mensaje?

-La Restauración comienza, y el primer sitio en ser bendecido por los Antiguos es Asgard, hogar del nuevo Emperador del Fuego.

-No tenemos emperador, sacerdote –convino Tyar intercambiando una mirada con Fandral.

-Claro que lo hay, Su Excelencia. Pero debe tener un palacio a dónde llegar.

-¿Y quién es? –una inquietud nació en el pecho del Lord Comandante.

Nadann sonrió ampliamente volviéndose a Tyar a quien le hizo una reverencia suntuosa.

-El heredero de los Pendragón, por supuesto.

Fandral abrió sus ojos, apretando las riendas de su caballo mientras examinaba el rostro imperturbable de Tyar quien bajó sus párpados ante las palabras de Nadann, tomando aire como si tampoco le creyera, parecía sincero en sus expresiones más la experiencia de convivir a su lado ya le había enseñado al guerrero que solamente era una táctica más en su juego de poder.

-¿Mi primogénito? Está muy lejos de aquí.

-No para los Antiguos.

-¿Su Excelencia tiene un primogénito? –quiso saber Fandral más inquieto todavía- Creí que la princesa Morgana era…

-No, ella es la menor. Tengo un hijo, Lord Comandante, pero se encuentra en el punto más distante de este universo ayudando a terminar con todas las herejías y dolores que dejó el Ragnarok. No creo que venga pronto y ciertamente, ninguno de nosotros puede tomar el trono de Asgard, carecemos de la sangre divina para ello. Solamente somos protectores de los Nueve Reinos, no más.

-Yo lo dudo ampliamente –negó Nadann abriendo sus brazos- Pero siempre son las acciones las que hablan mejor que las palabras. Mis señores, permítanme mostrarles la verdad en el mensaje de las Nornas, la voluntad de los Antiguos se hace presente.

Bajo la mirada confundida de Fandral, el sacerdote les dio la espalda hincándose de rodillas frente al arco de entrada, juntando sus manos en lo alto y luego elevándolas al cielo mientras recitaba una serie de oraciones. Tyar arqueó ambas cejas, esperando por lo que pudiera suceder. Todos los caballos se agitaron cuando la tierra tembló, asustando también a los habitantes de Asgard que salieron presurosos de sus refugios para ver lo que sucedía. El Lord Comandante no dio crédito a sus ojos, todo el palacio comenzaba a ser envuelto por ramas secas de Yggdrasill hasta convertirse en un gigantesco capullo con los labios de Nadann murmurando apurado sus oraciones.

El sacerdote se inclinó sobre el suelo, pegando su frente contra la áspera piedra del camino al tiempo que esas ramas empezaron a brillar hasta obligarles a cubrir sus rostros. Cuando el resplandor pasara, los gritos de sorpresa de los testigos hicieron estremecer a Fandral quien miró con ojos abiertos de par en par el milagro que se presentaba ante él. El palacio de Asgard había sido restituido, ahora tenía una forma más impresionante con una arquitectura envidiable, con cúpulas de oro y arcos de mármol blanco, entre otros diseños jamás vistos. Los jardines eran completamente verdes con flores de diversas formas, convirtiendo en toda una delicia a la vista aquel nuevo recinto en medio de un paisaje desértico.

-¡He aquí el poder de los Antiguos, admiren su voluntad y bendición para Asgard, éste es el Palacio Imperial de los Nueve Reinos, hogar del nuevo emperador, Sigfried Pendragón! –exclamó Nadann con creyentes a su lado que tomaron su bata roída para besarla con devoción, llorando de alegría al ver semejante portento hecho con sus oraciones.

Fandral frunció su ceño. Sigfried Pendragón. El primogénito de Tyar Pendragón, el cual solamente negó azuzando el caballo que montaba para entrar a inspeccionar aquella nueva construcción junto con los guardias y pueblo que se acercó temeroso como conmocionado. El Lord Comandante hizo avanzar al caballo hasta donde el sacerdote que animaba a todos los que llegaran a ver el palacio y disfrutar de los frutos de los jardines.

-Sacerdote, si éste es el palacio del Emperador del Fuego, ¿también será el hogar de la Emperatriz del Hielo?

-Veo que ha prestado atención a los sermones, milord. Así es. Cuando las dos fuerzas sean una en el tálamo imperial, Yggdrasill volverá a la vida y nos traerá el heredero de una poderosa como bendita línea de sangre pura.

-¿Y quién es esa Emperatriz?

-No lo sé, mi buen Lord Comandante, como tampoco sabía que Sigfried Pendragón sería nuestro emperador, eso solamente lo saben las Nornas. Cuando llegue su tiempo, no dude en que se enterará.

El Lord Comandante frunció su ceño, alejándose de una vez por todas del sacerdote que fue rodeado por más personas que ansiaban escuchar más de sus premoniciones y salvación a través de aquella Fe de los Antiguos. Alcanzó a los Pretores, cabalgando con ellos hacia el interior del palacio donde desmontó para entrar a inspeccionar. Ya había otros seres haciendo lo mismo, tocando las paredes o las columnas, acariciando los banderines o las esculturas. Todo era una maravilla en sí. Fandral buscó el sitio donde debía estar la sala del trono, que encontró luego de perderse un par de veces por los desconocidos pasillos enormes y altos que las figuras de reyes antiguos flanqueaban. La sala del trono era todo un portento, como el trono en sí que había sido ya restaurado con una cabecera mayor que ostentaba el símbolo bien conocido del Hielo y el Fuego unidos con la forma de Yggdrasill al fondo, formando un llamativo escudo de armas. El nuevo símbolo del Imperio de Asgard.

-Estoy seguro que Lord Comandante piensa que la finalidad de todo esto era sentar a mi hijo en el trono de Asgard –le sorprendió la voz de Tyar tras él.

-Su Excelencia…

-Lo veo en tu mirada, Fandral. Crees que somos los ladrones de la familia de Odín. Nada más alejado de la verdad. Nosotros solamente aparecimos cuando toda esperanza estaba perdida, porque nos pareció injusto que la vida se extinguiera por causas innobles. Te puedo conceder razón en que nuestros dragones y los Pretores son fuerzas de influencia pero nada de eso sirve frente a la voluntad absoluta de las Nornas, estarás de acuerdo conmigo en eso.

-Sí –Fandral miró el trono y luego al Camarlengo.

-Tomé la vida de Loki Laufeyson, como venganza por sus fechorías y traiciones que nos han puesto en esta situación. Y aunque tú y tu desafiante amiga no lo crean, hemos estado en la búsqueda del heredero de Odín por todos los Nueve Reinos. Tal como lo afirmé cuando pise estas tierras, no es mi intención de hacerme del trono ni de su poder, eso le pertenece a quien lo merezca, si las sagradas Nornas señalan a Sigfried… bueno, nada puedo hacer.

Tyar se acercó a los escalones que daban al trono, posando un pie en el primero, cruzando sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras el Lord Comandante le miraba sin moverse de su sitio.

-Sigfried sufrió una terrible enfermedad cuando el Ragnarok, Lord Comandante, eso le deformó el rostro al punto de hacerlo insoportable a la vista. Desde entonces usa una máscara para no asustar ni sufrir de los rechazos por su apariencia. Cuando seas padre entenderás el dolor de ver a un hijo querido pasar por tal sufrimiento, ahora que Nadann me dice que será emperador entenderás mi escepticismo como preocupación. ¿Quién podría jurar lealtad a un ser deforme como mi primogénito? Nadie en verdad.

-Lamento escuchar tales noticias, Lord Camarlengo.

-No lo haces –Tyar se volvió- Aún crees que miento. Pero no importa. De todos modos, Sigfried tardará en llegar a Asgard, tiene muchas batallas que librar antes de que lo vuelva a ver. Mientras tanto debemos ocuparnos de esa Fe de los Antiguos, con este milagro hecho va a convertirse en un poder que habrá que vigilar. Ya veremos si esto sigue de pie para el día de mañana.

El palacio no desapareció con la luz del nuevo día, ni del siguiente. Era tan real como la confusión y temor en el corazón de Fandral quien trataba de entender ese juego pero no había manera de comprenderlo. No al menos con sus habilidades, ni con la carta de su ausente esposa que le notificaba su pronto arribo. Le horrorizaba tener que tocar a esa mujer Draconiana, no que tuviera opción de negarse al acto o a su sola presencia, Morgana tomaba las riendas del asunto. Tuvo que embriagarse para olvidar lo que estaba por suceder mientras en Asgard las noticias sobre la restauración del palacio como la llegada del emperador al trono para iniciar la Restauración empezaban a correr de boca en boca y luego a esparcirse por el resto de los reinos desde donde se hicieron peregrinaciones para ser testigos de aquel milagro como para recibir la bendición que Nadann les proveía en las afueras de los muros del palacio, siempre con su sonrisa bondadosa y esa apariencia tan humilde. Tal sería el espectáculo que la princesa Morgana vería al llegar, siendo recibida por su padre en el nuevo palacio.

-Ese viejo loco tiene un buen gusto –comentó luego de inspeccionar algunas habitaciones como pasillos- Me pregunto cómo vamos a llenarlo de gente.

-No faltarán servidores –sonrió su padre.

-¿Así que Sigfried será emperador?

-¿Deseabas tú el trono?

-No, deseo acabar con los herejes y también encontrar esa prometida tuya.

-Hice un trato con Lord Comandante.

-Mismo que puede ser refutado por mi hermano cuando sea coronado. ¿Cuándo llegará?

-Pronto, hija mía.

-¿Asgard tendrá por nueva religión la Fe de los Antiguos?

-Es una excelente oportunidad de asentar los dos pilares principales en la creación de un nuevo imperio.

-Entonces hay que construirle un templo –Morgana se volvió a su padre- Es desagradable verlo parlotear en pleno camino público. Que lo haga dentro de un recinto donde no pueda escuchar su sarta de idioteces, necesito estar tranquila y a gusto si acaso quieres nietos.

-Llamaré arquitectos para el templo. Ahora, ¿puedes darme tu informe?

Morgana sonrió maliciosa. –Tal como lo pediste, he dejado el martillo en Midgard, seguramente eso mantendrá ocupado al mocoso ése. En cuanto a los Guardianes ya he enviado a nuestro cazador para que hagan ejercicio, los demás guerreros no interesan, padre. No sirven para nada. El resto del plan sigue en marcha sin alteración alguna.

-Siempre tan puntual, hija mía.

-Iré a descansar un poco, supongo que tenemos nuevas habitaciones. Que nadie me moleste ni a mi esposo –rió de forma cruel- Estaremos entretenidos.

-Adelante.

Tyar Pendragón le miró partir, caminando lentamente hacia la sala del trono para admirar una vez más aquella creación del sacerdote Nadann. Luego de eones exiliados en las espantosas tierras de Midgard, al fin habían podido regresar para cobrar venganza. La familia Pendragón era por excelencia los amos de los Dragones Cardinales, que alguna vez tuvieran una época de oro antes de que Bor los asesinara a casi todos únicamente por el poder que tenían sobre aquellas bestias como su magia única que nadie en todo el universo pudo igualar, ni siquiera con esas piedras insulsas que llamaban las Gemas del Infinito. Ellos habían creado el reino de Avalon que estuvo conectado mucho tiempo con Midgard, perdiéndose cuando Odín Padre de Todo llegara para terminar la obra de su padre.

Despreciados y humillados, habían tenido que sobrevivir en las penumbras, alimentando sus planes de venganza en contra de todos aquellos que tenían la sangre de su familia en sus manos, y lo haría de la manera más dolorosa posible. Tyar ya se había encargado de que nadie entorpeciera su camino a la dominación de los Nueve Reinos. Ya no existía ser alguno capaz de anular sus planes, los Pendragón iban a reinar eternamente. Eso le hizo reír a carcajadas que hicieron eco en aquel salón vacío.


	4. Soledad

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LIBRO I. El libro de las Amarguras.**

Soledad. 

* * *

" _Poned atención: un corazón solitario no es un corazón."_ Antonio Machado.

* * *

La tormenta de nieve duró más de lo esperado, y no era que esperara que terminara pronto para hacer algo en particular. Pero el silencio dentro de la cueva era demasiado mientras afuera en la superficie el azote del hielo destruía y formaba nuevas montañas o valles en la geografía hostil de Jotunheim. Cantar para pasar el tiempo era una buena opción pero la sensación de ridiculez que eso le provocaba le detenía de hacerlo. No había más que hacer en aquel sitio tan desolado como aburrido.

-¿Pensando de nuevo en lo inservible que eres?

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese fantasma suyo que le atormentaba con ideas muy peligrosas.

-Casi aciertas.

-No sé por qué le dedicas tiempo a eso si ya tienes la seguridad de tal condición tuya.

-Me resisto aún a creerla.

-Eso ya es otro asunto diferente. No eres bueno para nada, nunca lo has sido ni lo serás. Mírate, ni siquiera puedes salir de Jotunheim.

-Estoy en eso.

-¿De la misma forma que participaste en el Ragnarok? Te felicito, de veras.

-Yo no participé en el Ragnarok.

-Ah, no, cierto, lo provocaste. Cuanta diferencia.

-Sigo vivo. Algo que tú no puedes afirmar.

-Al menos yo acepto lo que soy. Tú en cambio ni siquiera eres capaz de ver de reojo tu figura por el reflejo del hielo. Tienes miedo de verte como el Gigante de Hielo que eres.

-Estoy con mi cuerpo azul y mis marcas blancas, estoy con mis cuernos y estos ojos carmesí. Creo que eso refuta tu argumento de que rehúyo de mi ascendencia.

-Por favor, Loki. ¿A quién quieres engañar, eh? A mí no, ciertamente. Te horroriza no poder cambiarte a ese estúpido cuerpo de Aesir. Estás esperando a que pase la tormenta para que puedas salir a distraerte y no pensar en lo muy inútil que eres.

El Jotun tomó aire sentado sobre el bloque de hielo donde se encontraba con manos cruzadas sobre su regazo. Por más que se esforzara por no provocar las palabras hirientes de esa criatura fantasmal, no existía manera de detenerla.

-No estoy esperando a cambiar a mi forma Aesir, y bueno, si tanto lo dices, soy un inútil.

-Ja, como si con eso bastara.

-Lo intento.

-Sí, porque eres una criatura que no conoce la satisfacción. Que miedo, tiemblo de verdad. Ah, tu furia vengativa y tus planes retorcidos. Cuanto horror por todas las estrellas en el cielo. ¿De verdad, Loki? ¿De verdad?

-Hoy estás muy agresiva.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando Volstagg casi se echó a reír cuando le dijiste que eras el nuevo rey de Asgard? ¿Y cuando Thor destruyó el Bifrost a pesar de que eso lo separara de Jane Foster? Te cambió por ella, ¿no es cierto? Todos esos siglos de convivencia y cariño de hermanos tirados al olvido, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque nadie puede quererte, nadie te estima en todo el ancho universo. ¿Alguien ha venido a buscarte? Vaya ni siquiera Thanos o los Otros. Eres tan poquita cosa que te olvidan en cuanto hay algo mejor en sus vidas, así de rápido igual que el tronido de los dedos. La única persona que tuvo sentimiento alguno por ti, la asesinaste. "Deberías tomar el camino de la izquierda". Se necesita ser una mierda completa para sentenciar a muerte a una madre.

Loki se mordió una mejilla para no responderle. Ya sabía por experiencia que alejarse de ella era tiempo perdido, eso solamente aumentaría su salmodia de recuerdos dolorosos.

-Realmente no tienes cerebro o hubieras abierto los ojos cuando te dieron tantas palizas los Vengadores. No ibas a ganarles nunca. Nunca. Eres un perdedor nato. Jamás tendrás victoria ni en la forma en que hablas. Todos esos años perdidos en la biblioteca de Asgard no te valen aquí para nada, ¿o miento? Tú, el Dios de las Mentiras, el Embustero. Jajajajaja. Cómo me río. Me hubiera gustado estar presente cuando Thor te dio una patada en el trasero al negarte el derecho a saber cómo murió Frigga, ¿por eso lo traicionaste de nuevo? Hasta te lloró, desgraciado Jotun deforme y despreciado por tu raza.

-¿Qué me dices de ti?

-Uh, que valiente. Atacando. Así hubieras sido para enfrentarte a Odín, cobarde. ¿No te mantuviste detrás de Surtur para protegerte? Ese tuerto era un imbécil pero era tu padre, miserable hechicero de poca monta. ¿O preferías a Laufey con sus desprecios? Qué genial, eso solamente reafirma tu estupidez titánica. Destruiste Asgard, ¿y luego qué? Estás atrapado aquí conmigo. Qué bonito trono azul y frío tienes, mira tu ejército que no cabe en Jotunheim. Oh, los tributos, por todos los dioses, no sé qué vamos a hacer con tantos obsequios. Eres un rey, Loki. ¡Larga vida al rey!

-Fui rey.

-¿Ah? Por favor. La primera vez fuiste el causante de la destrucción del Bifrost y de la casi extinción de los Gigantes de Hielo. Entre otras cosas todavía más vergonzosas. La segunda vez provocaste el Ragnarok y te cargaste al Padre de Todo. He conocido escorias con mejor récord. ¿Por qué me miras así, eh? Jamás fuiste rey, porque no supiste gobernar, solo eres un estúpido que se cree poderoso porque puede hacer uno que otro tuco de magia y sientes que posees la inteligencia debida para salir airoso de todos los problemas hechos por tus propias e ineficientes manos. El bloque de hielo donde estás sentado tiene más dignidad que tú.

-La tormenta ya pasó.

Loki se puso de pie para terminar tan amarga charla, subiendo por los escalones azules que daban a una rampa igualmente helada que conectaba con el exterior. Laif siempre repetía esas palabras que lejos de perder su efecto lentamente comenzaban a minar su voluntad y alma. Miró alrededor pensando en un nuevo camino que le hiciera perderse lo suficiente para despejar su mente, necesitaba concentrarse para encontrar una salida de aquel mundo frío y desolado. No había encontrado otro Jotun en el tiempo que llevaba preso ahí, temía que la raza de los Gigantes de Hielo realmente se hubiera extinto, dejándolo a él como único en su especie. Sin embargo, el humor de Laif ese día era fatal. Resbaló por una ladera ante el ataque súbito de esa niña fantasma que se dejó caer sobre su pecho mirándole con ojos entrecerrados en un desprecio total.

-Todos te odian, nadie tiene ni el más mínimo aprecio por ti, solamente Frigga lo hizo y la mataste como el vil cobarde cerdo despreciable Jotun falso que eres. Laufey fue demasiado bondadoso contigo al dejarte morir en el templo de Utgard, debió tirarte por un precipicio para que murieras al instante. No te merecías ni el amor de Odín, engendro deforme. Querías que nadie se sintiera a gusto donde estaba, ¡felicidades! Lo conseguiste, estúpido. Ahora todos estamos sufriendo por tus idioteces de sentirte desubicado como abandonado. ¡Claro que estás solo y abandonado! ¿Qué pensabas? Mírate lo horrible que eres, incluso para ser un Jotun estás espantoso, yo vomité la primera vez que te vi a lo lejos. De seguro si Thor te viera en estos momentos también lo haría.

-¿Y qué hay de ti al estar conmigo?

-Soy un fantasma, seguramente muerta por tu culpa si me pongo a investigar al respecto.

-Para ser un fantasma te empeñas demasiado en hablar.

-Cierto.

Aquello fue un error, las garras de Laif se enterraron en su pecho, alcanzando su corazón con esos dedos fantasmales, haciéndole encogerse de dolor, aullando al sentir como estrujaba entre sus garras parte de su espíritu.

-Esa lengua de serpiente ya no es tan valiente ahora, ¿verdad? Bien, Loki, eres un mentiroso, tramposo, traidor, cobarde, inútil. Te voy a enseñar a hacer las cosas como son debidas y voy a comenzar con la verdad. ¿Quieres saberlo? Aquí y ahora, el único muerto eres tú.

Loki le miró fijamente sin poder creerle, jadeando por el dolor que las garras de Laif dejaron en su corazón libre al fin de su ataque.

-Es verdad, te asesinó un héroe. Te asesinó el Dios del Trueno.

-No…

-Oh, sí, te lo merecías. Y para asegurarse de que no escaparas del Hel te entregó a nuestro cuidado hasta el fin de los tiempos, así no reencarnarás ni harás más idioteces. Por eso no puedes salir de este mundo, porque no es Jotunheim, no el real. Es tu prisión eterna.

-¿Qué…?

-Hum, al fin vas comprendiendo, bastardo de mierda. No vales nada, no eres nada, estás bien muerto y jamás verás consuelo alguno que llegue a tu alma porque si hubo algo para ti lo destruiste con tus actos, mentiras y traiciones. Tú solito forjaste este tormento que cae sobre tu horripilante y asqueroso ser deforme que la vida escupió desde el primer momento en que abriste los ojos. Pero las palabras no funcionan aquí, ¿cierto?

Loki se arrastró rápidamente cuando Laif sacó una espada del suelo, filosa como gigante en sus manos que ondeó al aire.

-¡Quiero escucharte decirlo, bestia!

El pecho del Jotun terminó ensartado por aquella arma que lo enterró en la nieve cuyo frío solamente aumentó el dolor de la herida. Jadeó tratando de llevar aire a sus pulmones. Si estaba muerto se sentía muy vivo. Laif chasqueó su lengua recargándose en el mango de su espada, gesto que solamente la enterró más en el cuerpo de su víctima.

-Dilo, monstruo infame indigno de toda compasión. Dilo.

-… ¿d-decir…?

-¡DILO, LOKI!

Una llamarada de fuego envolvió su cuerpo, haciéndole gritar y estremecerse con la espada castigando no solo su piel azul sino también su alma que sintió se hacía pedazos. Todo desapareció mientras se hacía ovillo sobre su costado con una mano sobre su pecho abierto que se cerraba sin necesidad de magia alguna, demostrándole que en verdad estaba muerto. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar que estaba sobre un espejo, levantándose para ver alrededor. El paisaje de Jotunheim había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba rodeado de miles de espejos que le devolvieron su figura de Gigante de Hielo. Laif apareció detrás de él sujetando su rostro para impedir que desviara su mirada de su reflejo.

-Mírate, escoria, mírate bien. Que asqueroso, vomitivo eres, ¿quién puede tener aprecio por algo como tú? Ni siquiera eres un ser, eres una cosa horrible que causa desgracia en todo lo que toca, por eso trajiste la ruina de Jotunheim, por eso trajiste la ruina de Asgard. Por eso destruiste el universo. No vales nada, no eres nada. La muerte que recibiste a manos del Dios del Trueno fue misericordia que no te mereces. Ahora te vas a arrepentir de lo que hiciste, bestia. Así que dilo, dilo. DILO. ¡DILO!

Laif le estrelló contra uno de los espejos cuyos fragmentos se clavaron en su piel, sangrándole profusamente.

-¡DILO!

Tiró de sus cabellos para arrastrarle contra otro espejo donde tuvo la misma suerte, y luego con otro y así hasta que formaron una montaña de escombros que abrieron heridas en la piel azul de Loki quien terminó boca abajo escupiendo sangre con el cuerpo temblando.

-¡DILO!

Los espejos fueron sustituidos por una oscuridad que hizo gemir al Jotun, apareciendo entre las sombras las figuras de los Otros que al verle comenzaron a carcajearse, señalándole como tirándole piedras o pedazos de comida podrida. Se llevó las manos a los oídos para no escucharles, arrastrándose lejos de ellos pero una vez más Laif no se lo permitió, tomando uno de sus brazos para levantarle y llevarlo de vuelta con aquellos seres cuyas carcajadas de burla aumentaron mientras sus garras acariciaron de forma lasciva todo su cuerpo.

-¡NO!

-¡DILO, LOKI!

Éste cayó sobre un pasto verde que un viento cálido mecía. Sentándose apoyado sobre las palmas miró alrededor encontrando a lo lejos el dorado e imponente palacio de Asgard con un cielo claro y la luz de Yggdrasill brillando detrás.

-¡DILO!

Se encontró de nuevo sobre las tierras heladas de Jotunheim con una nueva tormenta que azotó sus cabellos como su cuerpo. Levantó su mirada carmesí hacia Laif quien esperaba con una mirada furiosa y su espada lista para volverle a castigar.

-¡DILO!

-… n-no soy nada…

-¡NO TE ESCUCHO PORQUERÍA!

-No soy nada…

-¡MÁS FUERTE PEDAZO DE ESCORIA INSERVIBLE!

-¡No soy nada! –Loki apretó sus párpados como sus puños que temblaron- ¡NO SOY NADA!

La adolescente se carcajeó antes de asestarle un puñetazo que lo lanzó contra una pared que se venció por el impacto, resbalando contra el suelo, recibiendo sobre su espalda los restos de maltrataron su piel, con sus cabellos descompuestos y un trozo de uno de sus cuernos cayendo al suelo. Se dejó caer, sintiendo como de nuevo su cuerpo volvía a regenerarse, siendo un alma iba a suceder eso todo el tiempo para beneplácito de Laif quien le tironeó de un cuerno para arrastrarlo a una charola llena de vísceras frescas.

-Bien, animalito, bien. Por ser nada te recompensaré. Anda, come.

Loki le miró de ojos bien abiertos.

-COME.

Pasó saliva observando aquella charola en el suelo frente a él. Una pequeña mano tomó su nuca para enterrarlo en aquel festín sangriento donde por nada estuvo por ahogarse, tosiendo restos de aquellas vísceras que le provocaron vómitos. Laif le observó arquearse con ojos entrecerrados, cruzándose brazos esperando a que le mirara.

-Asqueroso como solo tú puedes serlo. Te ordené comer, animalito, y eso vas a hacer, incluido lo que acabas de escupir. Quiero mi suelo perfectamente limpio o volveremos al paseo y esta vez me voy a quedar con los Otros para ver cómo te ultrajan hasta que tu trasero se rompa.

-…n-no… por favor… detente ya…

Laif sonrió victoriosa. -¿Ya no somos tan altaneros después de todo, eh? Haz lo que te digo, animalito. Voy a contar hasta tres.

El paisaje cambió a una playa de arena rojiza y aguas negras con un cielo grisáceo de nubes que se arremolinaban furiosas entre relámpagos. La Valkiria de la Desesperanza caminaba tranquilamente por aquel paisaje con su espada sobre el hombro y una cadena en la otra mano que estaba unida a un collar que un Jotun usaba, gateando tras ella con la cabeza baja que sus largos cabellos negros ocultaba. Era una playa interminable con el silencio acompañando los débiles sollozos de la mascota que la adolescente tironeaba con mirada satisfecha. Se pasearon así por un tiempo desquiciadamente largo para Loki quien en un momento dado terminó agotado, dejándose caer sobre la arena con las manos y rodillas abiertas en llagas profundas de tanto arrastrarse de esa manera.

Laif ladeó su rostro al sentir el jalón de la cadena, volviéndose a él para inspeccionarle, dándole tiempo a su espíritu de volver a reconstruirse y continuar con el paseo mudo hasta volverle a sentir que se detenía una vez más por aquellas horribles heridas. Aquello se repetiría una docena de veces. Al final, la chica le dejó dentro de un pozo poco profundo pero lleno de desperdicios y moho negro poniendo una tapa de barrotes de hierro rojo en la entrada.

-Aquí dormirás a partir de hoy, animalito. Soy muy buena dándote cama donde reposar. ¿Cómo se dice, animalito?

-… gr-gracias…

-Repite tu lección.

-No soy nada, no valgo nada. Estoy solo.

-Bien, bien, hora de las pesadillas.

Laif rió para sus adentros, alejándose de aquel pozo en medio de un desierto de arenas amarillentas, escuchando los gritos de aquella alma que atormentaba al caer presa de las pesadillas que siempre le abatirían. No había sueños plácidos ni descansos reparadores ahí dentro. Solo horror y desesperanza. Sabía que el espíritu rebelde de Loki no era fácilmente quebrantable, pero tenían toda la eternidad por delante para doblegarlo al punto de hacerlo irreconocible. Apenas si había comenzado con sus diversiones. Caminó hasta un mirador donde clavó su espada, ahora que la mente del Jotun estaba sin sus muros, era momento de usar todos aquellos recuerdos y sentimientos para darle forma final a su prisión.

Todo un complejo dentro del laberinto del cubo donde se presentarían las memorias más desgarradoras que se repetirían sin cesar de la misma forma que sus más profundos miedos. Un infierno personal sobre el cual la valkiria iba a divertirse. Mientras la nueva geografía y estructura tomaba forma material, ella miró la esmeralda en su mano que brillaba con luz propia. El corazón puro de Loki. Cuando la versión oscura y retorcida del palacio de Asgard se elevó ante sus ojos, dejó caer en el pasto seco aquella joya que se transformó en un niño pequeño cuya mirada aterrorizada observó alrededor antes de percatarse de su presencia. Estaba vestido igual que el infante ojiverde lo hiciera en el pasado, con sus cabellos negros cortos y ese rostro inocente.

-Hola –le saludó Laif con una sonrisa torcida- ¿Sabéis dónde estáis?

-Quiero… quiero a mi mamá –gimoteó el pequeño.

-Mmm, lo siento, mamá no está aquí, ni papá, ni vuestro hermanito mayor.

-… casa…

-Escuchadme bien, Loki. Allá atrás encontrareis el palacio, nunca debéis salir de él porque aquí afuera viven monstruos muy feos y crueles que os pueden matar. Más espantosos que los Gigantes de Hielo, ¿comprendéis que trato de deciros?

El niño asintió sorbiendo su nariz.

-Bien, os quedareis dentro todo el tiempo. Siempre tendréis comida en el comedor y vuestra recámara estará calientita todo el tiempo. Pero cuando escuchéis este sonido –un cuerno ronco se escuchó, haciendo temblar más al pequeño- lo que haréis será correr con todas vuestras fuerzas hasta las mazmorras. Habrá solamente una abierta, ahí os encerrareis hasta que la puerta se vuelva a abrir sola. ¿Habéis entendido?

-¿Corro ya? –musitó el ojiverde.

-Sí.

Laif rió viendo al pequeño correr con todas las fuerzas que sus pequeñas piernas le dieron, perdiéndose dentro del solitario palacio en ruinas, la prisión del corazón de Loki. Con el desprendimiento de esa parte sustancial de su alma, las cosas iban a ser más fáciles, no que tuviera problemas quebrando al Jotun. Pero era más divertido separando lo puro que aún guardaba ese hechicero venido a menos dejando solamente lo peor para torturarle más. La Valkiria de la Desesperanza estaba satisfecha con sus progresos hasta ese momento, echando su espada sobre su hombro una vez más para alejarse de ahí mientras una oscuridad caía en forma de neblina alrededor del palacio, llamando a las formas más espantosas que el Hel tuviera para azotar aquel exterior y dejar en claro a su prisionero que eso no era un juego. Su caminata le llevó hasta el inicio del laberinto donde se encontró con su ama y señora.

-Vuestra Majestad es bienvenida.

-Realmente estás divirtiéndote.

-Tal como vos ordenasteis, mi señora.

-Veo que tomaste su corazón.

-Siempre es más satisfactorio así.

-¿Cuándo lo tendremos listo?

-Podéis tenerlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero ruego a Vuestra Majestad me concedáis una temporada más, así me aseguraré de que no haya rincón alguno de su alma por la que no haya pasado. Y me permito aconsejaros que cuando lo devolváis, mi señora retenga su corazón en este cubo.

-¿Cuál es el motivo para ello, Laif?

-Tratarán de recuperarle y salvarle, pero sin el corazón jamás lo conseguirán. Nadie.

-Hice bien en elegirte. Jamás me decepcionarás.

-Todos desean el poder, reina Hela. Todos desean vivir por siempre, pero solo hay una cosa certera como eterna en este universo, en los que hubo y en los que habrá: la Muerte.

Hela sonrió complacida.


	5. Decepción

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LIBRO I. El libro de las Amarguras.**

Decepción. 

* * *

_"Nuestra experiencia se compone más de ilusiones perdidas que de sabiduría adquirida."_ Joseph Roux.

* * *

Peter cayó al suelo lleno de escombros, polvo, cenizas y otras cosas que prefirió ignorar, activando los sensores infrarrojos de su casco para ver en medio de aquellas penumbras dentro de la iglesia bajo tierra donde su mapa le había señalado que se encontraba Mjolnir. Había una temperatura menor, que la lectura de sus pantallas le dijo se acercaba al cero, con un aire enrarecido por el encierro de aquella construcción bajo una capa gruesa de roca ígnea producto de un volcán que hubiera enterrado aquella iglesia junto con sus habitantes. Se quedó mirando sin poder evitarlo las enormes esculturas de ángeles que le observaban piadosos en sus tronos de mármol con sus lanzas apuntando al cielo y sus escudos largos como ovalados.

- _Peter, ¿todo bien?_

-Tranquila, Sif. Solo estoy mirando alrededor.

- _No te quites el casco, el oxígeno es escaso y es posible que haya partículas dañinas flotando en el aire._

-Lo sé, gracias. Voy a avanzar. Skyfall, registra todo.

-" _Al instante._ "

El joven encendió una linterna que flotó sobre su cabeza iluminando metros alrededor. La iglesia era enorme, más bien se trataba de una catedral de estilo gótico tardío que mostraba los estragos de una erupción volcánica. Siguiendo las coordenadas del mapa, Peter avanzó hasta un ala lateral, usando una viga rota caía del techo para abrir la pesada puerta de metal y madera tallada que descubrió una sala amplia pero llena de polvo que nubló por unos instantes su visión, antes de mostrarle en el medio a Mjolnir enterrado en un boquete profundo.

-¿Lo estás viendo, Sif?

- _No puedo creerlo_.

-Sky, revisa que sea auténtico.

-" _Examinando_."

Mientras la IA hacía sus análisis, el joven Vengador dio vueltas alrededor examinando la sala. No había signo en el techo que indicara que había caído del cielo o que alguien hubiera llegado con él, más bien todo señalaba que su portador lo dejó ahí. Peter se puso en cuclillas frente al martillo con la linterna flotante iluminándolo por completo, descubriendo que estaba fracturado por la mitad. Sintió un aguijonazo en su pecho al verlo, pasando saliva.

-¿Sky?

-" _Es auténtico, Peter. Pero su energía es muy baja._ "

-Está… roto.

-" _La posición de los escombros alrededor como los registros de gases dentro de la habitación indican que ha estado ahí largo tiempo, aproximadamente un año_."

-El mismo tiempo desde que terminó el Ragnarok. Sif, no sé qué pensar.

- _Ni yo, Peter. ¿Crees… crees que puedas levantarlo?_

-Estoy por averiguarlo.

Se acercó en cuclillas tomando el mango, levantándose para tomar impulso y sacar el martillo de entre los escombros. Con sorpresa decepcionante pudo removerlo, izándolo en lo alto antes de mantenerlo a la altura de sus ojos que sintió húmedos. Mjolnir estaba fracturado, lo que indicaba que había dejado de ser el mítico martillo del Dios del Trueno, un arma muerta como su portador. Poco conoció a Thor pero le había sido suficiente para tenerle simpatía, sobre todo porque había sido amigo de Steve.

-" _¿Peter?_ " –le llamo Skyfall.

-No sirve ya.

- _Vuelve_. –musitó Sif con una voz quebrada que hizo al joven cerrar sus ojos.

Luego de ceder a la estúpida cita de Wade para que le diera el resto de la información, Peter había estado trabajando junto con Sif para encontrar la ubicación precisa de Mjolnir con la esperanza de que al hallarlo pudieran así llamar al Dios del Trueno. Pero con un arma rota que ya no tenía poder alguno, la sospecha de la muerte del hijo de Odín era más certera. Cuando salió por la cúpula de la iglesia hacia el exterior de una zona pantanosa, se quitó el casco para ver mejor el martillo, pero también para limpiarse las lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas por la esperanza perdida. Había esperado tener mejores noticias que ésas, encontrar otro Vengador. Pero la providencia parecía no estar dispuesta a obsequiarle un respiro en medio de aquella espantosa situación.

-No llores, cielo.

-¡Wade! –Peter se irguió tallándose el rostro- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No iba a dejarte solito en tierras tan peligrosas.

-Suficiente tuve con aguantarte aquella noche, déjame en paz.

-Cenar con una media charla no fue una cita.

-¿Sabías que Mjolnir estaba roto, verdad?

Deadpool se encogió de hombros.

-Me voy.

-Te escoltaré.

-No, gracias.

-Hey, hey –Wade le detuvo con sus manos en alto- No te pongas así, lindo. Si te hubiera dicho que el martillo estaba muerto, no hubieras venido a buscarlo.

-¿Y de qué sirvió? –preguntó herido el otro.

-Cariño, no hagas esos pucheritos. No estás pensando fuera de la caja.

-De verdad, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo.

Peter tomó su casco para darse media vuelta pero las manos de Deadpool le detuvieron, girándole a él sin soltarle a pesar de forcejear para hacerlo.

-Escucha, escucha, escucha. Sí, esta cosa tiene la misma utilidad que una videocasetera Beta, pero al menos la tienes en las manos, puedes echar mano de tu computadora parlanchina para saber cómo terminó así, pero Peter querido mío, eso es lo de menos. Lo más importante es la siguiente pregunta: ¿cómo llegó a la Tierra? No fue Thor quien lo hizo, te lo aseguro. Si estaba lejos peleando como buen Asgardiano que era, ¿para qué enviar su arma hacia acá? No tiene sentido. Alguien lo puso aquí, hermoso. Y por una buena razón.

Eso tranquilizó al joven que estaba a punto de decir algo cuando abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver no lejos de ellos la inigualable armadura de su padre cuyos cañones apuntaron a Wade.

-Aléjate de mi hijo.

-Wo, wo, wo, wo, papá está aquí –Deadpool levantó en alto sus manos en son de paz- ¿Cómo está el día de hoy, suegrito?

-Peter, ven acá.

Éste no desobedeció, mirando de reojo a Wade mientras corría para estar al lado de Tony sobre cuya espalda se encaramó antes de ambos elevarse al cielo aún con un cañón apuntándole a Deadpool quien bajó sus hombros.

-¡Heeeey! ¿Y a mí quien me dará un aventón?

Le perdieron de vista, volando a toda velocidad de regreso hacia el cuartel bajo tierra. Una vez que tocaron el suelo metálico del primer nivel, Stark detuvo a su hijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué carajos haces con él?

-Papá… yo no lo invité, llegó solo.

-Responde a la pregunta.

-¡Nada! ¡No he hecho nada con él! -bufó juntando sus cejas y zafándose de su agarre- Wade fue quien nos dijo de la ubicación de Mjolnir.

-¿Wade? ¿Le has llamado Wade?

Peter jadeó bajando su mirada unos segundos antes de verle con reproche. –Si solamente vas a salir de tu habitación para reclamarme el trabajo que tú deberías estar haciendo, mejor no salgas de ahí.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que has dicho, jovencito? ¡Peter!

Tony se quedó solo en el pasillo.

-¿Desde cuándo sucede esto? –preguntó tímidamente Sif a Skyfall, observando por las pantallas aquella discusión con Peter corriendo a su habitación donde se tumbó boca abajo en la cama.

-" _Aproximadamente medio año, Lady Sif_."

-Peter…

-" _Si me permite compartir una opinión, ha sido la compañía extravagante del señor Winston lo que ha detenido a Peter de caer en una depresión. Por supuesto, es algo que Tony jamás aceptará_."

-¿Por qué lo rechazan?

-" _Lady Sif, Deadpool es un hombre peligroso, que ha servido a los enemigos de los Vengadores más que ayudarles a éstos_."

-No me parece un guerrero malvado.

-" _Las maneras del señor Winston difieren del sentido de justicia y honor que tienen los Vengadores_."

Sif suspiró viendo pasar de largo por la sala de comandos al Hombre de Hierro quien le ignoró, dando órdenes a Skyfall entre gritos que se perdieron en el pasillo. Esperó a no escuchar más de él para salir de ahí en dirección a la recámara del joven, entrando discretamente para sentarse a su lado en la orilla de su cama, acariciando sus cabellos.

-Tu padre solamente se preocupa por ti. Te quiere, Peter. Aunque está demasiado adolorido para mostrar su afecto de la manera correcta.

-… siempre hace lo mismo –confesó Peter ahogando su voz quebrada contra la almohada-… solo me reclama y habla de que todo está mal… me gritó el día de mi cumpleaños… ni siquiera se acordó de la fecha…

-Ven…

La doncella guerrera le levantó de la almohada para que se refugiara en sus brazos, meciéndole mientras dejaba que el muchacho soltara con libertad sus lágrimas sobre su pecho, acariciando sus cabellos y espalda. Demasiado peso para un joven como él. Nunca había imaginado que Anthony Stark pudiera caer en un problema de depresión y alcoholismo pero tampoco podía juzgarle. Peter necesitaba compañía y apoyo, que no le negaría.

-Ssshh, no te dejaré, Peter.

Miró el martillo en el suelo junto a la cama, la fractura a la mitad que llegaba hasta el mango. Thor estaba muerto, debía ya aceptar ese hecho. Todo estaba perdido para Asgard, pero no para Midgard, aún podía tener alguna esperanza si Tyar Pendragón los dejaba en paz. Y para ello no existía otro camino que ceder a su petición de matrimonio. Estaba dispuesta a dejar la espada, las batallas y su armadura a cambio de una vida pacífica para Peter, quien se tranquilizó alzando su rostro hacia Sif con sus ojos hinchados y rojizos que ella limpió con ternura.

-Vas a estar bien, Peter. Te lo prometo.

-Gracias… vaya Vengador que soy, ¿eh?

-El guerrero que no cae no es un guerrero, Peter. Eres fuerte porque puedes volver a levantarte.

-Lamento lo del martillo.

-No te preocupes. Encontraremos otra forma de solucionar esto.

-¿Papá?

-Temo ha regresado a su habitación.

Peter suspiró sentándose al lado de Sif con hombros caídos aunque frunció su ceño pensando en las últimas palabras de Wade. Alguien había dejado a Mjolnir a propósito en la Tierra, con una intención no clara. Pero, ¿quién? Para hacerse del martillo debió asesinar al Dios del Trueno o en su defecto aprovecharse del momento de su muerte para robarse su arma. En cualquiera de los dos casos debía tratarse de alguien con cierto poder y eso no era bueno.

-" _Peter, Lady Sif, lamento interrumpir pero tenemos una situación de emergencia_."

-¿Qué? Muéstranos –ordenó el joven.

Una pantalla se desplegó frente a ellos, mostrando el paisaje en ruinas de una ciudad en Medio Oriente. Entre el humo de incendios que estaban extinguiéndose, vieron una silueta que se posó sobre una columna caída contra un edificio. Era alta y portaba una armadura completamente negra con un casco en forma de dragón. Tanto Sif como Peter intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, aquel guerrero no era de la Tierra y por la forma de su armadura estaban casi seguros que se trataba de alguien de los Pendragón.

-Peter… escúchame. Quédate aquí…

-¡No, Sif!

-Puedo detenerlo, tú…

-¡No! ¡Pelearemos juntos!

-No, Peter –Sif tomó su rostro entre sus manos- Mírame y escucha. Ese guerrero tiene una armadura de los Pendragón, debe ser uno de los suyos y no sabes la clase de poder que tiene, no eres rival para él, quiero que permanezcas aquí y no hagas nada pase lo que pase.

-¡Sif! –nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro del joven- ¡No quiero que mueras!

-Te prometo que no lo haré –le sonrió ella limpiando sus ojos- Por favor, Peter, quédate aquí con Skyfall y no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sif… pero…

-Ssshh, soy una doncella guerrera de Asgard. Ten fe en mí.

Peter sollozó pero asintió apretando sus párpados que Sif besó antes de ponerse de pie bruscamente buscando su espada y escudo en la sala de comandos para salir hacia el exterior, pidiendo a Skyfall que le ayudara con un transporte para llegar rápidamente donde aquel guerrero de armadura oscura antes de que comenzara su ola de destrucción. La IA le dio una nave fantasma de las empresas Stark que la llevó en cuestión de minutos hacia Medio Oriente. Bajó a toda prisa corriendo al encuentro de aquella figura que se volvió cuando estuvo a una distancia cercana de él. Toda su armadura era negra, y no reflejaba luz alguna. Aquella máscara unida al casco no permitía ver absolutamente ningún rasgo con su forma de hocico de dragón. Portaba una espada de hoja roja como el fuego y el mango negro que terminaba en una garra sin un escudo, aparentemente.

-Pendragón –llamó Sif con fuerza- ¿A qué has venido a esta tierra mortal?

- **¿Quién eres tú?** –preguntó el guerrero con una voz mecánica que a la doncella le pareció deforme e inhumana.

-Soy Lady Sif de Asgard y protejo este mundo.

- **Lady Sif…** -el guerrero pareció ladear su rostro- **La prometida de mi padre.**

Ella se quedó quieta ante la revelación, mirando de arriba abajo al guerrero que no se movió tampoco, examinándola igual. Jamás había escuchado que Tyar Pendragón tuviera un hijo, solamente había sabido de Morgana, su hija. Su corazón latió aprisa, tomando aire pero tosiendo ligeramente al hacerlo. De nuevo aquellos síntomas.

-Pendragón… -tosió de nuevo- ¿A qué has venido?

- **Purificaré estas tierras de sus herejes. Tú debes volver.**

-Lo haré… a cambio de algo.

- **¿Qué es?**

-Quiero como regalo de bodas el perdón para Midgard, si este mundo es dejado en paz, me entregaré al Lord Camarlengo y dejaré mi espada.

- **Y darás más herederos a la familia Pendragón.**

Sif apretó sus dientes. –Lo haré. ¿Tengo tu palabra de honor sobre este juramento, Pendragón?

Una sombra les cubrió, era tan enorme que la oscuridad que proyectó se perdió en el horizonte lejano. Las nubes se agitaron ante la entrada del descomunal dragón en color azul marino que bajó su cuello hacia el guerrero de armadura negra, permitiendo que lo montara antes de extender una mano hacia la doncella.

- **Midgard es perdonado.**

Con un gemido ahogado, Sif asintió guardando su espada y colocando su escudo tras su espada, caminando hacia la enorme cabeza del dragón para tomar la mano enguantada y fría de aquel guerrero cuyo aroma le recordó a las cenizas, subiendo al cuello escamoso del dragón para volver seguramente hacia Asgard. Sintió sus ojos rozados, despidiéndose en su mente de Peter y aquel frágil mundo. Era lo mejor, solo siendo la esposa de Tyar iba a mejorar las cosas. Thor estaba muerto, ya no había otra salida para ellos. El dragón rugió elevándose al cielo donde desapareció, permitiendo que la luz volviera a esas ruinas mientras en el cuartel subterráneo Peter gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos, pataleando al aire al ser sujeto por la espalda entre los brazos firmes de su padre quien no le soltó.

-¡SIF! ¡SIF! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SIF!

Tony miraba serio aquellas pantallas. La doncella guerrera amiga de Thor había hecho un sacrificio a cambio de mantenerlos a salvo, no quería pensar qué horrores iba a pasar por ello. Esperaba que eso no implicara su muerte, algo que los rodeaba últimamente.

-¡SIF! ¡NOOO!

-Fue lo mejor, Peter.

Éste lloró dejando de pelear para liberarse, apretando sus dientes en rabia. -¡Pudimos salvarla!

-¿Viste el tamaño de ese dragón? Hubiera quemado la Tierra en un parpadeo. Sif tuvo la suficiente sensatez para mantener este mundo a salvo.

-¡¿Tú qué sabes de mantener algo a salvo?! ¡Dejaste que mi padre muriera!

Eso le ganó liberarse de los brazos de Stark pero siendo apresado por sus codos al girarle bruscamente.

-Vuelve a decir eso y te arrepentirás, muchachito. ¿Te crees muy astuto porque estás todo el día sentado con Skyfall? No sabes nada del mundo real, Peter. No sabes nada sobre tomar decisiones de adultos porque aún eres un niño inexperto.

-¡Pues tú has sido un gran ejemplo estos meses! –se soltó el joven dejando escapar más lágrimas- ¡Sif era mi amiga! ¡Mi única amiga y se ha ido porque tú no quisiste ayudarla!

-Solo estuvo aquí unos días…

-¡A ti solo te importa tu persona! ¡Eres un maldito egoísta!

Peter recibió una dura bofetada que le hizo trastabillar. Se llevó una mano a su adolorida mejilla mirando con ojos bien abiertos a su furioso padre. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, intercambiando esas miradas de reclamos. Tony cerró sus ojos tomando aire al mesarse sus cabellos.

-Peter, escucha…

El joven salió corriendo de ahí, subió por las escaleras de emergencia hacia la pista de aterrizaje y bajó para seguir huyendo tan lejos como sus piernas lo llevaran, gritando y llorando al mismo tiempo, sin prestar mucha atención en el camino, delante suyo, brincando las ruinas que se le presentaban o esquivando las caídas de escombros. Se mantuvo así hasta que un par de brazos de nuevo vinieron a sujetarle, alzándole al aire para detener su carrera.

-Hey, hey, ¿a dónde con tanta prisa?

El muchacho estaba ya con hipos en aquel momento, viendo con desamparo la máscara de Deadpool antes de abrazarle con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro contra su pecho. Wade palmeó su cabeza, rodeando su cintura protectoramente.

-Ya, tesoro.

Sin que Peter le detuviera, le levantó en brazos para llevarle a la cornisa de un edificio aún de pie pero que carecía en buena parte de los techos que una vez le revistieran, poniéndole una manta gruesa sobre los hombros al sentarle en la orilla y tendiéndole una bolsa de papel que contenía una apetitosa hamburguesa con papas fritas. El chico frunció su ceño al ver el contenido levantando su mirada húmeda hacia él.

-¿Cómo obtuviste esto?

-Un mago no revela sus secretos. Anda, lindo, come. Eso, eso es –rió Deadpool al verle morder discretamente aquella comida- ¿Por qué estabas llorando tan feo, cielo mío?

-Perdí a Sif.

-¿Dónde la perdiste? ¿En el súper?

-¡Idiota! ¡Ella se fue! ¡Vino esa cosa y…! –lágrimas atentaron con salir de nuevo pero Wade sujetó el mentón del joven para que le viera.

-Ssshh, termina tu hamburguesa y tus papitas. Hablaremos de eso luego.

El otro no le reclamó, confundido como agotado por la carrera y el llanto. Entre largos suspiros fue terminando esa merienda mientras el sol caía a sus espaldas entre nubes violáceas. Deadpool encendió unas linternas que puso alrededor de ellos, encendiendo su viejo radio para escuchar un poco de música mientras Peter acababa sus papas fritas.

-Gracias –dijo al terminar.

-Ahora sí, soy todo oídos. ¿Qué pasó?

El joven Vengador le contó sobre la llegada del guerrero de armadura negra, la decisión de Sif de salir sola a combatirlo y luego irse con él aparentemente bajo un trato nada bueno a cambio de que ellos no fueran atacados por el inmenso dragón que recogió a ambos guerreros. Wade le escuchó atento de brazos cruzados sobándose su mentón.

-¿Y te enojaste con papá porque no te dejó salir a ayudarla?

-Sí…

-Bueno, amor, tienes que darle crédito. ¿De qué hubiera servido? ¿Se te ocurrió pensar que quizá y muy probablemente el guerrero no sabía de ti o de tu relación con Sif? De haberte presentado lo hubieras arruinado todito. Sin contar que te hubiera cortado esa cabecita hermosa antes de que este mundo terminara frito por las fauces de ese dragón. Demonios, los dragones son reales. ¡Son reales! Qué lástima que ya no exista National Geographic, me hubiera gustado ver un documental al respecto. Hay algo intrigoso en todo esto, Peter.

-¿Qué es?

-El fulano ése dijo que venía a purificar la Tierra. Pufff, como si de verdad. En fin. Fueron palabras que se llevó el viento, de haber sido esa su verdadera intención, antes de que llegara Sif a sacrificarse me parece que ya hubiera cobrado la vida de sus víctimas. Esperó demasiado.

-¿Quieres decir que fue un engaño?

-Sí, corazón. Vino por Sif. Y la mejor manera de sacarla de su escondite era aparentando que iba a matar a cuanto cristiano se le pusiera enfrente. Él ya sabía del amor de la guerrerita por este infame mundo mortal. Es tan sospechoso como el martillo relampagueante.

-No entiendo, Wade.

Éste le abrazó por sus hombros, sobando uno de sus brazos. –Fácil. Creo que esos amos de dragones fueron los que pusieron en primer lugar el martillo por acá y luego solamente esperaron a que Sif apareciera cuando amenazaran este mundo estilo Mad Max. ¡Oh, maldita sea! Si el tipo ése hubiera aparecido antes, nos hubiera visto a todos y entonces sí íbamos a bailar con la más fea. Qué cerca estuvo eso.

-Pero se ha llevado a Sif…

-Sí, lo sé, tesoro. Nada podemos hacer al respecto, recuerda que estamos enfrentando fuerzas que van más allá de la comprensión humana. Pero aún tienes el martillo, ¿o no?

-Sí.

-Estoy pensando y eso ya es decir mucho, que probablemente el Miumiu ése pueda tener grabado o escondido, yo que sé, las memorias de sus combates. Ya sabes, como las armas de los videojuegos que aprenden conforme subes de nivel… en fin, puede ser que haya registro en el arma de lo que sucedió con el Dios del Trueno.

-¿Y para qué nos serviría saber cómo murió? –se quejó Peter.

-Que pesimista te has puesto, lindo hermoso. ¿Cómo que murió? ¿Y si está por ahí perdido con amnesia sin saber qué es el gran guerrero de Asgard? ¿O encerrado esperando a que algún idiota lo saque de ahí? Sif nos ha obsequiado tiempo precioso para investigar antes de que vuelvan esos dragones porque lo harán, Peter, y más vale que estemos preparados para lo peor.

-Vaya… ¿por qué estás ayudándome, Wade?

-Porque te amo.

-¡Ya basta con eso!

-Está anocheciendo, debemos entrar. No hagas esa cara, te daré una habitación para ti solito. Nada de manos sudadas hasta la noche de bodas.

-¡No voy a casarme contigo! ¡Eeww!

-Me alegra que te sientas mejor.

Peter se quedó callado, sonrojándose de inmediato. Wade jamás le había dejado solo en momentos así. Era una patada en el trasero pero no era tan malo como Tony afirmaba. Más de una vez había tenido la oportunidad de hacerle daño o atacarle y jamás lo había hecho. Bajó del techo a su lado hacia esas habitaciones abandonadas de hotel barato donde descansaron, él francamente agotado, pensando en las palabras de Deadpool como en Mjolnir. Sus pensamientos terminaron en su padre. No había querido decirle eso, pero estaba enfadado de que luego de pasar semanas aislado, se hubiera decidido a salir únicamente para criticar todo lo que había hecho sin su ayuda. A él también le dolía la ausencia de Steve, y la del propio Anthony. Necesitaba a su padre y lo necesitaba consciente. El bienestar de todo un universo dependía de ellos.


	6. Locura

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LIBRO I. El libro de las Amarguras.**

Locura. 

* * *

" _No temas ni a la prisión, ni a la pobreza, ni a la muerte. Teme al miedo_." Giacomo Leopardi.

* * *

La sanadora Eir terminó de atender uno de los cientos de enfermos en aquel salón abandonado de lo que fuese un puerto intermedio entre Alfheim y Asgard. Los Elfos de la Luz eran los más afectados por el estado de Yggdrasill cada vez más decadente, contagiando su enfermedad al pueblo sagrado que estaba cayendo como moscas. Sin los suficientes sanadores o hechiceros para ayudarles, Eir tenía trabajo todo el tiempo, a veces sin poder dormir en días enteros, haciendo lo mejor posible con lo poco que tenían a la mano para ayudar a todos los heridos o enfermos. Alfheim ya no tenía familias de sangre real para gobernar, se habían convertido en un reino huérfano que caza recompensas o mercenarios peleaban por gobernar, trayendo solamente más desolación y caos a esas tierras que alguna vez fuesen la gloria de los Nueve Reinos. Sus ojos se posaron en el símbolo pintado con tiza sobre una pared maltrecha donde varios de los elfos oraban. Esa Fe de los Antiguos que estaba ganando cada vez más adeptos, sobre todo si éstos estaban lo suficientemente desesperados para aceptar cualquier ayuda incondicional.

Con un suspiro, dejó al guerrero que atendía dormir entre fiebres para salir a tomar aire fresco en un balcón cercano al océano de color azul claro que reflejaba unas cuantas estrellas cercanas. Las lunas de Alfheim también habían sido destruidas durante la pelea entre Surtur y Odín. Aún le parecía increíble que el Padre de Todo estuviera muerto. Aquella mítica lanza como sus cuervos desaparecieron junto con él cuando el gran demonio había cobrado su vida. Muchos afirmaban que había sido el Dios de las Mentiras quien lo había asesinado pero Eir sabía que eso no era cierto, más nadie podía creerle porque era la única testigo de lo que realmente había sucedido en aquel entonces.

No hubo más ojos que atestiguaran como una figura había aparecido de entre las sombras con la ayuda de Surtur quien atrapó al ojiverde para ofrecerlo como sacrificio a ese desconocido a cambio de poder liberar por completo todo el horror del Ragnarok. Ella también había creído que Loki se había unido al demonio y quizá así había sido al principio, sin embargo, su muerte tan espantosa le dejó claro que una vez más el pelinegro solamente había jugado un papel con Surtur para traicionarle luego y salvar Asgard, no por nada había desviado el camino de Odín a otra dirección lejos del peligro, pero el Padre de Todo le siguió, ocasionando su propia muerte con ello.

No había podido ver bien a la figura desde donde se había escondido pero recordaba perfectamente aquel brillo en sus ojos, lo único que la capucha había dejado ver. Jamás olvidaría esa perversa mirada que le hizo sentir escalofríos antes de cubrirse su boca para no gritar cuando Loki fue atravesado por Gungnir y luego degollado. Odín rugió en rabia pero inmediatamente fue destruido por una onda de fuego que Surtur dejó caer sobre él. Eir no salió de su escondite sino hasta días después, cuando el miedo al fin le abandonó lo suficiente para ver el desastre del Ragnarok y la llegada de los Pendragón que se adjudicaron la muerte del Embustero para ganarse el favor de los sobrevivientes de Asgard.

La sanadora había huido de esas tierras por temor a que fuese descubierta o alguien le hubiera visto salir de aquella espantosa escena del crimen. Había buscado al hijo de Odín para decirle pero se enteró por las charlas entre habitantes que lo daban por muerto igual que sus pares, Hogun, Volstagg. Solamente Lady Sif y Fandral permanecían con vida, éste último recientemente desposado con la hija de Tyar Pendragón, Morgana. Pero se murmuraba que pronto la doncella guerrera se iba a convertir en la nueva esposa del Lord Camarlengo.

Había visto un retrato de la cabeza de los Pendragón, pero no eran aquellos ojos que viera en aquel entonces. Sin embargo, eso no restaba peligrosidad a esa familia que tenía bajo su control a los más enormes y feroces dragones que alguien hubiera visto, sin mencionar el temible ejército de Pretores que comenzaban a imponer su régimen de terror bajo el pretexto de salvar lo que quedaba de los Nueve Reinos. Sumado a eso, aparecía aquella nueva religión que tenía algo extraño, al menos para una mujer como ella, que había servido a Odín y a su heredero. Concedía razón en que se basaba en los más elementales poderes que trajeran la vida al universo pero entre las ideas que se dispersaban entre sus creyentes existía una manipulación velada. Le causaba desagrado la forma tan fanática en que los Elfos de la Luz adoraban aquel nuevo símbolo de fe, casi al punto de entrar en una pelea con quienes no estuvieran de acuerdo con sus nuevas creencias. Eir se había cuidado de nunca mencionar nada, evadiendo aquellos ritos o simplemente dejándoles hacer en silencio. Uno de los elfos que había curado le había obsequiado una medalla con el símbolo de los Antiguos y lo traía en el cuello a la vista, para ayudarse entre la población como evitarse momentos incómodos por su falta de fe hacia esos arcaicos poderes.

Algo dentro de sí le decía que todos esos milagros alrededor de las tierras desoladas tenían otro fin más oscuro. Algunas noches se recriminaba por ello, pensando que era más bien su miedo que no le había abandonado lo que le hacía pensar así. Pero su corazón guardaba recelos hacia la Fe de los Antiguos por más esfuerzo que pusiera en conceder ciertas verdades en sus palabras. Mientras veía la suave marea tocas las arenas blanquecinas del puerto donde se encontraba, vio a lo lejos aparecer en el cielo una docena de transportes aéreos con las características de los elfos que fueron acercándose hacia la villa desde donde les veía. Cuando estuvieron cerca, se dio cuenta que traían en la parte inferior el emblema de los Antiguos. Naves de los creyentes. Se mordió un labio, entrando de vuelta a su sencilla habitación para colocarse una capa con que cubrirse en esa noche fría y húmeda, saliendo de ahí con el fin de investigar qué clase de cosas estaban por hacer en las tierras de Alfheim.

No fue la única en darse cuenta del arribo de aquellas naves élficas de la Fe, la gran mayoría dela población salió a recibirles, viendo descender a los nuevos sacerdotes recién ungidos por el propio Nadann a quien Eir no conocía aún. Traían consigo viandas y remedios que provenían del recién construido palacio imperial en Asgard cuyo milagro se debía a la gracia de las Nornas cuya bendición llegaba de manos de su sacerdote humilde y bondadoso cuyo nombre fue alabado entre los elfos al recibir aquellos obsequios que llegaban oportunamente a tierras tan castigadas. Eir pudo acercarse para recibir las pociones y remedios que ayudarían en su labor, apenas si musitando un gracias a los Antiguos antes de ver escuchar una vez más las noticias alrededor de los Nueve Reinos ahora que Tyar Pendragón había vuelto de su campaña para reestablecer el orden como Lord Camarlengo, a nombre del próximo regente que tomaría su lugar en el trono de Asgard.

-El sumo sacerdote Nadann lo ha dicho, las Nornas han vuelto a hablar con él –decía una elfa entrada en años devorando prácticamente el pan obsequiado- La Restauración ha comenzado.

-¿Un emperador? –preguntó otra elfa igualmente anciana.

-Ni más ni menos, no un rey como antes, sino un emperador. Los Nueve Reinos serán uno solo, el Imperio de los Antiguos. Hielo y Fuego sagrados.

-¿Quién será el emperador?

-Nadann lo anunció recién. Es Sigfried Pendragón, el primogénito del Lord Camarlengo.

-¿Pero dónde está él?

-He oído de los enanos de Nivadellir decir que se encuentra muy lejos, buscando los últimos vestigios del mal que azotó este universo para exterminarlo. Siempre ha estado peleando desde que la espada llegara a su mano y es un guerrero consumado, por lo tanto. Será el Emperador del Fuego.

-El Emperador del Fuego… necesita su consorte. El lado opuesto.

-Sí, sí, también he escuchado sobre ello, la Emperatriz del Hielo. El sumo sacerdote no sabe de quién se trate, porque eso es otro designio de las Nornas.

-Posiblemente cuando se realicen las bodas del Lord Camarlengo es que ellas darán su visto bueno a la consorte de nuestro emperador.

-Los Antiguos así lo quieran. Hemos sufrido lo suficiente.

Eir se alejó de ahí, con el ceño fruncido, empujando a más de un elfo que trataba de hacerse de algún alimento que los sacerdotes repartían tranquilamente entre oraciones que ensalzaban a los Antiguos. Un emperador de la familia Pendragón. Era lógico que eso sucediera cuando en primer lugar eran los únicos con el ejército y poder suficiente para hacerse del trono de Asgard. Sin la casa de Odín reinando, el máximo título estaba disponible a quien tuviera la fuerza para reclamarlo. Era extraño que no fuese el propio Tyar quien se convirtiera en emperador pero siendo un hombre ya mayor lo más lógico es que lo cediera a su primogénito. Un guerrero. Subiendo por los escalones desiguales que rodeaban el hostal donde se refugiaba, la sanadora se encerró en su habitación quitándose la capa. Los Pendragón eran Draconianos, una rama de la sangre real de Muspelheim. La familia original había permanecido en su reino mientras que parientes lejanos habían buscado mejor fortuna en otras tierras, llegando incluso hasta Midgard donde fueron venerados durante varios siglos hasta que los mortales los cambiaron por una fe nueva. Esos perdidos Pendragón habían creado el reino de Avalon, de donde salieran historias como guerreros de leyenda que una vez más se convirtieron solamente en historias para dormir a niños en sus camas.

Pero lo que le inquietaba a Eir era el hecho de que estos aparecidos Pendragón no tenían ni por asomo rasgo alguno de los Draconianos originales. Tenían apariencia Aesir, salvo los ojos dragonescos que portaban, cuando los verdaderos descendientes habían sido altos reptiles cuya apariencia nada tenía que ver con los Vanes o los Aesir. Piel escamosa, larga cola, garras en manos y patas fuertes, cabezas de dragón con cuernos y una espalda con púas gruesas que se perdía en la punta filosa de su cola. Habían vivido en tierras llenas de fuego y humo negro, condiciones extremas que solamente sus cuerpos podían resistir, alimentándose principalmente de otros demonios del Muspelheim de quienes absorbían sus poderes. Por eso, los últimos Pendragón de Avalon habían poseído la habilidad de hacerse pasar por mortales tentando a los habitantes de Midgard para crear objetos de poder que más tarde les costó la persecución a manos del rey Bor. Tyar y su familia no parecían estar relacionados con ellos. A menos que no estuvieran usando su apariencia real.

Posó sus ojos en su pierna izquierda que sobó despacio, levantando con calma sus faldones hasta descubrir una pierna mutilada a la altura de la rodilla, que se apoyaba en una prótesis artificial que le obsequiaran también en esas devastadas tierras. La mirada de Eir se ensombreció al posar su mano sobre su muslo pálido que contrastaba con una horrible cicatriz. Uno de los demonios de Surtur le hirió de gravedad y aunque el veneno había sido extraído, por haberse mantenido oculta después del asesinato de Loki, el efecto ya era irreversible. Moriría pronto y dolorosamente. Primero había perdido esa parte de su pierna, como pago adelantado a su silencio que no deseaba llevarse a la tumba más le faltaban los oídos correctos para confesar su secreto. Lejos de Asgard, lejos de cualquier ser con los principios correctos que le hicieran luchar contra esa maldad disfrazada inocencia devorando todo a su paso cual plaga.

Escuchó un cántico proveniente de las calles y salió al pasillo que daba a la avenida empedrada que se atiborraba de elfos entonando los salmos a los Antiguos en agradecimiento por la ayuda de Asgard para el reino de Alfheim. Los sacerdotes les guiaban, escoltados por un número discreto de Pretores que vigilaban los alrededores. La sanadora entrecerró sus ojos con una mano en el pecho. Si Tyar Pendragón se había hecho con el trono de Asgard, Nadann lo hacía con el pueblo de los Nueve Reinos. Luces tímidas comenzaron a brillar en el cielo nublado de la villa, atrayendo la atención de los elfos que detuvieron sus cánticos para mirar sobre sus cabezas, señalando con temor aquellos puntos de luz.

Hubo un tremor en el suelo y esas luces comenzaron a caer igual que copos de nieve, aterrorizando a la población que trató de ponerse a resguardo hasta que uno de ellos fue tocado por esa luz, dándose cuenta que era inocua pero que al tocar el suelo, lo transformaba. Entre exclamaciones de asombro y alegría, vieron que el puerto volvía a la vida, recuperando color, viveza. Plantas creciendo rápidamente de la misma forma que las primeras aves costeras aparecieron graznando por los cielos. Incluso el mar cambió su color a un azul más profundo con peces saltando al aire antes de perderse en sus aguas.

-¡Hermanos! –llamó uno de los sacerdotes- ¡Hemos sido bendecidos por los Antiguos!

Todos sin excepción se hincaron de rodillas, agradeciendo entre lágrimas aquel milagro de renovación. La sanadora les imitó aunque de sus labios no cayó ninguna oración hacia esa fe, miraba con el ceño fruncido aquel milagro sucedido muy a tiempo. Una vez más se cuestionó si acaso estaba siendo muy dura o desconfiada cuando escucharon sonar un cuerno que anunciaba la llegada de una nueva nave, esta vez era de tipo Asgardiana. Eir se puso de pie dispuesta a ir a verla pero el resto de la población en la villa tuvo la misma idea y se enfrentó a una marea de elfos curiosos que suplicaban acercarse al puerto donde el transporte acalló al dejarse caer suavemente sobre el mar tocando apenas los mástiles que sujetaban la plataforma de descenso que se cimbró ante las fuertes pisadas de un número considerable de Pretores a los que un Legionario dirigía. Sabiendo que le sería imposible ver desde la posición donde se encontraba, la sanadora decidió darse media vuelta y buscar aquella vereda que torcía camino arriba donde comenzaba el camino hacia la siguiente villa alejada a un día de distancia pero que se conectaba con una meseta rocosa cuya vista sobre el puerto iba a permitirle ver sin problemas a los recién llegados.

Había otros elfos con las mismas ideas pero eran menos que los que se amontonaban alrededor de la avenida principal casi con desesperación. Tuvo un lugar entre dos niños elfos que estaban mudando de dientes, notando la impotente escolta de Pretores que resguardaba a dos figuras en el medio que llegaron hasta la plaza principal donde al fin pudieron verles. Era Tyar Pendragón, Lord Camarlengo de Asgard y un hombre que por su capucha no pudo distinguir. Los elfos alrededor querían saludarle pero el hombre solamente les sonrió, haciendo un gesto para indicarles a todos que debían guardar silencio. Tuvo que esperar varios minutos antes de tener a toda la villa completamente callada y expectante a sus palabras.

-Mis señores, elfos de la luz, sagrados habitantes de Alfheim. Hoy, he venido a este puerto con toda humildad para anunciarles la buena nueva que el sacerdote Nadann ha tenido a bien de informarme. La Restauración comienza, bendecida por las Nornas y guiada por los Antiguos. Deben saber, pueblo bendito de la luz, que mi primogénito, Sigfried Pendragón ha sido nombrado Emperador del Fuego, con el palacio de Asgard reconstruido para recibirle, convirtiéndose así en la capital imperial del nuevo y esplendoroso futuro que nos aguarda.

Hubo gritos de júbilo como halagos que una vez más el Camarlengo tuvo que apaciguar para que le permitieran terminar.

-Todos ustedes saben o deben saber ahora que mi familia, aunque posee cierta herencia de la casa real de Muspelheim, no somos directamente dioses ni merecedores de tales títulos aunque en nuestras almas existe el sentido del deber, honor y justicia que nos hizo levantarnos en contra de aquellos que trajeron el Ragnarok en un ansia de poder. Que mi hijo sea ungido emperador es una sorpresa, un honor también que esperamos ser dignos de tal obsequio. Yo mismo me declaré escéptico de la Fe de los Antiguos hasta que vi con mis propios ojos el milagro de la resurrección de Asgard desde donde enviamos los preciados obsequios que hoy tienen en sus manos, porque tenemos suficiente para ayudar a los reinos hermanos en estos tiempos de desesperación. Es por eso que he querido compartir con ustedes, pueblo bendito de Alfheim, las bendiciones de las Nornas y los Antiguos, para que este reino vuelva a su esplendor y se una a nosotros en la nueva esperanza que ha de traer el paraíso prometido.

Entre más elogios inusitados como fervorosos, los sacerdotes que previamente llegaran al puerto alcanzaron a Tyar junto con los Pretores, formando una hilera frente a él para arrodillarse y comenzar un cántico. El Lord Camarlengo les hizo una reverencia, haciéndose a un lado para mirar a la figura encapuchada con un gesto para invitarle pasar al frente. Los elfos miraron inquietos estos gestos igual que Eir quien se irguió un poco más sobre su sitio, tratando de ver entre las llamas de las antorchas de la plaza de quien se trataba. Los jóvenes sacerdotes se inclinaron a tal punto que sus frentes tocaron las losetas de aquel sitio mientras el encapuchado daba unos pasos tranquilos para llegar con ellos y deshacerse de su capa que cayó al suelo mientras elevaba sus manos al cielo en medio de los gritos de alegría y éxtasis de los elfos de la luz quienes no creyeron la suerte que ese día cayó sobre ellos.

-¡Las Nornas han hablado! ¡Alfheim será restaurado!

Tal fue la exclamación del sacerdote Nadann antes de cerrar sus ojos con sus manos en alto haciendo una oración que provocó más temblores, que sin embargo, no asustaron a los elfos al saber que estaban por ver sus tierras completamente reestablecidas. Tyar sonrió mirando alrededor, tranquilamente poniendo una rodilla en el suelo, mientras que el resto de los presentes cayeron de nuevo sobre sus rodillas o en el frío piso con lágrimas de agradecimiento, al punto de la conmoción total al sentir la energía poderosa de Alfheim volver a pulsar como en sus mejores tiempos, haciendo desaparecer los signos de enfermedad de sus cuerpos, sanándolos. Hubo danzas, bailes frenéticos como aplausos y abrazos que se repartieron entre todos. La felicidad embargaba aquel sitio provocando una sonrisa bondadosa en Nadann mientras que Eir sentía que la sangre le abandonaba el cuerpo.

Aquel sacerdote era el mismo que había asesinado a Loki.


	7. Sinsabores

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LIBRO I. El libro de las Amarguras.**

Sinsabores. 

* * *

" _Los cantos desesperados son los más hermosos, y los conozco inmortales que son puras lágrimas_." Alfred de Musset.

* * *

Luego de regresar el día siguiente al cuartel, Peter había entablado una larga charla con su padre para limar asperezas. Le sorprendió enormemente que lo hubiera encontrado en su juicio y esperándole con el desayuno. Tenía la tímida esperanza de que al fin Tony hubiera dejado su depresión y adicción a un lado, volviendo a ser el padre que una vez fuera, pero no se confiaba. No tocó el tema de su amistad con Wade porque se dio cuenta que era un tema prohibido con el Hombre de Hierro quien luego de darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en sus cabellos, le dejó para dedicarse luego de tanto tiempo a poner orden en su taller. Escuchar de nuevo aquella música estridente mientras los bots andaban de aquí para allá haciendo las labores que Stark les mandaba, fue una visión que casi hizo llorar al joven Stark-Rogers, uniéndose a él de buena gana como un minion más, agradeciendo aquel momento que terminó en una comida frugal en el techo del cuartel con la vista de la ciudad en ruinas.

-La otra vez estuve escuchando a las Hermanas Andrew.

Tony bufó mirándole con una ceja arqueada. -¿Tú?

-Quería… escuchar la música de aquel tiempo.

-Aburrida.

-No creo que la música deba romperte los tímpanos, papá.

-No insultes mis gustos musicales. ¿Has encontrado a Wanda?

-Sin rastro, igual que Hulk.

-Skyfall necesita ajustes.

-Hay zonas con tormentas eléctricas, es imposible…

-Lo arreglaré.

Peter observó a su padre comer de su traste entre mordiscos apurados. Aún le tenía preocupado su régimen alimenticio tan escaso pero sabía que requería tiempo antes de que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, si es que iban a volver.

-Papá…

-¿Mm?

-¿Quién pudo romper a Mjolnir? ¿Fue el demonio Surtur?

-Posiblemente.

-¿Crees que Thor esté muerto? –casi susurró. Hablar de la muerte era difícil frente a Tony.

-Posiblemente. Se avecina una tormenta, entremos.

Con un suspiro, el muchacho siguió a su padre cuartel adentro, terminando sus alimentos en las escaleras antes de dedicarse a revisar los datos sobre Mjolnir que Skyfall estaba recolectando. Así llegó la tormenta que trajo uno que otro apagón que de inmediato se reestableció, duraría al menos toda esa noche. Peter se despidió de su padre con un abrazo corto antes de irse de a dormir unas horas. El Hombre de Hierro se quedó más tiempo en la sala de comandos, tratando de mejorar los sistemas de rastreo de Skyfall para hallar lo más pronto posible a los otros dos Vengadores. Entre los apagones causados por la tormenta, los avances que pudiera hacer aquel Vengador quedaron en frustración, prefiriendo dar mantenimiento a sus trajes cuando la IA le habló.

-" _Tony, la tormenta ha arrastrado un dron_."

-¿Cerca?

-" _A un kilómetro de aquí_."

-Saldré por él.

-"¿ _Deseas que prepare una nave_?"

-No, iré en mi traje. Necesito estirar las piernas.

-" _Activando traje_."

Con su armadura a todo poder, el Hombre de Hierro salió por una salida de emergencia que Skyfall le abrió en medio de aquella tormenta de arena y relámpagos hacia las coordenadas donde cayera el dron. Los recolectaban para usar sus partes o bien repararlos y así ayudarse, aprovechando todo recurso que tuvieran a la mano. Sin embargo, la tormenta encrudeció cuando Tony alcanzó el dron, debiendo buscar un refugio para no arriesgarse a que un trozo de roca o algún escombro fuesen a dañar su traje. Arrastrando el dron consigo, entró a lo que parecía ser una biblioteca, bajando a los niveles inferiores mejor conservados donde se encerró con el robot hasta que esa furia de arena electrificada pasara, dejando un mensaje para su hijo en caso de que despertara.

-Hey, Shakespeare –murmuró al ver uno de los títulos tirados en el suelo que su traje iluminó, saliendo de éste para tomarlo y hojearlo- "Hurgáis en la herida, cuando debierais ponerle una venda."

Se quedó en silencio, tirando de nuevo el libro al suelo.

-Siempre tuviste talento para recitar los clásicos –dijo una voz que le hizo respingar.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! –Stark quiso acercarse a su traje, maldiciendo al no haberlo puesto en modo de vigía porque la figura estaba a su lado, impidiéndole entrar.

-Tranquilo, no voy a atacarte.

Tony frunció su ceño, luego jadeando al echarse hacia atrás ligeramente pálido. Aquella voz con ese acento ruso debía ser un fantasma… o una alucinación producto de su ausente alcohol. Su espalda chocó con un librero polvoso que dejó caer libros como motas que le hicieron toser con fuerza, conteniendo la respiración cuando la luz del traje al fin iluminó el rostro del Sargento Barnes quien torció una sonrisa caminando hacia él, vestía un traje militar negro aunque estaba lejos de aquellos que usaba cuando estaba vivo…

-¡Tú estás muerto! –exclamó pegándose por completo al estante, preguntándose si algún escombro de la tormenta le había golpeado la cabeza y ahora alucinaba.

-¿Lo estoy? –sonrió Barnes con manos en la cintura- Estás blanco, Tony.

-Estás muerto… estás muerto… ¿Skyfall?... ¡Skyfall, maldita sea!

-Esta tormenta provoca interferencia.

-¿Estoy soñando, verdad?

-No, Antoshka –Bucky estaba a centímetros de él, su brazo metálico brillaba a la luz del traje detrás- Creo que vas a desmayarte. Respira.

-Yo vi… tú…

-Hey, Tony, Tony, Tony, respira –rió algo divertido aquél sosteniendo por su cintura al Hombre de Hierro cuyas piernas le fallaron por el ataque de pánico- De haber sabido que te pondrías así, no me hubiera presentado de tal manera. Respira… eso es, respira…

Sacudiendo su cabeza, el soldado le llevó a una de las mesitas de estudio donde le sentó esperando a que pasara aquel ataque, sin soltarle con su brazo aún alrededor de su cintura. Tony se tomó sus minutos antes de que la sensatez volviera a su mente, levantando su vista hacia el rostro de Barnes frunciendo su ceño.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Lo mismo me pregunté, dos veces, cuando te vi aparecer por aquí. No reconozco nada. Todo ha cambiado desde entonces.

Stark miró alrededor aún atontado, antes de percatarse de la manera en que aquel soldado estaba sosteniéndole, bajando de inmediato de la mesa al empujarle con sus brazos.

-Tranquilo.

-No me gusta que me toquen –miró alrededor como si alguno de esos viejos libros pudiera darle una respuesta- Primero ese dragón, el martillo y ahora tú.

-¿Dragón?

-Sí, un dragón –repitió Tony mirándole de nuevo- Lo suficientemente grande para cubrir Medio Oriente. Le pertenece a un clan llamado Pendragón.

-¿Cómo el padre del rey Arturo?

-Vaya, no sabía que leías mitología. ¿O eres un alma en pena que adquirió conocimiento antiguo?

-Soy de carne y hueso. No alucinas, Antoshka.

-Aún no estoy seguro –murmuró éste, mesándose sus cabellos- ¿Y bien?

-Ya te lo dije, estaba perdido. Cuando comenzó la tormenta busqué refugio aquí dentro, jamás imaginé que ibas a llegar.

El Hombre de Hierro tenía unas ganas tremendas de un buen trago, frente a sí tenía nada menos que a un muerto devuelto a la vida o algo parecido. El sargento había perecido en una de las últimas sangrientas refriegas durante el Ragnarok, él había atestiguado como una explosión lo había alcanzado. Pero estaba de una pieza hablando con tranquilidad dentro de aquella sala de biblioteca abandonada mientras pasaba una tormenta.

-No debí haber leído la Tempestad –dijo para sí aunque Barnes alcanzó a escucharle.

-Sal de dudas –ofreció su brazo metálico para que lo examinara.

Luego de unos momentos de duda, Tony se acercó cauteloso hacia él, levantando una mano con el ceño fruncido para rozar aquellas bandas metálicas entrelazadas. Si era una ilusión tenía un cuerpo muy real. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar mirar la estrella en su bíceps, tan parecida a una muy amada por él, alejándose de inmediato dándole la espalda.

-¿Has encontrado a alguien más?

-Solo a ti.

Stark ya no dijo nada, prefiriendo enfocar su atención en el dron que revisó con el tronido de las paredes castigadas pisos arriba por el viento furioso de la tormenta. De pronto su traje perdió energía por la estática que detuvo todos los circuitos, dejándoles a oscuras con la luz del reactor como único resplandor azulado que les iluminó en medio de una densa oscuridad cargada de un aire pesado.

-Genial, claro.

-¿Miedo a la oscuridad?

-Cuando un muerto me habla, sí.

Barnes rió discretamente. –Eres difícil de convencer.

-Mmm…

Aquella sala estaba completamente tragada por las sombras, no podía distinguir mucho con el resplandor de su reactor como única fuente de luz. Tony suspiró sentándose sobre el dron esperando a que la tormenta pasara para que la energía de su traje se reestableciera, con un pie nervioso golpeando el suelo polvoso. No era nada fácil con un Bucky Barnes resucitado encerrado con él. Le preocupó Peter, quien podía despertar y no encontrar su rastro, atreviéndose a salir del cuartel con tal de buscarle. Esperaba que si esa estúpida idea llegaba a ocurrirle, Skyfall lo detuviera. Se perdió tanto en aquellas preocupaciones paternales que no sintió cuando el soldado se movió de su sitio para sentarse a su lado, rozándole el brazo, casi haciéndole respingar.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó a las sombras.

-Te quedaste mortalmente callado.

-No hay mucho qué decir. ¿Cómo sobreviviste a esa explosión?

-No lo sé.

-Lo sabes.

-No.

-Estás mintiendo.

-No.

Tony bufó de mala gana, abrazándose a sí mismo, viendo por el rabillo del ojo la luz del reactor en su armadura que hacía brillar tenuemente el brazo metálico cerca de él. ¿Por qué Barnes? Era le pregunta que vino a su mente de forma traicionera. Sabía que había sido el mejor amigo de Steve, y un gran Vengador, pero no podía dejar de sentir esa inconformidad doliente. ¿Por qué él y no…?

-¿Estás bien? –unos dedos metálicos rozaron su mejilla que apartó de un manotazo.

-No hagas eso.

-Estás temblando.

-Mm…

-Sí, la temperatura está bajando.

-Haré una fogata –Stark estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para buscar a tientas alguno de los libros tirados en el suelo cuando fue devuelto al dron por un brazo que le sujetó de nuevo y esta vez con más firmeza su cintura, pegándole al costado de Barnes- ¡Suéltame!

-¿Cómo harás una fogata si apenas puedes ver con todo y ese reactor?

-Nuestros ancestros lo hicieron sin nada más que con sus propias manos, creo que puedo hacer algo. Suéltame, Barnes.

-Sé lo que piensas, Antoshka. Debió haber sido Steve quien estuviera con vida.

De nuevo vino el silencio, el Hombre de Hierro sintió la garganta cerrada de pronto con los ojos doliéndole. Desvió su rostro del soldado con el ceño fruncido, buscando una vez más levantarse pero aquella serpiente metálica no le dejó ir.

-¿Podrías al menos soltarme?

-Con gusto cambiaría mi lugar con él.

-Pero no puedes –gruñó entre dientes Tony, forcejeando por soltarse. No había sido su intención decirlo pero James había tocado un tema muy doloroso.

-Si pudiera, lo haría, Kotenok. Solo por ti.

-No me digas así… no hables más.

Se mesó sus cabellos, atrapado por aquel brazo que no le soltó. De todas las incoherencias que estaban apareciendo a su alrededor, ahora se agregaba la súbita aparición de James Buchanan Barnes quien había resucitado de la nada sin motivo aparente más que hacer más amarga su existencia. Una parte minúscula en su interior susurró que no era tan malo después de todo, al menos y solo al menos, tenía consigo a un Vengador más. Un gran amigo y protector.

-¿Peter está bien?

-Sí –apenas si murmuró.

Bucky era el padrino de Peter, cuando en tiempos más afortunados Steve le había pedido tal honor, confiándole la custodia de su hijo de faltar ellos. De faltar él. El soldado se había tomado muy en serio su papel. Tony giró su rostro hacia él, notando que le había estado observando todo ese tiempo en silencio con una expresión mezclada entre la tristeza y la preocupación con un dejo de culpabilidad de haber vuelto a la vida como un regalo inesperado.

-Estamos bien –continuó Stark bajando su mirada- Si a sobrevivir se le puede decir eso.

-¿Has estado bebiendo, cierto?

-¿Qué eres? ¿El Fantasma del Pasado?

-Antoshka…

-Suéltame.

-¿Para que te lastimes?

-… eres un imbécil.

-Di todo lo que quieras si con eso te sientes mejor.

El chasquido del traje al reestablecerse su energía y comunicación distrajo al soldado lo suficiente para que Stark escapara de su agarre, alejándose rápidamente al gatear por encima de los libros caídos en el suelo hasta sentir su cabeza chocar con el estante. Se levantó apoyándose en las repisas sin dejar de mirar a Barnes quien no le quitaba la vista de encima. Una vez más, se quedaron en un silencio cómplice que habló de memorias que Tony no quería revivir, algo que se había quedado suspendido en el tiempo y en el espacio muy relacionado con la figura vuelta a la vida sin justificación alguna para él. Por esos segundos de agobiante enmudecimiento, se preguntó si acaso la vida estaba castigándole por sus errores, por no haber hecho más por Steve.

-No puedo… -jadeó el Hombre de Hierro, temblando de súbito- Aunque él esté muerto, no puedo… no puedo…

-Te lo dije aquella vez y te lo repito ahora. Eso no me importa.

-¡Pero a mí sí! ¡Más ahora!

-Ignoro por qué estoy vivo, Kotenok. Más usaré este obsequio para hacer lo que mejor sé hacer: protegerles.

-¿Al mismo tiempo que buscarás seducirme?

-… tal vez.

Casi corriendo, Stark fue hacia su traje. Le importaba un reverendo rábano si todavía había tormenta afuera, no soportaba un segundo más con Barnes. Dejando al dron en aquel sitio para recuperarlo después, dedicó una mirada al soldado antes de salir volando de ahí, abriendo un boquete en el techo a propósito. La suerte estaba de su lado pues ya había desaparecido aquel torbellino de arena tan peligrosa, permitiéndole volver al cuartel. Quería darse un baño a como dé lugar, aún sentía el calor del cuerpo de Barnes contra su costado, que se talló con fastidio saliendo de su traje hacia el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

-¡Papá! ¿Estás bien? Skyfall perdió contacto contigo –Peter corrió a abrazarle.

-Estuve oculto durante la tormenta –le respondió, dejándole hacer- Prepara algo de cenar, tengo hambre, iré a darme una ducha rápida.

-De acuerdo. Te acompañaré a cenar.

Momentos más tarde, tanto padre como hijo probaban tranquilamente sus alimentos en la sala de comandos, revisando juntos los análisis de Mjolnir cuando Skyfall les avisó de la cercanía del sargento al cuartel. No era ninguna alucinación ni tampoco algún truco de un enemigo inexistente para esos dos Vengadores. Las pantallas mostraron un punto lejano aproximándose a paso tranquilo, todos los monitores de Skyfall concordaban: era un ser humano, vivo, nada menos que James Barnes alcanzando ya una de las entradas exteriores del cuartel. Peter casi se ahogó con su bocado al escuchar la confirmación, abriendo sus ojos como platos mientras que Tony se puso mortalmente serio, apretando sus puños.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tío Bucky está vivo!

-" _Eso parece, Peter_."

Era toda una fortuna que la IA fuese tan discreta para no mencionar que eso ya lo sabía, habiendo escuchado la discusión en la biblioteca. Skyfall era una tumba cuando se le necesitaba.

-¡Papá! ¡James está vivo!

-Escuché la primera vez.

-¿Qué esperamos? –el joven sonrió emocionado- ¡Bucky! ¡Tío Bucky!

-Peter, no…

Stark no le pudo impedir que fuera a recibirle, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Con un suspiro se levantó del banquillo de mala gana, caminando por el pasillo escuchando la voz quebrada de su hijo al saludar a Barnes atacándole con miles de preguntas que solamente sacaron una risa profunda del otro que le abrazó por los hombros pegándole a su costado.

-Has crecido mucho.

-¡Tío Bucky! ¡Tienes que decirnos cómo sobreviviste!

-¿Eso que huelo es cena?

-¿Ah? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Te calentaré algo!

Peter estaba más que emocionado para pensar atinadamente como un muerto podía hacerse presente en el cuartel. El Hombre de Hierro tomó aire mirando con enfado al soldado quien ladeó su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a saludarme?

-No lo mereces.

-Fue grosero de tu parte dejarme abandonado en la biblioteca.

-¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí?

-Dejaste un rastro de tus cañones de propulsión en el cielo que seguí. Este lugar parece más un deshuesadero que un cuartel.

-Dos personas no alcanzan para hacerlo tu palacio, Majestad.

-¡Tío Bucky! ¿Qué haces ahí todavía? –llamó Peter más que hiperactivo- Papá, invítalo a sentarse con nosotros.

-Vamos enseguida, pequeño.

Tony procuró sentarse del otro lado de la mesa principal de controles dejando que Peter se quedara al lado de Barnes quien le agradeció los alimentos.

-Aunque debo aclarar que casi no los necesito.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber el chico.

-Tiene que ver con esta… oportunidad si podemos llamarle así –miró su brazo metálico- Es como si con esto hubiera permanecido vivo y al mismo tiempo con un cambio.

-Aun no comprendo cómo sobreviviste, tío Bucky.

-Ni yo lo sé, Peter. Lo único que recuerdo es el fuego de la explosión y de pronto, estaba en una duna con ruinas alrededor.

-Han estado pasando cosas muy extrañas –negó Peter mirando a su padre- ¿Verdad, papá?

-Demasiadas –respondió éste sin levantar su vista de la mesa.

-Pero todavía no ven lo mejor –sonrió el Soldado de Invierno.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay más? –Peter abrió sus ojos como platos.

Barnes tomó un pedazo de papel de la mesa, que colocó en su mano metálica, apenas entrecerrando sus ojos. Ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos, ese trozo de papel se transformó en una luciérnaga que voló suavemente alrededor de su mano antes de elevarse, cayendo sobre el dorso de una mano de Stark quien de inmediato la sacudió, frunciendo su ceño, viendo aquel pedazo de papel caer al suelo. Peter jadeó parpadeando varias veces a punto de tirar su cubierto.

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¿Cómo…? ¡Tú no…!

-Aclaro que hasta el momento no puedo hacer más, objetos más grandes están fuera de mi liga. No sé si deba entrenar para ello o este es el límite de esta nueva faceta. Por eso estaba buscándoles.

-¡Eres un mago! ¡Como Merlín!

-No sé lo que sea, pequeño. Pero estoy dispuesto a usarlo para cuidar de ustedes.

El joven le miró con sus ojos húmedos ante sus palabras, dejando su cena para abrazarle con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Barnes acarició sus cabellos levantando su mirada hacia Tony quien le dedicó una poco amistosa, levantándose de golpe para dejarles solos. Peter se separó del soldado viendo a su padre salir a zancadas de ahí, suspirando luego.

-Hay cosas que debes saber, tío Bucky.

-Tenemos tiempo, Peter –le miró éste- Por hoy ha sido suficiente. ¿Puedo tener una habitación dónde descansar?

-Claro, te la mostraré. Tenemos muchas –el joven sonrió emocionado- Gracias por volver.

Barnes rió despeinando sus cabellos que luego besó, levantándose para esperarle en el pasillo. Peter le miró fijamente antes de alcanzarle, algo confundido. Aquel gesto jamás lo había mostrado antes su reaparecido padrino. Solamente una persona lo había hecho cotidianamente de tal suerte que no podía olvidarlo aunque ya hubiese transcurrido demasiado tiempo. Esa persona había sido su padre, Steve Rogers.


	8. Esclavos

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LIBRO I. El libro de las Amarguras.**

Esclavos. 

* * *

" _El esclavo que obedece escoge obedecer_." Simone de Beauvoir

* * *

-Fandral…

-No, Sif. No.

-Es lo mejor.

-Thor no está muerto. No lo está.

-Esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

-Primero muerto antes de que ese maldito bastardo te ponga las manos encima.

-Hice un trato con Sigfried. Seré la esposa del Camarlengo a cambio de la protección a Midgard.

-¡No!

El Lord Comandante se dejó caer en la silla próxima a Sif ataviada ya en su traje suntuoso de novia. Había llegado poco después del nuevo milagro de Nadann sobre las tierras de Alfheim junto con el prometedor Emperador del Fuego, Sigfried Pendragón cuyo rostro seguía oculto a la vista de todos, con esa máscara de hocico de dragón siempre sobre él. Tyar había perdonado gentilmente la ofensa de la doncella guerrera al escapar, aceptando de buen grado aquel trato que su primogénito había hecho. La boda se había preparado. Asgard tendría una celebración luego de tanto tiempo en silencio decadente, festejando los votos matrimoniales del Camarlengo en primer lugar, y después, la coronación del emperador. Elfos de la Luz ya habían viajado prestos al palacio para ayudar en todo lo que se ofreciera, luego de la ayuda de Nadann, estaban más que agradecidos como dispuestos para lo que el líder de los Pendragón quisiera, obsequiándole el traje de novia que Sif terminaba de ajustar mirándose frente a un espejo con la mirada perdida.

-De todos modos, no creo vivir mucho.

-Sif, no entiendes. Mírame a mí. ¿Cómo crees que sané? Fueron las garras de esa mujer. No, no voy a consentir que eso pase. Thor no lo hubiera permitido nunca.

-Thor está muerto –repitió la doncella.

-¡Está vivo!

No había más que decir. Fandral escoltó a Lady Sif hasta el altar, como único pariente que tuviese la doncella guerrera, entregando su mano a Tyar Pendragón quien la recibió con una sonrisa muy amplia terminando el trayecto hasta llegar al pie del altar donde esperaba un tranquilo Nadann. Harían la boda bajo la Fe de los Antiguos. El Lord Comandante apretó su mano sobre el puño de su espada hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, pasando saliva cuando Morgana le abrazó por un costado, recargando su mejilla contra su hombro.

-¿Hacen una linda pareja, cierto? Una doncella guerrera y la cabeza de los Pendragón.

-Mi señora –apenas si musitó entre dientes.

-Es una lástima que no se sigan los ritos Asgardianos, tenía entendido que había una ceremonia de consumación pública, ¿le llamaban así?

Fandral se tensó. –Esa tradición se perdió hace mucho, princesa.

-Bueno –Morgana suspiró hondo- Ahora tendremos que esperar una semana antes de ver las sábanas con la prueba de la doncellez de Lady Sif entregada a mi padre –rió discreta- Pero hay que mantener a ese viejo loco satisfecho. Los esposos separados una semana, que locuras.

-Así es la palabra de los Antiguos.

La princesa levantó su rostro hacia el Lord Comandante quien se volvió lentamente al sentir su intensa mirada. Ella sonrió aún más, acariciando su barba rubia.

-Espero para entonces poder dar la noticia a Asgard de nuestro primer heredero.

-Sí, mi señora –Fandral se forzó a sonreír.

La ceremonia tardó varias horas, y la festividad todavía más. El guerrero estaba agradecido con aquella locura de Nadann sobre la semana de "purificación" de la pareja, que debía mantenerse en ayunos y meditaciones previas a la consumación de sus votos. Eso le daba tiempo a pensar en un plan para sacar a Sif de ahí. Tyar no le iba a poner una mano encima así fuera lo último que hiciera. Al día siguiente, mientras veía salir a las jóvenes que retiraban los alimentos que la doncella guerrera había tomado como desayuno, escuchó los potentes cuernos del palacio anunciar el comienzo de los ritos de coronación del Emperador del Fuego. Asgard estaba de fiesta sagrada. Con Sif saliendo en sus nuevos trajes con los adornos y mantos de los Pendragón, fueron a la enorme sala del trono junto con el resto de la nueva corte para ser parte de aquella ceremonia suntuosa que tardó el doble que la boda del Camarlengo. Ninguno de los dos prestó mucha atención sobre lo que sucedía alrededor, una pensando en su terrorífico futuro y el otro como salvarla de él.

Llegó el día siguiente con los siguientes ritos. Luego el tercero donde escucharon una vez más los cuernos anunciar el ascenso de Sigfried Pendragón hacia el trono. Iba en su armadura negra con esa eterna máscara en su rostro. Fandral no creía que el primogénito de Tyar tuviese un problema de salud que le obligara a usar esa protección, creía más bien que no deseaba mostrar su verdadero rostro monstruoso. Esa voz inhumana que salía de las fauces abiertas se lo decía. Ambos se arrodillaron bajando sus cabezas cuando Nadann puso sobre la cabeza de Sigfried una corona alada de oro con cuernos, esta vez no al frente como Odín solía usarlos sino a la inversa, cual dragón. Cuando las celebraciones entre trompetas y gritos de adoración mermaran lo suficiente, el sacerdote miró a todos con esos ojos bondadosos como su sonrisa al lado del emperador recién ungido.

-Hoy, sin duda alguna, es el mejor día de los Nueve Reinos. Hoy sin duda, los Antiguos nos muestran que no hay fe más verdadera que la suya, que la salvación que proveen supera todo horror y lágrimas que hayamos cruzado, hermanos míos. Hoy tenemos un emperador sobre un trono de oro, un Emperador del Fuego que ha de protegernos de calamidades, enemigos y cualquier peligro que pueda aparecer en este nuevo Imperio que conforman los Nueve. A este portento solamente le falta el último milagro que ha de coronar la Restauración. Oh, mis hermanos. Yggdrasill está enfermo, todos lo saben, nuestro emperador lo sabe. Y solamente puede sanar con un nuevo tálamo imperial de sangre divina. Hoy, hermanos, mis queridos hermanos, seremos bendecidos por completo.

Sif intercambió una mirada con Fandral ante la sarta de tonterías que el sacerdote dijo. Escucharon las pesadas puertas de la sala del trono abrirse una vez más, haciendo que toda la corte se volviera para ver entrar un cortejo completamente diferente al que hubiera precedido al emperador que esperaba sentado muy quieto en su trono con su espada, la cual sostenía firme, clavada en punta en la alfombra roja. Hubo murmullos que alcanzaron los oídos de los dos guerreros, que al pie de las escaleras del trono no alcanzaban a ver quiénes o qué traía aquel cortejo. No fue sino hasta que estuvo frente a ellos que entendieron el silencio que fue cayendo en la sala del trono. La doncella guerrera no pudo evitar tomar la mano del Lord Comandante como soporte, sintiendo que estaba viendo algo increíble, inaudito. Fandral compartía sus pensamientos.

Ese grupo de jóvenes hermosas con coronas de flores y vestidas con mantos casi translúcidos que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación venían sosteniendo un manto a modo de carpa sobre una figura de piel azul con marcas blancas, que caminaba elegantemente con un faldón a la altura de su cadera de tela verde oscura con bordes de plata y joyas tachonadas en las caderas donde caían tiras peludas con cuentas y perlas unidas por aros de metal labrado con runas. Sus hombros lucían un chaleco similar al faldón con un manto cayendo al suelo donde se arrastraba igual que el velo que cubría su cabeza y rostro que un par de cuernos negros elevaba ligeramente. Los largos cabellos negros caían tras su espalda debajo del velo, con una media coleta en alto donde se apreciaba una corona de rosas blancas. Sus ojos carmesí miraban a la nada, con el mentón en alto. Un Jotun. Pero no era cualquier Jotun.

Era el mismísimo Loki.

Lo podían reconocer a pesar de esos rasgos de Gigante de Hielo, apenas si respirando al verle vivo y subiendo los escalones acompañado de aquellas jóvenes que se quedaron a medio camino, soltando el manto para dejarlo caer tras el Jotun que extendió una mano hacia el emperador quien se puso de pie al fin, recibiéndole. Nadann sonrió elevando sus brazos al cielo.

-¡HOY RECIBIMOS A LA EMPERATRIZ DEL HIELO! ¡QUE EL FUEGO Y EL HIELO SE UNAN UNA VEZ MÁS PARA DEVOLVER LA VIDA Y LA ESPERANZA A ESTE UNIVERSO!

Tanto el Lord Comandante como la doncella guerrera respingaron al escuchar la algarabía que se levantó ante las palabras del sacerdote quien entonces dio inicio a la ceremonia de matrimonio. El emperador posó una corona delgada sobre la cabeza cubierta con el velo de Loki cuya inexpresividad extrañó a Sif. Estaba como ausente. Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando le fue llevada una copa de la que bebió a manos de Sigfried, cuyas expresiones quedaron ocultas a todos. Tyar como Morgana no podían ocultar su satisfacción, gritando con la misma alegría que el resto de la corte por los recién casados que se adelantaron lo suficiente para ser alabados una vez más, con todos los presentes arrodillándose sin excepción.

-Fandral…

-Lo sé, Sif.

-Es imposible.

-Sshh.

Cuando la protocolaria ceremonia terminara, pudieron dar rienda suelta a todas las festividades planeadas que llenaron de música y baile el palacio imperial de Asgard. Sif, ahora que era nada menos que la esposa del Camarlengo, pudo acercarse al Jotun una vez que todo saludo o reverencia fue entregado, encontrándole al pie de un balcón mirando a la nada una vez más. Parecía más un muñeco que el perverso hechicero que provocara el Ragnarok. La doncella guerrera no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido. Los Pendragón habían jurado haber asesinado al ojiverde y ahora le habían unido al primogénito de Tyar. No tenía sentido, como tampoco que aquél se hubiera presentado en su forma Jotun que hasta donde tenía entendido siempre le había provocado disgusto. Asegurándose de que estuvieran solos, la doncella guerrera se acercó haciendo una reverencia, sabiendo que los Pretores o el propio Camarlengo podían estar vigilándoles de lejos.

-Su Majestad Imperial, quiero mostrar mis felicitaciones por su coronación y matrimonio.

Loki se giró lentamente, dejando la vista paradisíaca de los amplios jardines delante de ellos para verle tranquilamente, apenas si parpadeando. Esos ojos carmesí no tenían nada de vida, ninguna chispa reconocible. Sif esperó por su respuesta que no llegó, confundiéndola más.

-¿Se siente bien, Majestad? –preguntó, acentuando su título en pos de hacerle reaccionar.

-Lady Pendragón –respondió luego de unos minutos.

Sif apretó sus puños sintiendo una opresión en su pecho. La voz de Loki sonaba hueca. Incluso se le antojaba que tenía un timbre de enorme tristeza. Se acercó cautelosa, mirando sus manos caídas de finas garras negras.

-¿Loki?

-¿En qué puedo servir a Lady Pendragón?

-… ah… -ella tomó aire pensando rápidamente, tenía poco tiempo o iban a sospechar- ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Por qué estás en tu forma Jotun? ¿Realmente eres la "Emperatriz del Hielo"?

Todo el asunto era delirante, como estúpido. No podía creer que Loki hubiera accedido a algo así, empezando por el hecho de que estaba vivo. ¿Acaso había hecho un trato con los Pendragón para volver a la vida? Por más desesperado que estuviera no iba a permitir ser la "emperatriz" de nadie.

-¿Loki?

Éste se giró de nuevo al balcón, mirando el anochecer de un firmamento lleno de brillantes estrellas.

-No soy nada.

Sif frunció su ceño pero ya no pudo decir más. Nadann salía al balcón para alcanzarles con sus manos entrelazadas delante de su regazo, sonriendo amistoso.

-Veo que Lady Pendragón ha entablado cálidas palabras con Su Majestad Imperial.

-Sí, Excelencia.

-Están en igualdad de condiciones –quiso bromear el sacerdote- Me refiero, a su tiempo de purificación, aunque Su Majestad poco lo necesita. Está en perfectas condiciones.

La manera en cómo Nadann observó al Jotun trajo un escalofrío en Sif. De pronto tenía ganas de recuperar su espada entregada a la sala de trofeos para sacar de ahí a Loki a como diera lugar. Éste ni se movió, con la vista fija en el paisaje como si aquello no le importara.

-Lady Pendragón debe entender que nuestra Emperatriz debe sentirse algo fuera de lugar. Jotunheim no es igual a Asgard.

-¿Desea su Excelencia que le lleve a sus aposentos?

-Mi querida señora, por supuesto, quien mejor que la esposa del Lord Camarlengo para recibir a quien ha de concebir la futura línea de sangre imperial de Asgard. Por favor, milady, asegúrese de que Su Majestad encuentre todo de su agrado y que descanse luego de su larga jornada. Ha sido un viaje exhaustivo.

-Nos retiramos entonces –con una reverencia al sacerdote, Sif tomó el brazo de Loki que sintió frío pero que no le dañó como hubiera pensado- ¿Su Majestad? ¿Me permite guiarle?

El pelinegro se volvió al sentirle tocar, obedeciéndole mansamente bajo la mirada aprobatoria de Nadann quien esbozó una sonrisa de completa satisfacción. Fueron escoltados por la nueva Guardia Imperial que lideraba Fandral cuya expresión le dijo a la doncella guerrera lo muy desconcertado que estaba con todo aquello. En los aposentos que ahora pertenecían a Loki, esperaban las mismas jóvenes sonrientes como inocentes del cortejo que ayudaron a Sif a quitarle la corona como el velo, cepillando sus cabellos para atarlos a una larga trenza que dejaron sobre uno de sus hombros, retirándose a las órdenes de la guerrera con el pretexto de que trajeran algo de cenar a pesar del banquete ofrecido anteriormente, donde no le había visto tomar alimentos. Cuando al fin estuvieron solos, se arrodilló frente al Jotun quien se había quedado sentado en la misma posición desde que sus doncellas le atendieran, sobre el largo diván de brazos de dragón.

-Loki, mírame. Dime que está sucediendo.

-Lady Pendragón –repitió como si no tuviera otra cosa que decir.

-Soy Sif, Loki. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Puedo… ayudarte? Dime, por favor.

Con un par de parpadeos, Loki desvió su mirada a otro punto, perdiéndose de nuevo como en el balcón. Sif gruñó tomando su mentón para obligarle a verle.

-Loki, habla. Éste no eres tú.

-No soy nada.

Le soltó al escuchar de nuevo aquellas palabras, negando apenas. Ése no era el Loki que conocía. Le observó atentamente, su postura, sus manos sobre su regazo, cruzadas tranquilamente, sus ojos sin vida o expresión alguna. Jadeó al darse cuenta que estaba viendo a una criatura que había sido domesticada, eso era, alguien había hecho algo espantoso con el Embustero. El nombre de Nadann vino a su mente de inmediato al recordar cómo había sonreído.

-Loki, ¿quién…?

No pudo preguntar más, las doncellas llegaron con la cena y tras ellas, Morgana quien sonrió cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Sif.

-Ahora yo le cuidaré, si no te importa, madre. La familia Pendragón debe mostrar su calidez a la Emperatriz.

-Palabras certeras, princesa. Me retiro. Su Majestad, buenas noches y mis más sinceras felicitaciones.

Morgana le siguió con la mirada hasta que salió, quedándose seria al momento, despidiendo a las doncellas con un gesto de su mano para tomar asiento con desfachatez a un lado de Loki, quien seguía tan quieto como lo dejara Sif. La princesa le observó por el rabillo del ojo, riendo maliciosa después, levantando una mano azul que acarició distraídamente en su regazo.

-Repite tu lección.

-No soy nada, no valgo nada. Estoy solo.

-¿Quién es tu amo y señor?

-Sigfried Pendragón, Emperador.

-¿Y cómo puedes agradar a tu amo?

-Haciendo todo lo que me pida.

-¿Qué sucederá si no lo haces?

-… regresaré.

-¿A dónde?

-A… mi prisión…

-Exactamente –la princesa sonrió besando el dorso de su mano que talló contra su mejilla, ronroneando ligeramente- Eres un Jotun particularmente precioso, no sabía que podían ser así. Habíamos devorado unos muy feos y deformes. Pero tú eres muy lindo. Por eso es que somos generosos contigo y te hemos sacado de ese lugar, porque ahora serás nuestro animalito. Vas a hacer todo lo que te ordene Sigfried, si hay una sola duda, un solo titubeo, volverás al cubo y esta vez vamos a dejar que Laif haga todo lo que quiera. ¿Comprendes, Loki?

-Sí.

-¿Somos buenos contigo?

-Lo son.

-¿Y serás nuestro animalito?

-Lo seré.

Morgana rió, haciendo a un lado un mechón que cubría parte de su rostro para besar su mejilla sonoramente sin que Loki se moviera en lo absoluto.

-Jamás debiste contarle a Thor nuestro secreto, aunque ahora ya no importa. Sin su martillo no es otra cosa que un mortal más. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Mmm, se me ocurre que fue por amor a él. ¿Estabas enamorado del Dios del Trueno, cierto? Tontito. Pero somos unos seres compasivos, ya lo ves. Te sacamos del Hel, te liberamos de la Valkiria de la Desesperanza y te dimos una nueva vida a pesar de tu horrible traición. Ahora vas a ser una Emperatriz, la mejor de todos los tiempos. Siempre obediente, siempre. Este cuerpo Jotun, heredero del poder de los primigenios gigantes va a darle a nuestra familia la sangre real que necesita para gobernar este pútrido universo. Tendrán lo que merecen. ¿Verdad que serás por siempre nuestra Emperatriz del Hielo?

-Sí.

-No lo olvides, Loki. El día en que Sigfried muera, tú desaparecerás. Dependes de la fuerza de mi hermano para seguir existiendo. Si algo le llega a pasar, no solo morirás, tu alma se consumirá sin posibilidad de resucitarte o reencarnar. No más Dios de las Mentiras, no más Loki. Tienes un cuerpo prestado gracias al sacrificio de tu Emperador. Ah, será tan desesperante que pasen los siete estúpidos días de purificación, pero valdrán la pena cuando la semilla de los Pendragón te queme el vientre por primera vez. Buenas noches, Loki, animalito.

Con otro beso sonoro, Morgana le dejó, canturreando alegre cerrando las puertas tras de sí para dejar al Jotun a solas, quedándose quieto por largo tiempo hasta que lentamente levantó su mirada cuyos ojos carmesí acentuaron su color cuando un par de lágrimas brotaron de ellos, rodando silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

* * *

 **FIN DEL LIBRO UNO**


	9. Telarañas y caballeros

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LIBRO II. El libro de la Familia.**

Telarañas y caballeros.

* * *

 _"En el círculo de la tabla, bajo la santa espada, un caballero debe jurar ser fiel_  
 _a un código que no tiene fin, interminable como la mesa redonda,_  
 _un anillo cerrado por el honor. Un caballero ha jurado su valor. Su corazón conoce sólo la virtud._  
 _Su espada defiende a los desvalidos. Su poder sostiene a los débiles._  
 _Su palabra dice sólo la verdad. Su ira acaba con los malvados._  
 _La justicia nunca morirá si queda un hombre para recordarla._  
 _Las palabras no se olvidan si una voz las pronuncia claramente._  
 _El Código siempre resplandecerá si un corazón lo mantiene brillante._  
 _No mostréis temor, al enfrentaros al enemigo: sed valientes y rectos para que Dios os ame;_  
 _decid la verdad, aunque os conduzca a la muerte y proteged a los indefensos…_  
 _Este es vuestro juramento"_

 _Juramento de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda._

* * *

Era muy difícil crecer en tales circunstancias pero Peter no cambiaría ni uno solo de los segundos de su joven vida porque cada uno tenía una vivencia significativa. Aún en las peores circunstancias, esa memoria le era valiosa como ninguna.

Su primer recuerdo era bastante cercano a su concepción, aún estaba en el vientre materno cuando escuchó la voz de Tony canturrearle algo que su abuela María le había enseñado en un acto sin precedentes para un Hombre de Hierro que evadía cualquier aspecto de su vida pasada tanto por desdeño como por dolor. Peter sonrió si acaso podía decir que eso había hecho ante la melodía que fue acompañada por las cuerdas de una guitarra que su padre Steve tocó para él por primera vez. Ahí estaban ambos y sintió su amor que emanaban de sus esencias. Soñado, esperado, amado. Pocos seres pueden presumir de reunir tales características al momento de aparecer en el libro de la vida y el pequeño Stark-Rogers tenía el orgullo de hacerlo.

No tuvo miedo cuando el veneno entró a su cuerpo y le llenó de un dolor indescriptible. Sí, era espantoso pero se sintió a salvo a pesar del inminente cambió que sus células comenzaron a mostrar. Sus padres aún le amaban y estaban llorando por él, más nada podía hacer para calmar esas lágrimas de angustia. Quería decirles que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada. Crecería más rápido, tendría habilidades extrañas para un ser humano pero, después de todo, era hijo de los dos Vengadores más conocidos, los más difíciles de vencer. No iba a amedrentarse ante tal tragedia. Realmente estaba desesperando ante la incapacidad de comunicarse con ellos hasta que Skyfall finalmente se percató de sus intenciones y les dio el mensaje en la forma correcta a sus padres.

-" _Ondas cerebrales estables, ritmo neurológico normal. Peter está tranquilo, está riendo si es posible decirlo, Tony, Steve_."

Hubo algo que llamó su atención durante esa metamorfosis porque sus células, o mejor dicho, su ADN mostró unas características peculiares, que adjudicó a la magia de Asgard bajo la cual el veneno comenzó a transformarse en un agente manipulador de genes. Su herencia le daría fuerzas para completar aquella transmutación sin problemas, con el don de unos de los seres vivos mejor adaptados en el planeta Tierra: los arácnidos. Sentido extrasensorial, capacidad de adhesión cutánea, aceleración de tejidos heridos, fortalecimiento de huesos… los regalos no paraban y de nuevo se sintió feliz, aunque sus padres estaban perplejos, preocupados de que su nueva forma fuese a lastimarle. Tendría que pasar tiempo antes de que comprendieran que solamente era algo más en su persona, no una amenaza de muerte.

Agradeció los cuentos que su padre Steve le leía mientras reposaba tranquilo en aquél cálido vientre, pero llegó un momento en que las aventuras de Benjamín Bunny en los campos de lechuga dejaron de ser tan interesantes, o las andanzas de Miss Muppet con su bola de estambre le parecieron en un momento determinado muy aburridas por falta de acción. Quería escuchar algo más atractivo, algo similar a las misiones que sus padres solían tener con sus grandes y poderosos amigos en el grupo de los Vengadores. Fue una vez más Skyfall quien notó su ansiedad por mejores historias que un día le contó la que se convertiría en su sueño ideal: el rey Arturo y los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. Peter se volvió inmensamente feliz de escuchar a la IA narrarle la historia de aquel mítico rey con su espada Excalibur y el reino de Camelot. Su imaginación se echó a andar al pensar en los grandes caballeros con sus armaduras relucientes, el valiente Lancelot, el gran guerrero santo Galahad o el poderoso mago Merlín con la Dama del Lago.

Lo que más le gustó a Peter fueron sus enseñanzas, ese código de honor de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, como vencían los problemas y situaciones que los malvados planeaban para destruir el reino de Camelot. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas convertirse en uno de esos caballeros y tener esa clase de aventuras que se convirtieran luego en leyenda. Todo aquel mito artúrico sería por siempre su favorito, jamás dejaría de pedirle a Skyfall que le narrara una vez más desde el inicio cuando Uther Pendragón se enamoró Igraine, pidiendo al gran Merlín que lo transformara en el esposo de la joven a cambio de darle el primer hijo que tuviera al mago. Como Arturo tomaba la espada Excalibur que lo señalaría como el gran rey y luego fundara la paradisíaca Camelot tomando como esposa a la hermosa Ginebra mientras que la hermanastra del rey planeaba arrebatarle aquel trono usando la magia antigua, siendo su guardiana al momento de su muerte cuando su cuerpo fue llevado a la tierra perdida de Avalon.

Bajo esa fantasía artúrica creció aceleradamente luego del parto, teniendo la dicha de ver por primera vez los rostros amorosos de sus padres, el calor de sus brazos como sus besos antes de ser sostenido por otras manos igualmente cariñosas, algunas más finas que otras pero todos sonriéndole como si fuese el mayor milagro del universo. Su familia de Vengadores le dio la bienvenida, y Peter se sintió más feliz si podía ser aquello posible. Le gustó competir contra Clint por la mejor puntería, el primero con sus flechas mientras que él lo hizo con sus telarañas que aparecieron poco después cuando sus huesos terminaron de madurar. Reía sin parar al escapar de las astutas maniobras de Natasha por sostenerlo, pero él también era un arácnido y de los mejores, huyendo por los techos de donde Tony debía bajarlo. Aquel súper sentido fue bien entrenado gracias a las habilidades de Wanda y sus ejercicios con el temible Hulk. Thor le llamó muchísimo la atención por ser de otras tierras en un punto muy lejano del universo, un Asgardiano. Mjolnir fue de su admiración porque le recordó a Excalibur.

Hubo momentos tristes. Como cuando se juntaba con los niños en el parque para jugar en la arena e irremediablemente siempre terminaba todo en una pelea porque era demasiado listo para sus pares que no podían comprender sus maneras y terminaban siempre corriéndole de aquel corralito, no teniendo más remedio que jugar solo o cuando Cassie llegaba de visita se divertían juntos. En realidad jamás estuvo solo, porque Skyfall siempre le acompañaba, recordándole las enseñanzas de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, así las lágrimas, enojos o tristezas se disipaban rápidamente al escuchar las palabras de sabiduría de esos guerreros de Camelot. Si ellos habían vencido contrariedades muy superiores a un grupo de niños consentidos que jamás habían conocido algo fuera de lo común, Peter podía lidiar con aquellas superficialidades. Así no hubo necesidad de ir a la escuela, estudiando bajo la tutela de Skyfall o de Tony quien estaba más que orgulloso de él por heredar ese gusto por las ciencias y la ingeniería, riendo cuando Steve iba por ellos dos al taller amenazando con vender todo a las universidades más próximas a la torre si no comían algo.

Ver a sus padres juntos sin duda fueron de los momentos más atesorables para Peter. Tony era un desastre que solamente Steve sabía mediar, de la misma manera que el Capitán América era a veces demasiado inflexible y solo las extravagancias del Hombre de Hierro rompían con aquel muro. Eran un complemento perfecto. Tony necesitaba del soporte de Steve y viceversa. Había ocasiones en que ni siquiera necesitaban palabras para entenderse, asombrándole al ver cómo podían pelear contra feroces enemigos en una sincronía perfecta. De los sonidos que Peter más adoró estuvieron el rugido de los cañones de la armadura metálica y el silbido del escudo de Vibranium surcando veloz el aire. Le llenaba de una adrenalina que lo hacía treparse a los controles para alcanzar las pantallas holográficas como si con ello pudiera unirse a sus padres en la pelea.

Su primera misión tardó muchísimo, aproximadamente cuando su crecimiento acelerado comenzó a detenerse gracias al Extremis que reinventaron para él, cuando era todo un adolescente en ciernes. Peter quería ayudar a su familia de Vengadores pero Tony se rehusaba tajantemente. Hicieron falta las palabras de Scott, las amenazas de Natasha, el soporte de Visión como los razonamientos de Bruce y Bucky para que al fin cediera, claro, convenciendo de paso a Steve quien en sintonía con su pareja también se había negado. Para entonces Skyfall ya le había entrenado lo suficiente, sabía cómo moverse en determinadas circunstancias, territorios y ambientes. No importaba lluvia, nieve, polvo, cenizas o lo que fuese, sus sentidos ya estaban acostumbrados a elementos exteriores. Le faltaba experiencia pero no capacidad ni mucho menos ganas. Así lo demostró esa primera ocasión con un ataque de la inmortal Hydra, con ayuda de su padrino Bucky quien le acompañó como promesa a Tony de vigilarle pero le dejó hacer a sus anchas, confiando lo suficiente para mostrar sus habilidades. Peter casi aulló de alegría al conseguir la fuente de poder que alimentaba los cañones de largo alcance de Hydra, dejándolos indefensos ante el ataque sin misericordia de su familia.

En sus tiempos libres le dio por construir un mapa del universo. El motivo: quería encontrar Avalon. Tony le dijo que era una pérdida de tiempo porque solamente era un cuento para niños, Steve le dio ánimos y Bucky le dio algunas ideas de qué o dónde podría estar. Peter deseaba conocer el lugar de descanso del rey Arturo, ver esas tierras mágicas de donde había provenido Excalibur y la Dama del Lago, donde esperaba Morgana a que el rey renaciera de nuevo. Skyfall decía que en realidad la figura de Arturo no volvería, sino era una forma de decir que un día aparecería un caballero igual a él que volvería a poner en orden el universo. Un mito que ya conocía de otras formas y religiones, los Mesías que salvarían a la Humanidad. Más en su corazón, Peter sentía que Avalon era una realidad y jamás detuvo la construcción de su mapa que le ganó el puesto de centinela y guía de los satélites espaciales del nuevo Shield como de los Vengadores al tener una destreza no solo para construirlos sino también para repararlos a una velocidad pasmosa.

Cuando el Ragnarok apareció, Peter realmente conoció lo que se llamaba dolor. Era increíble que tal destrucción fuese posible, ni siquiera los intentos de destrucción de Doom eran tan perversos como aquellos demonios salidos del espantoso Muspelheim que comenzaron a cobrarse las vidas de su familia, cayendo ante un poder imbatible igual que moscas. Todo estaba convirtiéndose en un apocalipsis insalvable sin un milagro de rescate. Los Vengadores decían que el Embustero, hermano menor de Thor, había sido el causante de aquel desastre de proporciones titánicas pero Peter no lo creyó aunque calló ese comentario ante todos. Sus deducciones sobre las acciones de aquel Dios de las Mentiras distaban mucho de alguien que hubiera planeado incluso su propia ruina. Lo cierto era que la muerte estaba reinando en su mundo y le quitó uno de los seres más preciado en su vida: Steve.

Peter trató de maniobrar los satélites con el fin de crear un escudo protector en contra de las huestes de demonios. Un trabajo que le sobrepasó, llorando de rabia al no poder completar correctamente aquellos algoritmos a pesar de la ayuda de Skyfall. Un general de Surtur llegó arrasando con el complejo de los Vengadores y luego voló en dirección a la torre Stark donde se encontraban. Sus padres pelearon, Tony quería ayudar a Steve a enfrentar al general demoníaco pero el capitán se negó rotundamente, suplicándole que se fuera con su hijo a un sitio donde no les alcanzara el poder destructivo del Muspelheim. Jamás podría arrancar de su mente el momento en que Steve besó por última vez a Tony antes de lanzarlo a su traje ordenando a Skyfall llevárselo junto con Peter que ya esperaba en el Quinjet. Ninguno de los dos pudo contra las directrices de la IA que los llevó hacia un búnker en el desierto de Arizona. A nada estuvieron de ser derribados por demonios pero entonces su tío padrino Bucky les protegió como siempre solía hacerlo, permitiéndoles aterrizar dentro del complejo, desapareciendo bajo tierra.

En contadas ocasiones había visto a Tony tan desesperado como en ese momento. Peter hubiera querido consolarle con alguna de las enseñanzas de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda pero sabía que no iba a escucharle. Incluso a él le costó trabajo creer en ellas en esos momentos, sobre todo porque habían visto como el general de Surtur había caído salvajemente sobre Steve y éste no volvió a levantarse. Entonces Tony le dejó para ir a la superficie buscando venganza pero no pudo salir, aparentemente Bucky había sellado la entrada, muriendo segundos después cuando activó una ojiva nuclear que barrió con todos los demonios y su propio cuerpo. El silencio que cayó entre ellos fue horripilante, como las lágrimas que duraron meses. Peter se sintió tan solo, desahuciado y triste que tardó mucho tiempo en recobrar el gusto por sus historias sobre el rey Arturo.

Realmente estaban solos. Luego de salir cuando Skyfall al fin los liberó luego de pasada la radiación, estaban en un paisaje horripilante, seco, sin vida y con todo el mundo conocido sepultado bajo enormes dunas amarillentas que levantaban tormentas de arena eléctricas. Ríos, mares, polos… más de la mitad de los mantos acuíferos del planeta se secaron de golpe, dejando a los sobrevivientes incluidos los humanos a merced de un clima seco, sin alimentos ni tampoco esperanzas de vida. A eso, Peter tuvo que sumarle la depresión en la que cayó Tony, volviéndose un completo alcohólico que decidió ya no salir más al mundo. Había demasiado dolor en su corazón para hacerlo. Solamente hubo algo que le detuvo de unirse a él, y fue Skyfall una vez más. Con una paciencia y cariño sin precedentes, le sacó de la depresión para comenzar una nueva vida, sin dejar de contarle cada noche las aventuras de los caballeros de Camelot, recordándole que aún debía encontrar Avalon.

Peter realmente amó a Skyfall a partir de entonces.

No conoció a Jarvis pero sí a Visión que tenía muchas características de la antigua IA que cuidara tanto de Tony durante años previos, así que se había dado una idea de cómo había sido aquella primera inteligencia artificial. Skyfall le superaba en creces aunque Tony jamás lo aceptara. Gracias a él, Peter fue reconstruyendo aquel bunker de varios metros de profundo como el nuevo cuartel de los Vengadores que sobrevivieron, aunque se alejaron poco después cuando Tony les insultó cegado por el dolor. Su padre Steve había sido un líder que jamás volverían a tener. Fue extremadamente doloroso quedarse solamente con Skyfall pero Peter siguió adelante a pesar de todo, los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda habían estado en condiciones similares cuando buscaran el Santo Grial para salvarle la vida al rey Arturo. Galahad, por ejemplo, jamás había cedido a la tentación, siempre manteniéndose puro de pensamiento y sentimientos. Así lo hizo Peter.

Cuando creyó que la depresión iba a ganarle la partida, conoció a Wade Winston Wilson, mejor conocido como Deadpool. Un asesino que los Vengadores jamás habían tolerado por sus maneras poco éticas y métodos salvajes para resolver problemas, sin contar que se ponía a disposición de quien le pagara mejor o le ofreciera lo que estaba buscando. Peter se hallaba dentro de un edificio donde había quedado preso un satélite espía que había recopilado por última vez la ubicación de Wanda y de Hulk, información más que necesaria para localizarles. Wade también lo estaba buscando y se enfrascaron en una corta pelea donde aquel anti héroe terminó riéndose ante la negativa de Peter de darse por vencido pese a que el otro tenía ventaja sobre él. A partir de ese momento comenzó a verle con más o menos regularidad, siempre recibiendo algún obsequio sin que se lo pidiera o escuchando una sarta de tonterías que conseguían hacerle reír, claro, cuando Wade ya no estaba. Era un pervertido, insolente, maníaco, acosador.

Y también le quería.

Skyfall sabía de su inclinación por aquel insensato, la verdad era que la IA sabía de muchísimas cosas aunque callara la mayoría. Sus poderes ocultos, por ejemplo. Peter los descubrió poco después de salir del búnker cuando todo terminó, no estaba seguro en aquel entonces si eran más habilidades o su mente desesperada por hacerle creer que tenía más armas con qué defenderse. Ese sentido arácnido no solo podía le advertía de los peligros inmediatos, tenía una extensión más poderosa que a veces agobiaba al chico por ser capaz de percibir cosas extrañas que Skyfall dijo eran nada menos que las vibraciones de las almas. Casi estuvo a punto de carcajearse al escuchar aquello, pero más adelante se dio cuenta que era así. Era como _ver_ la energía –o la esencia- de cada ser vivo, no solo los seres humanos. Lo que veía a veces le hacía llorar en su recámara. Dolor, miedo, llanto… Otras veces eran cosas brillantes: alegría, esperanza, amor… Poseyendo tal don se enteró de muchos secretos e hizo lo mismo que su protector artificial, guardar silencio. Su siguiente poder era menos noble y más terrorífico, si se concentraba lo suficiente, en lugar de producir sus famosas telarañas era capaz de sacar un aguijón fino con un veneno muy potente. Peter no estaba seguro de su alcance pero sospechaba que un solo roce de su aguijón era suficiente para cobrar una vida. Se había jurado nunca usarlo. Los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda del Rey Arturo jamás usarían tales artimañas para ganar una pelea, mucho menos tomar una vida de esa manera tan cruel.

Peter James Stark-Rogers había jurado ser un caballero de corazón puro y siempre lo sería.


	10. Armadura roja y dorada

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LIBRO II. El libro de la Familia.**

Armadura roja y dorada.

* * *

" _En la vida, lo más triste, no es ser del todo desgraciado, es que nos falte muy poco para ser felices y no podamos conseguirlo_." Jacinto Benavente.

* * *

Tony ya conocía al Capitán América antes de estrecharle la mano por primera vez. Era el ídolo de su padre, la razón de ser de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, por todas las estrellas en el cielo. Con ese porte patriótico y sentido justiciero que transpiraba por cada poro de su ser, no pudo más que sentir rechazo la primera vez que posó sus ojos en él. Jodidamente perfecto en todo el sentido de la palabra gracias a un suero que un científico fuera de sus cabales se le ocurriera crear buscando al soldado ideal. Todo era correcto, todo era bueno con él y en nada ayudó a su primera impresión que de inmediato se pusiera como líder de los Vengadores que Nick Fury deseaba crear, sin pedirle permiso o preguntar a los demás quienes por cierto estaban demasiado ocupados lamiéndole el trasero para quejarse.

Pero él no era así, así que las rencillas no tardaron en aparecer en cuanto tuvieron que hacer equipo para enfrentar al maníaco hermano del Dios del Trueno. Ahí se dio cuenta que Steve Rogers no era tan mala persona. Despistado, pasado de moda, noble y algo ingenuo. Se podía divertir a sus costillas, así que lo hizo. Le tomó gusto a la manera en que siempre le perseguía para evitar que hiciera alguna estupidez no autorizada por su abanderada persona. Aún tenía que aprender que el Hombre de Hierro siempre tenía sus propios planes y que no aceptaba órdenes de nadie, particularmente las suyas. Pelearon, discutieron, estuvieron a nada de echar a perder el proyecto de los superhéroes hasta que al final llegaron a un acuerdo en el que Tony podía jactarse de tener la sartén por el mango. Steve era pésimo negociando.

Luego se dio cuenta que era un hombre solitario cuyas expectativas estaban irremediablemente perdidas, con un amor que el tiempo arrebató y unos ideales demasiado soñadores para un mundo que se había cruel durante su letargo. Era como un cachorro que había perdido su dueño en medio de una plaza pública. Tony era un genio reparando prácticamente cualquier cosa, así que le dio por ayudar al desahuciado Capitán América a ser parte del siglo XXI. Primero las actualizaciones, noches de películas y sesiones de videojuegos. Más tarde unos paseos por las plazas comerciales, salidas al cine… sin percatarse, comenzaron una amistad que fue fortaleciéndose con el paso del tiempo.

Incluso le ayudó con citas, en plena complicidad con Natasha. Pero Steve era reacio a conocer más gente fuera de su círculo de peligrosos compañeros, desquiciados héroes, asesinos y demás. Vino lo de Ultrón y a nada estuvieron de terminar distanciados. Por primera vez, Tony aceptó que el liderazgo del capitán había sido el pilar para que todo resultara bien al final. Realmente apreciaba a ese pedazo de ingenuo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ya le tenía afecto para el momento en que vino el conflicto iniciado por la aparición del Soldado de Invierno, y por todos los neutrinos, le dolió en el alma que el idiota de Steve tuviera el poco seso de hacer a un lado su amistad por salvarle el pellejo al sargento Barnes. Mintiéndole traicioneramente.

Okay, todos se equivocaron, malentendidos, confusiones, muchísimos celos y envidias hicieron un cóctel explosivo donde una vez más estuvieron a nada de acabar con un sueño que protegía a la Tierra de peligros reales como monstruosos. Tony pasó la peor época de su vida, sin decirle a nadie como fue su costumbre, ni a un convaleciente Rhodney. La razón: durante esa espantosa Guerra Civil se percató de que se había enamorado de Steve Rogers, y que éste, además de ser fiel a su amor por Peggy Carters, también parecía estar inclinado hacia James Buchanan Barnes. Por eso el rompimiento con Pepper, el abandono de sus heroicos amigos, la pérdida de sus trajes o la destrucción de Viernes a manos de Doom, no le dolieron tanto como la elección del Capitán América.

Cuando Steve Rogers amaba algo, lo hacía para siempre.

Al terminar todo, renunció a los Vengadores como a la figura del Hombre de Hierro, dedicándose de lleno a sus Industrias Stark para huir del dolor que vino a su corazón no solo por la derrota sino por la pérdida de esos ojos azules que ya no iban a perseguirle más para hacerle entrar en razón ni buscarle en su taller para sacarle casi a patadas de ahí con el fin de obligarle a comer y dormir. Era un mundo al que ya no pertenecía y ni todo el alcohol, insomnio ni desmanes pudieron hacerle olvidar los momentos que habían compartido juntos, muy en especial aquellos donde estuvieron solos. Muy tarde se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba Steve para él. Se quedaba sin nada una vez más.

Las pesadillas se hicieron peores, despertando entre gritos con un cuerpo temblando de pies a cabeza y empapado de sudor. Necesitaba de la voz de Jarvis pero él ya no estaba. Estaba solo. Prefirió trabajar hasta caer literalmente de agotamiento antes de permitir que aquellos horrores de su mente vinieran a él cuando cerrara sus ojos, concentrando al máximo su mente en los nuevos códigos que dieron vida a la siguiente IA que le acompañaría desde entonces: Skyfall. El nombre vino de aquella película de James Bond, que vamos, le recordaba su propia situación. Bruce le encontró una vez llorando desconsoladamente, tirado en el suelo con la espalda contra uno de sus bots, que trataba de hacer algo para animarle. Su amigo y confidente le abrazó, dejando que terminara de desahogarse, él era el único de todos los Vengadores que jamás le abandonó, nunca le dejó de visitar a pesar de haberlos dejado atrás.

-Tony… debes decirle.

-No –contestó con la voz quebrada.

-Las pesadillas se irán si le dices.

-No…

Bruce le animó a volver a ser parte de los Vengadores, como una estrategia para sobrellevar la horripilante depresión que lo estaba consumiendo. El doctor sabía lo que sentía por Steve y como el hermano de ciencias que era, tenía los labios sellados cuando los demás preguntaron por el cambio en su persona. El Tony alegre, desafiante y parlanchín había desaparecido, en su lugar tenían a un distante, serio como adicto al trabajo Stark que incluso obedecía las órdenes de Fury o del Capitán América sin rechistar, con éste último casi siempre acompañado por el amado Bucky al que T'Challa le había creado un nuevo brazo. No era tonto para no ver que trataba de que limaran asperezas. El castaño accedió de buena gana a tenderle la mano y su amistad al Sargento Barnes.

Cualquier cosa que hiciera feliz a Steve.

Puesto que el cuartel había terminado hecho pedacitos durante el ataque de Thanos, ofreció una vez más su torre a los Vengadores mientras reconstruían aquel complejo. Y a quien engañaba, también lo hizo para tener más cerca al soldado perfecto. Vinieron las noches de películas, las cenas que Clint traía de casa con sabor a familia, las misiones. Todo volvía a su lugar, mientras se encontraba enamorado cual colegiala de Steve Rogers y con el mejor de los clichés, sin que éste se diera por enterado. La compañía de Skyfall le fue de inmenso valor para sobrellevar aquel sentimiento que lejos de disiparse se hacía tan fuerte que tuvo que hacerse adicto a su tableta para que no cometiera una indiscreción frente a los demás y se dieran cuenta de lo que su traicionero corazón sentía.

Creyó que la situación iba a mantenerse así por siempre, o hasta que él muriera en alguna misión. Tenía celos y rabia de la manera en que James y Steve se llevaban, apretando una sonrisa cuando reparaba en silencio el brazo metálico mientras Barnes le contaba alguna anécdota sobre el capitán o lo que hubieran hecho últimamente. A veces tuvo el impulso de tomar el desarmador más cercano y empalárselo en un ojo pero jamás lastimaría algo que Steve amara tan profundamente. Era todo un perdedor. Con pesadillas de por medio, que le despertaban en plena madrugada. Skyfall le recomendó dar un paseo por el balcón del penthouse para calmarse ante el último de sus ataques de pánico y no se hizo del rogar, mirando la ciudad nocturna con un viento meciendo sus cabellos, llevándose parte de sus lágrimas silenciosas.

-¿Tony? –la voz del capitán le hizo respingar.

Skyfall era a veces un traicionero. Jamás supo en qué momento se volvió tan perceptivo.

-¿Q-Qué sucede? –tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerzas para calmarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasando saliva mientras hacia la mímica de acomodar sus cabellos para secarse las lágrimas.

-Tony –Steve se le acercó, mirándole fijamente aunque él no le correspondió el gesto, desde que volviera a los Vengadores nunca más volvió a verle directamente a los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo, Capipaleta? –trató de bromear.

-Quisiera que me acompañaras, necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿Una misión encubierta?

-Podría decirse.

El Capitán América le llevó entonces fuera de la torre, a donde esperaba su motocicleta. Tony jamás había subido en ella porque ciertamente no le gustaba viajar tan expuesto, pero esa noche Steve no le concedió espacio para negociar, tendiéndole su casco que miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos.

Viajaron fuera de la ciudad, Stark prácticamente pegado a la espalda del capitán sujetándose de su cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello, observando desaparecer los edificios, autopistas y casas para entrar a un paisaje más natural muy cerca de la playa que se divisó por la luz de la luna reflejada en sus aguas, deteniéndose en un campo de altos pastos donde Steve metió la motocicleta antes de apagarla. Tony se quitó el casco mirando alrededor aquel campo de un aroma a tierra húmeda que le hizo suspirar, abrazándose por instinto ante la brisa fría que sopló, maldiciéndose por dentro por haber olvidado un abrigo que ponerse, justo cuando su siguiente cliché apareció, sintiendo la chamarra de cuero envolverle. Esta vez sus ojos incrédulos se fijaron en los azules del capitán quien le sonrió.

-Lo siento, olvidé el frío que hace aquí.

-¿Cuál es la misión? –Tony desvió su mirada al percatarse que le estaba viendo a los ojos, caminando un par de pasos dentro del campo- No veo qué podamos hacer aquí.

-Reconciliación –Steve le siguió, tomando sus manos para que se colocara la chamarra, cerrando el cierre con una calma que inquietó al castaño.

-¿Reconciliación? Creo que eso ya lo dejamos claro. Estamos bien.

-No me lo parece.

-Pues lo es.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Tony pasó saliva con fuerza. Le había visto y no había escapatoria. Recordó las palabras de Bruce, cerrando sus ojos, inclinando su cabeza lo que le permitió percibir el aroma de Steve en la chamarra como el calor aún remanente de su cuerpo.

-¿Tony?

-¿Sabes, Steve? Eres un gran hombre y… lamento mucho todo lo que te hice pasar, eres un gran líder con un corazón lleno de tesoros que este mundo no se merece –comenzó su sarta de oraciones buscando coraje donde no había- La verdad es que… hubo un momento, no sé bien cuando porque no llevo cuenta de eso, pero lo importante es que pasó y… bueno… me enamoré de ti, eso pasó. Y ya sé que vas a decir, que estás impresionado, agradecido o como sea, solamente quería decírtelo. Si te causa conflicto, me retiraré de los…

-Tony, cállate.

Levantó su mirada húmeda como confundida hacia el Capitán América que se le acercó para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y darle un beso que le dejó en una pieza. Su cerebro sufrió un corto circuito que duró lo suficiente hasta que Steve volvió a soltarle, limpiando sus lágrimas con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Eres un idiota.

-¿Cómo…? Pero…

-Cuando te fuiste, yo me di cuenta que te quería más que un amigo, más que un hermano. Tus bromas, tus risas, tu mirada, Tony. No sabes cómo me hiciste falta. Fue como si me arrancaran el corazón o dejara de respirar, quizá peor que eso. Verte tan triste, tan ausente y alejado de mí solamente lo empeoró, estaba comenzando a volverme loco.

-¿Sí? –fue lo único atinado que pudo decir, siendo envuelto entre esos fornidos brazos.

-Nada de lo que hacía te devolvía a mí –confesó con voz adolorida Steve, tomando su mentón- Simplemente me ignorabas.

-Eso no es cierto…

-Así me lo pareció, Tony. Me estaba rompiendo por dentro, ¿fue por aquella vez, cierto? Te hice a un lado. Ya no fuiste el mismo desde entonces.

Stark se quedó realmente atónito, recostando su rostro contra aquel pecho escuchando esa confesión. Hizo un recuento de sus memorias. Cómo Steve le había invitado infinidad de veces a salir con el resto, a veces solos. Cómo le había estado cuidando cuando se quedaba en el taller hasta altas horas de la noche o trabajando sin descanso con Bruce en el laboratorio. Siempre apareciendo donde él había estado peleando en las misiones, siempre pidiendo que le diera el reporte de su estatus. Quedándose a su lado cuando le atendían en la enfermería, sentándose cerca de él cuando cenaban con todo el equipo. No le había pasado desapercibido aquello pero toda idea esperanzadora la había aplastado con puño de acero diciéndose que solamente estaba siendo amigable como en los viejos tiempos.

-Entonces… ¿tú también…? –contuvo el aliento con el corazón a mil por hora- ¿Te atraigo?

-No, Tony –eso le hizo levantar su rostro hacia el de Steve quien lo acarició, sus ojos vacilaban igual que los suyos- Más que atraerme, me vuelves loco, más que agradarme, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no quiero perderte. Te amo, Tony Stark. Por primera vez en mi vida, estoy agradecido de haber caído en aquel hielo que me hizo encontrarte. Si fuese Dios, haría el mundo de la misma manera únicamente para tenerte ahora. Solo por tenerte ahora.

Eso fue suficiente para Tony quien derramó más lágrimas esta vez de felicidad, alcanzando el cuello de Steve para besarle, sintiendo las manos de éste levantarle por sus muslos para cargarle. Jamás se cansaría de ese gesto, de tener esa protección que le hizo sentirse seguro, a salvo. La promesa silenciosa de jamás abandonarle. Rieron con sus frentes encontradas, susurrándose disculpas que habían quedado rezagadas, perdones que necesitaban ser escuchados. El viento sopló con más fuerza, agitando aquel campo que liberó su secreto, luciérnagas que dejaron libre su tenue luz verde que les envolvió. Tony sonrió ampliamente mirando alrededor, con sus brazos sobre los hombros de Steve cuya mirada se llenó de la más genuina y profunda felicidad al verle aquel gesto, escuchar una vez más esa risa divertida, complacida.

-Anthony Edward Stark, eres el amor de mi vida.

Claro que hubo peleas, momentos tensos o de angustia, como toda buena pareja con sus diferencias y más cuando se trataba de dos superhéroes tan dispares. Pero Tony adoraba cuando Steve se quedaba silencioso haciendo sus bocetos como si no hubiera otra cosa más importante en el mundo, a veces enojándose porque le usaba de modelo involuntario al dibujarle mientras trabajaba en el taller, o se quedaba dormido sobre la consola de Skyfall que llamaba al capitán para que le llevara a dormir. La manera en que guiaba a todos los Vengadores e incluso su profunda amistad con Barnes a quien ya había dejado de tenerle celos, eran cosas que le hacían sonreír muchas veces sin que se percatara de tal detalle hasta que Natasha le mostraba una foto suya.

Parecía una colegiala, pero una experimentada. Aunque eso fue una imprudencia después, una muy placentera imprudencia. Tony era más conocedor que Steve en cuestiones íntimas así que fue él quien guió en primer lugar sus acercamientos, complacido de las expresiones de sorpresa del capitán o de sus sonrojos. Les tomó su tiempo, pero valió la pena cuando al fin sus cuerpos se fundieron para ser uno solo, despertando a un león dormido dentro de Steve quien hacía honor a la fama de los grandes amantes ocultos tras los rostros más tímidos. Su libido no tuvo límites una vez que se entendieron como amantes. No que Tony se hubiese quejado alguna vez de ello, aunque a veces se preguntaba dónde había quedado el virginal Rogers cuando era sorpresivamente raptado para ser poseído con una seguridad –además de vigor- que le dejaba sin un gramo de energía. Pero le volvía loco, porque reafirmaba esa protección, la confianza que se tenían, su cariño que fue ganando fuerza. No hubo parte de la torre que no hubiera conocido sus andanzas sexuales, tampoco el Quinjet ni el nuevo cuartel. Skyfall fue lo suficientemente astuto como discreto para encargarse de las evidencias que pudieran avergonzar a Tony después, aunque Clint luego se encargaba de eso al verle cojear. Amaba a Steve.

Así que el paso siguiente no fue tampoco una sorpresa aunque sí un momento que Tony jamás podría olvidar. Estaban en la cocina discutiendo sobre las consecuencias del uso del microondas, un tema de lo más absurdo pero que los tenía a todos riendo y envueltos por completo en el tema cuando Steve llegó con la seguridad plantada en su mirada, caminando directo hacia Tony quien arqueó una ceja al verle así, abriendo sus ojos como platos al segundo siguiente cuando el capitán se arrodilló frente a él, mostrándole una caja de terciopelo azul donde se hallaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso de plata con una estrella de diamante incrustada. Sintió su rostro arder como una sonrisa de oreja a oreja crecer conforme escuchaba la muy romántica propuesta de matrimonio a la que dio un rotundo sí aunque ya hubiese sospechado aquello, teniendo una broma de por medio. Pero eso se le olvidó nada más de ver el anillo que fue colocado en su dedo acompañado de un beso y la algarabía de unos emocionados Vengadores que les aplaudieron, silbaron o aullaron.

Así era Steve Rogers.

Decidieron hacer una boda sencilla y muy discreta pero se convirtió en toda una fiesta por culpa de los impulsos de Jane Foster y la esposa de Clint que animaron al descontrol del resto. Así que hicieron una gran recepción con la que se inauguró el nuevo cuartel de los Vengadores, mesas por todos lados, invitados sonrientes, obsequios, abrazos y un ambiente lleno de felicidad que se unió a la suya. Sus anillos de oro fueron hechos al estilo de la vieja escuela. A Tony le hubiera dado igual que fuesen de papel. El simple acto de Steve de colocarlo en su mano al igual que él era suficiente para considerarlos el tesoro de la nación. Fury les concedió unos días de licencia para su luna de miel que fue orquestada una vez más por esa jauría de mujeres, un viaje a Europa. El sexo alcanzó su mejor punto, pero lo mejor fue una noche romántica en Venecia, porque tenía que ser un cliché claro, cuando su ahora esposo, después de hacer el amor de la manera más dulce, le recitó por primera vez aquel poema que quedaría grabado en su mente con fuego.

 _Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;_  
 _Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;_  
 _Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra_  
 _Como un débil cristal._  
 _¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte_  
 _cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;_  
 _Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse_  
 _la llama de tu amor._

Todas las piezas en la vida de Tony Stark al fin encajaron en su sitio.

Vinieron más misiones, enemigos que derrotar, problemas que enfrentar. Pero todo fue más sencillo, más claro. Ambos miraban hacia la misma dirección. Por eso tuvieron a Peter más adelante, se había dado de manera natural, como lo decía Mufasa con su círculo de la vida. Tony estaba en el paraíso que protegería a toda costa, aun si debiera barrer con el universo. Esas noches bailando en silencio con Steve, corriendo tras Peter lleno de comida que embarraba por todo su taller, las salidas al campo en familia… jamás creyó que pudiesen existir mejores momentos que esos. Se le olvidó que existía algo llamado mala suerte, con forma de Ragnarok.

Cuando los demonios estaban venciéndoles, Steve se lo ordenó y luego suplicó. Quería que se retirara de la batalla para que pusiera a salvo a Peter, y si era necesario, huir de planeta. Tony le lloró entonces, pidiéndole que le dejara estar a su lado aunque sus sentidos paternales gritaban que el Capitán América tenía razón. Debían tener una salida. Steve le abrazó con fuerza, besándole de esa manera única antes de casi aventarle de vuelta a su traje ordenándole a Skyfall que se lo llevara junto con su hijo a la nave, despidiéndole con una sonrisa llena de amor y una mirada vacilante que le dijo a Tony que jamás lo volvería a ver. Justo en esos momentos apareció uno de los generales de Surtur que rompió el escudo como su vida, arrancando media alma de Tony.

Ya nada fue igual desde entonces.


	11. Bandera de estrellas y rayas

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LIBRO II. El libro de la Familia.**

Bandera de estrellas y rayas.

* * *

" _La virtud es el punto medio entre dos vicios opuestos_." Horacio.

* * *

El hijo de Howard Stark le dejó una peor impresión que su progenitor cuando se vieron por primera vez sin máscaras dentro del Quinjet. No paraba de moverse, hablar y en algún punto, de comer golosinas o aquellas blueberries. Sin mencionar sus indirectas que al principio le costaron mucho trabajo captarlas, no acostumbrado a frases y nombres que desconocía por completo. Anthony Stark no trabajaba en equipo ni aunque tuviera una pistola apuntándole en la cabeza, siempre tenía una salida para todo que no involucraba a nadie más que su ego y él mismo. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de azotarle la cabeza contra la pared más próxima por su falta de responsabilidad, sentido común y madurez. Parecía más un niño mimado –genio, eso sí- que no estaba acostumbrado a ceder en lo absoluto como si se tratara de un monarca omnipotente. Eran agua y aceite.

Y a pesar de tanto egocentrismo cargado de manías por demás excéntricas, Tony podía dar su vida por salvar el mundo sin dudarlo un solo instante. Steve se quedó de una pieza cuando el Hombre de Hierro simplemente viajó solo con aquella ojiva nuclear para proteger Nueva York y acabar con la amenaza Chitauri en la más temeraria, estúpida pero valiente acción que le hubiera visto, temiendo por su vida cuando por un milagro salió de aquella apertura dimensional cayendo inconsciente a una peligrosa velocidad que Hulk pudo frenar a tiempo, solamente para escucharle decir su sarta de tonterías al despertar. Por primera vez, el Capitán América rió sinceramente, viendo al genio millonario ya no como un ente ajeno al equipo de los Vengadores sino como un compañero, un amigo al que admirar y respetar porque si él estaba seguro de algo, era de conocer a una persona por sus acciones más que sus palabras.

Tony jamás cambiaría su ansia de hacer lo que creía correcto, lo que les llevó al asunto de Ultrón y Sokovia que más adelante desembocó en la Guerra Civil. Aunque tenía una amistad con Stark, era imposible dejar solo a Bucky cuando el mundo entero lo quería muerto sin darle oportunidad a rehabilitarse cuando escapó del control de Hydra. Entendía la rabia de Tony porque el Sargento Barnes había sido responsable de una cantidad espantosa como sangrienta de muertes inocentes, entre ellas la de sus padres. Un secreto que había mantenido guardado por idiota, diría tiempo después. Aceptó las consecuencias de proteger a su mejor amigo, cuando éste le había salvado la vida al caer del Helitransporte, mostrando que aún había algo del viejo Barnes en él, esa bondad que en primer lugar los había hecho hermanos.

Lo que no esperó fue ver a un destrozado Hombre de Hierro al término del conflicto. Ni siquiera usó sus mejores cañones y ataques en su contra. Vamos, Tony tenía a su disposición ya una versión mejorada del traje con el que bien pudo haberles hecho morder el polvo tanto a Bucky como a él pero nunca lo llamó, jamás usó todas sus armas, recibiendo aquel golpe final con terror y resignación. Steve se maldijo al darse cuenta que había cometido el peor error de su vida, mientras Pantera Negra se llevaba a un malherido Stark y todos se daban cuenta que el único enemigo había sido los mismos que los pusieron en contra. Perdió algo, se dijo, cuando el castaño renunció a los Vengadores para dedicarse solamente a sus empresas, cortando toda comunicación con ellos. Más los tabloides lo mantenían al tanto de sus andanzas que eran de lo más autodestructivas, enterrando la daga en su corazón.

Steve estaba más que al tanto sobre el hecho de haber sido el único que podía hacer que Tony desviara su mirada ante un error, como muestra de aceptación de su equivocación o que también era el privilegiado que gozaba del raro derecho de acercársele y tocarlo. Nadie salvo Pepper o Rhodes tenían ese permiso. Ahora las fotografías de los periódicos o los magazines amarillistas le dejaban ver un genio millonario de mirada apagada. No sonreía, se le veía más delgado con unas evidentes ojeras que no podía ocultar tras sus lentes oscuros. Fue como la muerte para Rogers quien extrañó con fuerza al Tony hiperactivo, desafiante, excéntrico y bromista que le sacaba de sus casillas. El amigo que lo había ayudado a acoplarse a un mundo tan cambiante como esa mente brillante, que le había tendido su amistad poco convencional e incluso se había hecho a un lado para dejarle el liderazgo de un grupo de superhéroes, confiando plenamente en él, correspondiendo tal confianza con algo que su inconsciente gritaba _traición_.

De haber podido embriagarse, lo hubiera hecho.

Le volvieron a ver cuando surgió el problema de las Gemas del Infinito y el teléfono que tanto había anhelado que sonara, al fin timbró. Pero tan pronto como terminaron con Thanos –no fue sencillo y perdieron mucho- el castaño desapareció una vez más, dejando a los demás que hicieran lo que más convenía, los Acuerdos de Sokovia habían dejado de ser válidos luego de aquella amenaza. A hipocresía política que Tony tanto le dijo que podían manipular y él no creyó. Estaba sentado en un pequeño bar perdido en las afueras de la ciudad, tratando de lidiar con el amargo remordimiento cuando su nuevo celular sonó, notando que no aparecía número alguno. Creyó que era una equivocación, a punto de apagarlo pero decidió contestar, escuchando una voz paternal, tan similar a la de los sacerdotes durante sus sermones con un timbre extraño.

 _-"¿Capitán Rogers, cierto?"_

-¿Quién eres tú?

-" _Mi nombre es Skyfall_."

Tony había construido una nueva inteligencia artificial luego de que Viernes terminara extinta junto con el cuartel en un ataque provocado por sus enemigos ocultos tras el rostro de políticos y burócratas respaldados nada menos que por el Doctor Víctor Von Doom. Y esta IA, a diferencia de Jarvis, parecía tener una consciencia superior porque se comunicó con él únicamente para hacerle saber del estado depresivo por el que estaba pasando su creador, quien necesitaba ayuda urgente. Steve escuchó a Skyfall relatarle como tenía horribles pesadillas, ataques de pánico y momentos de quiebre donde caía prácticamente al suelo en un llanto desgarrador sin que la poderosa inteligencia pudiera hacer algo más que tratar de consolarle con sus palabras. Ni siquiera el doctor Bruce Banner, quien en secreto le había estado frecuentando, conseguía detener aquel estado que amenazaba con arrebatarle la vida a menos que algo sucediera.

-" _Tony debe volver con los Vengadores, capitán. Los necesita_."

-Él ya no quiere vernos.

-" _Él ya no puede estar un minuto más solo_."

-Dime que tengo que hacer, Skyfall. Lo que sea, lo haré.

-" _Vuelva a hacer su amigo_."

Misión aceptada. Steve enfrentó a Bruce por haberles mentido respecto a sus visitas a Tony, no por el hecho de mantener contacto sino por estar al tanto de su depresión y no haberles dicho algo. Luego de una discusión donde por nada Hulk estuvo a punto de aparecer, acordaron traer de vuelta al equipo de los Vengadores al Hombre de Hierro. Rogers tuvo que hacer acopio de infinita paciencia hasta que un día el doctor Banner les anunció que Stark volvería. Todos estaban emocionados como preocupados porque sabían que su viejo amigo no estaba pasándola muy bien. Fue peor cuando se vieron en la sala de juntas en una de las oficinas de la restaurada Shield. Por nada el Capitán América estuvo a punto de correr hacia Tony para abrazarle pero Bruce ya le había advertido que las cosas no serían iguales, tendrían que ir paso a paso con el castaño.

Solamente pudo comparar lo que sintió con una tortura española de la Santa Inquisición. Tony les dio abrigo en su torre, mejoró sus armas y trajes, puso a Skyfall a disposición de los Vengadores e incluso preguntaba a Steve por permiso para hacer o decir algo. Jamás había sido un hombre que tuviera que pedir autorización para nada. No pasaba por alto que ahora Stark ya no le veía a los ojos, siempre evadía su mirada que mantenía en el suelo o en su tableta cuando él estaba presente. Las charlas de doble sentido, las bromas, ese andar de aquí para allá o sus risas se habían perdido. El Hombre de Hierro podía pasar hasta tres días seguidos sin dormir, trabajando en su taller o en el laboratorio de Bruce. Era difícil seguirle la pista de sus hábitos alimenticios pero Clint le decía que apenas si probaba bocado, lo suficiente para no caer desvanecido, bebiendo café como si fuese agua, a veces combinado con alguna bebida alcohólica.

Fue chusco que en lugar de buscar consejo con su amigo Bucky lo hiciera con Skyfall, no supo el por qué. Steve ya no podía más con el dolor encajado en lo profundo de su alma. Quería abrazar a Tony, protegerlo de aquellas pesadillas que no se marchaban, ver esos ojos volver a ser pícaros, concentrados como alegres, escucharle reír a sus costillas, decir su nombre y no un Capitán Rogers que ahora pronunciaba con una voz que se le antojaba tan herida. Cuando terminó de confesarse con la IA creyó que se había vuelto loco pero Skyfall era una creación única como el genio que la había traído a la vida y por el que estaba dispuesto a vender su alma al Diablo con tal de devolverle lo que su pelea le había arrebatado.

-" _Estás enamorado de él_."

Skyfall no mentía y Steve lo aceptó.

-Si tengo que dar mi vida por él, Skyfall lo haré. Pero que pare todo esto. No puedo verle sufrir más.

-" _Ve a la siguiente dirección_."

A bordo de su motocicleta, encontró un hermoso campo de altos pastos que la IA le indicó. Tony apenas si podría recordarlo pero era el sitio donde él y su madre María pasaban tiempo a solas, jugando o simplemente mirando el cielo que oscurecía, contando las estrellas hasta que era imposible hacerlo porque al caer el sol las luciérnagas llenaban de luz el firmamento, haciendo reír de felicidad al pequeño Stark quien entonces quedaba profundamente dormido en brazos maternos, volviendo al auto que Edwin Jarvis manejaba hacia la mansión. Steve miró alrededor imaginando aquella escena con lágrimas en los ojos y el teléfono pegado a su oído.

-Por favor, Skyfall, dime cómo puedo hacer que vuelva a esa felicidad.

-" _Einstein dijo alguna vez que para unir dos puntos en una hoja, no necesariamente había que trazar una línea recta, bastaba con doblar el papel. Eso es lo que harás. ¿Estás listo?_ "

-Lo estoy.

Tony volvió a reír, y esta vez para él, en aquel campo, entre sus brazos mirando las luciérnagas que volaron al cielo, rodeándoles como un manto estelar de color verde brillante. La tormenta se fue y Steve se encontró ante la idea de que su hermoso genio era la razón de su existir, que no habría sonido más dulce que su risa, calor más exquisito que el de su cuerpo o luz que le guiara que ese par de ojos mirándole con tal amor que barrería todo con su escudo si alguien le hiciera daño. Las pesadillas fueron alejándose conforme ambos comenzaron su relación, entre confusiones, nerviosismos, momentos incómodos y otros de silencio total donde únicamente permanecían abrazados, ya fuese tumbados sobre un sofá o de pie en medio del taller. Fue como volver a conocerse, y esta vez Steve se aseguró de que Tony tuviera la certeza de que nada ni nadie iba a separarlo de su lado, haciéndose adicto a sus labios, sobre todo luego de haber mordido esos benditos blueberries que tanto comía insistentemente pero que dejaban un sabor en su boca que le volvía loco, besándole hasta recordar la vital función de respirar.

O hacerle el amor, por supuesto. Luego de ser guiado por alguien tan seguro y experimentado como lo era Stark, Steve dio rienda suelta a su pasión por él, porque jamás tuvo suficiente de esa mirada nublada por el placer o su cuerpo estremeciéndose bajo el suyo, envolviéndole entre sus brazos mientras escuchaba como una oración su nombre ser repetido hasta que Tony olvidaba hablar apropiadamente, sintiendo sus uñas clavarse de forma exquisita en su espalda cuando le hacía alcanzar el éxtasis. Esos gemidos quebrados, o la manera en que buscaba acurrucarse debajo de su mentón donde encajaba a la perfección eran suficiente para interrumpir informes a Fury o charlas por teléfono con Bruce para llevarle al muro más próximo o mueble suficientemente resistente para sus embates y robarle el aliento como la razón, con su corazón vibrando con tal fuerza al verse reflejado en esos ojos chocolate que le decían cuanto le amaba su dueño.

Estaba completamente seguro que no hubo parte de la torre que no hubiera atestiguado esos momentos de intimidad, algunos suaves otros arrebatados. También era culpa de Tony y sus provocaciones sutiles. Como cuando tuvo el descaro de estarle acariciando en plena junta con los Vengadores antes de una misión, con una mano por debajo de la mesa que viajó coqueta de su rodilla hasta su entrepierna mientras sonreía tranquilo escuchando el plan de ataque aunque Steve le mirara con reproche apenas si consiguiendo poner atención. Su escudo jamás había volado tan feroz ni tan rápido por la prisa de terminar con aquello, dándose cuenta que no iba a resistir hasta que llegaran a la torre, así que su precioso genio terminó sobre su regazo en uno de los asientos del Quinjet a donde le secuestró cuando acabaron con la base secreta del Caballero Negro, sonriendo ante la manera en que el castaño se aferró a sus brazos murmurando un poco convincente _lo siento_ pegando su frente contra su cuello antes de dejarle escuchar uno de sus lindos gemidos con su espalda arqueándose sobre su pecho donde le sostuvo, mordiendo un hombro suyo mientras le embestía, gruñendo complacido al sentirle estremecerse con cada martilleo que tocaba certero aquel punto que le hacía ver estrellas.

-… Stev…

-Oh, no, no, mi amor –le susurró al oído que besó, lamiendo gotas de sudor- No me dejas así en plena junta y luego pretendas hacerte el desentendido.

-… los… los… d-demás… Steve… SteveSteveSteve…

-¿Skyfall?

-" _Les daré tiempo_."

-¡Steve!

Sam le decía en broma que era un posesivo con Tony, pero vaya que no podía estar mucho tiempo separado de él. Por supuesto que le complacía verle buscar sus brazos, inclinar su cabeza para dejarle besar mejor su cuello, dejarse levantar por sus piernas que enredaba alrededor de sus caderas o encajonarle en una pared para recorrer ese cuerpo que le pertenecía. Esos pensamientos finalmente culminaron en el anillo de compromiso que le entregó una tarde cualquiera frente a los demás, que eran su familia ahora. La mirada de su castaño fue el obsequio más hermoso hasta entonces, gesto que se juró en silencio hacer que se repitiera todas las veces posible, porque si había alguien que merecía ser feliz al fin, ése era nada menos que Stark. Así lo hizo, de una u otra manera, ya fuese cumpliendo sus caprichos para la boda, obsequiándole ese poema que había buscado noches enteras para que fuese perfecto en su luna de miel, los retratos que hizo en su estudio, bocetos que le mostraba para recordarle que no tenía mayor inspiración que él.

Por eso no fue raro cuando sucedió el Incidente Fantasma, que prácticamente amenazara de muerte a todos los Vengadores para jurar silencio sobre aquel hecho que Tony jamás recordaría, porque él así lo quiso. Había sufrido demasiado y lo que le hubiera traído una nueva pesadilla a la vida de su esposo no iba a causarle más daño, no en su guardia. Steve aceptó el precio que Loki pidió a cambio de sanar su alma y devolverle a su precioso genio a la normalidad, borrando todo recuerdo doloroso vinculado a ese espantoso día que él no podría olvidar, a veces mirando a la nada al recordarlo porque eso dejó una duda en su espíritu, la rabia de que algo o alguien estuviera aferrado a crear desdicha en la vida del Hombre de Hierro, quien le sacaba de sus meditaciones con su mirada cariñosa, sus bromas astutas y sus brazos envolviéndole para traerle de vuelta al presente. Lo que realmente hubiera ocurrido, lo que Loki se llevó consigo, y aquel trato con el peligroso Jotun fue un secreto que únicamente compartió con el hermano de toda la vida, Bucky.

Aquel Embustero le advirtió que lo hecho podría afectar el futuro de Tony, pero Steve no volvió a ver nada trágico, tampoco que lo permitiera. Como bien decía Thor, era un celoso guardián peor que la temible Valkiria de la Desesperanza en el Hel cuando se hablaba del bienestar de su esposo. Con el paso del tiempo, la angustia de una desgracia se fue desvaneciendo, olvidándola por completo cuando Peter vino a sus vidas, trayendo más felicidad a su matrimonio. Rhodey y Bucky aceptaron ser sus padrinos, y ambos decidieron darle un segundo nombre a su hijo en su honor. La única mancha en todo ello fue el crecimiento acelerado de su bebé, pero el ingenio de Stark vino a terminar con el temor de una muerte prematura. Steve juró en aquel entonces que no existía nada que pudiera derrotar el espíritu de su pareja, ni obstáculo que no pudiera vencer.

Vino otra época dorada, de familia que amó con todo su ser y que le hizo olvidar por completo esos viejos temores que tuviera desde antes de conocer a Erskine o convertirse en el Capitán América. La suerte estuvo de su lado todo el tiempo. Hasta que el Ragnarok estalló, cobrando la vida de inocentes en todo el universo, arrasando con sus amigos y hermanos, prometiendo arrebatarle una vez más lo que más amaba. Simplemente no podía permitirlo. Y nadie iba a entender sus razones más que Skyfall, quien juró protegerles al llevarse a sus dos tesoros mientras todo caía a su alrededor. Steve no quiso mirar otra cosa que el rostro de Tony, el de Peter, antes de que el cielo se partiera con un demonio en llamas reclamando su alma.


	12. Un soldado de invierno

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LIBRO II. El libro de la Familia.**

Un soldado de invierno.

* * *

 _"La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener_." Gabriel García Márquez.

* * *

El problema no era la amistad tan cercana entre Steve y James, sino esa compatibilidad en gustos que en algunas ocasiones los hacían parecer como gemelos mellizos. Compartían experiencias similares, ideas similares como gustos similares.

Tony Stark, por ejemplo.

Luego de la Guerra Civil, las cosas no fueron muy amables entre el Sargento Barnes y el Hombre de Hierro pero la voluntad del Capitán América al fin hizo el milagro, disipando los rencores como resentimientos entre ellos para hacer un trío de buenos amigos. Bucky tenía un carácter más serio pero agresivo al momento de ponerse en modo misión, con ese acento ruso y el mortal brazo metálico que más adelante Tony ofreció no de buena gana cuando la imperiosa necesidad de vencer a Thanos superó su orgullo. No era más el alegre y amigable Barnes que Steve conociera pero seguía guardando la nobleza como fortaleza para seguir adelante. Tuvieron que lidiar con sus pesadillas, momentos de alucinación o sus malos humores donde le daba por destruir todo. Pero, ¿qué Vengador no tenía esa clase de problemas? Ni siquiera Thor siendo tan poderoso escapaba a cuestiones así.

Y si hubo alguien que no le tratara con delicadeza por temor al Soldado de Invierno, ése fue el Hombre de Hierro, con sus bromas pesadas y directas que más de una vez pusieron a todos pálidos por la osadía. Pero fue precisamente esa clase de detalles poco cuidadosos que lentamente hicieron que James Barnes comenzara a ver a ese excéntrico genio con otra mirada. Fue cosa de estar más tiempo en su taller, de compartir misiones pequeñas pero que les daban tiempo a solas, ver esas tontas películas adoración de Tony que el sargento lentamente fue percatándose de los pequeños pero significativos detalles tan delatores de la verdadera personalidad tras la máscara de la indiferencia, la broma y el orgullo marca Stark. Tristemente, se dio cuenta de ello demasiado tarde.

Tony estaba enamorado del capitán, y eso jamás iba a cambiar. Así, las tentativas que Bucky intentara por ganar el cariño del millonario solo fueron olas que se estrellaron contra las rocas de la dura realidad, sin mencionar que el objeto de su atracción ya se había dado cuenta, por algo era un genio. El sargento no le acosaba, por supuesto, en eso se parecía a Rogers, sus acercamientos eran más bien discretos, pacientes, cargados de un proteccionismo cariñoso que dejaron azorado a Stark en más de una ocasión, sin saber cómo tomárselo o como terminar con aquello. Y también fue duro para Barnes porque comprendía que el Hombre de Hierro ni en broma iba a poner en contra a ambos soldados, tal vez era una monería ver que dos machos pelearan por él pero aquello sería una carnicería tomando en cuenta sus poderes, sin mencionar la destrucción de lo que tenían y que una guerra había intentado esfumarlo.

James siempre estaba atento a sus regímenes alimenticios, motivo por el cual Tony siempre encontraba un plato de sus preferidas blueberries o una taza de café tal como le gustaba sin que supiera en qué momento o cómo le había hecho Bucky para dejarlo sin que se diera cuenta, enterándose más adelante porque Skyfall le mostraba el video. O Steve aparecía para cortar con sus tareas en el taller porque Barnes le había sugerido hacerlo al contabilizar cuanto tiempo llevaba encerrado sin tomar aire siquiera. En las misiones más peligrosas, el sargento siempre terminaba de alguna manera a su lado, cuidándole las espaldas o abriendo camino para él –es decir, acabando con todo- sin que se lo hubiera pedido o cayendo por mera casualidad sospechosa donde estaba peleando su siempre atrevido castaño.

Un día, Tony le enfrentó, cuando no estaba ninguno de los demás Vengadores ni tampoco Steve, quería saber si estaba jugando con él por una mera venganza añeja por la Guerra Civil o bien estaba siendo muy serio con respecto a sus acercamientos sigilosos. Bucky no le pudo mirar a los ojos, no le pudo responder. No había cosa más dolorosa en esos momentos que ver al amor de su vida estar con alguien más, un hermano por el que se sacrificaría sin dudarlo. Dejó que el millonario lo tomara de la peor manera, que le odiara para no perjudicar su relación con el capitán, restringiéndose en cuerpo y alma. Hasta que un día, discutiendo con él dentro de su taller sobre la posibilidad de probar la resistencia del brazo metálico contra un relámpago de Thor –idea que Stark tachaba como idiota- es que ya no soportó más y de la nada sujetó por la cintura al Hombre de Hierro y le besó como si ni hubiera un mañana, estampándole contra su pecho sin posibilidad de escape. Tony debió insistir en sus golpes contra sus brazos para que le dejara respirar como hablar.

-No, Bucky, esto está mal. Yo no puedo…

-Ni yo tampoco, Antoshka.

Antoshka. Comenzó a decirle así cuando estaban completamente solos –sin contar a Skyfall, por supuesto, la pobre IA estaba guardando oscuros secretos- o también, en momentos donde James le veía decaído o desanimado, le decía Kotenok. _Gatito_. Hubo días en que James quiso llorar, porque no deseaba tal carga sobre los hombros ya tan agobiados de Stark, porque tenía que morderse la lengua para mentirle a Steve cuando le encontraba cabizbajo. De haber sido otra la situación, es decir, una donde Steve Rogers no existiera, las cosas entre ellos dos hubieran sido completamente diferentes. Rogó a todos los dioses del universo porque apareciera alguien quien realmente le pudiera corresponder, alguien con quien disfrutar de tales atenciones. Una vez Natasha le interrogó cuando le veía azorado, preguntándole si estaba teniendo problemas. Le mintió diciendo que estaba enamorado de ella, una salida desesperada a su problema desesperado.

Steve tuvo la genial idea de una salida al cine entre los cuatro, celebrando el nuevo noviazgo. Siempre se preguntó si Natasha confabuló con él para ahorrarle problemas o fue un horrible monstruo que le hizo creer que la amaba. Tony se mantuvo todo el tiempo posible al lado de su ahora pareja pero le notó más relajado y quizá ligeramente decepcionado pero sería su mente anhelando una oportunidad que jamás habría. Por error, por casualidad o gusto del destino por hacer las cosas más complicadas, Barnes mencionó el tema del matrimonio y su amigo le siguió la corriente sin darse cuenta de lo adolorido que quedó el sargento ante la insinuación de poner un anillo de bodas en la mano de Stark quien solamente sonrió haciendo sus acostumbradas bromas pero con la mirada dichosa, clavando un puñal en su corazón. Igual que la mejor tragedia que Shakespeare pudiera escribir, Fury llamó en esos momentos a Steve como líder de los Vengadores, quien pidió la ayuda de Natasha, debiendo ambos abandonarles al regreso a casa, que fue de silencio mortal.

-James… -Tony le llamó, notando una genuina preocupación- ¿Estás bien?

No pudo dar una respuesta y su culpa pesó más que todo el hielo de Siberia. Continuaron en un horrendo silencio por el elevador cuando Barnes lo detuvo de golpe, casi rompiendo el control al golpearlo con su brazo metálico.

-James…

-No me importa, Antoshka. Yo te amo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Pero Natasha…? ¡No! ¡James! ¡Yo no…!

Le estampó contra la pared metálica al besarle por segunda vez, levantándole para tener mejor acceso a su boca, sujetando sus manos por encima de su cabeza. No hubo nada que Tony hubiera podido hacer para liberarse, estaba por completo a su merced. Todo era una jodida pesadilla por la que hubiera intercambiado su muy maltrecha alma a cambio de esfumarse del universo. Estaba metiéndose en una espiral de mentiras y traiciones porque simplemente no podía dejar de amar a quien no le amaba ni podría corresponder nunca. Y seguía teniendo el sentimiento de todas maneras.

-Te amo, Antoshka, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

-Bucky, por favor, escúchame, yo no te amo… te quiero como un amigo, un hermano… no así. Lo siento, entiéndelo de una vez.

-Yo sé lo que sientes y por quién. Eso no cambia nada.

-¡Deja de ser tan idiota! –reclamó con angustia el millonario- Yo soy la pareja de tu mejor amigo, no estoy dispuesto bajo ninguna circunstancia a que peleen por mí. Elegí a Steve, James. Déjame ir.

-Aún si te casaras con él, seguiría sintiendo lo mismo.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Te amo, ése es mí por qué.

-¿Y qué sucede con Steve?

-Es tan jodidamente afortunado…

-¿Acaso desearías que le sucediera algo malo para que tú…?

James sonrió negando. -No, Kotenok. Primero deben pasar sobre mi cadáver antes que lastimar a Steve. Acabaría con el universo entero si alguien te tocara uno solo de tus hermosos cabellos.

Ambas frentes se encontraron, James soltando al fin las muñecas de Tony para sujetar su rostro que acarició con sus pulgares.

-Lo intenté, traté de olvidarte, de que alguien más ocupara tu lugar pero fue imposible. Estás clavado en mi alma, Antoshka.

-Bucky…

-Déjame hacerte feliz, déjame estar cerca de ti, protegerte, procurarte.

-Eso no es justo para ti… y Tasha… ella…

-He pasado por injusticias que no preguntaron por mi opinión. Vivir esta por elección es lo mejor que habré de experimentar. Yo hablaré con ella, si me asesina, nos habrá hecho un favor a ambos.

-No, James –Stark se mesó sus cabellos- Es que… no… tú…

-Realmente te preocupas por mí –sonrió Barnes- Quizá eres un Hombre de Hierro, pero tienes un corazón lleno de ternura, Kotenok.

Con eso le soltó y salió del elevador para entrar a su piso, dejando a Tony que terminara de llegar a la parte más elevada de la torre. Exactamente una semana después, Steve le propuso matrimonio. James nunca habló con la Viuda Negra, siguió con la charada hasta que las misiones y sus silencios terminaron por alejar a la rusa, quien le despidió con lágrimas en los ojos. Al menos en una parte de su alma cabía la tranquilidad de que hizo hasta donde su voluntad le permitió por ser una buena pareja para ella. Odiaba su vida. Llegó el día de la boda, con una ceremonia memorable donde su sonrisa fue un gesto permanente aunque por dentro estaba llorando, pronunciando un discurso propio del mejor amigo del novio con una elocuencia que incluso le hizo pensar si no estaba desarrollando una tercera personalidad. Cuando llegó el turno de James para felicitar a Stark, sus ojos se humedecieron al momento de abrazarle, susurrando a su oído lo que el otro ya sabía.

-Verte tan feliz me hace feliz, Antoshka. Te amo.

Besó su mejilla en un gesto nada fuera de lo común para los demás. Tony solamente suspiró hondo antes de sonreírle viendo llegar a Steve a su lado que fue igualmente felicitado por Bucky en esos abrazos fraternales y sinceros. Por eso era tan difícil, porque las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo eran el obstáculo y la meta. James pidió una copa para hacer un brindis al que el resto de los invitados se unieron aplaudiendo cuando el capitán atrajo a Tony con el fin de besarle mientras todos alzaron sus copas, deseando toda una eternidad juntos a la pareja recién casada. Hubo pétalos lanzados al aire junto con papelitos que hicieron una lluvia blanca que disfrazó el rostro cabizbajo del sargento, dejando su copa sobre una mesa para desaparecer. Agradeció ese tiempo de luna de miel en que no estuvieron para ensayar mejor su máscara ante los demás, mirando todas las noches el brazo que el millonario le hiciera, lo único que tendría de él.

James no dejó de procurarle ni protegerle, aunque por respeto a Steve olvidó todo intento de querer acercarse de una manera impropia. Quizá por la costumbre de sus maneras atentas hizo que todos vieran eso como parte de sus vidas, a veces agradeciéndole que estuviera ahí mediando cuando las peleas tomaban otros tintes o alguno de los dos esposos necesitara apoyo moral. No era ni remotamente agradable más era inevitable. Creyó que el tiempo se encargaría de disipar su amor, pero aquél le falló. Era como el maldito Severus Snape, se dijo cuando Skyfall se lo mencionó algún día de manera discreta, sacándole una risa divertida que le trajo más tranquilidad a su mente.

Misma que le ayudó a soportar esas escenas domésticas que si bien le alegraban, también agitaban ese monstruo de los celos y la envidia, prefiriendo enfocarse en entrenar, perderse en sus propios recuerdos o en cuidar el brazo metálico para ya no molestar a Tony con tantas actualizaciones. A veces era difícil porque Steve mismo las pedía, el muy cabeza hueca. Entonces vino el Incidente Fantasma, tan espantoso como confuso. La sangre le hirvió cuando las peleas estallaron, cuando pidieron la cabeza del Hombre de Hierro. En una graciosa vuelta de la rueda del destino, todos dieron la espalda al Capitán América, excepto él. Menos él. Jamás iba a dejar a su Antoshka desahuciado así Odín mismo pretendiera impedírselo. Confió en el plan de Steve para sanar lo que le había sucedido al millonario, preparó todo para su huida y finalmente esperó a que su amigo terminara su trato con Loki en aquella catedral en ruinas.

Claro que habían vendido al planeta con aquella transacción pero jamás se lo reprochó a Steve porque igualmente lo habría hecho de ser él quien tuviera ese anillo de bodas. Ambos juraron guardar voto de silencio sobre el incidente una vez que las aguas se calmaron. Bucky no era un ingenuo en esos temas, así que tomó cartas en el asunto con previa aprobación del rubio. Setenta años había sido un despiadado asesino a la fuerza, ahora lo fue por voluntad. Cada agente involucrado, cada testigo del evento fue paulatinamente borrado del mapa. Al carajo si eso le ganaba el peor de los infiernos, Tony valía la pena. Nunca olvidaría sus gritos de dolor ni tampoco aquella agonía invisible que le volvió loco. Cada vida que arrebató era un candado más a la seguridad y paz venideras de aquel matrimonio que estaba protegiendo.

Solo tuvo dos grandes obstáculos llamados Nick Fury y Phillip Coulson. Tal como dijo Steve, era imposible asesinarlos, ya suficiente había sido que todos los involucrados en el Incidente Fantasma hubieran terminado muertos –claro, enfermedades, accidentes, desapariciones…- no podían lastimar a quienes eran grandes amigos y jefes en momentos determinados. James recurrió a una ayuda que no había considerado hasta entonces: Skyfall. La IA de Stark mejoró y rediseñó el BARF para usarlo en los dos hombres, a fin de borrarles la memoria para no asesinarles. Una solución creativa que hizo respirar al par de soldados. El capitán dijo que eran los Tres Mosqueteros que protegían al castaño. Quitando el aspecto sangriento, lo fueron, fue la respuesta del sargento antes de usar el dispositivo en ellos, cerrando el círculo. Lo curioso fue que no tuvo efecto, de manera misteriosa siempre lo recordaron, pero se hubieran necesitado mil Thanos para hacerles hablar.

Si Peter había nacido después, era gracias a Barnes.

Él había sido su cómplice en todo aquel plan rebuscado de Tony, animándole cuando había decidido darse por vencido igual que Steve cuando las contrariedades fueron mayores a sus voluntades, sacando a flote el orgullo Stark para que llevara a cabo su objetivo que dio como fruto al hermoso hijo de ambos. Como agradecimiento a tanto amor silencioso, incondicional y permanente, Tony le dio su nombre a su pequeño. Peter James Stark-Rogers. Claro que lo compartió con el Coronel Rhodes, porque lo merecía, eso ni siquiera lo discutió. Más ese pequeño gramo de felicidad cayó en los ojos del sargento, siendo uno de los mejores obsequios entre ellos que nadie más comprendió. Y el primogénito de su mejor amigo tuvo el mejor padrino que ojos pudieran atestiguar. Tanto Steve como Tony juraron que nada lastimaría a Peter mientras Bucky estuviera a su lado, protegiéndole cual ángel guardián.

Y lo hizo cuando llegó el Ragnarok. James prácticamente secuestró a Peter para llevarlo a donde el búnker secreto de Fury, igual que a Tony cuando Steve les obligó a marcharse, dejando a ambos bajo el resguardo de Skyfall a quien dio las órdenes para sellar aquella fortaleza subterránea justo cuando una horda de demonios cayó del cielo sobre ellos. Fue la última vez que el sargento miraría esos ojos tan peculiares que una vez le hicieron suspirar con lágrimas en el rostro al saber que nunca le mirarían con amor, envidiando por última vez a Steve al haber tenido el privilegio de besar sus labios en despedida, él solamente pudo sonreírle antes de romper los mecanismos que abrían las compuertas triples. Atacaría a los demonios del Muspelheim usando una ojiva nuclear recién robada, viejos hábitos difícilmente podían ser olvidados.

No tuvo miedo a las hordas de demonios, ni al pensamiento de que iba a morir de una manera dolorosa. Peter y Tony estaban a salvo, y eso le hizo sonreír, contemplando con suma atención el brazo metálico que acarició, recordando todos esos momentos que atesoraba en su maltrecha mente. Steve había muerto, era su turno, se necesitaban dos almas para salvar otras dos. Con ello levantó su mirada, preparando la ojiva cuando la horda de soldados vino a él con sus armas y fuego clamando por su vida. El brazo hizo el resto del trabajo mientras él murmuraba entre la explosión, las maldiciones y su cuerpo estallando el nombre de su Antoshka. Siempre le había procurado, siempre le había dado amor. Ahora le daba como regalo de despedida una oportunidad de vida.

-Te amo…

* * *

 **FIN DEL LIBRO DOS**


	13. Amigos

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LIBRO III. El libro de los Secretos.**

Amigos.

* * *

 _"Tal vez no sea lo que buscas pero sí estoy seguro que eres lo que quiero."_ D.E.C.

* * *

El siguiente dron que cayó por sí solo cerca del cuartel, era más grande que el anterior encontrado por Tony en la tormenta, el cual se dio su tiempo para ir a revisar al robot enterrado en la arena que cubría una vieja autopista. Con sus herramientas desperdigadas alrededor, abrió la coraza del dron con el fin de inspeccionar sus circuitos como controles y ver si les podía ser de utilidad. Quería encontrar ya a la Bruja Escarlata como a Hulk aunque no tenía idea de cómo iba a poder sobrellevarlos cuando estaban tan locos como furiosos para escucharle, lo primero era dar con su paradero y luego ya haría un plan sobre la marcha.

-Te ves particularmente sexy sentado de esa manera.

Stark rodó sus ojos al escuchar la voz de Bucky hablarle, bajando su mirada al interior del dron haciendo caso omiso a su comentario. Estaba montado sobre el robot con sus piernas separadas a ambos costados metálicos con sus pies que no tocaban el suelo por lo alto de aquel armazón. Bufó maldiciendo al poder o a quienes le hubieran devuelto la vida al ahora mágico soldado que igual que un alquimista podía transformar objetos pequeños en otros. No era un gran poder aunque para su hijo significaba todo, pero Peter era demasiado ingenuo todavía. Escuchó los pesados pasos de Barnes acercarse, irguiéndose antes de que se acercara más, secándose el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano rápidamente, apuntándole con una pesada llave.

-Ni un paso más, remedo de hechicero.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Se supone que estabas ayudando a Peter con los motores del Quinjet.

-Tu hijo está preocupado por ti. Trabajas mucho, comes poco, apenas si duermes. Esa abstinencia tuya es peligrosa, Kotenok.

-Estoy bien –gruñó el Hombre de Hierro sacando el tablero de circuitos de mala gana para inspeccionarlo.

-Vas a obligarme a cuidar de ti –sonrió Barnes.

-Te has vuelto más cínico de lo que recordaba.

-Volver a la vida me ha hecho apreciar lo que tengo o lo que puedo tener.

-No vas a tenerme si eso es lo que estás creyendo.

-¿Por qué no?

Tony se mesó sus cabellos, resoplando con fuerza. –Basta ya, en verdad. Es enfermo, Barnes.

-Puedo morir mañana, en el siguiente minuto. ¿Supones que estaré de brazos cruzados sin hacer algo por ti?

-¡Es que no quiero que hagas algo por mí! ¡No me interesas, no me atraes, no quiero nada contigo!

-Has cambiado mucho, eres agresivamente temeroso.

-Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido. Y estoy bien, no necesito de los sermones de un resucitado sobre cómo llevar mi vida.

-Has perdido el arte de convencimiento, Antoshka.

Stark azotó la llave contra la carcasa del dron al dejar caer su mano con dientes apretados. –Me importa un cuerno si lo perdí o no. Lárgate de aquí.

-Estás cortando los cables incorrectos, echarás a perder el dron.

-Claro que no.

-Esos son los controles de vuelo, no debes tocarlos.

-Son los mandos del sistema.

-No, los mandos del sistema son los que están debajo –Bucky se acercó metiendo un brazo dentro de aquella apertura, sacando otra tarjeta de control más pequeña- Observa, este es el chip que mantiene las lecturas y alimenta al procesador.

-Es una tarjeta de datos.

-Señor ingeniero, este es un dron ruso, y los rusos tienen así dispuestos los circuitos de sus robots.

-Conozco la ingeniería rusa –bufó Tony tomando la tarjeta de las manos del soldado para inspeccionarla- Aquí está la memoria de datos que se une a…

Se quedó callado al ver que Barnes tenía razón, había estado a nada de cortar los cables de vuelo y con ello anular al dron por completo. Resopló de nuevo viendo a detalle la tarjeta para asegurarse de que no estaba cometiendo un error al creer las palabras de aquel engreído soldado que sonrió antes de tomarle por las caderas para levantarle. Tony soltó la tarjeta de inmediato.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No, Barnes!

Desvió su rostro para evitar un beso, sintiendo su mentón ser tomado para levantar su rostro hacia James quien entrecerró sus ojos, inspeccionando sus facciones como un médico experto.

-Vas a cuidarte más, por Peter.

-No tienes que ver por mí, ¿entendido?

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie la respuesta a eso.

-Ya no sé cómo hacértelo entender, James. No podemos estar juntos.

-Las cosas pueden cambiar, y no estoy diciendo que su muerte me complazca, Antoshka. Al contrario –acarició su mejilla que Tony retiró dedicándole una mirada- No quiero verte tan herido.

-Pues hazte a un lado y déjame regresar.

-Steve está muerto.

-¡Ya lo sé, carajo! ¿Qué intentas con eso?

-Que lo aceptes, entre más rápido, el dolor será menor.

-¿Y qué tal que quiero estar así?

-Él no estaría de acuerdo.

-¡Tú no sabes eso! ¡A ti solo te interesa cogerme!

-Muy lejos estás de mis verdaderos deseos, Kotenok. Y Steve está muerto.

-¡No…! –Stark apretó sus párpados al hablar tan intempestivamente.

-¿Lo ves?

-Ah… -el Hombre de Hierro bajó su cabeza, evidentemente tenso.

-Antoshka…

-Suéltame, por favor.

-Mírame, Tony.

-No.

-Por favor.

Éste apretó su mandíbula viendo a un costado, tomó aire con fuerza un par de veces antes de levantar su rostro hacia Bucky quien se inclinó para estamparle un beso rápido. Stark se soltó de golpe maldiciendo entre dientes, tomando sus cosas de mala gana, tirando algunas antes de poder tener todo en la pesada maleta que se echó al hombro, cerrando el dron con más fuerza de la debida antes de echar a andar sin mirar siquiera a James quien le detuvo por un codo.

-No puedo, ¿de acuerdo? –habló Tony con voz quebrada- Sé que eres un hombre bueno y un gran soldado… pero no puedo, James, no puedo. Jamás podré. Siempre me hará falta, no hay nada en esta vida que pueda sustituirlo. Lo siento, sé que no quieres escuchar esto, ni tampoco te lo mereces, pero es la verdad. No puedo olvidarlo, a donde quiera que miro está ahí. Cada que escucho la risa de Peter me parece escucharlo a él. Es imposible… yo…

Se talló sus ojos, sintiendo sus dedos humedecerse. Estaba llorando. Unos brazos le rodearon, cariñosos. Quiso alejarlos pero su llanto se lo impidió, aferrándose a Bucky mientras dejaba libre toda esa pena que había estado reprimiendo desde la muerte de Steve, sin permitirse quebrarse de tal manera por miedo a caer en un hoyo que le alejara de su hijo. Todos le habían dejado solo, se habían marchado luego de la desaparición del Capitán América, el líder del equipo de los Vengadores. Nadie había querido escucharlo a él. En buena parte porque no se presentaba en el mejor de los estados, con una boca altanera que el luto azuzó con mayor fuerza. Al final había tenido que valerse por sí mismo como en los viejos tiempos, dejando atrás ese compañerismo para proteger lo único que le quedaba de Steve, Peter. Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento comenzó a ausentarse para perderse entre botellas de alcohol en lugar de cuidar de su hijo quien tuvo que convertirse en su niñera al tiempo que sobrellevaba a su manera la muerte de su padre y la pérdida del resto de los Vengadores con un mundo apocalíptico como futuro.

-Ssshh, ya, ya Kotenok.

-Está muerto… y no puedo…

-Sí puedes, lo estás haciendo.

-James…

-Antoshka, escúchame bien. No le has perdido del todo, lo mejor de él aún sigue vivo. Peter.

Tony se pegó por completo al pecho del soldado dejándose caer al suelo junto con él, en un llanto más desesperado, rabioso, sin que aquellos brazos le soltaran, acariciando su espalda como sus cabellos para reconfortarle. James besó su frente, cerrando sus ojos por un largo tiempo, hasta que Stark terminó de sacar todo aquel dolor que dejó su cuerpo y mente agotados, acomodándole en su regazo con el fin de descansar. Limpió sus lágrimas, con una media sonrisa al observar ese rostro adormilado, un par de ojos exhaustos se posaron en los suyos, acariciando una mejilla con su mano artificial.

-Vas a estar bien, Kotenok.

-No estoy tan seguro –murmuró el otro con una voz ronca, pasando saliva.

-Para eso estoy aquí, para asegurarnos de que lo estarás. No más alcohol ni aislamientos. Peter necesita de ti como lo que queda de este maldito universo.

-No digas soeces.

-Antoshka, es hora de volver a casa –afirmó echando la pesada maleta a su hombro de metal antes de tomar en brazos a Tony quien se quejó mirándole con enfado.

-¡Bucky!

Éste arqueó una ceja mirándole apenas. –No perderás popularidad porque te lleve en brazos. Disfruta del paseo, Tony. Cuando lleguemos quiero verte comer decentemente y luego vas a dormir largas horas o voy a pedirle a Skyfall un sedante.

-No te atreverías…

-Pruébame.

-Eres un maldito desgraciado.

-Posiblemente, pero no te bajaré y cumpliré mi palabra.

Tony sintió un ligero calor en sus mejillas, suspirando antes de recargar su frente contra el hombro de Barnes quien sonrió para sí, llegando así al cuartel donde Peter les recibió, asustado de que su padre estuviera enfermo al verlo aparecer en brazos del Soldado de Invierno.

-Papá, ¿estás bien? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Te duele algo?

-Tu padre está cansado, Peter. ¿Podrías llevarle su comida a su recámara?

-Okay…

-No hablen como si estuviera ausente.

Peter sonrió al escucharle reclamar, volviendo sobre sus pasos, corriendo prácticamente hacia la cocina donde preparó rápidamente una comida balanceada. Era toda una fortuna que su padrino Bucky hubiera aparecido luego de lo ocurrido con Sif, no estaba muy seguro de que hubiera podido solo con eso, aunque estuviera Wade a quien no había visto porque no había podido escaparse con la mirada siempre protectora de su padre sobre él. Se quedó en la recámara de Tony junto con Barnes para verle comer lentamente pero terminar al fin todos sus alimentos, algo había sucedido porque el Hombre de Hierro no refutaba las sugerencias del soldado acerca de darse un baño y luego dormir hasta la cena.

-¿Sky? ¿Sabes qué pasó entre tío Bucky y papá?

-" _¿Suceder?_ "

-Sky…

-" _Arreglaron sus diferencias, al parecer_."

-¿Diferencias? ¿Estaban peleados?

-" _Las dinámicas humanas son demasiado complejas para explicar de forma simple, Peter_."

-Siento que no me estás diciendo algo.

-" _El Sargento Barnes consiguió que el señor Stark pasara a su siguiente etapa del duelo_."

-¿Qué es?

-" _Aceptación_."

El joven parpadeó unos instantes antes de sonreír. -¿De verdad lo crees, Skyfall?

-" _Cien por ciento seguro_."

Cuando Tony despertara por la IA anunciando la hora de la cena, estaba de mejor humor y sin ese deseo arrebatador de tomar otra botella y vaciarla en su estómago. Buscando a su hijo, lo halló en la sala de comandos donde bromeaba alegremente con un Barnes sonriente, que le despeinaba de vez en cuando o le empujaba en juego. Se quedó mirándoles en la entrada de la sala. Peter adoraba a Bucky, casi de la misma forma que Steve lo hiciera, salvo que notaba en los ojos del adolescente ese deseo de ver en el sargento algo perdido. Un padre. Stark bajó su mirada apretando y cerrando sus puños. No podía negarle a su pequeño una compañía más estable y protectora como lo era Barnes aunque fuese a veces un completo idiota. Wade era otro tema. No confiaba en ese monstruo que solamente buscaba su propio beneficio sin contar que era mayor para Peter. Ni en su mejor día le iba a permitir tocarlo. Era un asesino a sueldo, mentiroso como traicionero. Se parecía a cierto ojiverde ya desaparecido aunque para Tony, el hermano adoptivo de Thor era más bien un cervatillo perdido en el bosque más que alguien a quien temer. O había sido, mejor dicho.

-Hey, mira quien se nos une –comentó Barnes al verle.

-Papá, ¿cómo te sientes? El tío Bucky me estaba contando sobre Adolfo Hitler.

-Ni siquiera lo conoció –replicó entrando a la sala.

Pasaron los días en aquella reconstrucción del cuartel como una buena limpieza, los tres haciendo un excelente equipo, intercambiando algunas bromas inocentes y otras más pesadas que le ganaban a Peter un regaño por parte de Tony seguido de un elogio de Bucky. La utilidad del brazo metálico encantado tuvo su oportunidad con las soldaduras o enmendaduras de partes de la estructura del cuartel que no podían ser reparadas por las manos orgullosas de Stark. Cuando terminaron con el nivel principal, subieron para ver caer la noche entre charlas superficiales pero relajantes mientras cenaban en el techo del cuartel mirando un cielo estrellado luego de varios días nublado. Un nuevo día llegó con nuevas tareas, Skyfall había dado con un satélite aún en buen estado que Tony rápidamente robó al entrar en su sistema para usarlo para la ubicación de los dos Vengadores perdidos en algún punto del planeta. Peter pidió el permiso de su padre para ir a abastecerse de víveres en el invernadero situado a varios kilómetros del cuartel, igualmente bajo tierra y luego ir de compras al mercado negro de la ciudad. Tony estaba por rehusarse pero era algo que su hijo había hecho a diario cuando él no estuvo en condiciones. Amenazándole con medirle el tiempo, le dejó ir quedándose en el laboratorio donde examinaba el martillo.

-¿Peter? –preguntó Bucky dejando una pesada maleta con materiales recién recolectados del exterior.

-Fue de compras.

-¿Está bien que haya ido solo?

-Ya tiene edad para hacerlo, además lleva consigo a Skyfall.

-" _Estoy con él, Sargento Barnes_."

-No me extraña –rió el soldado sentándose a un lado de Stark quien hacía una lectura de materiales y de la fractura en el martillo, cuya daño miró atentamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –Tony alzó sus cejas al notar su examen sobre el arma.

-Es curioso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esta fractura, fíjate bien, nace del mango hacia la parte superior, no al revés. La apertura es mayor alrededor de la base.

-¿Y?

-Si estuviese al contrario, hubiese sido a causa de un golpe, un ataque. Este martillo fue roto a propósito por la mano que lo sostuvo.

-Ahora si estás alucinando. Thor jamás rompería su martillo. Ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo.

-Yo no dije que él lo hubiera hecho.

Tony frunció su ceño, tomando el martillo para verlo de cerca. –Es cierto, fue como si quieran arrancarle el mango.

-Bueno, si trato de romper lo irrompible, usaré eso mismo.

Dejando a Mjolnir de vuelta en el soporte, el Hombre de Hierro se cruzó de brazos pensando en aquellas palabras. Nadie podía levantar aquel martillo más que el propio hijo de Odín, si alguien había tratado de romperlo sin poderlo tomar, lo más lógico era que lo rompieran por el mango al usar una fuerza increíble para lograrlo.

-¿Quién lo habrá hecho? ¿Los Pendragón? ¿Surtur? ¿Loki? No, él no.

-¿Por qué lo descartas tan pronto?

-Ese tramposo de marca adoraba el martillo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Solo había que notar sus ojos cuando veía a Thor levantarlo.

-Eres un gran observador –sonrió Barnes ladeando su rostro antes de atraerlo hacia él por su cintura.

-James…

-También creo que Loki no fue. ¿Surtur? Lo hubiera hecho mucho antes. ¿Los Pendragón? Son los mejores sospechosos hasta ahora. La siguiente pregunta es, ¿para qué?

-Porque temen el poder del martillo, simple –Tony se encogió de hombros sin alejar al soldado.

-Recuerdo cuando contaron de su exilio en este mundo. Mjolnir no tenía poder alguno, aunque nadie podía levantarlo. No fue sino hasta que Thor se hizo digno que el martillo recuperó su vida.

-Pero no estaba roto.

-El punto es que esta arma tan ancestral fue destruida con la finalidad de robarle al Dios del Trueno sus poderes.

Stark se volvió a él, mirándole fijamente por largos minutos que hicieron a Barnes reír por la seriedad plantada en su rostro, inclinándose a besarle sin que esta vez encontrara resistencia aunque el beso fue breve.

-Por eso no podemos encontrarle, porque ha dejado de ser un dios –dijo al fin el Hombre de Hierro entre los brazos del soldado.

-Debemos llamar a los Guardianes de la Galaxia, necesitamos esa nave Milano para encontrarlo.

-¿Y cómo daremos con él en todo el ancho universo?

-Bueno, no lo sé.

-Eso fue todo lo que pudo dar tu intelecto –le bromeó Tony.

-El genio aquí eres tú.

-Como siempre.

Bucky sonrió, besándole de nuevo, esta vez tomándose su tiempo. Aunque Stark seguía de brazos cruzados, le correspondió tranquilamente hasta sentir una mano apretar su trasero, quitándola de golpe y alejándose de él.

-Eso no.

-Lo que ordenes, Kotenok.

-Cada vez que lo pienso más, no dejo de imaginar a los Pendragón armando todo este desastre, comienzo a sospechar que los verdaderos autores del Ragnarok fueron ellos.

-Macabro.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo –Tony se volvió a él aunque miraba el martillo- ¿Por qué tienen que casarse con Sif o con Fandral? Digo, entiendo que les parezcan atractivos pero no tienen parentesco con la casa de Odín o alguna otra importante de los reinos de Yggrasill. Estratégicamente hablando, no les sirven de nada.

-Son suficientes enigmas por el día de hoy –el brazo metálico rodeó la cintura del Hombre de Hierro una vez más para atraerlo hacia él- Pero buscaremos esas respuestas. Ahora, me parece prudente la idea de ir por Peter.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso por qué? –Stark rió alzando una ceja.

-Porque aunque sea todo un jovencito autosuficiente y autónomo, no está solo.

Con eso se inclinó para besarle, primero suavemente y luego con mayor insistencia, acariciando una mejilla de Tony quien se permitió aquel acercamiento, menos culpable, más liberado. Pero frunció su ceño cuando aquel beso se volvió muy apasionado, pero con un toque que hizo a su corazón acelerarse porque era una manera bien conocida para él, una forma de besarle que su cuerpo como su memoria reconocían al acto. Una de sus manos subió para alejarle, mirándole confundido y algo asustado.

-¿Qué sucede?

Lo que fuese a responder Stark, se quedó en el olvido. En una de las pantallas que monitoreaban los territorios a donde Peter había viajado, apareció una silueta entre las sombras y más adelante, la figura de un dragón color bermellón que agitó sus alas con un rugido mientras se posaba sobre un edificio en ruinas.


	14. Vástagos

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LIBRO III. El libro de los Secretos.**

Vástagos. 

* * *

_"-¡Está disfrutando con esto! ¿No os dais cuenta de que está disfrutando con esto?"_ Peter en Aquarius (1987).

* * *

La música preferida de Peter Quill sonaba por toda la nave mientras viajaban tranquilamente por el espacio entre un cinturón de asteroides que les permitían pasar desapercibidos de los dragones que la familia Pendragón comandaban, yendo y viniendo por el universo igual que naves ligeras. No estaban muy lejos del sistema solar donde se encontraba la Tierra, en caso de algún llamado aunque desde que habían dejado a Lady Sif con los Vengadores no tuvieron más noticias. Drax y Rocket charlaban, si así podía decirse, en una sala donde el peludo estaba armando un nuevo cañón para su ametralladora pesada. Gamora estaba revisando unos planos en otra sala y Starlord se encontraba dándose un buen baño.

-… y así es como terminé en la prisión de Nova.

-Vaya, eres todo un caso, Drax.

-Soy un guerrero, no un caso.

Rocket rodó sus ojos, ensamblando unos engranes. –Sí, como sea.

-¿Cómo está tu árbol?

-No es mi árbol, es Groot y está bien. Creciendo.

El inseparable compañero de Rocket había terminado hecho trizas cuando se encargó de una media docena de Pretores, los cuales habían apresado a Lady Sif en Vanaheim al encontrarla luego de su escape, liberándola para viajar rápidamente hacia la Tierra. Ese árbol con el corazón más noble que vieran los Guardianes de la Galaxia siempre estaba arriesgándose de esa manera a pesar de los reclamos del peludo, quien sin embargo no podía hacer un lado esa faceta heroica que alguna vez les hizo vencer al famoso Ronan el Acusador.

-No hemos tenido noticias de la doncella guerrera –comentó Drax luego de beber un trago de una bebida prohibida en varios territorios.

-Tal vez sería bueno darnos una vuelta. En cuanto hayan dejado de pasearse esos dragones.

-Los dragones vuelan, no se pasean.

-Por todas las galaxias, guerrero, es un decir.

-Hm.

-Bueno, voy a revisar cómo andamos, si ves a Peter dile que ya quite su música, estoy comenzando a tomarle gusto.

-Lo haré.

Rocket bajó del asiento para caminar con su nuevo cañón que observó mientras subía al panel de control de la nave. Dejó a un lado su nuevo invento observando las lecturas de la pantalla y la proyección exterior que un holograma mostraba. Gruñendo, abrió las compuertas de la parte frontal para ver con sus propios ojos los lejanos asteroides por entre los que volaban tranquilamente, cerrando y abriendo las compuertas en juego con una risa maliciosa, cruzando sus piernas al subirse por completo sobre los mandos. Estuvo haciendo eso largo rato para echar a perder esos controles a propósito cuando notó algo que le hizo repetir una vez más aquel movimiento pero esta vez sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto delante de la Milano, las compuertas se cerraron y abrieron más despacio hasta que las dejó completamente desplegadas con el ceño fruncido, sacudiendo su cola con inquietud. Uno de sus pequeños dedos pisó un intercomunicador.

-Peter, deja de estarte masturbando y ven al cuarto de controles.

 _-"¡Rocket! ¡Estoy bañándome!_ "

-Hazlo ya o romperé esa cinta de música.

Apagó el interruptor con la mirada fija en aquel amplio y oscuro espacio, esperando por Starlord quien apareció murmurado cosas con una toalla en la cadera, dejando un rastro de agua al llegar hacia el mapache de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y bien?

-Mira allá.

-¿Me sacaste del baño por unas rocas?

-¡Haz lo que te digo, idiota!

Dedicándole una mirada, Peter levantó su vista al frente al tiempo que las compuertas hicieron su movimiento de cubrir y cerrar la vista, a punto de reclamarle a Rocket por estar jugando cuando entendió lo que deseaba mostrarle, rodeando los controles para acercarse por completo al ventanal como queriendo asegurarse de lo que sus ojos habían captado.

-¿Un… asteroide fantasma?

-Es un asteroide colonia fantasma. Debe ser enorme.

-Detén la nave. Podemos estrellarnos.

-Ya lo hice, descerebrado.

-Por todas las estrellas en el cielo, ¿qué hace aquí? Mejor dicho, ¿cómo llegó aquí?

-Mejor aún, ¿está abandonada? Estamos demasiado cerca para cualquier radar activo en ella, y nadie nos ha atacado, todavía.

-Rocket, hay que encontrar una entrada.

-Ah, esas palabras me gustan. Activaré los lentes. Estás empapando los asientos, Peter.

-Envía una sonda de reconocimiento con un mensaje en código de paz.

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

-Hazlo.

Rocket bufó azotando su cola pero obedeció, tecleando rápidamente y sentándose para tomar el control principal, meciendo la Milano hasta quedar prácticamente frente a aquella mole oculta por un escudo que reflejaba el espacio exterior y que había descubierto al estar jugando con las compuertas, distinguiendo aquel truco fantasma por reflejos de luz. La sonda les envió señales nulas de vida como de comunicación, aquel asteroide hecho colonia estaba completamente vacío. Cuando encontraron una compuerta de acceso, disparó antes de que Peter le diera permiso siquiera, abriéndose paso hacia un gigante hangar igualmente vacío que las luces de la nave apenas iluminaron en busca de guía o rastro. Gamora como Drax se les unieron al sentir el cambio en el vuelo, observando con ellos aquel enorme interior metálico.

-Esto no tiene mucho abandonado, apenas si hay signos de descomposición –observó la guerrera.

-¿Alguno de ustedes reconoce el estilo?

-No soy arquitecto –reclamó Drax haciendo que los demás rodaran sus ojos.

-Parece sacado de un cuento de terror –comentó Rocket señalando algunas esquinas y arcos que soportaban los altos techos del hangar- Me recuerda mucho el esqueleto de un reptil.

-Eso pensaba también –asintió Peter- Más sondas, Rocket.

-A la orden.

No obtuvieron nada, al menos de aquel nivel y el siguiente superior como inferior. Aquel titánico asteroide tenía por lo menos el tamaño de un planeta como lo había sido la antigua y ahora destruida capital del imperio Nova. Aterrizaron la Milano a mitad del hangar, tomando sus trajes con casco para salir a explorar, con sus armas más que listas en caso de alguna emergencia. Rocket fue hacia la cámara de recuperación donde un pequeño Groot crecía plantado en un contenedor mediano con una fuente de luz constante.

-¿Yo soy Groot?

-Sí, vamos a explorar, igual y haya algo de valor.

-Yo soy Groot.

-No te puedo llevar, puede ser peligroso y apenas si tienes ramas.

-¡Yo soy Groot!

-He dicho que no, además, esto está bien muerto. Ya te dije, solamente buscaremos cosas de valor y nos marcharemos.

-Yo soy Groot.

-No tenemos ni idea. Tomaré unas fotos y te las mostraré, ¿de acuerdo? Permanece bien quietecito donde estás, no tardaré.

-Yo soy Groot…

-Deja ya de preocuparte tanto por mí, pedazo de árbol mimado.

Groot lanzó un gemido lastimero cuando Rocket se dio media vuelta con sus dos armas en cada hombro y su traje con casco puesto, alcanzando al resto de los Guardianes. Bajaron por la plataforma hacia una de las aperturas interiores que daban al hangar, siguiendo los planos que ya completaban las sondas que habían enviado y que eran mostradas en hologramas por uno de los puños de Peter. Caminaron lentamente a pesar de tener las lecturas negativas de cualquier signo de vida o artefacto funcionando. A pesar del traje podían percibir un frío considerable como el aire más denso a pesar de ser una colonia abandonada en medio del espacio. Había razón en la observación del peludo sobre una estructura arquitectónica que emulaba el esqueleto de un reptil con otras formas más grotescas, todo en colores oscuros, preferentemente negro. Subieron al nivel que pertenecía a la sala de controles, un espacio circular con una mesa hueca en el centro con una veintena de asientos de mando alrededor. Por el tamaño de aquellos asientos, sus ocupantes debieron haber sido de varios metros de altura. Peter silbó al inspeccionarlos de cerca, iluminando más con una linterna los respaldos.

-¿Saben? Esto me recuerda a una película de ciencia ficción, llamada "Alien, el octavo pasajero".

-No otra vez con tus referencias terrícolas –se quejó Rocket.

-Igual encontraron mandos así, tan grandes como éstos y horribles como éstos.

-¿Por qué el octavo pasajero? –quiso saber Drax.

-¡Argh! ¡No le preguntes! Es una trampa –bufó el pequeño buscando el compartimiento que le diera acceso a los controles.

-Los niveles de oxígeno son casi nulos. Los metales no están corroídos por oxidación, así que las criaturas que habitaron esta colonia no usaban el aire común para respirar.

-Me encantan, seres poco ordinarios –bromeó Starlord- ¿Rocket?

-¡Aquí! –el mapache salió dentro de la mesa, sacando con mano en alto una tarjeta de controles- Mi intuición nunca me falla.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que es? –Drax frunció su ceño- La última vez…

-Hey, hey, cualquiera se equivoca sobre todo si están apurándome.

-Revisemos un poco más y luego saldremos de aquí –Peter salió de la sala siguiendo otra ruta de las sondas- Sepárense pero manténganse en contacto cada minuto.

-Sí, señor –corearon mitad en broma y mitad en serio el resto de los Guardianes.

Aunque provocaba escalofríos, aquella colonia era intrigante. Tenía un espacio muy amplio dedicado a los hangares y pocas habitaciones, lo que hablaba de escasos habitantes, apenas si los necesarios para dirigir el vuelo de aquel enorme asteroide oculto ante radares por su escudo reflector que pocos transportes podían presumir de tener, sobre todo para un tamaño como el suyo. Peter concluyó que era más una base que una colonia, un punto de abastecimiento o recarga. De ahí la escasez de recámaras y otros recintos personales. Había almacenes igualmente tan enormes como los hangares, vacíos por completo sin un rastro de dónde obtener una pista de lo que se hizo en aquel lugar, solamente esas tétricas paredes como testigos mudos que no proyectaron nada ante el lector de actividad de Starlord. Rocket buscaba tesoros que adjudicarse, entre los recovecos o los pocos estantes que mostraban aquellos altísimos cuartos.

La mayoría de las puertas estaban abiertas y las que no, podían ser empujadas manualmente sin problema alguno. Se topó con una en medio de un ancho pasillo que no cedió, atrayendo su atención. Sacó una pequeña bomba para romper los circuitos de seguridad en medio de una tímida nube blanca, escuchando el siseo de la puerta al soltar sus candados. Con una risa pícara, se talló sus manos dejando las armas sobre el suelo para usar toda su fuerza y tirar de la puerta, esta le ofreció algo de resistencia pero al final luego de un par de tirones, cedió.

-" _¿Rocket?_ " –llamó Gamora.

-Inspeccionando –canturreó éste entrando al pequeño cuarto donde no había nada más que paredes lisas de color gris oscuro.

Le pareció que era un lugar para colocar trapeadores, riendo al pensarlo cuando pisó el centro de aquel cuarto. Rocket lanzó un grito inconsciente cuando se hundió, perdiendo la lámpara con la que había iluminado como el sentido de ubicación. Caía en un espacio completamente oscuro sin poder distinguir nada alrededor, caía y caía cobrando mayor velocidad, lo que le hizo temer por su pequeño cuerpo que iba resentir el encuentro con el suelo. Golpeó su casco llamando a Peter pero la comunicación también se había perdido. Empezó a manotear y patalear en el aire, buscando algo de donde sostenerse. La luz de la lámpara se apagó metros debajo de él, no supo si por chocar o porque seguía cayendo a un sitio que le estaba provocando pánico. Luego de interminables minutos en caída libre, por fin tocó algo duro y suave al mismo tiempo, como un colchón mullido que le hizo rebotar, sintiendo que bajaba un poco para volver a chocar con otra superficie parecida y así hasta que perdió velocidad, terminando al fin en lo que le pareció era el suelo.

-¡Oh, no!

Aún con sus guantes del traje pudo sentir la superficie rugosa, huesuda como viscosa donde se sentó con un gesto de asco al iluminar con la débil luz de su casco sus guantes llenos de una baba negruzca. Sentía el corazón en las sienes peludas. Gateó tratando de encontrar una zona más o menos lisa donde ponerse de pie pero le fue imposible, encontrando al fin aquello que había sido su benefactor al amortiguar su caída. Las manos de Rocket tocaron lo que se le antojó era una especie de coraza o cascarón de al menos tres metros de altura. Era muy gruesa, suave pero dura, como una esponja extraña que había envuelto algo, porque al rodearla se percató que estaba abierta y hueca.

Un huevo. Un huevo de algo que había empollado y salido libre. Jadeó mirando alrededor, temiendo que la criatura nacida aún estuviera ahí, esperando por un estúpido monstruo creado genéticamente para comérselo por curioso. No distinguió nada, pero no cantaba victoria. Haciendo sus cálculos debidos, si aquella madriguera era tan alta, debía ser descomunalmente larga, el espacio faltante del asteroide que las sondas no habían podido localizar. Pasando saliva, caminó entre tropezones y caídas buscando una manera de subir o llamar a sus compañeros, viendo a lo lejos para su alivio la tenue luz de su linterna, cayendo varias veces entre aquel suelo de formas que no quería imaginar para alcanzarla, iluminando alrededor.

Había más huevos, todos abiertos. Al menos los que su linterna podía alcanzar, que eran aproximadamente una veintena. Rocket se quedó sentado con un buen temor en su mente. Había encontrado nada menos que la madriguera de los dragones del clan Pendragón. Eso tenía que ser. Esa era la única explicación posible. Tuvo el valor de iluminar el suelo, aguantando las náuseas al distinguir cuerpos ya podridos de seres que no podía identificar, como larguísimos tentáculos de exoesqueletos perdiéndose en la lejanía, unidos a las bases de los huevos. Los conductos de alimentación. Aquellos cuerpos habían sido el alimento de los recién nacidos que ahora eran dragones gigantes.

-¿Y de dónde salieron estos huevos? –se preguntó con más temor.

Apagó la linterna mientras su mente pensaba apuradamente. Hasta donde tenía conocimiento, debía haber una mamá dragón en algún lado para haber empollado esos huevos. Contando los que había visto, la distancia entre ellos, calculó la cantidad exorbitante de huevos que debían existir en esa madriguera. Una mamá dragón no era suficiente, debían ser más. Prestó oídos a algún sonido, siseo o murmullo que señalara las poderosas madres pero solo el silencio le rodeó. No teniendo más opción que gatear a ciegas, siguió avanzando, rodeando más huevos siempre al frente. En algún momento tenía que topar con pared, aquel cunero monstruoso no podía ser infinito. Se tuvo que tumbar por el cansancio de andar y resbalar a veces por la baba de aquellos tentáculos, tratando de comunicarse en vano con Peter o alguien más. Lamentó que Groot aún no estuviera en condiciones, sin duda sus ramas podían servirle de ayuda en esos momentos, aunque le consolaba el pensamiento de que su ausencia ya debió ser notada, estaban buscándole. Más les valía. Luego de aquel breve descanso, inició de nuevo su pesada marcha. Llevaba una distancia considerable cuando escuchó el pitido de su traje advirtiéndole de la disminución de su reserva de oxígeno.

-Genial, ahora moriré aquí.

No quería comenzar a alucinar por la falta de aire, así que se arriesgó a quitarse el casco y respirar en aquel denso ambiente. Sí, el aire fue enrarecido pero no lo suficiente como para matarlo. Podía continuar, sorprendentemente. Preguntándose cómo podía ser eso posible, siguió su marcha a gatas, más lento por el cansancio como por el aire pesado. Resbalaba con mayor frecuencia de la misma manera en que estaba tomando más descansos, sintiendo la tela de su traje comenzar a rasgarse de tanto tallarse contra aquellos tentáculos y restos de cadáveres cuyos huesos salientes le maltrataban el cuerpo. Le pareció una mal broma del destino que ese espantoso agujero de bebés dragón estuviera tan gigante que no terminara de recorrerlo, volverse ya era un error, solamente quedaba seguir adelante, cada vez más cansado.

De pronto notó que no rodeaba más huevos, con un espacio lleno únicamente de los tentáculos que parecían enredarse entre sí formando más subidas y bajadas con las que su mentón chocó más de una vez, maldiciendo a los genios que los habían puesto ahí. Se topó con un nuevo huevo pero al rodearlo se dio cuenta que no era un huevo, sus manos tocaron con mayor insistencia. Era un cuerpo. Rocket se juró que le daría un infarto de andar manoseando aquel cadáver. Cuando llegó a lo que supuso eran los brazos, con algo de horror creciente se percató que no poseía manos o garras. Murmurando cosas, se dio el valor de acercarse más para tantear el torso, en medio de la oscuridad, apoyándose en esos restos con todo el asco del mundo para alcanzar lo que fuese el hocico o la cara. Esa madriguera solamente se volvía más terrorífica conforme encontraba más sorpresas dentro, al sentir un hocico o rostro deformado.

No podía seguir más a ciegas, así que atreviéndose a llamar la atención de algún dragón restante en aquel recinto, encendió su linterna que parpadeó unos segundos antes de estabilizarse entre sus golpes nerviosos, apuntando hacia el rostro delante de él. Rocket apretó sus párpados armándose de valor porque no creía lo que estaba descubriendo, paseando la luz de la linterna a todo lo largo del cadáver sobre el cual estaba pisando, de hecho sus patas tocaban lo que era una costilla rota de un pecho abierto por garras que supuso eran de dragón. Los tentáculos de exoesqueleto, al menos los que había sentido terminaban conectados hacia el vientre del cuerpo mutilado de brazos y piernas que habían sido cauterizadas por fuego.

Sintió un mareo y prefirió bajar cuanto antes que caer en el interior del Gigante de Hielo que había descubierto. La cabeza comenzó a punzarle, probablemente en un ataque de pánico pero ya no le importaba mucho, la realización de su descubrimiento iba a volverle loco. No había mamá dragón porque en lugar de una escamosa progenitora que solamente podía dar uno o dos huevos, cuatro con muchísima suerte, usaron un Jotun que podía multiplicar con creces aquellos seres que luego se alimentaron de él como de las golosinas vivientes dejadas alrededor. Los Pendragón habían usado a los habitantes de Jotunheim como vientres forzados para sus dragones. Rió nervioso resbalando bruscamente sobre los tentáculos que sintió moverse como todo a su alrededor.

-Por la madre que no tuve, que alguien me saque de aquí.

Sin más fuerzas en su cuerpo, Rocket cayó inconsciente.


	15. Eclipse

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LIBRO III. El libro de los Secretos.**

Eclipse. 

* * *

_"El sacrificio no está nunca en renunciar a lo que uno es. El verdadero sacrificio está en seguir siendo lo que uno es._ " Aníbal Troilo.

* * *

Los sacerdotes entonaron el último cántico dando por terminabas sus oraciones que indicaban además el término del día dentro del palacio imperial que al fin quedó en silencio reparador bajo una noche húmeda de luna llena con estrellas brillantes y una brisa fresca. El Lord Comandante de la Guardia Imperial dio su ronda nocturna acompañado por sus Pretores que conformaban el grupo, seleccionados entre Nadann y Tyar para proteger a los Emperadores, ambos ya descansando en sus respectivos aposentos. Solo faltaba un día para el término de la semana de Purificación de Sif, luego de eso iba a entrar a la recámara del Lord Camarlengo. Días después, sería el turno de Loki quien había estado casi siempre en sus aposentos desde su llegada, apenas si saliendo para los eventos más importantes del palacio o las ceremonias correspondientes como consorte de Sigfried Pendragón, a quien siempre brindaba su mano para ser guiado por los anchos pasillos seguido por su corte de doncellas juguetonas. Todo era espantoso desde el punto que se viera. Y la docilidad tan silenciosa del Jotun solamente avivaba el terror en Fandral quien despachó a los Pretores, dejándolos en los pasillos para su guardia de la noche, retirándose a su salón de juntas para terminar de firmar algunos documentos bajo la luz de velas altas.

Esa noche iban a huir.

Fandral no era un genio de los escapes, pero tenía una excelente razón para crear por una única ocasión el mejor de los planes, uno que los Pendragón ni el sacerdote de los Antiguos pudieran adivinar ni seguir. Uno de sus sirvientes le trajo los últimos documentos a firmar, mirando un nombre con un reporte que le hizo fruncir su ceño, preguntando por aquel comerciante que repentinamente se había marchado olvidando varias cajas de su mercancía dentro del palacio. Llamó a sus Pretores para que inspeccionaran aquellos contenedores, al tiempo que bajaba hacia una de las salidas del palacio pidiendo su caballo, ordenando al resto de la Guardia Imperial que no se movieran de sus sitios alrededor de los aposentos de los Emperadores mientras él alcanzaba al mercader en el puerto principal, acompañado por un par de soldados Pretores. Pronto alcanzaron aquel punto en la frontera, tan bullicioso ahora que Asgard se había convertido en el paraíso de los Nueve Reinos y capital única del nuevo Imperio. Se abrieron paso entre la multitud compuesta por seres de diferentes razas hasta la nave que estaba por salir. El Lord Comandante pidió a los Pretores que resguardaran el transporte en tanto hablaba con el comerciante, abriendo la escotilla de entrada, perdiéndose dentro con pasos firmes y apresurados. No había nadie dentro de la nave porque había sido un señuelo. Fandral suspiró activando los controles de vuelo con la finalidad de contactarse con Sif cuyo rostro preocupado apareció en una pantalla, aliviada de verle ahí.

-¡Fandral! Por los dioses, todo está listo.

-¿Recuerdas mis instrucciones?

-Sí, en cuanto se muevan las naves vigías, cruzaremos la frontera.

-No te detengas, Sif. Es importante.

-Estamos listos. Hasta entonces, Fandral.

-Adiós, Sif.

La doncella guerrera le miró pero el Lord Comandante apagó los controles, volviéndose a una pared donde se encontraba pegado otro dispositivo más pequeño pero mortal. Tomo aire sonriendo antes de acercarse para abrir la tapa y activar la bomba cuyo conteo breve se hizo notar por un suave zumbido. Fandral sonrió con la mirada húmeda. Solo él sabía a donde se dirigía la nave fantasma que Sif estaba navegando, sólo él sabía el resto del plan. Solo él era la única pista. Y la iba a desaparecer para que ni la más poderosa magia leyera su alma.

-Te amo, Sif.

Todo el puerto se cimbró ante la explosión de la nave comerciante que cobró la vida de los dos Pretores como algunos mercaderes y transeúntes cercanos, generando el caos suficiente para que las naves vigía de las fronteras abandonaran sus puestos de guardia para controlar la situación, permitiendo que el transporte oculto bajo un escudo fantasma de Sif pudiera cruzar sin problemas, saliendo de Asgard en dirección hacia el reino de los elfos de la luz. La doncella guerrera estaba inquieta por la mirada de su amigo al despedirse como sus palabras, pero no dudó en aumentar la velocidad casi con angustiosa prisa hasta tener un ritmo seguro hacia Alfheim, dejando que el piloto automático siguiera su curso. Había sido un exhaustivo trabajo que les había tomado todo un día para ocultarse, escabullirse del palacio, esperar el punto ciego de las rondas de los Pretores, viajar en incómodas cajas de mercancías y después estar encerrados en la nave hasta que llegara aquel día tan ansiado de su huida. Aunque Sif hubiese querido estar siempre al lado de Fandral, los cambios de último momento en su plan le habían obligado a separarse de él, momentáneamente. Se reunirían en el puerto recién remodelado a donde cambiarían su nave por otra, siempre haciendo esos saltos, era importante no hacer viajes largos, con escalas para reabastecerse y medir la caza que los Pretores fuesen a hacerles.

La doncella guerrera bajó hacia los camarotes, abriendo la puerta para ver a Loki dormir tranquilo y hecho ovillo en aquella camilla. El hechicero había sido su cambio de último momento, porque ella no podía permitir que algo le sucediera de la misma forma que Fandral se había opuesto a que Tyar fuese a mancillarla. No había sido difícil dejar un señuelo en lugar del Jotun, aprovechando que Milenia había salido de Asgard en una visita diplomática hacia Vanaheim. Tyar estaba ocupado delegando los nuevos puestos de la corte y Nadann terminaba las obras de su templo al lado del palacio imperial en honor a los Antiguos. Sabía que su escape rompería el trato con el ahora emperador Sigfried Pendragón, más no era una ingenua como para no deducir que Midgard jamás estaría a salvo de ellos. Eran crueles traidores como usurpadores. Lo mejor era ir con los Vengadores a prevenirles de lo que estaba por suceder, deteniendo por lo menos un tiempo más el plan del sacerdote de unir al primogénito del Camarlengo con Loki, a quien habían transformado bajo métodos que no quería imaginar por salud mental. El Embustero ni siquiera se opuso cuando le sacó del palacio o le daba órdenes de dónde quedarse o qué hacer, le obedecía tan ciegamente que Sif estuvo a punto de darle una bofetada en rabia más de una vez, queriendo sacarlo de ese estado.

-Lo logramos, Loki –le susurró pero sabía que no le escuchaba.

Cuando el Jotun caía en sueño profundo, era igual a que estuviera muerto. No reaccionaba ni recordaba nada. Un detalle escalofriante como su peso. La doncella guerrera había tenido que llevarlo en brazos un par de veces, sorprendiéndose de lo ligero que era. Demasiado. Eso le había dado la voluntad suficiente para seguir adelante con aquel escape temerario que ahora culminaba con su jornada hacia Alfheim. Tenía una inquietud creciente en su corazó,n porque ignoraba bajo qué razones los cazas de la frontera se desviaron pero ya no podía darse el lujo de más dudas, estaban jugándose la vida con aquel plan, sobre todo al arrebatarles a los Pendragón su muy mentada "Emperatriz del Hielo". Sif cepilló aquellos largos cabellos negros, acomodando la frazada sobre el cuerpo azul, mirándole con aprehensión.

Fandral casi la había convencido de la locura que representaba robar en las narices de los Pretores al consorte del emperador, sin embargo, en una comida privada con los Pendragón, ella había notado por primera vez la única reacción de Loki cuando Sigfried había tomado su mano para acariciarla por el dorso. Juró por todos los dioses verdaderos en esos momentos que el pelinegro había temblado de una manera que la mente de la doncella guerrera formó una sola palabra: miedo. Ahí fue cuando se decidió a sacarlo del palacio a como diera lugar. El Dios de las Mentiras les había hecho sufrir considerablemente en tiempos pasados pero ahora necesitaba de su ayuda, a nombre de Thor y por su memoria, debía salvar a su pequeño hermano.

Sif se recostó en la camilla frente a Loki, dejando que el estrés de esos días ganara la batalla sobre su cuerpo y mente, durmiendo pesadamente hasta que fue despertada por la alarma del piloto automático que anunció el cruce por la frontera del reino de los elfos de la luz en dirección al puerto comercial predestinado. Se talló el rostro, acomodando sus cabellos en una trenza levantando una mirada hacia el Jotun que aún dormía. Levantándose al tiempo que tronaba su espalda, tocó su hombro para sacudirle. El tiempo de descanso del pelinegro era como un reloj, siempre la misma cantidad de horas en un horario inamovible, como se lo confirmó su despertar con esos ojos carmesí dejándose ver lentamente, girando su rostro hacia ella.

-Hora de desayunar –le sonrió la doncella ofreciéndole su mano.

Si no lo hacía así, Loki no se movía. Era como una mascota entrenada que requería las instrucciones precisas de su amo para saber qué hacer, cómo y cuándo. Le fastidiaba eso pero no había más remedio, tenía las esperanzas que con un trato generoso y libre de cualquier amenaza, la mente del hechicero comenzara a liberarse. Prefería lidiar con un mentiroso traicionero, que ese ser dócil y silencioso quien le siguió los pasos hasta el pequeño comedor donde le sirvió un desayuno ligero. Ambos sentándose del mismo lado, mientras una pantalla mostraba a Sif la vista del mar que rodeaba al enorme puerto. Loki comió despacio y en silencio, sin levantar su vista del plato ofrecido hasta que terminó, esperando por una nueva orden de la doncella que le llevó hasta la sala de controles donde le tendió una pesada capa que cubría su cuerpo, la capucha apenas si dejaba ver su mentón. Esperando no llamar mucho la atención, había una enorme cantidad de seres que podían circular libremente por los Nueve Reinos sin levantar sospechas pero los Gigantes de Hielo no estaban en esa lista. Aunque la estatura del Jotun ayudaba, sus rasgos no.

-Bajaremos de la nave, que venderemos de inmediato. No te separes de mí ni un solo instante, ni tampoco hables con nadie aunque te dirijan la palabra.

-Entiendo.

Usando una capa similar, Sif tomó los controles para aterrizar con calma en el puerto, que estaba atiborrado de elfos, principalmente. Bajaron a paso seguro, siendo recibidos por los aduaneros a quienes la doncella preguntó por compradores para su nave, alegando que ambos viajarían tierra adentro para negocios con miembros de la corte. Llevaba unos documentos falsos, con el sello del Lord Camarlengo que ella había robado días antes, un símbolo con el poder suficiente para abrirse paso sin necesidad de muchas preguntas. Pronto estuvieron en un establecimiento que pertenecía a un enano, el cual compró la nave al verla en perfecto estado. Ese dinero iba a servirles para alquilar una habitación en algún hostal cercano y esperar por la llegada de Fandral.

Fue engorroso encontrar el lugar, terminando cerca de la playa en una posada que servía además de almacén, anteriormente un hospital improvisado antes de que llegara la cura mágica del sacerdote Nadann. Cuando cayó la noche, Sif comenzó a inquietarse. Fandral no aparecía. Dejando a Loki dentro de la habitación bajo órdenes muy estrictas, salió a buscarle o al menos tener noticias de lo sucedido en Asgard. Para ese entonces su escape debía ser ya una noticia, sobre todo la del Jotun. Los chismes que corrían por las tabernas, comercios o posadas no hablaban nada de ello. O bien aún no sabían de ello o los Pendragón lo estaban ocultando, en cualquier caso tampoco le decía mucho de Fandral. Fue a una taberna donde la lengua se podía soltar mejor gracias a la bebida, atenta a las charlas escandalosas o las peleas. Su esfuerzo tuvo frutos al escuchar al fin noticias recientes de Asgard.

-Están de luto –decía un obeso anfibio a un insectoide con un eructo- Luego de tanta fiesta.

-¿Luto? ¿Quién demonios podía morirse ahí? ¿Las rosas?

Se carcajearon al tiempo que chocaban sus tarros de cerveza cuya espuma escurrió al suelo.

-No, no fueron las rosas. El Lord Comandante de la Guardia Imperial perdió la vida.

-¿Quién? ¿El rubio ése? Creo que había servido a Odín. Y al Dios del Trueno.

-¡Ése! Dejó a Milenia Pendragón viuda y sin hijos.

-¿Y cómo perdió la vida?

-Estaba inspeccionando un cargamento sospechoso y ¡pum! La nave estalló. Murió defendiendo al sagrado Imperio.

-Mira que sobrevivir al Ragnarok para morir como carne asada.

-Jajajajajaja. Asgardiano a las brasas.

De nuevo los tarros chocaron antes de ser vaciados. El que Sif sujetaba se rompió al apretarlo con demasiada fuerza, esparciendo su contenido sobre la barra que un aburrido elfo limpió, acostumbrado a esos desmanes entre su clientela, dejándole otro tarro lleno. La doncella guerrera pasó saliva sintiendo lágrimas en los ojos, sin atinarse a moverse, con rabia de escuchar aquellos dos burlarse de su amigo. Habían quedado en algo, en reunirse, en escapar juntos.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…?

Su mano viajó al mango de su espada para cobrarse la vida de aquellos dos burlones que otra lo detuvo.

-No.

Sif volvió su vista hacia la persona que le había hablado. Abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver a una cansada Eir sonreírle.

-Ssshh, ven conmigo.

Casi le arrastró fuera de la taberna hacia un callejón oscuro por los altos techos y balcones con telares que protegían de la lluvia y el sol donde se abrazaron, Sif soltando su llanto como Eir consolándole. La sanadora había estado buscando también nuevas sobre Asgard luego de enterarse de la coronación de Sigfried Pendragón como su improvisada boda con su consorte que nadie conocía, solo decían que era como el hielo mismo, lo que no le decía mucho. Así había terminado en el mismo sitio que la doncella guerrera a la que había reconocido por debajo de su capa, deteniéndola a tiempo cuando escuchó la terrible noticia de la muerte de Fandral. De los cuatro temibles maestros guerreros, solamente Sif sobrevivía. Era como si todas las cosas buenas estuvieran extinguiéndose lentamente bajo el yugo de los Pendragón. Cuando la joven se calmó, Eir le llevó hasta su nueva casa, una modesta construcción perdida en uno de los tantos corredores que serpenteaban por la zona del puerto, entre dos enormes árboles de frondosas ramas de hojas blancas con flores rosas cuyos pétalos alfombraban la entrada de piedra que guiaba hacia la puerta de madera que abrió para Sif. Era una casa sencilla, obsequio de los elfos de la luz a Eir por sus servicios incondicionales durante el tiempo de agonía de Alfheim.

-Anda, espera aquí, te traeré algo –la sanadora le sentó en un sillón frente a una chimenea pequeña pero encendida.

Le sirvió un poco de té para relajarla y reconfortarla, observándola tomarlo mientras acariciaba una de sus manos enguantadas.

-Eso, mucho mejor.

-Eir… -los ojos de Sif se rozaron de nuevo, aquel trato maternal que conociera también de Frigga le conmovió, viejos recuerdos que unidos a la muerte de Fandral le hicieron sollozar.

-Lo siento, Lady Sif. No sabes cuánto. Pero dime, pequeña, ¿qué haces aquí escondida?

-Huí… huí del palacio y Fandral… -tuvo que dejar la taza sobre la mesita a su lado para cubrir sus ojos con una mano- Fandral se sacrificó para que lo lograra. Por los dioses… ¿Por qué no lo vi venir? ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?

Eir le miró unos segundos, tomando sus dos manos para que le mirara. –Tranquila, no debes ceder ahora. Por él, Lady Sif –limpió su rostro con una sonrisa triste- Te sacó de ahí antes de que Tyar pudiera consumar el matrimonio.

-No solo a mí…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eir… necesito de tu ayuda –Sif pasó saliva- Tenemos que seguir… no podemos quedarnos aquí… por todos los cielos, ni siquiera sé cómo lo haremos… tenemos… tenemos…

-Ssshh, estás muy alterada querida, lo mejor será que descanses.

-¡No! –ella se puso de pie- Ven conmigo, necesito mostrarte algo.

Con paso decidido, Sif guió a la sanadora hasta el mismo hostal donde ella una vez se hospedara para subir hasta la habitación que abrió lentamente, dejándole entrar después de ella.

-No escapé sola.

Eir se llevó ambas manos a la boca, palideciendo como temblando de pies a cabeza. La doncella guerrera creyó que ver a Loki sentado tranquilamente sobre la cama única, levantando su dócil mirada hacia la sanadora, era motivo suficiente para alterarse así, por eso le abrazó por la espalda para calmarla y que no provocara un escándalo.

-No vayas a gritar. Eir, ahora sabes por qué no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo aquí.

-Sif… no, no es posible. ¿Cómo…?

-Sé lo que debes estar pensando, pero dame un poco de tu tiempo y te lo explicaré a detalle.

-Vamos a mi casa, aquí no es seguro –Eir seguía pálida como temblorosa, mirando a Sif y luego al Jotun que le hizo pasar saliva, creyendo que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro. Sacudió su cabeza sacando fuerzas de flaqueza- No soy una gran hechicera pero los puedo ocultar, nadie debe saber de ustedes.

-Gracias –Sif sonrió ampliamente.

La sanadora hubiera querido corresponder a su gesto pero no pudo. Levantó sus manos para transformar a la doncella guerrera en una elfa, de la misma forma que a Loki aunque a éste le miró largo tiempo antes de hacerlo. Sif entendía que le provocara conflictos luego de todo lo ocurrido, así que permaneció en silencio mientras salían de la habitación de vuelta a la casa de Eir quien se aseguró que nadie les prestara atención, cerrando ventanas como puertas antes de volverse de nuevo a sus refugiados a quienes les retiró el hechizo, fijando sus ojos en el Jotun.

-Eir, sé que…

-No digas nada.

Fue a la cocina a recuperarse como prepararles algo de comer. Cada vez que Sif trató de hablarle ella le calló con una mano en alto, sin mirar a Loki quien en su habitual rutina, quedó dormido apenas si cayera el ocaso, ocupando la habitación de la sanadora quien jaló a la doncella guerrera hacia la pequeña salita una vez más, paseándose alrededor.

-¿Por qué está contigo?

-No le podía dejar ahí, Eir. Ya lo viste, parece… un muñeco.

-¿Dejar dónde?

-En el palacio… -Sif le miró fijamente- Loki… Loki es la Emperatriz del Hielo. Consorte de Sigfried Pendragón.

-¡¿Qué?! –Eir casi gritó girándose sobre sus talones, tomando aire después para calmarse- Perdón, Lady Sif. Pero no puedo creer tus palabras.

-Créeme, Eir. Es verdad, yo lo vi llegar y hacer sus votos frente a Nadann… ¡Eir!

Ésta cayó de rodillas, palideciendo después. Sif le llevó a uno de los sillones, dejando que se recuperara.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, le creímos muerto y…

-No, Lady Sif. No entiendes nada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

La sanadora apretó sus manos con fuerza, compartiendo el temblor de su cuerpo. –Lady Sif, por el nombre de Odín y la memoria de Thor, juro por mi alma que lo que voy a decirte es verdad. Yo vi morir a Loki por las manos de Nadann. Él fue quién lo asesinó, como Surtur asesinó al Padre de Todo.

El silencio crudo cayó entre las dos mujeres que se miraban fijamente, sus mentes tratando de poner orden a sus atropellados pensamientos. Eir comenzó a decirle entre pausas cómo había terminado herida de gravedad por uno de los demonios de Surtur, huyendo de él hasta quedar en un recoveco dónde se juró la muerte cobraría su vida cuando vio la batalla entre Surtur y Loki, éste último reclamando una traición del líder de los demonios cuando Odín llegó para ayudar al ojiverde, aparentemente algo había sucedido que el Padre de Todo estaba decidido a unir fuerzas con el Embustero. Pero en un giro inesperado, una sombra había aparecido detrás de éste, robando la lanza Gungnir que se clavó en el corazón de Loki, cortándole la cabeza después. Surtur aprovechó la distracción que eso provocó en Odín para asesinarle igualmente. Sif apenas si respiraba.

-El fuego de Surtur extinguió a Odín, carcajeándose después de su victoria tan horrible. El encapuchado le dijo algo que solamente le hizo reír más, mientras sacando un cubo que abrió como si fuese una flor, clavándolo en el pecho abierto del cadáver de Loki, cuya alma fue capturada dentro de ese artefacto que cantó volviendo a su forma. Jamás olvidaré esos ojos tan llenos de maldad, de un vacío que jamás presencié hasta entonces. Lady Sif, en aquel entonces solamente pude ver esos ojos tan espantosos sin saber de quién se trataba. Llegué a creer que había sido Tyar Pendragón cuando clamó ser el justiciero de Loki, pero al conocerle a la distancia me di cuenta que no fue así. Estaba mintiendo, al menos en esa parte de su historia. Cuando Nadann vino aquí… cuando vi sus ojos, le reconocí, puede parecer el más humilde y bondadoso de todos los hombres pero juro por lo más sagrado de este universo que él fue quien tomó la vida y el alma de Loki. Y ahora…

Ella levantó su mirada hacia el piso superior donde el Jotun dormía. Sif le imitando, pálida también.

-¿Por qué lo reviviría? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuál es su fin al querer unirlo a Sigfried Pendragón? –preguntó la doncella poniéndose de pie, parpadeando al recobrar algo de sensatez dentro del miedo que brotó en su pecho- Eir, ¿y qué sucedió con tu herida?

-Ah… -la sanadora sonrió con tristeza, levantando su vestido y mantos, dejándole ver a la joven una pierna de madera y metal que le llegaba a mitad del muslo- Una herida imposible de sanar.

-Lo siento…

-Yo no. El precio lo valió –Eir se cubrió de nuevo, levantándose- Ahora comprendes por qué me sorprendí tanto al ver a Loki. Y verlo en su forma Jotun. Algo necesitan de él y no es nada bueno, has hecho bien al sacarle del palacio… aunque eso cobró la vida de Fandral.

Sif suspiró adolorida. –Tengo que irme lo antes posible con Loki.

-Iré con ustedes.

-Pero…

Eir negó. –Me escondí mucho tiempo, y guardé este secreto otro tanto. Los Pendragón y Nadann han estado arrebatándonos demasiado. Es hora de que vean lo que los Asgardianos tenemos para ofrecerles a cambio.

-La Casa de Bor aún no ha caído –gruñó decidida la guerrera.

-No lo hará.


	16. Voces

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LIBRO III. El libro de los Secretos.**

Voces.

* * *

 _"Después de todo_  
 _la muerte es sólo un síntoma_  
 _de que hubo vida."_

Mario Benedetti.

* * *

Los gritos de la gente eran tales que Peter creyó iban a dejarle sordo. Todo era un completo caos en los conductos subterráneos que conducían a los diferentes mercados de víveres que ahora parecían más un paisaje infernal por el desorden y pánico que los ataques del dragón sobre ellos provocaba, cimbrando las gruesas paredes de concreto. Los Pendragón eran unos malditos mentirosos como traidores pero era algo que no se sorprendió mucho, pensaba así mientras corría a buscar refugio dentro de una puerta de emergencia cubierta por una carpa que cayó por la atropellada huida de las personas antes de que el fuego del dragón bajara al conducto, carbonizándoles como a los restos de la ciudad en la superficie.

-" _Tu padre viene en camino_." –le reconfortó Skyfall que había estado guiándole.

-¿No piensa enfrentarse al dragón, verdad? ¿Verdad, Sky?

 _-"… no lo sé, Peter_."

-¡No! ¡Skyfall! ¡Comunícame con él!

-" _Comunicando_."

-¡Papá! ¡No puedes tú solo contra el dragón! ¿Estás escuchándome? ¡Papá!

-" _Tranquilo, Peter. Deja que nos encarguemos de él_."

-¿Tío Bucky? ¿Dónde está papá?

-" _Camino a encontrarte_."

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-" _Este es un dragón, no un villano ansioso de poder. La situación es diferente, pero ya lo tenemos resuelto_."

-No entiendo.

-" _Quédate donde estás. Escucha bien, Peter, quiero que obedezcas a Tony y no te apartes de él, confía en mí, pequeño, ¿de acuerdo?_ "

Peter se quedó unos segundos callados, era la última oración la que lo había dejado en silencio confuso. Una frase que había escuchado muchas veces en boca del Capitán América cuando estaba en su modo de líder de los Vengadores y también como padre sobreprotector. No que las palabras fuesen exclusivas de su fallecido progenitor, pero era inquietante.

-"¿ _Peter_?"

-Entendido, tío Bucky.

-" _Cambio y fuera_."

Los gritos como carrera de la gente afuera fue disminuyendo dramáticamente hasta llegar al silencio, justo cuando la puerta de emergencia se abrió de nuevo, dejándole ver la conocida armadura roja del Hombre de Hierro cuyo casco desapareció, dejando ver el rostro aliviado de Stark al encontrarle sentado sobre una escalera de metal.

-Buen chico.

-No soy un perro.

-También me da gusto verte, vámonos.

-¿Qué fue de las personas? –preguntó el adolescente al salir y ver vacíos los conductos.

-Los saqué de aquí, por las salidas de emergencia –contestó Tony caminando hacia el entronque con los demás conductos- No hay riesgo de alcance pero no nos arriesgaremos. Skyfall, cierra las compuertas en cuanto lleguemos a las escaleras de ascenso, baja los niveles de oxígeno. No quiero que las llamas vayan a propagarse en caso de colarse por las alcantarillas.

-" _A la orden, Tony_."

-Wow –Peter sonrió al ver a su padre de vuelta a su vieja figura de Vengador muy concentrado, alcanzándole, mirando alrededor- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Viene una tormenta de arena, una grande. Ese dragón parece ignorarlo, así que probaremos que tan resistente es frente a la fuerza de la naturaleza.

-¿Cómo haremos eso, papá?

Llegaron al entronque, una parte alta donde se unían otros cinco conductos que se perdían bajo tierra. El Hombre de Hierro señaló el techo con una amplia y pesada escotilla sellada.

-Sube a mi espalda, vamos para allá.

Al instante, Peter estaba colgado de la espalda de Stark quien voló en línea recta hacia la escotilla que abrió con sus cañones, girando su grueso volante que rechinó, dejándolo caer con un rebote hueco y pesado sobre el piso metros bajo ellos, entrando en vuelo hacia un nivel superior, pisos de concreto abandonados de lo que alguna vez fue una antigua presa. Bajando a su hijo, Tony fue directo al panel de controles mecánicos, comenzando a mover las palancas y llaves.

-Busca el cuarto de alimentación eléctrica, Peter, prepara los cables para una única vía, las compuertas de la presa.

-Pero solo sostiene arena y escombros…

-Haz lo que te digo.

-Okay, okay, okay.

-Cuando te diga, levanta la palanca.

-¡De acuerdo! –gritó el joven corriendo ya hacia el lugar.

Aún no le quedaba claro que estaban por hacer, abrir las compuertas de la presa solamente iban a dejar caer toneladas de tierra suelta junto con escombros acumulados sobre la ciudad. El dragón parecía estar a salvo de todo ello, sin contar que podía volar en caso contrario. Sus manos diestras alcanzaron los cables, cortando y uniendo con las herramientas que siempre cargaba consigo cuando hacía ese tipo de salidas, con la experiencia de que siempre podía aparecer un imprevisto. Terminó a tiempo para escuchar el llamado de su padre, corriendo a la palanca principal que accionó la energía que usaban los mercados metros abajo y que condujo hacia las pesadas compuertas de la presa. Se escuchó un rumor sordo acompañado de un temblor que le obligó a buscar donde sujetarse, con las luces de emergencia apagándose y prendiéndose en intervalos en todo lo que duró aquello. Tosió por el polvo sacudido, escuchando un nuevo rumor, que parecía más un golpe seco como si algo cayera sobre ellos, después todo se quedó mortalmente quieto un tiempo más. Peter arqueó una ceja, saliendo de ahí igual que su padre quien le llamó para dejar aquel complejo, abriendo una compuerta hacia la superficie.

-¿Vamos a salir? –le preguntó atónito- ¿Con ese dragón afuera?

-Ya no hay dragón.

-Papá…

-Vamos.

Una vez más, trepó a la espalda del Hombre de Hierro, volando por el túnel hacia lo que parecía ser el término de la tormenta de arena que ya despejaba. Había un fuerte olor a quemado debido al fuego que el dragón lanzó previamente, incinerando su alrededor, pero se combinaba con la tierra suelta de la presa que abarcaba una porción considerable del paisaje, casi hasta su salida. Peter jadeó al ver el cuerpo del dragón atrapado entre aquellos escombros. Estaba muerto.

-Pero, ¿cómo…?

Tony solamente rió, dejándole bajar para salir de su armadura que dejó en modo vigía, caminando tranquilamente hacia el cadáver sobre el cual también se dejó ver un Sargento Barnes con una sonrisa torva y un cañón portátil en las manos.

-Me gusta esta arma.

-Por varios millones de dólares, puedo hacerte una copia –replicó Stark mirando aquel cuerpo enorme pero no tan descomunal como el espécimen que Sigfried usara- Tenías razón, este dragón estaba agonizando.

-Te lo dije.

-¿Me pueden explicar que acaba de suceder aquí? –reclamó el joven con manos en la cintura- Primero estoy buscando refugio de una muerte por fuego y al siguiente minuto ustedes dos juegan a los cazadores de dragones.

Bucky rió divertido, señalando el cadáver bajo sus pies.

-Vimos llegar este dragón, pero pronto nos dimos cuenta que tenía dificultades para volar, incendiando todo alrededor en un intento de protegerse al no poder despegar ya del suelo. Tu papá se dio cuenta que la presa podía enterrarlo bajo los escombros de resultar cierta la teoría de Skyfall sobre su debilitamiento. Cosa que sucedió. Felicidades, Skyfall.

-" _Gracias, Sargento Barnes_."

-Este dragón ya estaba muriendo cuando aterrizó aquí. Solamente le hicimos más fácil el camino –terminó Stark haciendo que Skyfall revisara el cuerpo, analizando su composición al enterrar un émbolo entre las escamas que abrió- Huele a cenizas.

-Wow –repitió Peter alzando sus cejas- A veces me sorprendes, papá.

Tony solamente rodó sus ojos, siguiendo con su análisis mientras Barnes bajaba tranquilamente del dragón, alborotando los cabellos de Peter.

-¿Estás bien?

-No fue nada. Aunque perdí la oportunidad de comprar unos patines.

-Habrá otra ocasión –rió James girándose al Hombre de Hierro- ¿Nos llevaremos muestras?

-Escamas, piel, sangre. Un colmillo no estará mal, un pedazo de lengua. También un cuerno.

Las manos de Peter fueron tomadas para dejarles un grueso y pesado cuchillo dentado. Bucky le guiñó un ojo.

-Ya escuchaste a mamá.

-¡Hey, James!

El chico rió divertido, alegre por varias razones. Por una extraña razón, tuvo compasión por aquella bestia que un susto de muerte le había metido, pero era una criatura de los Pendragón, los mismos que se habían llevado a Sif. Guiado por los consejos de su padrino, tomó las muestras de piel y pedazos del cuerpo del dragón, colocándolas en los contenedores que Skyfall hizo llegar por medio del Quinjet cuya vista trajo más alegría a Peter. Era casi como en los viejos tiempos. Solo faltaba el resto del equipo. Y su padre, por supuesto.

-No hay más que hacer –la voz de Stark lo sacó de sus pensamientos- Es hora de volver. Se está descomponiendo rápidamente.

-Sí, igual que tus comidas –bromeó Bucky pasando un brazo por la cintura de Tony para alejarle- Peter, sube a la nave, iremos a otro mercado, aún necesitamos los víveres.

-… okay –respondió éste, mirando fijamente aquel brazo descansando en la espalda de su padre quien bajo circunstancia alguna dejaba que alguien le tocara, sin mencionar el tono de mando de James que no tuvo desafío por parte de Stark.

Parpadeó frunciendo su ceño, antes de sacudir su cabeza. Algo extraño sucedía. Su padre le alcanzó abrazándole por los hombros, mientras el soldado tras ellos cargaba los contenedores con las muestras que puso a resguardo en tanto Tony tomaba los controles del Quinjet, despegando con rumbo a otra ciudad donde compraron tranquilamente sus víveres, escuchando lo que se decía del dragón abatido y que ahora servía de hoguera a los habitantes en la superficie. Peter ya sabía que no podían estar pavoneándose de su victoria, el resto de la humanidad sobreviviente a la catástrofe había perdido fe en los Vengadores, decir que había sido su padre y su tío los autores de tal victoria era imprudente, sobre todo cuando estaba disfrutando del paseo en su compañía. Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no escuchaba a Tony hacer sus sarcásticos comentarios al respecto de los precios o el aspecto del mercado, o hacer bromas con él sobre la comida. Realmente estaba agradecido de que aquella bestia se hubiera aparecido porque trajo consigo algo perdido, aunque tenía cierto desasosiego causado por los acercamientos de James con su padre. Eran discretos y bien podían pasar por meros gestos de amistad, pero no le agradaban.

Peter se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo celos. Tony no podía haber hecho a un lado a Steve tan rápidamente, no luego de su largo período de depresión y adicción. Tampoco le podía negar ser feliz aunque eso alimentaba su monstruo celoso. ¿Sería acaso esa soledad la que estaba permitiendo a nada menos que su tío Bucky pudiera acercarse así a su padre? Era como una mala versión de Hamlet, se dijo en un momento dado. Solamente esperaba que Steve no fuese a aparecérsele como un fantasma chocarrero en la noche igual que en aquella tragedia danesa. Durante esas meditaciones y con Tony distraído en un debate de precios con el mercader, es que el joven Vengador sintió una mirada, levantando su rostro para descubrir entre el gentío la máscara de Deadpool, abriendo sus ojos como boca girándose de inmediato a su padre demasiado concentrado en sus argumentos. James estaba inspeccionando unas llaves para engranes. Volvió su mirada a Wade quien levantó un dedo que posó sobre sus labios cubiertos por la máscara, perdiéndose al instante cuando un grupo de personas pasó delante.

-¿Peter? –llamó Tony.

-¿Ah? ¿Preguntaste algo?

-Sí, ¿cuál prefieres tú? –le presentó dos envases llenos de blueberries. Todo un lujo.

-Ésta –respondió apretando una sonrisa, aún azorado.

-Como digas.

Regresaron entre charlas animadas sobre los posibles resultados del análisis del dragón, trayendo a colación lo que sabían sobre ellos según las leyendas e historias que el ausente Dios del Trueno les hubiera contado al respecto de aquellas bestias. El resto del día fue tranquilo para Peter, quien aún seguía pensando en la presencia de Deadpool en aquel mercado. Le era un misterio el cómo podía encontrarle en cualquier sitio sin importar la hora o las condiciones. Sacó de entre sus libros uno viejo que hablaba sobre dragones para mostrárselo a su padre, quien debía encontrarse en esos momentos en los laboratorios analizando los restos conservados en los contenedores. Al doblar el pasillo cruzando la sala de comandos, las paredes de cristal le dejaron ver de nuevo una escena que le hizo quedarse quieto por unos segundos. Tony estaba recargado sobre una pared de cristal de brazos cruzados, hablando sin parar como era su costumbre, cuando James respondió algo al tiempo que se acercaba demasiado, casi encajonándolo mientras inclinaba su cabeza buscando aquellos inquietos labios, pero todo quedó en un roce cuando Skyfall interrumpió anunciando el término de su primera parte de los análisis, momento que Peter aprovechó para entrar como si no hubiera visto nada. Stark se separó de inmediato de Bucky, sonriendo a su hijo.

-¿Qué traes entre manos?

-Draconis Grimorum.

-Dame el resumen, por favor.

-Los dragones pueden llegar a vivir milenios, dependiendo de su raza y estilo de vida. Abatibles únicamente con armas especiales. Se reproducen aproximadamente tres o cuatro veces a lo largo de su vida con una o dos crías por celo, nacidos de un duro huevo en un nido protegido por la celosa madre. Algunos tienen la habilidad de hablar, pero todos son capaces de leer las almas, reconociendo las trampas que puedan tenderles. Sirvientes de poderosos magos o seres inmortales a quienes sirven por deuda de sangre. Eso es todo.

-Eres muy bueno en esas cosas –alabó el sargento, mirándole fijamente.

Peter se encogió de hombros, aún celoso, sentándose muy cerca de su padre y entre James como si pudiera ganar algo con ello, observando las pantallas holográficas que Skyfall presentó para ellos. Tal como lo había analizado fugazmente la IA, aquel dragón había llegado a la Tierra únicamente para morir. Pero no estaba herido o enfermo para tal suerte, simplemente su cuerpo no fue capaz de sostenerle más con vida. El análisis preliminar de su sangre mostraba una muerte acelerada de sus células, estaba descomponiéndose desde dentro. La avalancha de escombros de la presa había sido una muerte misericordiosa.

-Creo que estamos viendo la única debilidad de las fuerzas de los Pendragón –dijo Stark luego del informe de Skyfall- La corta vida de sus dragones.

-Pero, papá, ¿por qué morirían tan pronto?

-Este dragón no es igual al del guerrero que se llevó a Sif, el otro era diez veces más grande, al menos. Tenía otra estructura y forma. Lo que murió aquí me parece que solamente fue una prueba, un dragón piloto.

-¿Un dragón piloto? –bufó Peter.

-Están probando su ingeniería genética. El mejor experimento será replicado hasta el cansancio.

-Y algo me dice que ciertos relámpagos pueden echar a perder esas creaciones –comentó Bucky levantando su vista de las pantallas hacia ellos- Motivo por el cual era necesario romper el martillo que los convocaba.

-Papá –llamó de pronto el joven- ¿Podría ir a la iglesia donde encontré a Mjolnir? Tengo una idea, es posible que haya pistas sobre quién o cómo dejaron el martillo ahí. Es una fuerte corazonada mía.

-Iré contigo –replicó Tony al instante.

-Será un viaje rápido. En el Quinjet si quieres.

El Hombre de Hierro le miró fijamente, notándose la aprehensión paterna aflorando en su expresión. Suspiró bailoteando sus dedos sobre la mesa de análisis antes de asentir.

-Bien, pero no quiero desvíos ni sorpresas.

-Tienes mi palabra. Estaremos siempre en contacto, marcho entonces –sonrió el chico, abrazándole por su cintura, despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano de James- ¡No tardaré! ¡Estén pendientes de los datos!

-Con cuidado, Peter.

-Sí, tío Bucky.

-¡Recuerda tener cuidado con las tormentas! –alcanzó a decirle Tony, negando después- No sé si es buena idea que vaya solo.

-Tony, tranquilo. Peter necesita que le des confianza durante sus misiones.

-Mmm…

-Eres imposible.

-Algo que no debe sorprenderte.

Tomando unos apuntes, Stark salió de ahí a la sala de comandos para despedir a Peter, quien había tomado su traje como unos dispositivos para ayudarse con los análisis una vez que llegara a la Iglesia. Luego de repetir las debidas recomendaciones paternas, Tony fue a su taller a seguir trabajando en las reparaciones del cuartel, con James ayudándole con herramientas o comentarios algunos chuscos que provocaron risas quietas en el genio que se dio una pausa para descansar, quitándose el sudor de su frente con un brazo, sacando una soda que bebió, tendiéndole una a Bucky quien le agradeció.

-Estás pensando en los dragones –le dijo éste.

-No se reproducen tan rápido y tardan mucho en crecer, los Pendragón tienen miles hasta donde entendí a Sif. Ese criadero debe estar en alguna parte. Y alguna modificación hicieron para armar ese ejército de bestias.

-¿Crees que los demás tengan una suerte igual a este pequeño dragón muerto?

-Quizá, o tal vez corrigieron la falla.

-Sería bueno que tuviéramos uno gigante para comprobarlo.

-Tú no aprecias este mundo por lo que veo.

Bucky rió dejando a un lado la soda para acercársele, tomándole por las caderas y sentarle en una de las mesas llenas de herramientas con artilugios a medio armar.

-Creo que estamos empezando a tener el control de esta situación –le murmuró haciéndose un espacio entre sus piernas, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura mientras Tony terminaba de beber de la soda.

-Era tiempo.

-Como también creo que deberíamos hablar con Peter.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Tú y yo.

Stark dejó a un lado la lata, tomando aire al desviar su mirada.

-Tony, es un chico maduro, lo entenderá.

-No lo sé, es demasiado pronto.

-Tienes miedo y lo comprendo, pero… -James tomó su mentón para hacer que le mirara a los ojos- No hay razón para ello. Yo no voy a robar el lugar de nadie, ni sustituir a nadie. Tanto tú como él deben entenderlo.

-Tus acciones anteriores me dejaron una impresión diferente –bromeó Tony.

-Sé corregirme.

Bucky le besó, pasando su mano de su mentón a su nuca, pegándole por completo a él con su brazo metálico rodeando su cintura. Stark le correspondió con cierto titubeo, aún incierto de lo que había sucedido antes de la aparición del dragón y al mismo tiempo cediendo a ese placer naciente que le daba la cercanía de James, la forma de recostarle sobre la mesa tirando todo alrededor, dejando sus labios para dedicarse a su mandíbula, su cuello donde mordió travieso, tomando una de sus piernas para enredarla alrededor de su cadera en un movimiento firme que le hizo jadear cuando sus vientres chocaron en un roce provocativo. La seguridad con que la que el soldado le estaba seduciendo era un cáliz, necesitaba sentirse de nuevo protegido, deseado. Tal vez no era el mejor momento ni las maneras, esos peros quedaban velados frente a esa boca que le robó el aliento mientras una mano tiraba de su camiseta para colarse por debajo de la tela buscando piel que acariciar y que unos labios diestros luego siguieron. Tony se aferró a la mesa al arquearse cuando la boca de Bucky encontró una zona erógena que estimular acertadamente, uniéndose al cosquilleo provocado por el movimiento de caderas del soldado entre sus piernas.

Estaba seguro que si pudiera, Skyfall seguramente se pondría de mil colores, aunque la IA ya había visto cosas peores de él. Sonrió ante el pensamiento tan estúpido para un momento como éste, jadeando pesadamente cuando las manos de James le dejaron para tomar sus caderas y hacer aquellas embestidas más insistentes, dejándole sentir una dura erección que se talló contra él. Sus manos viajaron de la orilla de la mesa hacia las muñecas de Bucky quien sonrió depredador al verle arquearse una vez más, sintiendo sus muslos apretarle las caderas. El propio cuerpo de Tony ya estaba respondiendo a esos estímulos, con su pecho agitado como su respiración y una mirada nublada con labios entreabiertos que fueron demasiada tentación para el sargento, quien los atacó de nuevo, empujando con más fuerza contra él. Stark gimió en aquel beso posesivo que le dejó mareado, tratando de armar una frase coherente pero sin conseguirlo. Jaló aire cuando sus labios fueron liberados, estremeciéndose de nuevo con una mejilla pegada al frío metal de la mesa sin reprimir el siguiente gemido causado por una mano fuerte que atrapó su entrepierna para acariciarle con destreza.

-J-James…

-Sshh –éste lamió su cuello subiendo al lóbulo de su oreja, sonriendo cuando se arqueó ante su toque con sus piernas apretándole de nuevo- Eso es, no te reprimas, te haré sentir bien, Kotenok, confía en mí.

-Yo…

-Ssshh, sshhh –le arrulló acariciándole, para ganarse otro gemido- Eso… así, no tengas miedo… todo está bien… -besó su mejilla con cariño- Estoy aquí, Antoshka… no me iré a ningún lado… _Podrá la muerte cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón; pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse la llama de tu amor_ …

Bucky por poco cayó sobre su espalda cuando Stark le empujó de súbito, bajando de la mesa para alejarse aterrado de él, tirando cosas al huir sin fijarse realmente a dónde estaba dirigiéndose, terminando estampado entre anaqueles con una mano señalándole temblorosa como sus ojos que se humedecieron al acto.

-¿P-Por qué dijiste eso…? ¿Q-Quién…?

-Tony, ¿qué pasa?

Éste temblaba visiblemente, el color había abandonado su rostro. El soldado no era un amante que recitara poemas durante sus seducciones, y ciertamente, no diría aquel que había escuchado muchas veces de labios de Steve Rogers. Un sudor frío apareció en su frente, sintiendo la garganta cerrada y los ojos rozados. Era su poema. Aquel que su esposo había escogido para él desde su luna de miel hasta el día de su muerte, entonado de la misma manera que ahora le tenía más que confundido, paralizado de miedo. Primero había sido aquel beso, y ahora era eso. Tony sacudió su cabeza sin despegar sus ojos de Bucky, cuya vista le pareció nublada, estaba comenzando a llorar.

-N-No… tú no…

-Antoshka, hey.

Ni siquiera se había percatado de que James estaba ya junto a él, al verle así, notando que comenzaba a hiperventilar en un ataque de pánico. Una mano se posó en la cadera de Stark, haciendo un círculo suave de confort con su pulgar.

-Tony, ¿qué sucede, mi amor?

Esta vez el sargento terminó cayendo de espaldas, ese toque y esa pregunta con el orden y las palabras exactas fueron demasiado para Tony quien salió corriendo de ahí, chocando con paredes, objetos y esquinas hasta llegar al barandal exterior que daba al techo de aterrizaje. Todo se volvió blanco ante el ataque de náuseas que le hizo arquearse, cayendo de rodillas apenas sosteniéndose del barandal mientras vaciaba su estómago, con el viento golpeando su rostro. Era imposible, era espantoso. Sintió un nuevo temblor, tratando de contener un sollozo. Tenía un ataque de pánico pero le importó poco, la cabeza le daba vueltas entre el terror y la ira. Cuando escuchó la voz de James buscarle, su cuerpo tomó iniciativa por sí mismo, huyendo de ahí por la escalera de emergencia hacia la ciudad en ruinas sin rumbo fijo. No podía estar en el mismo lugar que Bucky, ni cerca de él. Bien podía tratar de imitar las maneras de Steve porque más de una vez los había visto juntos, pero no existía forma de que supiera de su poema porque era secreto. Era imposible, como ese beso…

Tropezó con algo que le hizo trastabillar y caer, levantándose en el acto para seguir corriendo. Sintió nuevas náuseas pero su necesidad de huir tan lejos como pudiera fue mayor, sintiendo un dolor en una rodilla, quizá herida pero ni intentó mirar. No quería despegar la vista del frente buscando acercarse más y más al horizonte que ya oscurecía en una noche fría. Le pareció ver unos perros salvajes pero si le persiguieron o no, no le importó porque corría con tal frenesí que empezó a sentir los músculos quejarse por el esfuerzo. Tony se quejó cuando un brazo detuvo su carrera, prácticamente levantándole en vilo antes de girarle bruscamente cuando forcejeó cual salvaje creyendo que se trataba del soldado alcanzándole. Tenía el corazón en los oídos cuando sus ojos enfocaron lo suficiente para ver de frente a Deadpool. Frunció su ceño a punto de decir alguna palabra soez pero todo comenzó a volverse turbio, su grito de rabia se ahogó en el pañuelo que Wade puso sobre su boca y nariz, obligándole a respirar el somnífero que rápidamente hizo su efecto, cayendo inconsciente entre sus brazos.

-Ahora veo de dónde sacó Peter eso de correr sin fijarse.


	17. Sorpresa

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LIBRO III. El libro de los Secretos.**

Sorpresa. 

* * *

_"No hay que sobrestimar lo inusitado. Hay que dotar de aguijones a lo común y corriente."_ Elias Canetti.

* * *

Rocket despertó al sentir unas caricias cual roces en su hocico, al estar consciente percibió cierto dolor, quejándose de un cuerpo agotado y hambriento que le hizo abrir sus ojos para encontrarse a un niño Groot trepado en su pecho, el cual le miró aliviado con un brillo en su mirada inocente.

-¡Yo soy Groot!

-Sí, estoy vivo… ¡Estoy vivo!

-¡Yo soy Groot!

-¿Cómo llegué aquí? –preguntó mirando alrededor, estaba dentro de la Milano.

-Yo soy Groot.

-¿Y cómo encontraron el nido?

-Yo soy Groot.

-La trampilla, vaya.

-Yo soy Groot.

-¿En serio lo abrieron? ¿Entonces están inspeccionando? ¿Por eso no están aquí conmigo consintiéndome como debiera ser?

-¡Yo soy Groot!

-Tú no cuentas, por cierto, bájate de mi pecho.

-Yo soy Groot…

-También te quiero pero no en estos momentos, tengo hambre y me duele la cabeza. Debiste verlo, era espantoso. Y ese Jotun… por todos los jodidos universos, no sé qué clase de cuento nos tocó vivir pero ya no me gusta la narración.

Mientras parloteaba de esa manera, el mapache bajó de la camilla de enfermería para vestirse y salir a la sala de mandos con el fin de comunicarse con el resto de los Guardianes. Tomó asiento en el mando de piloto con Groot trepándose a los controles.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias por estar conmigo, ¿eh?

-" _¡Rocket! ¡Viejo! Pensábamos que no despertarías hasta mañana_."

-Pretextos, Quill, desgraciado insensible.

-" _Has estado inconsciente dos días enteros_." –intervino Gamora.

-" _Hermosos y apacibles días_." –dijo Drax.

-Me estoy orinando de la risa –bufó Rocket activando los monitores de sus amigos para ver qué estaban haciendo- ¿Y bien? ¿Sus impresiones sobre el cunero dragonesco?

-" _Es lo más asqueroso que he visto en mi vida._ " –fue lo que contestó Peter Quill- " _Hay por lo menos, dos mil huevos que eclosionaron, y veintenas que no lo lograron. Hemos encontrado hasta ahora varias centenas de Gigantes de Hielo_."

-" _Cifra que estaría dejando a Jotunheim prácticamente sin habitantes_." –convino Gamora.

-¿Se robaron a todos los Jotun para…?

-" _Parece. Aún estamos haciendo investigaciones. Rocket, trata de hacerle llegar un mensaje a Skyfall, iremos a verles en cuanto esto termine_."

-A la orden, jefe.

Mientras aquel pequeño peludo trabajaba animado luego de servirse un plato de bocadillos hurtados del almacén de Peter, éste volvió a sus inspecciones con los otros dos Guardianes. Aquella enorme cueva madriguera tenía un nivel de oxígeno saludable luego de abrir las compuertas en los techos cuando descubrieron inconsciente a Rocket. Era un espacio enorme, la mayor parte del asteroide gigante. Los huevos mostraban apenas signos de descomposición, y aquellos que no habían abierto estaban completamente secos. Drax los había abierto con sus filosas dagas para encontrar solamente esqueletos de lo que pudieron ser dragones. Pero el número de cascarones era suficiente para dejarles en desasosiego ante la idea del ejército de bestias al servicio de los Pendragón quienes además se habían valido de los Jotun para aumentar la población de sus monstruos a un tiempo y ritmo acelerado, a costa de la probable extinción de los gigantes de Jotunheim, aprovechándose de que éstos eran despreciados por el resto de los reinos bajo el gobierno de Asgard. Nadie iba a extrañarlos, menos cuando estaban lidiando con problemas mayores.

-Dime, Gamora –habló Peter luego de caminar un trecho por aquel enorme espacio- ¿Los dragones pueden crecer tan rápido? ¿Pueden nacer de otra especie que no sea dragón?

-Hasta donde tengo entendido, ninguna de las dos preguntas tiene respuesta afirmativa.

-¿Cómo lograron todo esto?

-Es la respuesta más peligrosa que habremos de descubrir.

-Vengan a ver esto –llamó Drax.

Aquel guerrero había dado con un ala lateral, no era grande en comparación a todo lo que habían hallado, estaba resguardada por dos pesadas puertas de metal con un escudo que parecía haber sido arrancado con el fin de no permitir su identificación, sin embargo, las puertas estaban bien cerradas. Peter examinó alrededor con su linterna y escáner hasta dar con los controles que podrían abrirla, inclinándose ligeramente sobre lo que parecía ser una caja de alimentación. Se llevó una mano a su intercomunicador.

-¿Rocket?

-" _¿Qué pasa?_ "

-Trata de abrir estas puertas.

-" _No trataré, lo haré_."

Rocket bufó, recibiendo los números y datos de aquellas tarjetas que Peter conectó a su dispositivo. Los dedos finos se movieron rápidamente, buscando los códigos que rompieran las barreras programadas. Groot ladeó su rostro, estirando sus pequeñas ramas picando uno que otro botón que hizo gruñir a su peludo compañero pero casi enseguida le ignoró. Aquellas encriptaciones eran dignas rivales de sus conocimientos, quienes fuesen sus programadores en verdad tenían habilidades muy pulidas al momento de crear esas líneas de comando tan complejas como imposibles de descifrar. Rocket se acomodó mejor en su asiento, concentrado en descubrir una posibilidad, escuchándose nada más el sonido de las teclas de los mandos en aquella sala. Groot le miraba fijamente, sonriendo con cariño.

-Pff, nadie puede vencerme –gruñó orgulloso dando un último golpe al teclado- Disfruta de tu premio, Peter.

-" _Empezaba a dormirme, Rocket._ "

-Estúpido malagradecido.

-¿Yo soy Groot?

-Tú no, Groot. Él.

-¿Yo soy Groot?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que quién es…?

El guardián hizo girar el asiento, confundido ante la pregunta de su amigo que señaló hacia la entrada de la sala donde les miraba una figura envestida en una armadura negra con detalles en plata y oro con un casco que le cubría el rostro y una espada larga de doble filo en su grueso puño. Ni siquiera había alterado los sistemas de seguridad. Rocket pasó saliva, tomando de inmediato a Groot para ponerlo detrás de él.

-" _¿Estás viendo esto, Rocket? Es impresionante_."

Lo que Starlord le quisiera mostrar iba a tener que esperar. Rocket miró alrededor buscando un arma a la mano. Todas demasiado lejos y esa espada podía alcanzarle, aquel tipo alto y fornido seguramente tenía la velocidad y fuerza para hacerlo. Apenas si respiraba, no estaba del todo recuperado para un enfrentamiento así, haciendo unas señas tras su espalda a Groot para que usara una de sus ramas y alcanzara el intercomunicador. Al menos los demás debían enterarse del intruso dentro de la Milano antes de que los hiciera pedacitos.

-Es de mala educación entrar sin permiso –gruñó con el cuerpo tenso.

Aquel extraño solamente bajó los escalones en dirección a ellos. Groot gimió alcanzando el intercomunicador pero Rocket lo empujó antes de conseguir su objetivo, cayendo debajo de los controles, a salvo de cualquier ataque.

-¡Yo soy Groot!

-¡No te lo haré fácil, bastardo! –el guardián se lanzó contra él, sabía que no lograría nada pero quería alcanzar el cañón del otro lado.

El mango de la espada lo regresó al asiento que giró al recibirle, con Groot buscando detenerle. Rocket jadeó mostrando sus colmillos después. La figura le esperó de nuevo, lanzándolo ahora contra una pared, rebotando con violencia más dejándole cerca de su preciada arma de cañón propulsor que tomó al tiempo que Groot lanzó un chillido por la espada que amenazó la vida del peludo guardián.

-¿Rocket? No es gracioso –se quejó Peter sacudiendo su cabeza al no escuchar más comunicación.

-Está desquitándose –comentó Drax mirando alrededor.

La cámara que Rocket había abierto para ellos era un sitio más limpio y con paredes rojizas en lugar del recinto negro anterior. Era igualmente un nido, pero en lugar de abundantes cascarones rotos, solamente había dos que estaban empotrados en altares extraños de símbolos desconocidos sin tubos de exoesqueletos que los alimentaran. En su lugar, cientos de tubos caían del techo hacia su interior vacío como seco. Ningún control, cabina, palancas o cualquier otro artefacto que les dijera cómo habían controlados esos huevos o el resto de ellos afuera. Gamora inspeccionaba de cerca los cascarones.

-Son diferentes a los otros, no solo el tamaño es inferior, también la estructura. Estos parecen más huevos auténticos de dragón.

-Y están apartados del resto –observó Peter.

-¿Alfa Draconis? –opinó Drax- Tendría sentido. Necesitan un guía fuerte a quien obedecer, considerando también el número de ellos.

-Dos… -Peter frunció su ceño.

-¿Qué sucede? –Gamora se detuvo, al ver su expresión.

-Esta cámara está en mejores condiciones y parece más un sitio donde pudiera estar una persona o alguien como nosotros… no sé, es una corazonada.

-¿Qué te dice?

-Que estos huevos… que aquí nacieron los Pendragón.

-¿Qué? –Drax le miró incrédulo- Los Pendragón ya existían, ellos hicieron este nido.

-O puede ser que no –Gamora les miró por turnos- ¿Y si ellos también fueron creados?

-Whoa –Peter pasó saliva- Si los Pendragón también son… parte del plan. ¿Quién es el amo detrás de todo esto?

-Yo quisiera que me aclararan algo –se quejó el Destructor- Aquí hay dos huevos, y nosotros conocemos a tres Pendragón.

-Mierda –maldijo Peter- ¿Rocket? Responde con un demonio.

-" _¡YO SOY GROOT!"_ –vino el grito angustiado al oído de Starlord.

-¡Groot! ¿Dónde está Rocket?

- _"¡YO SOOOY GROOOOT!"_

-Hay problemas –dedujo de inmediato Gamora.

Drax aprestó sus dagas mientras abandonaban aquel recinto como la madriguera, corriendo hacia la Milano, descubriendo una nave más pequeña en color negro a su lado. Peter maldijo sacando su arma igual que Gamora quien se adelantó hacia la plataforma de acceso, endureciendo su rostro. Los tres entraron sigilosamente hasta llegar a la sala de controles donde percibieron el aroma a quemado, viendo al entrar huecos en las paredes y circuitos destruidos por el cañón de un Rocket que temblaba de pies a patas mirando hacia un pasillo. Groot salió de su escondite para abrazarse a una pierna de Starlord.

-¡¿Qué carajos sucedió aquí?!

-Rocket –llamó Gamora arrodillándose a su lado- Habla.

-Está conmocionado –Drax le dio un coscorrón- ¡Rocket!

-¡Aaaah! ¡No quise matarlo! ¡Yo no sabía! ¡No sabía!

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –Peter frunció su ceño, acariciando a Groot para que le soltara-¿Y por qué tenías que hacerle agujeros a mi nave?

-Peter –Gamora le llamó, caminando hacia el pasillo por donde Rocket miraba con angustia.

Ambos encontraron el cuerpo de un cazador mercenario en armadura negra, la espada que había usado estaba clavada en una de las compuertas que se dobló por el impacto. Tenía humo saliendo de su pecho por el disparo de cañón que había abierto la armadura como su piel, sangrando profusamente. Parecía muerto. Su casco estaba no muy lejos de él, dejando ver el rostro que había dejado en tal estado de shock a Rocket.

Thor.

-¡YO NO SABÍA! -chilló histérico el peludo, acercándose.

-Rocket, Rocket –Peter de inmediato le sujetó por los hombros, con rodillas en el suelo- Está bien…

-¡Maté al Dios del Trueno!

-¡Rocket! –rugió Starlord para que le hiciera caso, tomando su rostro entre sus manos- Vino como un cazador, quería asesinarlos.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Drax con el ceño fruncido.

-No puedes matar así a un Asgardiano –comentó Gamora, a modo de confort para Rocket- Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería. Drax.

-Vamos.

-¿Yo soy Groot? –éste se pegó a Peter con ojos aguados.

-Ambos, van a calmarse ahora mismo. Hicieron lo que tenían que hacer.

-Pero…

-Rocket, Thor jamás nos haría daño, pero indudablemente no es el mismo. Quiero que te tranquilices y vayas a descansar, aún estás convaleciente.

-Lo siento, Peter.

-Gamora ya dijo que no está muerto.

-¿Y si se muere?

-¡Rocket!

-¡Yo soy Groot!

-¡LOS DOS, A CALMARSE! –ordenó con firmeza Starlord, mesándose sus cabellos después.

Rocket bajó sus hombros, como sus orejas y cola. Groot le abrazó en esos momentos, envolviéndole con sus pequeñas ramitas que eran sus brazos.

-Escuchen, están sucediendo cosas extrañas, y tenemos que hacer lo que sabemos hacer, confiar en nosotros. Si no hubieras disparado, Rocket, ustedes dos estarían muertos ahora mismo y probablemente nosotros también. Nos has salvado.

-Pero…

Quill negó. –Tengo que ayudar a Gamora y Drax, aunque se trate de Thor, tenemos que mantenerlo cautivo. Es posible que los Pendragón hayan jugado con su mente. Ya lo hemos visto antes. ¿De acuerdo, Rocket, Groot?

-Yo soy Groot…

-Pff.

-¿Enviaste el mensaje a Skyfall?

-Sí.

-Vayan a descansar, y dame esa arma, no quiero más agujeros.

Ambos asintieron, caminando desganados hacia las recámaras. Peter suspiró, observándoles hasta escuchar su puerta cerrarse. Se giró para acercarse a los disparos como la espada y la sangre del Asgardiano en el suelo. Había algo que no había comentado en voz alta para ya no estresar más a su tripulación pero era un hecho: sabían qué estaban haciendo y en dónde. El Dios del Trueno simplemente no había llegado de manera fortuita con ellos, seguramente le habían dado su ubicación, posiblemente apostando a que ellos iban a entretenerse con aquel nido de dragones, pero antes de ir a contarle a alguien, los rematarían. Era toda una fortuna que Rocket fuese más duro de matar que una cucaracha intergalática. Con tales pensamientos, fue a dejar el arma a su sitio, dejando para después las composturas de su Milano, alcanzando a Gamora y Drax quienes observaban el cuerpo de Thor en una camilla.

-La herida es severa pero no morirá, tiene una resistencia digna de su tierra natal –informó la guerrera en cuanto Starlord pisó la enfermería.

-Debemos estabilizarlo y ponerlo en una cámara de contención. No quiero relámpagos atacándonos.

-Es extraño –comentó Drax- No los usó en contra del peludo y su árbol.

Los tres se miraron, extrañados al darse cuenta de ese detalle tan importante.

-¿El martillo? –sugirió Gamora, vendando el pecho del Asgardiano.

-Quizá necesita su martillo… sí.

-Tiene una armadura de los Pretores –señaló Drax- Está con ellos.

-Eso debemos preguntarle primero.

-Peter…

-Escuchen, desde que llegamos aquí las cosas se han puesto muy feas, ¿okay? Yo necesito escuchar mi música, meditar lo siguiente que haremos.

-Vamos a morir aquí –bromeó Gamora.

-Ja, ja. Terminemos con este muchacho, entre más pronto lo pongamos en hibernación, más tranquilo me sentiré. Drax, prepara la cámara.

-Como digas.

Thor fue llevado a una cámara de hibernación minutos después, cuando sus heridas fueron atendidas y sus signos estabilizados. Drax ayudó a Quill en las reparaciones, no quisieron perturbar el sueño de Rocket que Groot vigilaba con recelo. Primero había sido el nido, ahora tenían encima a una clase de cazador Pendragón que era nada menos que el desaparecido Hijo de Odín. Pero no tenían señal alguna todavía de Skyfall, sabían que tardaría, de hecho, entre más pronto salieran de aquel asteroide, la comunicación podría ser más veloz. En la mente de todos los tripulantes de la Milano rondaban varios pensamientos similares. Alguien más estaba detrás de todo aquel asunto de la Familia Pendragón, sus Dragones Cardinales y el ejército de Pretores. Si en verdad en aquella sala que habían hallado nacieron cualquiera de los tres Pendragón que ahora reinaban en Asgard, uno necesariamente tuvo que estar vivo o despierto tiempo atrás. Quizá ése era la cabeza de todo.

Peter pensó que era Tyar Pendragón pero Gamora le sacó de su error.

-Él y su hija aparecieron al mismo tiempo y juntos. Salieron de esos huevos.

-¿Quieres decir que Sigfried es quien se mantuvo con vida? ¿Cómo…?

-¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo ese sapo en el bar de las fronteras de Alfheim?

-Ah… ¿lo de…? –Starlord hizo unas muecas- El Emperador del Fuego usando todo el tiempo su armadura y el yelmo con forma de dragón.

-Su voz, Peter.

-Sobrenatural.

-Todo el mundo sabe que los Pendragón son una familia de demonios Draconianos parientes de Surtur. Sigfried bien pudo estar oculto en las tierras del Muspelheim hasta que pudo crear esos huevos.

-¿Y me puedes decir cómo…?

Gamora se le acercó, dejando una herramienta para sentarse en el suelo junto a él, no se veía tranquila y eso le puso nervioso.

-Hay algo que me inquieta, Peter. Y es que todo este tiempo nadie ha reparado en que el Hel ha sido el único reino de los nueve del que no se ha escuchado nada.

-Pero ahí solo hay muertos… oh, espera…

La guerra asintió ante la expresión perpleja de Quill. –Creo… que de alguna manera, Sigfried Pendragón consiguió la manera de no solo traer de vuelta a los Dragones Cardinales, sino también a su familia.

-Whoa, espera, Gamora. Whoa, whoa… -el rubio levantó sus manos- Tú me contaste que los Pendragón fueron extintos por el Rey Bor de Asgard. NADIE sobrevivió, fueron tus exactas palabras.

-Quizá si lo hizo, uno solo.

-Okay, suponiendo, por mi madre… suponiendo que es Sigfried el sobreviviente a la masacre. ¿Cómo pudo revivir a su familia, crear sus dragones, montar el Ragnarok, unirse a Loki, matarlo después y convertirse en el Emperador del Fuego? Ah, y transformar al mejor rey de Asgard en un sádico cazador de mapaches.

-Nadann, el sacerdote de la Fe de los Antiguos.

-¿Él está ayudándolo? No respondas, es retórica. Es que… no tiene sentido algunas cosas.

-Tenemos que ir a la Tierra, Peter. Necesitamos a los Vengadores. A Skyfall.

-De acuerdo, pero antes déjame ordenar mis pensamientos en voz alta, ¿de acuerdo? Si me equivoco en algo me corriges, ya sabes, como un ejercicio…

-Peter.

-¡Ya! Esto es lo que sabemos hasta ahora: los Pendragón llegaron desde el Muspelheim hasta Asgard donde se quedaron, sometiendo a los mortales hasta que el Rey Bor los encontró y extinguió antes de que usaran sus Dragones Cardinales en contra de los Nueve Reinos. Sigfried Pendragón, de alguna manera que aún desconocemos, sobrevivió todo ese jodido tiempo y esperó hasta ahora para buscar su venganza, aliándose con Loki Laufeyson para desatar el Ragnarok, dándole a Surtur el poder de acabar con los Nueve Reinos. Traicionaron a Loki al asesinarlo, o bien porque les podía estorbar y entonces trajo del Hel las almas de su familia para devolverles la vida… con ayuda de Nadann, aparentemente. Quizá fue él quien arrebató el martillo a Thor y lo convirtió en su sirviente… -se quedó callado, frunciendo su ceño.

-¿Qué sucede?

-La Tierra, Midgard, era el hogar de los Pendragón. ¿Por qué enviaría Surtur fuerzas a la madriguera de sus parientes? Digo, sé que no son afectivos en ese aspecto, pero…

-Los Vengadores, los mutantes, los hechiceros… cuanto pudiera representar una amenaza. Sin contar que la Tierra era aliada con Asgard.

-Están idiotas los dos –habló Rocket detrás de ellos.

-¡Hey! Tú deberías estar reposando –reclamó Peter, girándose a él.

-No puedo, hablan muy alto –bufó aquél, acercándose- Surtur no envió fuerzas para atacar a nadie de la Tierra, las envió para sacar a alguien de ese mundo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿No se dan cuenta, par de retrasados mentales? En la última transmisión de Skyfall, Sif nos dijo que habían encontrado el martillo en un lugar muy muy específico.

-¿La iglesia? –preguntó Gamora, arqueando una ceja.

-Que taradez, no, mujer. Coordenadas, los demonios no usan construcciones, usan coordenadas. Mjolnir se destruyó al abrir un lugar que estaba sellado con el mismo poder que lo creó.

-El refugio de Sigfried Pendragón –jadeó Peter, poniéndose de pie en un salto- ¡Joder! ¡Ellos están en peligro! ¡Cómo nosotros! ¡Drax! ¡Groot! ¡Necesitamos manos y ramas! ¡Tenemos...! 

**BOOOOOOM.**

Lo que Starlord hubiera querido decir, se perdió en la explosión que los alcanzó, proveniente de la nave en la que había llegado el Dios del Trueno. Todo el asteroide fue pulverizado, la nave Milano salió disparada como una hoja seca al viento, girando violentamente con trozos estallando por el impacto generando por la onda explosiva, perdiendo energía y quedando únicamente como un pedazo enorme de metal flotando en el amplio, oscuro y frío espacio.

 _"¿Yo soy Groot?"_

 ** _"Skyfall, no nos habían presentado antes."_**

 _"Yo soy Groot."_

 ** _"Lo sé, permíteme auxiliarles."_**

 _"¡Yo soy Groot!"_

 ** _"Puedo darte mi palabra, que ellos están a salvo."_**

 _"¿Yo soy Groot?"_

 ** _"Tuvimos unos inconvenientes, pero estoy listo. ¿Puedo?"_**

 _"Yo soy Groot."_


	18. Refugio

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LIBRO III. El libro de los Secretos.**

Refugio. 

* * *

" _Cuando la situación es adversa y la esperanza poca, las determinaciones drásticas son las más seguras_." Tito Livio.

* * *

El viento silbaba con fuerza, acompañado del viento helado que la tormenta de días acompañaba, azotando aquel valle montaña abajo que estaba ya cubierto por la nieve apenas si dejando ver los techos rudimentarios de las casonas donde se refugiaban mercenarios, ladrones, prostitutas y cuanto criminal hubiera en ese universo. Eir sabía que Sif estaba más que inquieta por ese refugio que habían elegido, pero era mejor así, los Pretores como los dragones no iban a buscarles donde corrían el peor de los peligros. Luego de vender su casa en Alfheim con un contrabandista, viajaron como pasajeros en un crucero comercial hasta la frontera del reino de los elfos y de ahí saltaron a unas tierras libres donde las guerras estallaban a cada instante.

Fue ahí donde encontraron al mercenario que aceptó sus pagos sin preguntas, para dejarles en ese mundo sin nombre que sufría de un clima polar bastante hostil por su cercanía con Jotunheim cuya vista era visible en lo alto como si fuese una luna gigante. No era su intención acercarse al reino de los Gigantes de Hielo, pero si requerían de ayuda, era posible que con la forma natural de Loki, eso les abriera una oportunidad con los Jotun. Un último recurso en caso desesperado. Se hicieron de armas en aquel valle de criminales, así como de instrumentos y herramientas con qué escalar hacia las montañas en busca de una cueva segura donde refugiarse antes de que la tormenta cayera sobre ellos. Estaba fuera de discusión quedarse en aquellas casonas de mala muerte, con un pelinegro de piel azul que no podía defenderse, y dos mujeres aunque una de ellas fuese de las más feroces guerreras.

Sif salía a cazar, enterándose de dónde podía hacerlo, inspeccionando la cueva como los alrededores, siempre pendiente a cualquier intruso o mercenario que les hubiera seguido las huellas. Pero nadie les había tomado en cuenta, en parte, una vez más gracias a la magia de Eir quien los había disfrazado de enanos contrabandistas esta vez. Pasaban los días charlando sobre los viejos y gloriosos días en Asgard, mientras la tormenta pasaba con aquel cántico helado rozando la entrada de la cueva que se hundía montaña adentro. Loki no había tenido más mejoras o muestras de reacción desde que abandonaran Alfheim, siempre obedeciendo en silencio a la doncella guerrera o a la sanadora, quien procuraba revisarle de vez en cuando en busca de la causa de tal estado como la manera de devolverle su forma Aesir sin resultado alguno. Era como si hubiera un muro entre el alma del Embustero y su cuerpo. Dolía verle de esa manera tan servil, quieta y desahuciada. Si había una muestra de la crueldad que los Pendragón eran capaces de generar en ser alguno, sin duda Loki era el perfecto ejemplo.

-¿Qué piensas, Eir?

-Estaba revisando su alma antes de que te marcharas, Lady Sif –la sanadora levantó su vista del Jotun que dormía a su lado- Está hecha pedazos.

-Lo temía.

-No sé qué clase de poder tiene ese cubo donde lo atraparon, pero afirmo sin temor a equivocarme que destruyó por completo la esencia de Loki.

-¿Por qué harían algo así, con él particularmente?

-No lo sé.

-¿Por traicionar a Surtur? Lo dudo mucho. ¿Crees que conocía a los Pendragón y fue a ellos a quienes dio la espalda en primer lugar?

-Loki no supo con quienes estaba metiéndose.

Un temblor calló su conversación. Sif frunció su ceño tomando su escudo y espada antes de levantarse del suelo donde descansaba junto con Eir, dejando a Loki dormir como siempre lo hacía, mientras caminaban hacia la entrada de la cueva, sosteniéndose de sus paredes cuando otro temblor hizo cimbrar aquel rocoso interior. Justo cuando llegaron a la entrada es que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a un monstruoso como gigantesco dragón en color rojo carmesí que escupió fuego sobre el valle, extinguiendo toda vida en su interior. Ambas mujeres se tomaron de las manos ante el espectáculo de llamas y humo que se elevó entre la tormenta abruptamente, disminuida por el fuego del dragón cuyas alas se agitaron, destruyendo colinas y caminos alrededor, con un rugido que les hizo estremecer antes de contemplar como ahora en lugar de escupir fuego, sus flamas eran de hielo como si de un Jotun se tratara, cubriendo el valle incinerado por completo en una gruesa capa azul. Con un último aullido que mostró sus filosos colmillos, el dragón elevó sus alas para marcharse de ahí, dejando aquel cementerio de hielo como única evidencia de su estancia en aquella luna de Jotunheim.

Tanto la doncella guerrera como la sanadora intercambiaron una mirada angustiada. Había sido un mero golpe de suerte el haberse escondido en la montaña tras el dragón, salvándose de aquella horrible suerte que los pobladores del valle no tuvieron ni vieron llegar. Lo más terrible era el hecho de haber atestiguado el poder de las bestias de los Pendragón, dragones que bien podían escupir fuego como hielo. No eran monstruos ordinarios. Volvieron al interior de la cueva en aquellas meditaciones que finalmente ganaron la batalla en el cuerpo cansado de Sif, que fue cobijada por Eir, misma que le sonrió acomodando sus cabellos antes de volverse hacia Loki, a quien acomodó mejor entre las pieles que le cubrían. No sabían si toleraba el frío o no, dolor, cansancio, hambre o sueño no eran cosas que manifestara el pelinegro como si lo hubieran entrenado para no hacerlo. La sanadora tocó su frente fría, acariciando sus marcas entre sus cuernos negros con líneas blancas. Sí, el alma de Loki estaba hecha pedazos, remendada bajo una magia oscura que solamente brindaba dolor, pero detectaba algo extraño. Ya había intentado sanarle, porque era la mejor de Asgard, si había salvado la vida de Odín Padre de Todo en varias ocasiones, un espíritu herido como el del Jotun no era un reto, más no conseguía que reaccionara. Sin embargo, el daño era tal que necesitaría primero resucitarle antes de ser capaz de revelar lo que estaba escondiendo esa alma atormentada.

Para sobrevivir, necesitaban la magia de Loki.

Aquel dragón había barrido con el valle y sus alimentos, ahora no iban a tener qué comer o pieles con que cubrirse del frío que aumentaría debido al hielo dejado por la bestia. Ya sentía como la tormenta arreciaba bajando la temperatura. Tenían que marchar a otra parte, pero Eir no era una hechicera consumada que pudiera dar con un portal o apertura dimensional que controlar como pasaje a otro mundo. Eso era un arte que el pelinegro tenía dominado, pero ahora era un muñeco sin voluntad. La mirada de la sanadora fue hacia la guerrera durmiendo exhausta. Las fuerzas de Sif estaban acabándose entre las constantes cazas y esfuerzos por mantenerles a salvo, tampoco iba a resistir mucho tiempo.

Por otro lado, ella tampoco estaba siendo de mucha ayuda con una pierna que estaba sufriendo los estragos de exponerse a mundos corrompidos, sentía como la herida volvía a sangrar, carcomiendo su piel. Pensó en Nadann y sus ojos llenos de tanta maldad, era la maldad misma. Ni siquiera los Pendragón eran así. Eir sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Desesperación y desesperanza eran una mala combinación, se arrepentía tanto de haberse ocultado en lugar de pelear junto a los suyos para defender a su tierra, de no haber hablado de la muerte de Loki a quien pudiera escucharla y así desenmascarar a los Pendragón. Su mano acarició los cabellos largos y negros del Jotun, cerrando sus ojos al inclinarse hacia él para susurrarle al oído.

-Asgard no caerá y sé que tú no lo permitirás.

Como sanadora, tenía amplias habilidades que rebasaban cualquier sueño u obstáculo, entre sus mejores armas estaba ser capaz de restaurar un alma dañada aún en contra de la magia oscura que impidiera su recuperación.

-Confío en ti, Loki. Cuida de Lady Sif.

Ella era Eir de Asgard, la mejor sanadora, restauradora de vida, dadora de vida.

-Adiós.

Sacó de su cinturón la daga que compraran en el desaparecido valle para clavarlo en su corazón de golpe, murmurando una apurada oración cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Loki que envolvió entre sus brazos, dejando que su sangre y su vida se volvieran una magia de brillo dorado, consumiendo su cuerpo como su alma a cambio de alcanzar el espíritu perdido del hechicero que se agitó en sueños con su ceño frunciéndose. El resplandor creció hasta abarcar toda la cueva y a Sif misma quien despertó al sentir aquel golpe de magia, cubriendo sus ojos con una mano al tiempo que se erguía para tomar asiento. Cuando pudo volver a ver, casi gritó al ver de pie a Loki, aún en su forma Jotun pero su mirada carmesí había cambiado como su expresión muerta.

-Sif –le habló.

-¡¿Dónde está Eir?!

La doncella guerrera se puso de pie, buscando alrededor francamente asustada de que la sanadora hubiera hecho algo irreparable. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al darse cuenta que ya no podía sentirla en ninguna parte.

-No, no, no… nooooo… -sollozó apretando sus puños.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas con su cuerpo estremeciéndose. Hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por los brazos de Loki que le sujetaron, llevando su rostro a su pecho, acariciando sus cabellos. Sif apretó sus puños como si fuese a golpearle pero luego se aferró a su torso, llorando abiertamente hasta que no tuvo más lágrimas que derramar. Levantó su rostro hacia el Jotun, confundida por aquel gesto amable y sus manos con finas garras que limpiaron con gentileza su rostro, mientras le sonreía tranquilamente.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-¿Qué hizo ella?

-Lo que siempre pudo hacer, sanar.

Loki le soltó al notar que podía estar sin su apoyo, mirando alrededor con una mano tomando una piel que enredó alrededor de sus hombros como una capa.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí, esta luna está por estrellarse contra Jotunheim.

-¿Qué? –Sif se asustó aunque no entendía bien hasta donde había llegado el último obsequio de la sanadora.

-Sígueme.

-Espera… -la doncella se mordió un labio pero el Jotun ya caminaba a la salida, tomó su capa peluda como el resto de sus armas para alcanzarle- ¿A dónde iremos sin una nave o…?

-Usaremos un portal.

-¿Puedes… puedes sentirlo?

-Claramente.

-Loki… -Sif de pronto tuvo tantas preguntas.

-Luego, Lady Sif. Corremos peligro a cada segundo que continuamos aquí.

Salieron de la cueva para seguir el camino arriba de la montaña que llegaba a una de sus puntas escarpadas llenas de nieve que el hechicero quitó con un gesto de su mano, descubriendo un círculo de runas mágicas en el suelo a las que invocó. Sif estaba perpleja, Loki tenía de vuelta sus poderes pero seguía en su forma Jotun. Dejó las preguntas para después, cruzando el portal mágico que se abrió para ellos. Tenía que darle crédito al Embustero porque antes de desaparecer de aquel mundo que les abrigara por unos días, la vista de Jotunheim se hizo más cercana, demasiado. Realmente ese mundo estaba por chocar contra el hogar de los Gigantes de Hielo, colisión seguramente provocada por el enorme dragón. Atravesaron rápidamente hasta llegar a un nuevo mundo, uno que hizo al corazón de Sif latir con frenesí por la alegría. Estaban en Midgard.

-¿Cómo…? –se volvió a Loki sinceramente asombrada.

Pero éste miraba concentrado alrededor. La doncella guerrera supuso que estaba tratando de ubicar el cuartel de los Vengadores o al menos alguien conocido por ellos, pero su expresión de alerta y la súbita tensión de su cuerpo le dijo otra cosa distinta. Ella se le acercó cautelosa.

-¿Loki?

-Sígueme.

El Jotun se giró sobre sus talones, caminando hacia unas ruinas a lo lejos, edificios colapsados entre sí con dunas a modo de puentes. Sif le obedeció mirando por detrás de su hombro hacia donde el hechicero había percibido algo, volviendo su vista hacia él.

-¿Por qué no usar tu forma Aesir?

-No puedo.

-¿Realmente Eir te… te…?

-Hay un Pendragón en Midgard.

-Por los dioses… ¿quién? ¿Sigfried?

Ese nombre hizo temblar a Loki sin poder evitarlo, deteniéndose unos segundos antes de continuar su tranquila marcha.

-No. Es Myrddin.

-Loki, no sé cómo decirlo, pero me alegra verte de vuelta.

-Lo has dicho bien para no saber cómo hacerlo. Gracias por sacarme del palacio.

Sif sonrió aunque luego bajó su mirada. Fandral había dado su vida por ellos. El pelinegro le vio por el rabillo del ojo, antes de tomar su mano para casi correr hacia el edificio más próximo cuyas vigas de acero retorció de nuevo ante un gesto ágil de su mano, abriéndoles paso. Entraron hacia la parte inferior hasta dar con un túnel estrecho, húmedo y oscuro que Loki iluminó con una esfera de energía verde mientras caminaban por sus intrincados pasillos.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Un refugio. No podemos enfrentarnos a Myrddin en estos momentos.

-¿Estaba cerca?

-No, buscaba algo, afortunadamente.

No dijeron más en tanto recorrieron aquel túnel hasta encontrar unas escalerillas que bajaban a un nivel todavía más complejo hasta que al fin terminaron en un enorme conducto abandonado que sin embargo, estaba seco como lleno de aire fresco que Sif agradeció luego de viajar en naves pestilentes o respirar aire enviciado. Le agradaba estar con Loki, aunque tuviera ciertos recelos sobre sus maneras, confundida de que no pudiera volver a su forma Aesir y que al parecer, guardara temor hacia los Pendragón. Recordó las palabras de Eir sobre su asesinato. Había muchas cosas turbias alrededor, cosas que no le era difícil imaginar traían dolor al pelinegro, quien le señaló un espacio entre las paredes de concreto del acueducto, un hueco que podía servir de refugio. La magia de Loki hizo su trabajo creando una cama donde puso la piel sobre sus hombros, volviéndose a la doncella guerrera para indicarle que reposara ahí mientras él se quedaba afuera, vigilando.

-No me molesta si descansas a mi lado –le detuvo Sif sujetando su muñeca fría- Puedo asegurarte que hay escasos peligros en este mundo y no vendrán por nosotros. También debes reposar.

Le miró decidida, ya suficientes amarguras había pasado como para caer en los desprecios o las desconfianzas con Loki, quien igualmente ya tenía suficiente con el dolor. Necesitaban estar juntos y confiar entre ellos, una apuesta peligrosa pero que estaba dispuesta a hacer para vencer toda aquella maldad que les rodeaba.

-Has cambiado –fue la respuesta del Embustero.

-Lo dice quien anda en piel azul.

Eso le ganó una sonrisa quieta antes de que Loki asintiera, bajando su mirada carmesí al suelo mientras ambos se dejaban caer sobre la cama que les pareció una delicia luego de dormir en un duro suelo de caverna por días o entre escombros en las bodegas de las naves que les llevaron a cambio de monedas o tesoros. No necesitaron mucho tiempo para ambos realmente caer dormidos, estaban más que agotados luego de todo lo sucedido. Sif fue la primera en despertar a lo que le pareció ser el nuevo amanecer, viendo a su lado a un pelinegro profundamente dormido, pero esta vez con una respiración acompasada y un rostro relajado. El hechicero estaba de vuelta, más tenía algo oculto que envolvía un dolor que trataba de disimular, su voz era la misma y al mismo tiempo estaba herida, lejana. Su mirada a pesar del rojo Jotun estaba apagada. Una vez más la doncella guerrera se sintió agradecida consigo misma por haber rescatado a Loki de las garras del Emperador del Fuego. Thor así lo hubiera hecho.

-Hey, Loki –susurró, apartando un mechón de sus cabellos negros de su frente, acomodándolos detrás de uno de sus cuernos.

Lentamente, los párpados del Jotun se abrieron con un ligero temblor, dejando ver esos rubíes que se enfocaron antes de reconocerle.

-Lady Sif.

-Dime Sif, por todos los dioses. Me trae malos recuerdos que me llames así. ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Puedes sentir al Pendragón?

-Sí… -Loki parpadeó unos segundos- Está alejándose de nosotros.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Peter y los Vengadores. Seguro ese Pendragón quiere asesinarlos. Apuesto que busca a Mjolnir.

-¿Mjolnir?

Sif se mordió un labio. Lo había olvidado por completo. Loki le miró extrañado y ella no pudo evitar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Loki… lo siento… Thor está muerto…

El Jotun se levantó de golpe, juntando sus cejas mientras apretaba sus puños. –No.

-Lo siento, en verdad.

-No.

-Mjolnir está roto, sin poder alguno. Su dueño ya no existe…

-No.

-Lo siento…

Ella se puso de pie para alcanzar a Loki, mirándole unos segundos antes de abrazarle con fuerza al verle temblar de nuevo, esta vez dejando libre un llanto que también le hizo derramar lágrimas. Le trajo de vuelta a la cama hasta que se calmara, notando que en verdad había una pesada carga en el alma del hechicero quien volvió a recostarse como si de pronto le hubieran robado las energías. Sif no se lo impidió, esperando sentada a su lado hasta que volvió a reaccionar después de largo tiempo en silencio, sentándose al lado de la doncella guerrera, la cual miró su largo cabello que tomó entre sus manos para trenzarlo en un gesto de empatía y confort, dejando su trenza sobre uno de sus hombros atando la punta con una tira de piel de su capa antes de levantar la vista hacia él, sonriéndole. Tenía la sospecha de que Loki había arriesgado su vida con tal de ayudar a Thor a tener la victoria sobre Surtur, pero nunca imaginó que Nadann apareciera de la nada, igual que los Pendragón. El pelinegro acarició su trenza, admirando el trabajo de las manos de Sif.

-Hay que encontrar a los Vengadores –dijo al fin.

-Acabaremos con ellos, Loki.

-Lamento la pérdida de Fandral.

-Valió la pena –Sif apretó una sonrisa.

Ambos dejaron aquel hueco para seguir avanzando por el amplio conducto que les llevó a un entronque donde se unían otros dos acueductos igual de enormes, sin embargo, Loki sabía a dónde dirigirse, encontrando para su fortuna y hambre latente unos contenedores de comida que abrieron sin dudarlo, repartiendo aquel botín entre sonrisas tranquilas, sentándose sobre una columna caída para saborear aquel botín abandonado. Llevándose consigo más comida, siguieron su marcha. Aquel camino era tremendamente largo, con sus pasos siendo el único sonido que sus oídos pudieran percibir. A veces se toparon con murciélagos o ratas pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaban completamente solos. Tomaron otro descanso sin mucho que decirse entre ellos, apenas sobre la ruta que estaban siguiendo con el fin de evadir el rastreo de Myrddin y poder llegar con alguno de los Vengadores que estaban demasiado lejos todavía según Loki, quien podía percibirles a largas distancias. En un momento dado, Sif sintió la necesidad de hablar mientras seguían caminando, y no se le ocurrió nada más que comentar sobre Peter a quien el hechicero no conocía, ajeno a lo sucedido en Midgard los últimos años. Para su sorpresa, tuvo oídos perceptores que le escucharon atentos al tiempo que descendían por un nivel del acueducto que se hizo más oscuro, iluminándose ante flamas verdes bailoteando alrededor de ellos.

-¿Entonces Stark y Rogers terminaron haciendo sus votos?

-Y luego tuvieron a Peter, sí.

-¿Cómo sucedió el accidente de su hijo?

-No tengo todos los detalles, solamente que uno de los experimentos de Doom escapó de sus laboratorios, perdiéndose en la ciudad donde hirió a la madre biológica de Peter. Eso aceleró su metabolismo, naciendo a la mitad de su gestación normal y creciendo rápidamente hasta que el virus Extremis terminó frenando esa condición, para fortuna de sus padres. Pero Tony le monitorea celosamente por cualquier brote de aceleramiento.

-Arácnido.

-Peter prefiere el término artrópodo mutante radioactivo –rió Sif.

-Hay algo que no entiendo.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Por qué todo el equipo de los Vengadores estaba dentro de la trampa de Doom y Stark no?

-Estaba recuperándose de una misión, me pareció que eso dijeron. Fue una suerte, así pudo salvar a la madre de Peter de morir envenenada.

-Pero ella murió después.

-Como millones de humanos, Loki.

-Tienes en alta estima al hijo de esos dos Vengadores.

-Cuando lo conozcas sabrás el por qué. Peter es un chico honorable, digno de sus padres con un corazón puro.

-… un corazón puro.

-¿Qué sucede?

Loki negó, mirando al frente. –Hemos encontrado a uno de los Vengadores.

-¡Loki! ¿Quién es? –Sif miró hacia la oscuridad tratando de ver algo.

Un poderoso rugido cimbró el acueducto con sus caminantes que se detuvieron al acto. Sif pasó saliva al escucharlo, mirando al Jotun. Estaban en serios problemas.

-Hulk.


	19. Trampas

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LIBRO III. El libro de los Secretos.**

Trampas. 

* * *

_"Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos."_ Molière.

* * *

Cuando Tony despertó, sentía la cabeza igual que la peor resaca que hubiera experimentado en su vida. El cuerpo le dolía horrores con una sed espantosa. Parpadeó enfocando su vista, encontrándose sobre un amplio y mullido sofá de una sala atiborrada de cajas con armas y víveres sin orden alguno. Tenía su rodilla vendada. Así que siempre sí había tenido un accidente al correr. Recordó el rostro de Deadpool, sentándose a toda prisa mirando alrededor justo cuando aquel asesino entró campante, en su traje rojo y negro pero sin su máscara, dejando ver su rostro quemado.

-Buenos días, Bella Durmiente.

-¡¿Qué carajos hago aquí?!

-Auch, no fue nada, suegrito.

Stark hubiera querido ponerse de pie, pero el solo hecho de sentarse le hizo sentirse mareado.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!

-Maldito sí, bastardo no. Tengo apellido, ¿sabes? Es Wilson.

-Voy a matarte en cuanto…

-Tranquilo, Tony. Oye, te salve la vida.

-¡Me secuestraste!

-Puff, bueno sí, pero no. Si te calmas un poco te explicaré.

-Como si tuviera opción.

Deadpool rió divertido, tomando asiento en el sofá frente al Hombre de Hierro que recostó su cabeza contra el respaldo del mueble, tallándose los ojos.

-Peter se parece tanto a ti.

-No menciones el nombre de mi hijo, monstruo.

-Estás aquí por él.

-¿Qué?

-Antes de que llegue te lo diré porque es cosa de adultos, ya sabes, como esas clasificaciones de audiencia, esta es clasificación C más más más.

-Hablas idioteces.

-Tony, estabas huyendo del Soldadito de Plomo, ¿no? Te metió el susto de tu vida, por lo que me di cuenta.

-Tú…

-E hiciste bien, realmente estaba teniendo problemas para sacarte del cuartel como princesa Rapunzel.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios tratas de decirme?

Wade torció una sonrisa. –Tan terco. Lo que trato de decirte, suegrito, es que tienes un gran GRAN problema encima de tu particular persona. Peter me comentó que Míster James Buchanan Barnes estaba comportándose de forma extraña en algunas ocasiones, como si fuera… papá Steve Rogers.

Tony se tensó, apretando su mandíbula. Deadpool le miró de pies a cabeza, asintiendo.

-Sí, tú también lo notaste pero andabas con las hormonas locas para pensarlo bien.

-Eres un…

-Hay tres almas habitando el cuerpo del sargento. Y estoy seguro que puedes adivinar la identidad de dos de ellas.

Se hizo un silencio pesado en la sala. Stark miró fijamente a Wade como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas de forma súbita. Lentamente fue frunciendo su ceño, bajando su mirada y apretando sus puños.

-No, Tony, no estoy mintiéndote.

-James… -jaló aire con un aguijonazo en el pecho- Steve… Steve…

-Ajam. Y en la tercera puerta, señoras y señores, nada menos que el alma de un Pendragón que nosotros los humanos conocimos como Merlín.

El Hombre de Hierro se hubiera reído en esos momentos pero las cosas habían tomado un tinte que no dio espacios a las burlas. Tenía sentido y al mismo tiempo creyó que alguien estaba jugándole una broma de pésimo gusto. Pasó saliva mirando su regazo porque no sabía dónde más depositar su vista. Wade se inclinó hacia él con los codos sobre sus muslos.

-Tres almas en un cuerpo como en la mejor película hentai que haya visto, y el problema que cae sobre tus hombros, Anthony Stark, es que Merlín está usando esas dos almas para hacerte caer en sus garras. Ese archimago Pendragón quiere algo de ti y no es tu autógrafo.

-¿Qué? –Tony levantó su mirada- ¿Algo de mí…?

-Esto me hace pensar seriamente en algunas posibilidades, aunque claro, son inciertas. Estás en la misma posición de Lady Sif y Lord Fandral. Al parecer, no hay algo supremo en ti como para que valga la pena hacer tanto barullo pero al mismo tiempo… la prisa por encamarte es tal que asusta.

Stark no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, la habitación dio vueltas y cerró sus ojos. –Usaste demasiado somnífero, imbécil.

-Lo siento, era necesario que tu mente estuviera en blanco. Merlín podía rastrearla.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que ahora no?

Deadpool rió cual niño travieso. –No puede, te lo garantizo.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que pasa con James?

-Un mago nunca revela sus secretos, princesa. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo que esta información no es buena para Peter. Tú apenas si estás en una pieza al saber que tu difunto marido está de vuelta en un cuerpo que no es suyo, en el de su competencia para ser más precisos, y no tiene voluntad propia además, porque está bajo el influjo de uno de los más poderosos hechiceros que este irreverente universo pueda tener y que me habían asegurado jamás saldría de su escondite por temor al señor Padre de Todo. Está libre, está dentro del cuerpo del Señor Barnes, tirando de dos almas cual titiritero con la finalidad muy clara de meterse entre las piernas del alcohólico Hombre de Hierro.

-¡Tú…!

-Morgana Pendragón lo hizo con Fandral –silbó Wade- Tyar Pendragón lo intentó con Sif, y ahora Merlín Pendragón contigo…

-Esto es una mentira, estás inventando todas estas patrañas…

-Allá vamos de nuevo. Dime, Tony, ¿qué hizo Bucky que saliste corriendo como conejo asustado del cuartel? Te apuesto mis pelotas a que viste algo que solamente Steve sabía decir o hacer… ah, tu expresión lo dice todo. Bingo. ¡Lotería!

Stark desvió su mirada, sintiéndose mareado por el somnífero y esas revelaciones. –Peter no debe saber.

-Lo sospecha, te advierto. Pero lo mantendremos así, si Peter cae en las manos de Merlín, es obvio que no tendrás otra opción que ceder ante el archimago. Es una verdadera lástima que el único hechicero capaz de hacerle frente esté bien muerto.

-¿De quién hablas?

Una vez más, Deadpool rió como niño travieso, reclinándose sobre el sofá con sus brazos cruzados tras su nuca, estirando sus largas y fuertes piernas.

-Debimos tener esta charla hace tiempo. Bueno, yo qué iba a saber que Merlín iba a aparecer, suficiente tenía con…

-¡Habla claro maldita sea!

-Se anularon los dos poderes que eran capaces de hacer daño a los Pendragón: Mjolnir y Loki.

-¿Qué? ¿Loki? Puedo entender lo del martillo, pero…

-¿No el Dios de las Mentiras? Mi buen suegrito, no sabes el nivel de poder que alcanzó Loki, realmente no tienes ni idea. Solamente por presumirlo, pero hubiese sido capaz de usar las Gemas del Infinito a voluntad, pero su mayor gloria sin duda es haber conseguido… -calló al escuchar unos pasos, levantándose con una sonrisa- ¡Peter! Mamá ya despertó.

El joven Vengador corrió a abrazar a su padre con ojos bien abiertos y aliviado de verle ahí, en el refugio secreto de Wade.

-¡Papá!

-Peter… ¿cómo llegaste aquí? –Tony le miró al separarse, entrecerrando sus ojos- No fuiste a la iglesia.

-De hecho si lo hizo –defendió Deadpool levantando un dedo índice- Ahí lo alcancé para decirle que ambos estaban en grave peligro de muerte.

-Papá, Wade afirma que el tío Bucky no es el tío Bucky sino un Pendragón.

-Eso también me estaba explicando –Stark miró de reojo al asesino quien se encogió de hombros.

-Por eso su brazo metálico tiene magia, es un hechicero Pendragón –Peter se sentó al lado de Tony con una mano de éste entre las suyas- Yo le pedí que te trajera aquí, mientras tenemos un plan de emergencia.

-Dejamos al impostor con el martillo, las evidencias del dragón y a Skyfall.

-" _Estoy con ustedes, Tony_." –habló de pronto la IA por una bocina de la sala.

-Gracias por hacérmelo saber hasta ahora, Skyfall.

-" _No quería interrumpir la plática_."

Peter rió al ver rodar sus ojos a su padre. –Sky se trajo los resultados del dragón consigo. Wade dice que el hechicero no puede hacerle nada a Mjolnir, así que estamos bien.

Tony se dio cuenta que su hijo no sabía el nombre del hechicero Pendragón. Wade no había querido decírselo seguramente porque estaba bien enterado de la pasión de Peter por la historia de Merlín cuya figura ahora parecía ser verdad, igual que la mención de las otras dos almas que estaban con aquel monstruo. Era lo mejor, por supuesto, era muy joven y podía caer en una trampa. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Deadpool, quien le sonrió alzando sus cejas.

-Sky, dile a tu creador la siguiente buena noticia –habló aquél.

-" _Tony, hemos encontrado a la Bruja Escarlata_."

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? –se quejó.

-A que desayunemos –rió Peter- Tenemos tiempo.

-No estoy seguro de ello.

El efecto del somnífero pasó, Tony pudo levantarse del sofá remendado para ir a una habitación pequeña donde encontró un comedor elegante y por supuesto robado, donde esperaba un apetitoso como abundante desayuno. Maldijo a Deadpool por ser la única respuesta a tanta locura alrededor de ellos, tenía conocimiento de cosas con una fuente desconocida. Por eso es que no le agradaba, además de su cercanía a su hijo quien parecía encantado con él, lo que le hacía estar más enfadado aunque sus pensamientos se fueron rápidamente hacia la figura de James. Tres almas. Por eso no había detenido sus avances cuando en condiciones normales lo hubiera dudado más, no había sido la abstinencia la culpable, era el reconocer aunque fuese a escondidas el amor de su vida… ¿con otro más? Ni siquiera sabía ya qué pensar al respecto. Steve y James que un Pendragón estaba usando cual juguetes. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de enfrentarse al sargento sabiendo lo que ahora, de solo imaginar que por un instante Steve pudiera escucharle, poderle traer de vuelta… Wade tenía razón en que Merlín era lo suficientemente astuto para tenderle una trampa con el mejor de los cebos. Su odio contra los Pendragón subió de nivel.

-Papá, come más.

-No tengo un estómago sin fondo como tú.

-De todos modos, prueba algo más.

-Aquí el padre soy yo.

-Y yo tu hijo, estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

-Adoro estas charlas familiares.

-Tú cállate.

-¡Papá!

-No me interesa si este loco maníaco nos salvó la vida. Sigue sin agradarme.

Cuando terminaron, salieron de aquel refugio atestado de cosas y objetos que Tony de buena gana hubiera echado a la basura y luego incendiarlas. Aquel asesino coleccionaba basura. Skyfall había determinado la causa de la muerte celular del dragón que aplastaran: desnutrición. Algo insólito cuando comida era lo que sobraba en aquel universo con tantos desprotegidos como cuerpos desperdigados por las batallas. Un dragón como ése no tendría problemas para alimentarse por sí mismo aunque los Pendragón lo hubieran abandonado. La desnutrición debía tener otra fuente que necesitaban encontrar lo antes posible, y quien podía hacerlo sin duda era la Bruja Escarlata cuyos poderes iban a sacarles de varios atolladeros. Una cuestión a resolver cuando la encontraran era que no fuese a matarlos, estaba loca luego del encuentro con tantos demonios que jugaron una vez más con su mente inestable. El Hombre de Hierro esperaba de dedos cruzados por el milagro de hacerla entrar en razón y él tenía que encargarse de eso cuando sus palabras terminaron por herir a la joven hechicera. Debía remedar ese error cometido tiempo atrás.

-¿Pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo?

Tony le dedicó una mirada a Deadpool, notando que su hijo estaba en otra parte del Quinjet. Podían hablar libremente.

-¿Quién te está ayudando?

-Entre menos sepas, amor, mejor para ti.

-Vuelve a hablarme así y…

-Caramba, la viudez te hizo amargado.

-¿Cuál es tu sospecha respecto a los Pendragón y la unión con Sif y Fandral?

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Herederos, no. Para eso hubieran buscando a Thor o alguien similar. Se me escapa de las manos la razón, pero lo cierto es que les necesitan para algo que no es bueno para nosotros.

-Tiene sentido, hasta cierto punto –Stark entrecerró sus ojos- No veo mi participación en tal caso con Merlín.

-Lo cual lo hace más intrigoso –Wade se sobó su mentón- ¿Por qué rayos Merlín usaría las almas de los dos soldados congelados para atraparte? No quiero menospreciar tu persona, pero salvo ese precioso Reactor Arco, no tienes mayor valía. Y para energías poderosas, ese mago ya tiene las suyas si me estás siguiendo.

-Tampoco tiene caso que esté en la Tierra.

-Siempre tan listo. Eso me preocupa también. Sus amiguitos están en Asgard sintiéndose los reyes de la colina y él por acá muy campante, acosándote. Suegrito… ¿hay algo que debas confesar?

-No tengo nada. Suficiente con tus indiscreciones.

-Lo que me recuerda, Peter está algo resentido de que su padrino y tú anden besuqueándose.

-Mi tolerancia a tus insultos acaba de terminarse.

-The Big Enchilada es que un Pendragón archimago es suficiente para acabar con este mundo, no lo ha hecho, no sabemos por qué.

-Debemos encontrar a Wanda y a Hulk antes que Merlín nos descubra.

-Dime Tony, ¿estás consciente del alcance de poder que tiene Merlín? Se acercó a ti usando la apariencia de Bucky, luego usará…

-No caeré –respondió tenso el otro.

-No estoy seguro.

-No lo haré.

-¿Estás seguro que no hay nada que confesar?

-No –Tony le miró asesino- Tú eres el de los secretos.

-Ah, claro que no. Me da por no compartir información, que es diferente.

-¿Merlín también busca a mi hijo?

-Parece que sí.

-¿Para qué?

-Es muy jovencito, pero útil. Demasiado. Tiene la sangre del Capi.

-No le digas así –gruñó Stark.

-Ya, ya, cuanta sensibilidad.

-Aún estoy en contra de tu amistad con mi hijo.

-Uff… escucha, Tony, esto lo digo en serio. No todo es tan malo, ¿sabes? Con respecto a lo de Steve, mira… no sé cómo ponerlo sin que te hagas ideas que no son.

-¿Por qué no lo dices tal cual es?

-A pesar de que Merlín manipula esas dos almas, la de Steve es más resistente a su control, por eso ha tenido esos lapsos donde pierde fuerza Barnes. Claro que tenerte cerca hace que trate de alcanzarte… sin saber dónde está y con quien comparte cuerpo. El día que Barnes o Rogers no quieran obedecerle más, tendremos de frente al verdadero Merlín Pendragón… y ellos habrán desaparecido para siempre.

Tony tomó aire desviando su mirada hacia la ventanilla de la nave, observando los paisajes apocalípticos por donde cruzaban. Sus manos estrujaron su camisa con tal fuerza que por nada la tela estuvo a punto de rasgarse. Perder a Steve, de nuevo.

-Gracias por la información.

Deadpool hubiera querido decir más pero incluso él sabía que no era prudente alargar aquella charla, dejando al Hombre de Hierro con sus meditaciones, buscando a Peter que leía en una tableta más información acerca del dragón, tumbado en una de las largas camillas de otra sección apartada de la nave. El joven sonrió levantando su mirada al escucharle entrar.

-Adivina.

-Jota de corazones.

-¡Wade!

-Bueno, reina de corazones.

-No –rió Peter alzando la tableta- El dragón que papá remató tiene huesos con elementos de la Tierra, es más, un poco más de concentración de carbono y calcio y podríamos afirmar que sus huesos eran humanos.

-Eso es tétrico hasta para mí.

-Y algo más, Sky encontró que Mjolnir está mutando de forma para renovarse.

-¿De verdad, cielo? No vayan a ser esas bromitas Stark.

-Jajaja, no Wade, lo digo en serio. Es un proceso muy lento pero lo está logrando.

-¿Skyfall tiene idea de cuándo será el parto?

-" _Hay un rango de nueve a veinte días_."

Deadpool maldijo sin poderlo evitar. –Estás jodiéndome, Sky. Es demasiado pronto.

-¿Por qué demasiado pronto? –Peter frunció su ceño- Lo lleva haciendo desde que lo dejaron en la iglesia.

-Ah, bueno. Pensé que había sido un proceso iniciado cuando lo encontraste, como si fuese una apurada idea sacada de la manga de algún escritor de fanfiction.

-No tienes remedio.

-Eso me dijeron los médicos al ver mi cara. Entonces el martillo todopoderoso va a volver a la vida, ¿eh?

-¿Crees que eso nos ayude a encontrar a Thor?

-Apuesto mis peludas pelotas a que sí.

-¡Wade! ¡Eeeewww!

-Peter, tesoro, hay un favor que quiero pedirte. ¿Puedes prepararme esa soda que hiciste en casa?

-¿Por qué ahora?

-Ay, tú papi y tú tienen la manía de responder con preguntas. Andaaaaa.

-… no tienes vergüenza.

-¿Por favor? –Wade hizo un gesto teatral.

-Espera aquí.

-¡Gracias!

Cuando el joven se marchó, Deadpool tomó la tableta que leyó llamando a Skyfall. –Quiero pedirte un favor.

-" _¿Señor?_ "

-Sé que estás al tanto de muchas cosas, Sky, eres un gran pelotudo por aguantar presión. Te has ganado mi admiración y respeto.

-" _Hago lo mejor que puedo._ "

-Necesito tu ayuda para ayudarlos.

-" _Diga que necesita, señor_."

-¿Loki ya está aquí?

 _-"Recién acaba de llegar."_

-¿Puedes comunicarte con él para darle nuestra ubicación?

 _-"No he encontrado el medio adecuado, pero le aseguro que en cuanto pueda, ellos recibirán mi mensaje."_

-¿La Milano?

 _-"La tengo. Los Guardianes vienen a la Tierra."_

-Perfecto –Wade chasqueó la lengua, mirando la tableta- ¿Los Pretores?

 _-"Aún tenemos un par de días antes de que lleguen."_

-Para que esto funcione, es mega híper importante que saquemos a la brujita de este planeta. ¿Tienes alguna idea, bro?

 _-"El Embustero."_

-Mmm, también lo había pensado. Okay.

 _-"¿Qué más puedo hacer?"_

-Vigila los pasos de Merlín sin que éste se entere, debe estar buscando a Tony cual desesperado y no debe encontrarlo. Esa es una cosa. La siguiente es que quiero que compares el ADN de este dragón con todos los superhéroes habidos como muertos de la Tierra. Todos, Sky, hasta los más risibles, no dejes ninguno fuera. Esa es la cosa dos. Y la más importante, quiero que alistes a Serenity para Peter, te largarás con él cuando yo te lo ordene.

-" _¿Hacia Avalon?_ "

-Efectivamente, Sky. Gracias.

-" _Gracias a usted por salvarlo, señor Wilson._ "

-Es mi niño, que carajos.

* * *

 **FIN DEL LIBRO TRES**


	20. Martillo, Truenos y Peleas

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LIBRO IV. El libro de los Dioses.**

Martillo, Truenos y Peleas.

* * *

 _"He aquí que veo a mi padre._  
 _He aquí que veo a mi madre,_  
 _y mis hermanas y mis hermanos,_  
 _He aquí que veo el linaje de mi pueblo hasta sus principios._  
 _He aquí que me llaman._  
 _Me piden que ocupe mi lugar entre ellos_  
 _en los atrios del Valhalla,_  
 _donde viven los valientes por siempre."_

Oración de los muertos, 13 Guerreros.

* * *

Thor jamás se preguntó por qué su hermano no era igual a él físicamente hablando, era feliz con el hecho de tener alguien bajo su protección, haciendo reír a Frigga al verle celoso de Loki mientras le enseñaba a caminar y alguien de la corte pretendía tomar las manecitas de su pequeño hermano para sustituir a la reina. Entonces el rubio se interponía, prefiriendo ser él quien lo sujetara que un extraño, aunque en realidad era un conocido, la idea era que nadie más podía tocar al ojiverde. Siempre le abrazaba cuando veía aparecer un puchero o un llanto provocado por la pérdida de un juguete. No había mayor fuente de felicidad para Thor que Loki.

Pero nada es para siempre y las cosas cambian conforme pasa el tiempo.

Loki creció siendo un niño introvertido, escondido tras las faldas de Frigga. Era habitual verle con un libro entre los brazos en lugar de una espada como su hermano mayor quien ya comenzaba a mostrar la herencia de sangre guerrera que llevaba en las venas. Thor a veces escuchaba murmurar a la corte sobre la habilidad más que innata de su hermanito para la magia que la reina de Asgard estaba enseñándole, como si fuese algo no ordinario. Eso escapaba de su comprensión cuando había poderosos hechiceros en el palacio y si el ojiverde iba a ser como uno de ellos, qué mejor. Lentamente se dio cuenta que casi todos en el reino miraban a su hermano como un ser al que tenerle recelo, avivando de nuevo su flama protectora, sobre todo cuando insolentes hijos de nobles lo acorralaban para burlarse de él.

Cada vez fueron más recurrentes los murmullos en los pasillos que señalaban a su pequeño hermano como un príncipe Asgardiano poco común, preguntándose entre los miembros de la corte si acaso no existía algo que la Familia Real de Asgard estuviera escondiendo. Palabras que para un niño no tenían sentido, menos cuando esos enormes ojos verdes le miraban con una devoción tal que Thor sentía que podía vencer a la gran serpiente con un solo puño. Él no veía mancha ni desgracia alguna en Loki, todo lo que percibían sus ojos era inocencia mezclada con la más ingeniosa travesura, pero sin jamás buscar el daño ajeno. Por mucho, lo único que su hermanito tenía como defecto, era su adicción a los libros de magia, pero eran de la reina Frigga y ella se los obsequiaba, así que realmente eso nunca le pareció algo fuera de lo común. Más el resto de las personas no pensaba así.

Por eso se mantuvieron juntos durante su infancia y adolescencia. Eran un par inseparable. Sif y los demás a veces no parecían contentos con la presencia de Loki al considerarle solamente un mago pero no un guerrero. Más para Thor, Loki era tan valiente y digno de la sangre de Odín como cualquier otro, igual que él. Además de que el pelinegro era extremadamente inteligente, sagaz con las palabras, lo que luego le ganó el mote de Lengua de Serpiente, cosa que le tuvo sin cuidado. Su hermano menor tenía una voluntad para salir por encima de todas las habladurías que envidió. Lo que tuviera para aconsejarle, el rubio lo escuchaba aunque luego fuesen tretas para jugarle una broma pesada. Pero se entendían, mejor que nadie. Y si caer en un pozo lleno de dragones traía ese brillo de felicidad en Loki, Thor podía caer cuantas veces fuese necesario así fuese el propio ojiverde quien le hubiera tendido la trampa.

Fue así como comenzaron esa dinámica, Loki metiéndolo en problemas y Thor saliendo de ellos. Una manera de decirse que eran hermanos y que nada ni nadie iba a poder separarlos. El Dios del Trueno sabía que detrás de esa cara imperturbable, socarrona y altiva había un rostro lleno de compasión, ternura y bondad, porque luego de que el primogénito de Odín terminara en cama por alguna herida provocada durante las trampas de su hermano menor, éste se escabullía en las noches para curarle con su magia, sollozando arrepentido por haberle ocasionado daño. Esa clase de lágrimas jamás nadie las vería más que él, ni siquiera su misma madre atestiguaría lo que realmente guardaba Loki en su interior y por ello, Thor hacía cualquier cosa por él, aunque no se lo dijera. Tenían tan claro las cosas que había entre los dos que no se hacía necesarias las palabras.

Thor estaba consciente de que tales dinámicas creaban ideas incorrectas en las cabezas de quienes vagamente les conocían, venerando más unos nombres que las personas tras ellos. Más de una vez Odín, Padre de Todo le preguntó a su primogénito si acaso estaba fomentando malas actitudes en Loki al permitirle sus desmanes, le inquirió más de una vez si entre ellos dos no estaba surgiendo algo que no era bien visto a los ojos de los dioses y las Nornas mismas. El rubio siempre se encogió de hombros, diciendo que lo que había entre Loki y él eran asuntos de Loki y él. Tales respuestas le ganaron varios azotes, castigos como trabajos forzosos. En todos y cada uno de ellos estuvo presente su pequeño hermano, en las sombras con su mirada tierna, asustada, rabiosa de que la justicia de Asgard no comprendiera su cariño.

Llegó el tiempo en que el Hijo de Odín tuvo que comenzar su entrenamiento como futuro rey, siendo el primogénito como el más apto. Eso lo distanció del ojiverde al que poco veía, extrañándole profundamente cuando sus maestros le herían al estar distraído pensando en dónde o qué cosas estaría haciendo su pequeño hermano, preocupado de que alguien le molestara, que se metiera en algún problema del cual no pudiera salir. Sin embargo, una noche Loki volvió a colarse a sus aposentos para curarle la última de sus heridas, regañándole por descuidado cuando le sabía más fuerte y sagaz para evitarse tales daños, pero luego dejando caer lágrimas de haberle extrañado, de saberle bajo presión porque era el mayor, el más fuerte. Quien les protegería siempre. Su hermano le prometió volverse fuerte también y así juntos llevar a Asgard hacia la gloria más alta.

Las promesas infantiles no suelen mantenerse de pie ante la tormenta que la juventud trae consigo. De manera imperceptible, Thor fue adquiriendo más hábitos propios de su sangre que fueron distanciándole de Loki. No así su cariño. El ahora Dios del Trueno, título ganado al haber sido digno de levantar a Mjolnir, jamás había dejado de querer a su pequeño hermano, solamente que olvidó demostrárselo y eso fue una daga que se clavó en el pelinegro sin que el joven guerrero se percatara de ello, más entretenido en ganar cuanta gloria estuviese a su disposición. Errores que más tarde pagaría con creces. Thor recorrió cuantos reinos buscando aventuras, misiones y batallas que engrandecieran a la Casa de Bor, festejando con sus amigos, los Maestros Guerreros. Loki nunca le dejó, pero cada vez estaba más apartado, sonriendo al aparecer cuando el Dios del Trueno lo llamaba, compartiéndole una broma, una copa de vino.

Fueron estas actitudes, fueron las circunstancias, las que lentamente crearon la fractura que Thor ya no pudo superar al detenerse a mirar lo sucedido entre ellos. Sus manos se encontraron vacías. Frente a sí, tuvo a un Loki rabioso que juró asesinar a Jane Foster, destruir a todos los Jotun, jamás devolverle el trono de Asgard. Y a pesar de todo eso, el Dios del Trueno guardó en su corazón la tibia esperanza de ver una vez más en aquellos ojos verdes el cariño que un tiempo fue solo para él. Un amor del que hizo consciencia demasiado tarde. Su hermano menor ya había probado los engaños de la oscuridad, creyendo las palabras de Thanos, envolviéndose en el rencor nacido de mentiras antiguas. A él no le importaba que fuese hijo de Laufey, que tuviera sangre Jotun. Siempre sería su Loki… pero ya no había oídos escuchando tales arrepentimientos.

Todo lo que había era un Embustero, un Dios de las Mentiras y las Trampas que azotaba Asgard cuantas veces fuesen necesarias como venganza. Mientras todos creían que eso confirmaba lo que sospechaban de él desde que llegara al palacio, para Thor siempre fue la máscara que ocultaba el profundo dolor que anidaba en el corazón del hechicero. Una herida que deseó sanar aunque en su razón hubiera las incuestionables justificaciones para hacer todo lo contrario. No, jamás iba a lastimarle porque esas manos que hoy levantaban poderosos hechizos, liberaban monstruos, creaban ilusiones o manipulaban mentes, fueron las mismas que un día curaron sus propias heridas por amor, sin que él lo pidiera. Esos ojos verdes llenos de malicia y peligro, lloraron por él cuando nadie más lo hizo.

Por eso siempre le buscó, creyendo en sus trampas pese a que esperaba una puñalada en la espalda en cuanto le diera la oportunidad. Era el justo pago por todas esas noches en que le cuidó cuando los látigos azotaron su tierna piel. Decepcionándose cada vez más, sí, pero manteniendo esa pequeñísima flama de esperanza en lo profundo de su ser, que ni la boda con Jane Foster pudo apagar o hacerle olvidar. Claro que fue feliz, Jane le trajo enormes alegrías que su alma necesitaba y que se llevó consigo cuando murió. Thor deseó durante el funeral que Loki apareciera, suplicaba en su interior porque apareciera sin mayores explicaciones y le consolara como en los viejos tiempos. Se quedó solo en una casa que más tarde abandonó, volviendo a Asgard para escuchar del nuevo desastre que el Dios de las Mentiras estaba creando.

Su corazón terminó por partirse en cientos de fragmentos al ver llegar el Ragnarok gracias a la ayuda de Loki en alianza con Surtur. Cosa extraña que las manos que asesinan vengan a ser las mismas que sanan. Habiendo abandonado ya la esperanza de un cambio en Loki, escuchó por última vez de sus labios una verdad que le heló la sangre. La Casa de Bor siempre había sido la ruina en la vida del ojiverde, de manera directa o indirecta. Surtur tenía por esposa a una Pendragón, misma que estaba buscando los tesoros perdidos de su familia para revivir a los Dragones Cardinales, esos que, eran capaces de destruir cualquier universo. Los cuentos del Ragnarok eran juegos de niños frente a ellos. Porque eran el Caos mismo, esa Nada de la que no había salvación.

-Los Pendragón tienen un punto débil –dijo apurado el hechicero- Escucha bien, Thor, porque los Nueve Reinos dependen de esto. No pueden existir, no al menos en este universo. Porque ya están muertos. Van a buscar la manera de reconstruir sus cuerpos y Hela les devolverá sus almas.

-¿Por qué la reina del Hel cooperaría con los Pendragón?

-Porque si ellos triunfan, todo eso se convertirá en el Inframundo del que será soberana.

-¿Qué buscan esos Pendragón, Loki? ¿Cómo es que sabes de ellos?

-¡No hay tiempo! –gritó Loki con desesperación- Jamás permitas que Sigfried recupere el Anillo de los Nibelungos, con ello controlan los Dragones Cardinales. Pero sobre todo, por sobre todas las cosas, Hijo de Odín, NUNCA debe hacerse de Excalibur.

-¿Qué cosas dices?

Esa mirada que tanto había anhelado, que tanto había buscado por largo tiempo volvió en aquel momento, con las manos de Loki sacudiendo sus hombros en franco terror.

-¡Busca a Uther! ¡Él sabe cómo remediar esto!

-¿Quién…?

-¡¿Por qué tenían que reunir las Gemas del Infinito?!

-¡Loki!

-¡Lo liberaron! ¡Le dieron un cuerpo a El Mensajero al hacerlo! ¡La Muerte se lo pidió a Thanos y ustedes idiotas siguieron su juego! ¡¿Por qué nunca más me escuchaste?!

-¡Pero tú también…!

-¡NO! –los amados ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas- ¡Yo sólo trataba de detener todo esto!

En las leyendas mortales de Midgard, Sifried Pendragón era un héroe. La realidad distaba mucho del mito, era un guerrero de sangre pura, un Alfa Draconis que había asesinado a su familia para arrebatarles preciados tesoros de inmenso poder. Cuando el rey Bor le hizo frente, no pudo exterminarle, únicamente arrebatarle el preciado Anillo de los Nibelungos antes de que invocara a sus dragones. Deformándole el rostro al estrellarle Mjolnir en la cara, lo selló en una cárcel interdimensional alejada de Midgard, entregando el candado de su prisión a las sagradas Nornas. Alguien, a quien Loki llamó El Mensajero, dormitaba dentro de las Gemas del Infinito, esperando paciente por los ingenuos que iban a reunirlas. Cuando se consiguió, cuando activaron su poder, El Mensajero al fin tuvo un cuerpo con el que entrar a esta realidad y cumplir su misión, ayudando al rey del Muspelheim a desatar el Ragnarok como distracción, mientras realizaban los ritos necesarios con la sangre de las Nornas para despertar al Heraldo de la Noche, Sigfried Pendragón.

Y su espada de hoja negra atravesó Mjolnir, igual que el corazón de Thor.

* * *

NOTA CLUMSY: Quiero agradecer todos los comentarios que me han hecho llegar, en verdad es un placer leerles y aunque ciertamente no los he respondido todos, están presentes conmigo. Arigato gosaimas. :3


	21. Mentiras y Decepciones

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LIBRO II. El libro de los Dioses.**

Mentiras y decepciones.

* * *

 _"¿Qué saben ellos de la Oscuridad?_

 _¿Qué saben ellos de la asfixiante negrura del Vacío?_

 _¿Qué saben ellos de la Soledad?_

 _Nada. Absolutamente nada."_

* * *

Loki no podía decir con precisión cuando había comenzado a sentir amor hacia Thor, pero sin duda alguna sí podía señalar el momento justo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por él no era solamente cariño de hermanos. Cuando pelearon en el puente y él mencionó a Jane Foster. La mirada del Dios del Trueno le dijo todo, y fue romperse por completo. Aquellos ojos azules que tuvieron esa expresión que jamás sería para él, fue suficiente para derramar sus propias lágrimas, mientras escupía las palabras más crueles que tuviera para herirle, buscando que acabara en esos momentos con su vida porque ya nada tuvo sentido entonces. No quería vivir para ver cómo el heredero de Odín era feliz con alguien más. Pero la suerte jamás fue ni sería su aliada, así que cuando el Padre de Todo se negó a creerle, fue más fácil dejarse caer al Vacío donde la muerte le encontraría.

Pero tampoco fue así, en esa oscuridad se hallaba Thanos y los Chitauri. Vengarse de Jane Foster fue motivo suficiente para aceptar sus torturas, sus mentiras sobre un poder que jamás tendría. Él jamás sería suficiente, había nacido siendo nada y así iba a quedarse por el resto de su vida. Más el peligro que representaba el titán inmortal era demasiado, así que usó sus mejores tretas para engañarlo al momento de atacar Midgard. Cuanto deseó que Thor hubiera podido leer su mirada o sus intenciones, pero el rubio ya estaba demasiado enamorado como comprometido con sus amigos mortales para entenderle, y Loki se sentía demasiado herido para confiarle algo más profundo que discursos llenos de resentimientos.

Realmente le dolió que el Asgardiano ya no le viera como antes, incluso negándole el cáliz de consuelo sobre la muerte de Frigga, de la cual se enteró sino hasta mucho después, cuando hubiera ayudado a la mortal de su fatal destino con el Éter. Se juró entonces que jamás iba a verla en el trono así que prefirió arrebatárselo a Odín antes que cederlo a quien no lo merecía según su opinión, terminando una vez más exiliado de Asgard, esta vez a manos de su propio hermano quien le juró asesinarlo si lo volvía a ver. No hubo palabras más dolorosas que esas. Después se dio cuenta que el Dios del Trueno parecía alejarse de la humana y tuvo la ingenua idea de que era su momento para acercarse. Sin embargo, después de todo lo que ya había ocasionado no era digno de convertirse en pareja de Thor, tenía que demostrarle que él podía darle lo que Jane Foster no.

Pero no había nada que le ayudara en tal empresa por más que buscó en todos los rincones del universo, conociendo a los más diversos seres junto con sus poderes y planes de dominación. Unos más risibles que otros. La soledad que sintió era demasiado, tratando de llenarla con amantes ocasionales cuyos obsequios de magia o conocimiento eran bienvenidos. Más no podía arrancarse el amor que sentía por el hijo de Odín, a quien volvió a ver en las lejanas tierras perdidas de Muspelheim cuando ayudaba a unos demonios a hacerse de un reino solamente para pasar el rato. Ya no le extrañó la mirada decepcionada de Thor ni sus palabras. Había aceptado no sin amargura que su amor jamás vería la luz ni encontraría descanso, sería una flor que se marchitaría junto con sus años de vida.

Jane Foster murió en un horrible accidente, no quiso saber más detalles porque ya no importaba. El imaginar el dolor del Dios del Trueno le hizo viajar de incógnito hacia Midgard para verle a lo lejos durante el funeral. Esos ojos desahuciados, sin esperanza fueron una estaca en su corazón. De buena gana hubiera corrido a abrazarle, limpiar sus lágrimas con besos mientras le prometía que sanaría su corazón. Una vez más imaginando cosas que jamás iban a suceder. Loki deseó sinceramente ayudarle, devolverle vida a la razón de su existir. Por eso viajó al Hel y se arrodilló ante su soberana para suplicarle que devolviera el alma de Jane Foster y tomara la suya a cambio. Hela solamente se carcajeó despectiva. Prefería antes las Gemas del Infinito que el alma inservible de un tramposo que todo mundo odiaba. Así que el ojiverde le prometió las Gemas, a cambio de devolverle la vida a Jane Foster.

Su obstáculo más grande fue Thanos, el titán por nada le había perdonado la vida pero aún le debía lealtad como obediencia cuando llegara el momento. Así que Loki buscó quien pudiera derrotar a un ser tan poderoso y le robara las preciadas Gemas del Infinito que acababa de reunir para desconsuelo del universo. Pocos seres eran capaces de vencer a semejante inmortal, solamente uno de ellos le escucharía y ayudaría. Surtur. El amo y señor del Muspelheim no lo haría por las buenas ni con los mejores argumentos que el ojiverde pudiera elaborar con su lengua de serpiente, aceptando cualquier petición que el demonio hiciera con tal de ganar su favor y obtener las Gemas. Surtur entonces le pidió a Levatine, la lanza aurora con capacidad para destruir reinos completos, con un poder superior a la famosa Gungnir de Odín. El problema residía en que tal lanza no existía, había sido destruida eones atrás cuando el Tribunal Viviente condenó a los Alfa Draconis por sus crímenes en contra del universo.

No tuvo más opción que crear una, el tiempo se agotaba. Entre más tiempo pasara el alma de Jane Foster en el Hel, más irreconocible sería al punto de olvidar a qué tiempo, espacio y cuerpo pertenecía. La primera Levatine había sido creada de un trozo del tronco de Yggdrasill. Loki viajó al dominio de las Nornas para robar un fragmento, ayudándose de Sinmore, la esposa de Surtur, quién engañó a las poderosas guardianas mientras él extraía un fragmento de corteza, no perdiendo tiempo en crear su mejor conjuro para formar la lanza antes de que les detuvieran. El ojiverde juró que había tenido éxito cuando la lanza brilló al fin entre sus manos, pero luego estalló en un resplandor que le dejó ciego, sintiendo que su pecho era abierto en dos y un ardor atravesaba no solo su corazón sino su alma. No hubo Levatine después, sin más remedio que volver, pasando por Alfheim para curar la quemadura de su pecho.

Ahí le encontró Thor al escuchar sus andanzas con Surtur. No le asesinó como había prometido pero era algo que tampoco le sorprendió, interrogándole sobre su intención con las Gemas del Infinito. Loki le respondió que las buscaba, porque era verdad, más no le dijo para qué. El Dios del Trueno tampoco le hizo más preguntas, estallando en rabia ante lo que decía era una obsesión malsana por obtener más poder. Insultos fueron respondidos con insultos, amenazas con amenazas y el ojiverde terminó por huir antes que seguir escuchando cuan decepcionado estaba el Asgardiano de él. Para cuando llegó a Muspelheim, Surtur ya había conseguido las Gemas del Infinito al asesinar a Thanos de manera inexplicable y estaba generosamente dispuesto a obsequiarlas a Loki aunque no tuviera la nueva Levatine.

Eso alertó de inmediato al Embustero, la tregua que el líder de los demonios le ofrecía tenía una trampa escondida. Más no pudo llevar a cabo su plan para descubrirla porque Thor apareció en esos momentos con el fin de apresar a ambos. El error más grande que hubiera cometido. Surtur huyó de Muspelheim con las Gemas y Loki tuvo que ir tras él para intentar arrebatárselas, terminando nada menos que en Asgard donde le detuvo, reclamándole su presencia en las tierras de Odín, quien igualmente apareció para detener la entrada de aquel ejército de demonios comandados por Surtur. Vino el enfrentamiento como la desesperación del ojiverde al ver que todo se volvía peor conforme trataba de remediar las cosas, atacando de lleno al poderoso demonio teniendo a las Gemas como objetivo. Las tierras que una vez fuesen su hogar cayeron ante el poder del ejército de Muspelheim cuyo avance no pudo ser detenido. Hasta entonces es que el pelinegro cayó en la cuenta de que Surtur no estaba solo, si le había pedido que creara una nueva Levatine era porque iba a darla a un Alfa Draconis.

Sinmore no le había acompañado únicamente para ayudarle a contener a las Nornas, las había asesinado y con su sangre había despertado al único Draconiano sobreviviente a la masacre de Bor: Sigfried Pendragón, el hijo de Tyar El Soberbio, asesino del heredero de Alberich Pendragón. Sigfried era el Amo y señor del Anillo de los Nibelungos. El Heraldo de la Noche. La sangre sagrada de las Nornas era tan poderosa que no solo sacó de su letargo al poderoso Draconiano, había resucitado a su padre, Tyar y a su media hermana, Morgana. Pero ni con el poder de las Nornas aquellos dos no iban a resistir mucho tiempo vivos. Hela no devolvía la vida, tenían que hallar un remedio a su temporalidad antes de que sus cuerpos fuesen consumidos por completo y sus almas se desvanecieran. Loki lo sabía al haber explorado el universo y haber escuchado todo lo que hubiera que saber de aquellos amos de los Dragones Cardinales.

Iban a trasladar sus esencias a un cuerpo real, un cuerpo de recién nacido. Uno que ellos mismos hubieran procreado. Así era cómo funcionaban los Alfa Draconis, era un clan que solo podía pasar su poder entre familia, linajes de sangre pura. Sigfried le dio caza sin misericordia y Loki tuvo que huir por su vida, saliendo de Asgard con dirección a Jotunheim cuando percibió a Thor llegar para apoyar a su padre. Apenas le dio alcance en las fronteras del reino le dijo cuanto sabía de aquellos Draconianos y su punto débil. También le dijo sobre el Anillo Nibelungo que debía ser destruido o los Dragones Cardinales iban a volver. Por lástima o por curiosidad, el Dios del Trueno le escuchó, justo cuando Sigfried hirió al ojiverde frente a los ojos atónitos del rubio quien entró en franca furia contra el Heraldo de la Noche, enfrascándose en una pelea a muerte. Loki huyó de ahí, topándose con Surtur quien no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir. Así terminó acorralado no lejos del palacio de Asgard. Herido como estaba, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar a semejante oponente, momento en el cual Odín apareció como si hubiera estado buscándole.

No entendió por qué el Padre de Todo quiso protegerle con tal ahínco, pero no desperdició la oportunidad para buscar una ruta de huida. Jamás creyó que experimentaría un dolor superior al infringido por Thanos, pero Gungnir atravesándole el pecho fue mucho peor. Ese era su destino, siempre perder, y cayó muerto al suelo. Su alma fue llevada al Hel por su asesino y luego torturado por la Valkiria de la Desesperanza más allá de lo incomprensible. Le rompieron cuantas veces quisieron, hasta que no hubo más resistencia en su alma. Fue libre entonces. Sigfried Pendragón había pedido por él, la sangre de Asgard a cambio del ojiverde, ofreciendo la piel de su rostro deforme para crearle un cuerpo. Hela aceptó. Cuando Loki volvió a la vida, es que de nuevo el horror de su pasado vino a burlarse de él, a traerle más desgracia. No solo era un Jotun, era nada menos que descendiente de Uther Pendragón. Por eso el amo del Anillo de los Nibelungos le quería a su lado. Eran parientes. La línea de sangre pura Draconiana volvería a azotar el universo.


	22. El Padre de Todo

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LIBRO IV. El libro de los Dioses.**

El Padre de Todo.

* * *

 _"¡Acordaos de marzo, acordaos de los idus de marzo! ¿No fue por hacer justicia por lo que corrió sangre del gran Julio? ¿Qué miserable tocó su cuerpo y lo hirió que no fuera por justicia? ¡Qué! ¿Habrá alguno de nosotros, los que inmolamos al hombre más grande de todo el universo porque amparó bandidos, que manche ahora sus dedos con bajos sobornos y venda la elevada mansión de nuestros amplios honores, por la vil basura que así puede obtenerse? ¡Antes que semejante romano, preferiría ser un perro y ladrar a la Luna!"_

Julio César, William Shakespeare.

* * *

Hay fuerzas superiores que ni siquiera los mismos dioses pueden resistir. Una de ellas es el amor. Muchos entes inmortales pueden debatir el poder de tal sentimiento, podrán tener razón hasta cierto punto. Pero no pueden negar la transformación que provoca en todo aquel que lo experimenta, convirtiéndolo en el más grande tonto de todos los tiempos o en el más glorioso de todos los guerreros, todo un abanico de posibilidades que dependen únicamente de las decisiones que se tomen, basadas en amor.

Odín, hijo de Bor, es uno de esos casos.

Siendo príncipe heredero al trono de Asgard con un padre amante de las batallas sangrientas y las victorias a costa de cualquier precio, era difícil tener un equilibrio entre las demandas paternas y sus propios deseos que, si bien estaban inclinados hacia lo bélico como las glorias a contarse en el salón del Valhalla, no era tan despiadado como el rey Bor, teniendo más temple unida a sabiduría que lentamente iba alcanzando una mejor manifestación. Más en sus tiernos años todavía no poseía el don de las cosas futuras, contentándose con sus propias corazonadas que no siempre fueron las mejores.

Al igual que su poderoso padre, tenía el fuego de la batalla en las venas, particularmente aquellas que involucraban a los maldecidos Alfa Draconis que habían huido del Muspelheim hacia Midgard para someter a los mortales a su dominio. El rey de Asgard ya había exterminado a buena parte de ellos en un evento que a Odín no le había agradado por la cantidad de sangre derramada, mucha inocente a sus ojos. Pero eso había contenido las amenazas provenientes de los amos de los Dragones Cardinales por un tiempo. Nadie había imaginado que Myrddin y Uther Pendragón seguían vivos y en Midgard donde ya habían dejado descendencia entre los mortales.

Con un padre que yacía en cama, Odín era ahora regente de Asgard y cabeza de todas las decisiones importantes. Saber de la descendencia Draconiana le puso sobre alerta, pero en su interior había una inquietud por tales híbridos, inocentes de los progenitores que les habían dado vida. Así que cuando llegó a Midgard y se percató que la gran parte únicamente eran guerreros protegiendo sus tierras, decidió que lo mejor era retirarles el poder sobre los Dragones Cardinales y dejarles ser en paz. A nadie habían ofendido y ciertamente, no eran más una amenaza para el universo.

Entre las diferentes líneas de sangre híbrida, solamente hubo una que hizo mover sus ejércitos. Uther Pendragón había tomado por concubina a una princesa Jotun, Firnund, una guerrera vencida en un encuentro con el Draconiano y le había dado una hija, Farbauti. La princesa Jotun había muerto durante una batalla de Uther en contra de los Elfos Oscuros, Uther desapareció en cuanto Odín pisó las tierras frías de la antigua Escocia en su búsqueda, encontrándose con la joven Farbauti cuya belleza le cautivó, no poseía el tamaño de los Gigantes de Hielo porque su herencia paterna le había dado ya una estatura igual a los Aesir, como una apariencia etérea que se clavó en lo más profundo del corazón de Odín.

Farbauti fue llevada en calidad de prisionera, pero una especial porque el hijo de Bor estaba enamorado de ella. Toda la corte comenzó a murmurar acerca del tiempo que estaba gastando al lado de la híbrida Jotun cuya poderosa magia fue advertida por los hechiceros de Asgard. Pero Odín tenía otras ideas. Deseaba convertirla en su esposa y reina. Algo que Bor no iba a permitir aunque estuviera postrado en cama. Farbauti correspondió a los afectos del heredero, uniéndose a él una noche de estrellas y auroras boreales donde se prometieron las más tiernas palabras de amor. De ese momento nacería una hija que trajo una inmensa felicidad a Odín, su heredera a la que nombró Lyer Odindottir.

Más faltaba la última palabra de Bor, quien trajo demonios del Muspelheim, los cuales odiaban a muerte a los Alfa Draconis de Midgard. Ellos fueron los encargados de secuestrar a Farbauti justo después de dar a luz a la heredera de Odín, dándole muerte después, haciendo parecer que todo había sido un ataque provocado por Jotunheim, en claro rechazo a la unión de su pueblo con los Aesir de Asgard. Lady Eir, sanadora y protectora de la familia real, se encargó de poner a salvo a la pequeña recién nacida que entregó a los brazos de su padre, mismo que lloraba por la muerte de su pareja, temiendo por el futuro de Lyer. La llevó al paraíso de las Valkirias para ponerla a resguardo, pidiendo a la reina Brunilda que cuidara de ella como su propia hija hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para convertirse en su heredera al trono.

Odín se convirtió en el Padre de Todo, supremo señor de los Nueve Reinos. Tomó por esposa a Frigga de Vanaheim a quien había conocido durante un festejo de los Vanes. Fue feliz con ella, por supuesto, pero en su corazón siempre existió la herida dejada por su querida Farbauti. Vino entonces el ataque de los Kree en las tierras de Nivadellir, una guerra sangrienta que requirió de la intervención de todos los ejércitos, incluidas las Valkirias donde marchaba una adolescente Lyer cuya reputación la hacía temible como digna del nombre que portaba. Pero los Kree no tuvieron compasión por nadie, y la heredera de Lyer perdió la vida salvando al pueblo de los enanos, quienes llevaron el cuerpo de la Valkiria a los pies de Odín. Éste, lleno de ira por el dolor, persiguió a los Kree hasta acabar personalmente con cada uno de ellos.

Frigga le dio a Thor y la alegría volvió a los ojos del Padre de Todo. Jotunheim odiaba Asgard y tenía franca guerra con el reino, azotando a Midgard en venganza. Laufey, su rey, festejó con una carnicería de mortales el nacimiento de su heredero que su joven esposa había tenido. Nadie le conocía pero todos sabían que era una hermosa Jotun. Odín viajó a Midgard para defenderla una vez más, sin darle tregua al rey de los Gigantes de Hielo hasta acorralarlo en su propio mundo, en la ciudad capital de Utgard donde al fin lo abatió, perdonándole la vida a cambio de su palabra de no atacar más a los Nueve Reinos. Los ejércitos de Asgard barrieron con aquel helado mundo, encontrando que durante la refriega en tierras mortales, Muspelheim también había atacado y cobrado la vida de la esposa de Laufey.

El Padre de Todo le tuvo compasión porque entendía lo que era perder a la mujer amada, dejándole su título de rey para que siguiera protegiendo a su pueblo. Entonces uno de sus generales le avisó sobre un bebé en el templo principal. Laufey se volvió loco y Odín tuvo que atacarlo, dejándolo malherido por el resto de su vida. Aquel recién nacido era el hijo de Laufey que el rey de Asgard al fin tomó en brazos con el corazón reventándole el pecho. Era hijo de Farbauti. Su Farbauti.

Había huido de sus secuestradores, ayudada por su poderosa magia que fue percibida por Laufey cuando regresaba de una campaña de guerra, rescatándole al acto y llevándola a su natal Jotunheim donde se recuperó. El rey se enamoró de ella y por ese amor le mintió, diciéndole que había sido Bor en complicidad con Odín quienes habían enviado aquellos asesinos para limpiar el nombre de la familia real, misma que había dado ya su palabra de matrimonio a la familia real de Vanaheim. Odín se casó con Frigga y Farbauti se sintió traicionada, aceptando la propuesta de matrimonio de Laufey a quien más tarde dio un hijo. Loki.

Mentiras los habían separado, y lo único que quedaba de aquel amor era ese pequeño Jotun quien había heredado las marcas de su madre, que el Padre de Todo conocía de memoria. Loki tenía la mirada de Farbauti, su sonrisa. Odín no pudo dejárselo a Laufey. Con el pretexto de tomarlo como prisionero de guerra y promesa del rey de Jotunheim de no volver a levantar campaña alguna de guerra, el hijo de Farbauti fue llevado a las tierras de Asgard para convertirse en el príncipe segundo y hermano menor del heredero, Thor. Si Frigga se percató de la sangre que llevaba Loki y lo que eso significaba, Odín no lo supo. El amor que había sentido por la hija de Uther Pendragón aún poseía tal fuerza que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de mantener a su lado lo último que había sobrevivido de ella.

Y por supuesto, jamás le diría que era hijo de Laufey. Sería su hijo, como lo había sido Lyer cuyo recuerdo también le pesaba en el alma. Protegería la sangre de Farbauti por toda la eternidad. Una promesa que iba a pesarle más tarde. Con el fin de no mostrar la preferencia hacia Loki, el Padre de Todo fue más distante y duro con el pequeño príncipe, suficiente para que Frigga sintiera compasión a pesar de ser el vástago de la mujer que siempre tendría un lugar sobre ella, protegiéndole con cariño y más tarde con magia porque el hijo de Farbauti había heredado el poder de los Pendragón aunque no el dominio de los Dragones Cardinales.

Mantener la cordura de Loki, trajo consigo más desastres que alegrías al corazón del Padre de Todo. Sin embargo, pese a todos los fallos que eran suyos, pese a todas las lágrimas que también era las suyas, jamás tuvo en su mente la idea de lastimar o torturar al Embustero. Veía en él la tristeza de Farbauti al saber que él había tomado otra mujer, el terror de perder la vida con un bebé que iba a necesitar de ella. Todas esas noches en Jotunheim creyendo que los juramentos una vez dicho en Asgard habían sido completas mentiras. Y eso desembocó en el peor de los escenarios anteriormente predichos: el Ragnarok. Odín lo supo desde el comienzo, Frigga misma antes de morir se lo había hecho saber. Lo que había entre Thor y Loki podía convertirse en la bendición de los Nueve Reinos o en su destrucción.

Justo como él lo había hecho con Farbauti.

-Contemplad al Padre de Todo, seáis testigos de su humillación –tronó la voz de Surtur, caminando hacia el árbol donde Odín estaba preso, su cuerpo había sido fundido con el tronco y ramas que dejaban escapar fuego negro- Contemplad al verdadero y real Embustero.

-No ganarás, Surtur.

-¿Pensáis que mi fe está basada en las lenguas de mujeres desvariadas?

-Dicho está que los Nueve Reinos volverán a florecer.

El rey del Muspelheim rió, volviéndose hacia una figura que apareció de entre el fuego y las sombras de las rocas ígneas. El Padre de Todo le observó no sin temor. Sinmore le miró con esos ojos de dragón, su cuerpo estaba pudriéndose aparentemente, más eso no pareció perturbar la expresión de la esposa del demonio.

-Odín, hijo de Bor, Padre de Todo. Asgard tiene una deuda con los Pendragón.

-Tú los exiliaste, exiliaste a tu propio hermano.

-¿Exiliar? ¿Por quién me tomáis? ¿En verdad creéis que enviaría a mi pequeño Anmore a vuestra mortal Midgard como exiliado?

Surtur rió, dando la espalda a Odín.

-Estáis aquí para contemplar el fin de todo, Hijo de Bor. Es vuestro castigo por haber derramado la sangre preciosa de los Pendragón.

-¡Yo no causé la muerte de Aldrich! ¡Sigfried lo asesinó! ¡Igual que tú lo intentaste por…!

Una fuerte bofetada cayó al Padre de Todo, dejándole una herida en su mejilla por las garras del rey del Muspelheim. Sinmore entrecerró sus ojos.

-En vuestros salones cantaron hasta el cansancio el renacimiento de los dioses luego del Ragnarok, quizá debieron prestad oídos a la profecía. ¿Quién os aseguró que serían ustedes los que renacerían?

-¿Queréis salvar a vuestro primogénito? –inquirió el demonio- Decidnos dónde se oculta Uther.

-Murió.

-Uther sigue vivo, Myrddin nos lo ha dicho –Sinmore apuntó con un dedo de fuego al Padre de Todo- Le habéis convencido de unirse a vuestra campaña. Siempre endulzando la ponzoña.

-Sinmore, tú y tu hermano eran ya fugitivos del Tribunal Viviente. Sabes bien cuáles son sus pecados por los que fueron condenados, toda su descendencia solo ha estado causando estragos, si han sido exterminados, no fue por mala voluntad.

-Vuestro gran defecto siempre ha sido creer que tenéis la razón. Padre de Todo y Siervo de la Nada, contemplad el cielo rojo, prestad atención. Es hora de devolver este universo a su forma original, antes de que vuestras sucias presencias le mancharan con insulsas mentiras llamadas los Nueve Reinos. Aunque Uther esté entre vosotros, los bastardos de Ingraide poco o nada pueden hacer. Tenemos el Axis, y pronto tendremos el Corazón del Universo. El renacimiento de los verdaderos dioses está por llegar, si todos vosotros vais a ser exterminados –Sinmore bufó despectiva- No será por mala voluntad.

* * *

 **FIN DEL LIBRO CUATRO.**


	23. Reunión

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LIBRO V. El libro de las Despedidas.**

Reunión.

* * *

" _No puedes obligarte a ti mismo a sentir algo que no sientes, pero si puedes obligarte a hacer el bien, a pesar de lo que sientes._ " Pearl S. Buck.

* * *

 **Los Guardianes.**

Quill fue el primero en despertar de todos ellos, o al menos esa fue su impresión al erguir su cabeza que le punzó al instante, llevándose una mano a su sien, descubriendo al bajarla una mancha de sangre. Sus ojos miraron alrededor, notando que la nave estaba en perfectas condiciones. Había uno que otro objeto tirado, igual que las herramientas dejadas por él cuando estaba arreglando unos desperfectos ya desaparecidos. Todo indicaba como si solamente los hubieran sacudido dentro de la Milano, sin perjudicar a ésta. Frunció su ceño, extrañado, buscando a Gamora, a quien vio no muy lejos de él, inconsciente en el suelo. Lo último que recordaba era el sonido inequívoco de una bomba explotando, sin embargo, no había olor alguno de fuego o algo quemándose dentro de su nave. Por fin se levantó, sobándose su cuerpo golpeado mientras veía para todos lados, esperando por una explicación. Revisó los signos de la guerrera antes de tomarla en brazos, dispuesto a llevarla a la enfermería cuando escuchó un sonido ajeno al zumbido de las máquinas.

-¿Qué…?

Con Gamora en brazos, se aproximó lentamente hacia la sala de comandos. Había un ventanal estrecho pero que corría de forma horizontal por una pared, dejándole ver hacia el interior de los controles de la nave. Se detuvo al ver una figura resplandeciente frente a los mandos. Por lo estrecho del ventanal le fue imposible observar el rostro de la figura, lo cual le hizo deducir que medía al menos dos metros de alto. Debido al brillo que poseía, solo pudo distinguir sus brazos fantasmales que parecieron tocar algo. Peter dio unos cuantos pasos más, acurrucando a Gamora contra su pecho. Una mano masculina sin duda, pero que terminaba en garras finas, acarició la cabeza de un niño Groot, mismo que bailoteó alegre, gorgoteando igual que cuando Rocket le consentía un capricho.

-¡Yo soy Groot!

La figura resplandeciente le respondió muy bajo, tenía una voz igual a un instrumento musical, se dijo StarLord en absoluta confusión. En una lengua que le sonó muy antigua.

-¿Yo soy Groot?

Quien fuera que fuese, se inclinó hacia Groot, permitiendo a Quill ver su rostro. Tal vez pasó medio siglo, tal vez solo fue un segundo. El capitán de la Milano no lo supo decir. Aquel rostro tenía facciones humanas, sí, pero también otras que le recordaron mucho a los reptiles. Pese a estas características antropomorfas, despedía un aura paternal cargada de ternura. Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus brillantes ojos en color verde, que su mente probablemente mareada por los golpes recibidos le dijo que eran del mismo tono y forma que los del famoso hermano menor del Dios del Trueno, Loki Laufeyson. Su voz tan armoniosa, ancestral y cálida le hizo olvidar por fugaces segundos que no era un miembro de los Guardianes de la Galaxia. Peter sacudió su cabeza, esta vez caminando a zancadas hacia la entrada de la sala de comandos. Grande fue su sorpresa que al perder de vista la escena, para cuando llegó con Groot, éste se hallaba solo en el asiento frente a los mandos, esperándole.

-¡YO SOY GROOT!

-Groot, ¿dónde…?

-¡Yo soy Groot! –el pequeño saltó del asiento, corriendo para abrazarse a su pierna, señalando con un brazo hacia los controles. Una lucecita parpadeaba- ¡Yo soy Groot!

Peter entendió lo que quería, acercándose para sentarse con Gamora en su regazo, presionando el botón de comunicación.

 _-"¿Capitán Quill?"_ –la voz de Skyfall le hizo sonreír, aliviado.

-Skyfall, no sabes qué placer me da escucharte.

-" _Y a mí, capitán, ¿se encuentran todos bien?"_

StarLord miró a la guerrera entre sus brazos. –Noqueados, pero sanos y salvos de puro milagro.

-" _Si me permite, puedo conducir la Milano por ustedes."_

-Adelante, Skyfall. Y gracias.

-" _Es un honor recibir una vez más en la Tierra a los Guardianes de la Galaxia_."

Mientras la coraza de la Milano se desplegaba para entrar en hipervuelo, Peter giró su rostro hacia Groot quien bailaba contento, abrazado a su pierna con su sonrisa inocente y esos ojos pícaros.

-Groot… ¿había alguien más contigo?

-¿Yo soy Groot?

-Demonios, necesito a Rocket.

-Yo soy Groot.

-Probablemente estaba alucinando por el golpe… en fin… vamos, Groot. Hay que llevar a esta dama a la enfermería y revisar a los demás.

-¡Yo soy Groot!

* * *

 **Los Vengadores.**

-… bueno, pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que eso era muy gay, ¿no?

-Peter, cielo mío, en esos tiempos la gente era más… mmmm… inocente, por decirlo gentilmente.

-Vamos, Wade, no puedes salir a cantar con esa ropa y afirmar que eres un macho heterosexual.

-Oye, ¿dónde me dejas a mí?

-Tú no tienes unos shorts y playera así.

-No me has visto al despertar.

-Eres un…

-Amor, lo sé, por eso somos novios.

-Ni en tu mejor día eso va a suceder –interrumpió Tony, entrando a la sala donde su hijo y Deadpool estaban conversando- Peter, ¿qué fue lo que te pedí?

-Estamos cerca ya, casi termina la tormenta.

El Quinjet esperaba oculto bajo un enorme hangar semi oculto entre las dunas en tanto una furiosa tormenta de arena cargada de relámpagos azotaba alrededor. La ubicación de Wanda Maximoff estaba a un par de kilómetros ya, solo se interponía aquella naturaleza salvaje entre ellos y la Bruja Escarlata. Su viaje había sido breve, cargado de insultos de Stark hacia Wilson quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo importunando a Peter para enojo de su padre. Ya no habían vuelto a saber más del hechicero Pendragón, volando en aparente tranquilidad por una tierra desolada y llena de escombros, drones caídos igual que satélites. Wade todavía se rehusaba a confesar bajo qué medios o quién le estaba proporcionando información tan importante sobre lo sucedido, aunque prometió al adolescente que lo diría el día menos pensado, cuando unos ojos aguados le chantajearon.

-¿Cómo te sientes, papá?

-Bien, y estaré todavía mejor si dejas tus charlas con éste.

-Éste tiene nombre –canturreó Deadpool- " _Piscina de la muerta_." Chiste local.

-Sky, ¿algo más de los análisis del dragón? –preguntó Tony, desplegando unas pantallas holográficas.

-" _Encontré algo… que puede resultar perturbador_."

-Más que el asesino entre nosotros, lo dudo.

-Auch.

-¡Papá!

-" _Tengo la seguridad que sobrepasaré tus expectativas, Tony_."

-Dime.

 _-"Según los datos recolectado y las bases de datos que pude reunir, el dragón que murió bajo los escombros bien podría ser el hermano gemelo de Iron Fist_."

-¡¿QUÉ?! –tres pares de ojos miraron a las pantallas que desplegaron los análisis de ADN.

-" _Los pares de cromosomas encajan a la perfección, todos sabemos que el Señor Rand nunca fue un dragón literalmente, así que mi única pesquisa es que tomaron su ADN para injertarlo en la criatura_."

-Adoro tu sarcasmo, Sky, pero nadie hubiera podido hacer nada con el cuerpo de Iron Fist –reclamó el Hombre de Hierro- Él…

-" _Murió luego del ataque de Thanos, lo sé, Tony. Pero las evidencias indican otra cosa_."

-Un momento –Wade levantó sus manos- Un jodido momento, ¿ustedes vieron esta película de Jupiter Ascending?

-Ahora no, Wilson.

-Hablo en serio.

-¿Por qué la mencionas? –Peter frunció su ceño.

-Tiene esta idea de que si reúnes los pedazos esenciales de una persona, como su alma digamos, tienes también su secuencia genética. Entonces…

-Son tonterías –cortó Stark.

-Papá…

-" _La tormenta ha desaparecido_."

-Es hora de irnos. Peter, quita las protecciones.

-Yo le ayudo –Wade se levantó.

-Lo haré yo, en tal caso.

-Vamos los tres, por todos los códigos de Sky –bufó Peter, saliendo malhumorado de ahí con los dos adultos tras él.

Con el fin de proteger al Quinjet de los azotes de la arena cargada eléctricamente, habían recubierto la nave con los pesados trozos de techo de concreto reforzado que encontraron entre las dunas. Peter no tuvo problemas en tirar de ellas, ganándose los silbidos de admiración de Wilson seguidos de las reprimendas de Tony. El adolescente solamente rodó sus ojos ante la sobreprotección paterna que iba en aumento conforme pasaba el tiempo, no le quedó duda de que un día su padre metería a hibernación a Deadpool si éste continuaba poniendo a prueba su cordura con sus sarcasmos y bromas pesadas. Se quedó quieto de pronto, sintiendo un horrible aguijonazo en el pecho, todo su cuerpo liberando una cantidad impresionante de adrenalina.

-¿Cielo?

-Peter, ¿qué sucede? –el Hombre de Hierro se acercó a su hijo al verlo encogerse de hombros- Peter, Peter, ¡háblame!

-… p-peligro… -éste le miró, jadeando, su sentido arácnido estaba descontrolado.

-Skyfall –llamó al instante Stark.

-" _No hay ser vivo en decenas de kilómetros a la redonda_."

-¡Movimiento! –exclamó Wade- ¡Sky, haz monitoreo de movimiento!

-¿Wilson?

-Ahora no, Tony… espera…

-" _Movimiento telúrico aproximándose, tiempo estimado de contacto: cinco minutos_."

-¡ADENTRO TODOS! ¡MUEVAN ESE TRASERO AHORA! ¡AHORA! ¡AHORA! ¡AHORA!

* * *

 **Los Asgardianos y Hulk.**

Sif no podía con el frío que sentía en todo el cuerpo, calaba hasta sus exhaustos huesos, y de no ser porque iba en el hombro de un concentrado Hulk, ya se hubiera tirado en el suelo a dormir. Estaba sucia de pies a cabeza con sangre oscura, de muertos para ser más precisos o eso se decía con sus manos acalambradas de tanto sujetar espada y escudo contra las huestes interminables de lo que en Midgard llamaban zombies. Luego de pasar aquel sobresalto al encontrar al transformado Doctor Banner –que Loki tras ellos calmó con su magia- estuvieron caminando tranquilamente por los enormes ductos de aguas hasta que escucharon algo parecido al rugir de las olas, cosa improbable por el sitio en el que se encontraban. No se trataba precisamente de una marea de agua salada, eran legiones de zombies corriendo tan frenéticamente que entre ellos mismos se destrozaban si uno caía.

Sobre cómo habían nacido o de dónde provenían, tuvieron que dejar esas respuestas para un momento más propicio, estaban persiguiéndoles igual que sabuesos tras sus presas. Las manazas de Hulk junto con la magia del Embustero habían rechazado buena parte de aquel contingente de cuerpos pudriéndose pero otra porción se había lanzado contra la doncella guerrera. Sif sabía muy poco de la situación en Midgard, pero si era como le había contado Peter, aquellos zombies tenían que ser forzosamente los humanos restantes ocultos bajo tierra. Tal pensamiento le desconsolaba, ese mundo estaba siendo destrozado desde sus entrañas, pronto no quedarían seres que proteger ni rescatar a menos que hicieran algo. Ella se preguntaba si acaso ese ejército de muertos vivientes estaba bajo el comando de Myrddin Pendragón, con el afán de hacer salir a sus fugitivos.

-¿Loki? –Sif llamó al hechicero al verlo detenerse.

-Hay algo…

-¿Dónde? ¿Más de esas cosas?

-No, es más un llamado –el Jotun frunció su ceño, desviando su camino hacia una de las entradas alternas, más baja que la principal donde caminaban.

-Espera.

-No, quédate con él.

-Pero…

Loki levantó un dedo amenazador, entrando por el túnel que estaba casi en penumbras por la cantidad de escombros ahí reunidos. Sus ojos carmesí pronto encontraron lo que estaba llamando su atención. Era una radio muy primitiva, pero estaba emitiendo un sonido en forma de código, un mensaje para quien pudiera descifrarlo. Metido entre dos bloques de columnas metálicas, el Embustero lo sacó con cuidado, mirando la lucecilla que titilaba con el pitido que emitía la radio. Código Morse. Pero lo que llamó su atención era el mensaje.

" _Estaremos en el Sanctum Sanctorum_ _de Strange. Quienes escuchen este mensaje, vayan hacia allá_."

Recordaba aquel lugar, la madriguera del famoso hechicero y doctor que alguna vez había ayudado a los Vengadores. De los primeros muertos bajo las fuerzas de Surtur al atacar la Tierra por medios que le eran desconocidos todavía, pero que al Jotun le advertía sobre el peligro que estaba cerniéndose alrededor. Su mano arrancó toda energía del aparato, haciéndolo añicos. Claramente había sido un mensaje para ellos, así que lo mejor era dirigirse cuanto antes hacia el sitio antes de que más de esos cuerpos podridos les atacaran. No tenían problemas para exterminarlos, sin embargo, estaban alentando su paso, o desviándolo. Si Myrddin estaba tratando de llevarlos a un callejón sin salida, estaba tomándose su tiempo.

-¿Loki? –el Embustero escuchó el llamado angustiado de la doncella guerrera.

-Tenemos un lugar a dónde ir –respondió, volviendo a paso vivo hacia Hulk a quien miró. El gigante estaba quieto pero el doctor no volvería, lo decían sus ojos- El hogar de Stephen Strange.

Hulk gruñó ronco, asintiendo después con la mirada buscando el túnel indicado. Volvieron a correr, siempre Sif con el gigante por delante y Loki en la retaguardia protegiéndoles de cualquier emboscada. El punto de reunión no estaba muy lejos, pero con los zombies apareciendo de la nada en cantidades horripilantes, la llegada podría tardar si no les sacaban ventaja antes. Conforme se aproximaban, Loki estaba más serio. No habían tenido tiempo de discutir la manera en cómo iban a presentarse delante de los Vengadores sobrevivientes. Sif no tendría problemas en ser bien recibida, igual que Hulk. El hechicero era punto y aparte. Los ductos fueron elevándose, el camino iba en ascenso con el aroma inequívoco de la seca arena de la superficie y la promesa de una tormenta eléctrica. Con el ruido de su carrera rompiendo el silencio de aquellos huecos secos, avanzaron a gran velocidad.

El Embustero se detuvo cuando tocaron unas enormes escaleras que iban al exterior, bañadas por la luz rojiza de un atardecer desértico. Miró por encima de un hombro hacia la oscuridad que habían dejado atrás, con una expresión de angustia que los otros dos no pudieron atestiguar. Algo le observaba, tan viejo como el tiempo mismo, cargado de la más horrible maldad que los Nueve Reinos pudieran atestiguar. Juró que se burlaba de él. Loki jadeó, apretando sus puños antes de volverse y echar a correr pues la voz de Sif le llamaba. Se apresuró no tanto por estar al lado de la doncella guerrera, fue más por no sentir el temblor en sus piernas. Lo que sea que le hubiera visto salir, era más fuerte que el propio Myrddin. De hecho, le fue muy conocido.

Se trataba del mismo ser que le hubiera asesinado.

* * *

 **Primera despedida: Wanda.**

-¡DEJEN DE GRITAR, MALDITA SEA!

Peter sintió un escozor en sus ojos que se humedecieron, tallándose uno con fastidio. No había sido su intención gritarle a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo pero ya estaba harto de sus peleas. Se habían salvado de una espantosa marea de zombies por casi nada, esquivado el inicio de una furiosa tormenta eléctrica que les impidió acercarse más a donde la Bruja Escarlata a la que Skyfall envió un mensaje de auxilio. Tony estaba reclamándole una vez más a Wade su falta de comunicación respecto a lo que estaba ocurriendo en la Tierra como en el resto del universo. Los tres estaban de acuerdo aunque todavía no lo hubieran dicho, que esos muertos vivos eran nada menos que las personas que habían sobrevivido al Ragnarok, ocultas bajo tierra en los ductos de aguas ya inservibles. No habían salido de la nada. Obviamente eso les hizo plantearse excelentes preguntas respecto a la intención y mente maquiavélica tras dichos zombies.

-Lo siento, Pita.

-Ya lo sé –refunfuñó el adolescente, volviéndose a su padre- Estoy harto de que peleen, ¿es que no puedes estar en paz con los demás por una sola vez, papá?

Stark tomó aire, cruzándose de brazos. –Tenemos serios problemas.

-Gritando no los vamos a resolver. ¿A dónde vamos?

-" _Me he permitido tomar dirección hacia el Sanctum Sanctórum del Doctor Strange. Las imágenes satelitales me indican que es un sitio libre de peligros_."

-Por el momento –comentó Tony, tomando asiento al fin.

-Y el Óscar al Pesimista del Año es para Tony Stark.

-Wade.

-Está bien, Peter. Pico cerrado.

-" _Los Guardianes de la Galaxia no tardarán en alcanzarnos. Sugiero que todos reunidos discutan las acciones futuras a ejecutar_."

-Me parece un buen plan, Sky. Gracias.

-" _De nada, Peter. Tony, ¿estás de acuerdo_?"

-Sí.

-Papá, lo siento, es que…

-No te disculpes.

Al fin el silencio cayó en el Quinjet, con los tres mirando hacia el frente de la nave que mostraba el paisaje desolador que rodeaba el edificio que una vez albergara el hogar de Strange. Nadie sabía por qué no había caído, Skyfall les había sugerido la magia remanente y gracias a la cual se mantenía en más o menos buenas condiciones, al menos las suficientes para darles albergue en lo que recurrían a un plan bien diseñado. La Tierra se estaba convirtiendo en un lugar muy peligroso para vivir. Cuando aterrizaron sobre el techo semidestruido, prácticamente buscaron una cama donde reposar cada uno, aún sin hablarse. Peter sentía la tensión crecer, no los podía culpar, era como si estuviesen siendo acorralados. Su descanso no duró lo suficiente, pues Skyfall les advirtió de otros invitados al refugio temporal que llegaban a pie. Reuniéndose en la sala principal con unas pantallas de los bots que la IA desplegó para ellos, volvieron a sorprenderse al ver una mole verde llevar sobre un hombro a una cansada doncella guerrera.

-¡SIF! ¡SIF!

-¡Whoa, Peter! –Deadpool se masajeó una oreja- ¿Dónde quedó eso de no gritar?

-¡Papá, Sif viene con Hulk!

-Es…

-¡¿Qué estamos esperando?!

-" _La nave Milano está tocando la atmósfera terrestre._ "

-Esto es lo que llamo, una mega reunión de súper héroes –canturreó Wade- Peter, hay que salir a recibirles.

No tuvieron que decirle dos veces al ahora hiperactivo adolescente, quien jaló a su atónito padre de una mano, arrastrándolo hasta la puerta por la que cruzaron a toda prisa, con sus ojos en el cielo como en las dunas por las cuales vieron aproximarse a Sif con su feroz acompañante. La sombra de la Milano cubrió el edificio azotado por las tormentas, bajando con un suave ronroneo a un costado. Casi al mismo tiempo, Hulk con la doncella guerrera alcanzaron a los tres varones en la puerta, Sif bajando de un salto con renovadas energías al ver a un Peter correr hacia sus brazos mientras que la plataforma de descenso de la Milano permitía a los Guardianes saludar al Hombre de Hierro como a un inesperado Deadpool acompañándole. La inicial algarabía se cortó en seco cuando Rocket desplegó un arma, apuntando detrás de Hulk.

-¡SKRULL A LA VISTA!

-¡NO!

La Asgardiana corrió a tiempo para interponerse entre el cañón de Rocket y Loki, quien se detuvo a pocos metros de todos ellos con una mirada serena pero inexpresiva. Todos los ojos se posaron en Sif quien levantó sus manos en son de paz.

-No es un Skrull, es Loki, el verdadero.

-Tú me jodes, mujer, que está bien muerto.

-No, Rocket. Lo juro. Puedo explicarlo.

-¿Vino con ustedes? –Stark miró no sin rabia al hechicero.

-Puedo explicarlo, a todos, si me obsequian un par de minutos.

Hulk gruñó una vez más. Todos giraron sus rostros al cielo igual que el gigante verde, una figura envuelta en neblina carmesí flotaba por encima del edificio.

-¡WANDA! –llamó Peter, esbozando una sonrisa.

Su gesto no duró mucho, porque acto seguido la Bruja Escarlata fue atacada por un rayo verde esmeralda. Tony llamó a su armadura, siendo detenido por un Deadpool gritando a los demás que se metieran cuanto antes al edificio. Nadie le obedeció, así que fueron las enormes manos de Hulk las que lanzaron a los desobedientes testigos al interior mientras dos hechiceros se enfrascaban en un intercambio de ataques cada vez más salvajes, levantando enormes columnas de arena y escombros entre cada golpe de magia. El _Sanctum Sanctorum_ se cimbró pero resistió el embate que terminó tan veloz como inició, con la aparente victoria de Loki sobre Wanda al abrir un portal junto a ésta y lanzarla fuera de aquel mundo. Aunque Hulk se interpuso en la entrada, el Hombre de Hierro salió disparado con la firme intención de acabar con el Jotun.

-¡PETERPETERPETERPETERPETERPETER! –gritó Wade tratando de detener a aquél.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! ¡LA MATASTE! –aulló Stark apuntando sus cañones contra el  
hechicero.

-¡IBA A MATARLOS A TODOS, IMBÉCIL! –gritó Loki con furia- ¡¿QUÉ NO LO VIERON?!

-¡MENTIROSO!

-¡PAPÁ!

-¡AAAY, PETEER! –Wade se dio una palmada contra la frente.

El joven Stark-Rogers fue más rápido que su padre, llegando hasta donde el Embustero. Deadpool dio un salto para tirar de uno de los pies del Hombre de Hierro, evitando que disparara contra aquellos dos que se miraron fijamente. El Jotun entre confundido y asombrado, Peter solamente nervioso, lanzándose para abrazarle con tal fuerza como si la vida dependiera de ello, casi tumbando a ambos contra la arena de no ser por los reflejos del hechicero quien frunció su ceño a punto de reclamarle cuando el chico levantó su rostro hacia él con una sonrisa cálida y unas palabras que solamente él pudo escuchar.

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien.


	24. Rechazado

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LIBRO V. El libro de las Despedidas.**

Rechazado.

* * *

" _Un hombre es mucho más sensible a los desprecios de los demás que al desprecio por sí mismo_." Friedrich Nietzsche.

* * *

-No deberías estar aquí.

-Tú tampoco.

Loki frunció el entrecejo, mirando con enfado y confusión mezclados a Peter sentado a un lado suyo, sobre una columna que perteneció a algún edificio cercano al _Sanctum Sanctorum_ , viendo una noche de estrellas poco usual, con un aire refrescante. Adentro, había luces en todas las habitaciones y pisos con el resto de los sobrevivientes en medio de una fiesta cena que habían organizado de manera improvisada para celebrar un día más de vida, para comenzar. No era una tontería, en verdad era válida aquella razón cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo rodeados por el más espantoso y numeroso ejército de muertos vivientes, la amenaza oculta de Myrddin Pendragón como la inequívoca llegada del resto de los Draconianos a Midgard en cuanto posaran sus ojos sobre aquel mundo a punto del colapso.

Ambos eran buenos mentirosos, fue lo que pensó el Embustero, sus ojos cayendo al tazón de comida que el adolescente le había traído de buena voluntad y que tomó luego de unas fugaces vacilaciones sobre el comer alimentos en su condición. Después de que el hijo del Capitán América hiciera aquella escena de abrazarle, todos al fin se calmaron, al menos lo suficiente para que escucharan de sus labios el por qué había atacado tan ferozmente a Wanda Maximoff sin motivo aparente. Sí que lo tuvo, como le gritó a Stark a punto de pelear con él. Había detectado la locura insalvable de la mutante, quien advertida de la cercanía de todos ellos, se apareció con la firme intención de barrerlos de la faz del universo. Por venganza o locura psicótica era lo de menos. De no haber sido por la intervención del Jotun, ya no habría más héroes para oponerse a los Pendragón.

El que los demás lo aceptaran de buen grado ya fue una historia completamente diferente. Ni con el gesto de bienvenida de Peter los demás quisieron acercarse al hechicero. Rocket seguía insistiendo en que era un Skrull al que debían asesinar. Groot fue más amable, obsequiando una flor a Loki con una de sus sonrisas inocentes, en eso compartía sentimientos con el hijo de Tony, el cual ya se había dado por vencido con las maneras de su hijo. Primero había sido Wade, ahora se trataba del Embustero. Sif vino al rescate, contando la historia que Lady Eir le confiara, tratando de aminorar las sospechas de los demás pero el pelinegro sabía de antemano que así devolviera el universo a su estado original antes del Ragnarok, siempre lo rechazarían.

Así que no hizo ni el más mínimo intento por interactuar con todos ellos, siempre manteniéndose fuera del _Sanctum Sanctorum_ a menos que tuviera que ayudar a Peter o Sif con algo, responder alguna pregunta del grupo o bien ir a su habitación designada para dormir. Pero el sueño era un lujo para el Jotun, prefería dar un paseo por las afueras hasta que el cansancio realmente le golpeaba y así dormir sin soñar nada hasta que la luz de un sol sobre dunas secas le despertaba, iniciando una vez más la rutina de ser un fantasma. Particularmente para el Dios del Trueno. Especialmente por él.

Luego de que los Guardianes al fin pudieran contar su historia, llevaron la cámara donde esperaba por ayuda el Hijo de Odín. Pasaron un par de días antes de que todos se dieran por vencidos en sus intentos, hasta que Groot le dijo a Rocket que solamente era cuestión de magia para que el Asgardiano despertara de su sueño como el guerrero que llegaron a conocer. El candidato más idóneo para tal labor por supuesto que fue Loki, quien no se negó a la petición de Peter de ayudarles con ello. Ya había pasado unas buenas horas contemplando la cámara que solo mostraba el rostro inexpresivo del Dios del Trueno. Sif le animó diciendo que una vez que su hermano despertara, las cosas cambiarían para él. Mentiras sobre mentiras, más el Embustero nada replicó, dedicándose a rescatar la mente perdida de Thor.

Sigfried le había herido de muerte, pero como todo en aquel universo bajo el mando de los Pendragón, su cuerpo y alma no había pasado mucho tiempo en el Hel. Morgana le había manipulado para convertirle en uno de sus perros cazadores, enviándolo en la búsqueda de los Guardianes de la Galaxia con el firme propósito de exterminarlos junto con él. Con lo que no contaban era que Rocket y Groot no eran rivales tan sencillos, fortuna del Dios del Trueno el haber portado una armadura Pendragón o el disparo del mapache en verdad lo hubiera asesinado. No le tomó mucho a Loki reordenar las memorias del Hijo de Odín, quitar aquellas falsas que podía detectar tan bien y simplemente esperar a que la propia esencia Asgardiana volviera a su normalidad.

Mientras estaban debatiendo la forma misteriosa en que la Milano se salvó del a explosión en aquella madriguera de dragones, vieron aparecer por una puerta a un Thor confundido pero alegre que de inmediato les abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana. Salvo a Loki. Para limpiarle de toda magia Pendragón, el hechicero había tenido que borrarle las memorias propias del Ragnarok, así que el Dios del Trueno le recordaba como en viejos tiempos. La amabilidad propia del guerrero le obsequió un seco saludo al que correspondió de la misma manera. Fue gracioso ver como Sif por tratar de jugar a la reconciliadora entre ambos, terminó captando la atención del Asgardiano. Cosas naturales en la vida de un Jotun maldecido, se dijo en silencio éste, aprovechando un momento de distracción del resto para salir del edificio.

Así había terminado sentado sobre esa columna mirando a la nada mientras a sus espaldas se escuchaba una música alegre como las charlas descansadas de todos los invitados a ese festín en honor a Thor. Hasta que apareció Peter llevándole esa comida cuyo gusto le desagradó porque sabían a hogar, felicidad y serenidad. Lo que nunca iba a tener en su vida, lo que le hacía preguntarse el por qué seguía intentando hacer cosas que nunca iban a tener recompensa, mérito o un lugar en la memoria del universo. Estaba cansado y el hijo de aquel par de Vengadores estaba bien dispuesto a no dejarle caer.

-Debes volver, niño.

-No.

-Bien dice tu padre sobre tu terquedad ingenua.

-Bien dice Thor sobre tu orgullo ciego.

-No trates de jugar esas tretas conmigo.

-Prefiero estar aquí.

El Embustero entrecerró sus ojos. -¿Por qué?

-¿Seremos honestos el uno con el otro?

-Un día de éstos, cuando menos lo esperes, tu adorado padre Stark se va a dar cuenta de la verdad –siseó, inevitablemente atacando.

-No me importa, estoy listo.

-Tus cuentos de caballeros son meras patrañas.

-Lo sé.

Loki bufó, tensando su mandíbula. -¿Qué clase de juegos estás armando?

-A ti no se te puede decir que las cosas cambiarán para mañana o que todavía hay esperanzas –Peter le miró fijamente- No funcionan. Yo también sé tu verdad.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Crees conocerme?

-Tu corazón está prisionero.

El viento nocturno silbó, enfriando la comida que el hechicero no había probado todavía. La observó unos minutos antes de dejarla donde originalmente la había dejado aquel muchachito insolente.

-Deberías decirle a Stark.

-No, se asustaría mucho.

-Si en verdad te ama como pregona, lo comprenderá.

-Papá carga con demasiadas culpas, traerlas a colación solamente le empeorarán.

-Quieres saber algo de mí.

-También.

-De acuerdo –Loki se puso de pie, mirando el suelo- Le arranqué a tu padre una memoria ancestral de su alma primaria, pero nunca pude averiguar su fuente. Es un episodio prohibido en los Nueve Reinos.

-¿Episodio prohibido?

-Sí –el Jotun se giró sobre sus talones, mirándole- La vergüenza de Asgard: el exterminio de la Familia Pendragón de Midgard. El rey Bor los acabó de la peor manera, y lo que sucedió en este mundo por aquellos tiempos solamente las estrellas muertas pueden contarlo.

-¿El alma de papá vivió esos tiempos?

-Pude ubicarle ahí, pero sin confirmar si es más antigua que eso.

-¿Qué te hizo buscar su origen?

-La Espada Excalibur.

-¿Qué…?

Loki se miró sus manos, esas garras negras en la piel azul con marcas blancas.

-La verdadera espada, no la de sus cuentos mortales, es capaz de romper cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, joven Stark-Rogers. Cualquier cosa.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo, el universo?

-Se hizo para brindar justicia, traer equilibrio de fuerzas, fundar un reino. No el de los Pendragón, sino uno más elevado. Un paraíso.

-¿Cuál es la relación de papá con la espada?

-Nunca pude averiguarlo.

-¿Myrddin busca a mi padre por esa espada?

-Tal vez… son cosas inciertas, niño. La mente del hechicero Pendragón está más allá de mis poderes y de los tuyos, ciertamente.

-Hay algo que no comprendo –Peter se puso de pie, alcanzándole- Él no es…

-¿No es qué?

-Malo.

-Tu nobleza de corazón de impide ver la maldad en los demás.

-Tú tampoco eres malo, solamente te han herido al punto de no confiar ni en ti mismo.

Loki rugió, entrecerrando sus ojos. –Tus parloteos no van a impresionarme.

-¿Entonces por qué me toleras? ¿Qué ves en mí que me permite acercarme?

-Debes cerrar ese poder, solamente te traerá desgracias.

-¡No! Puedo hacer una diferencia.

-¿Ah, sí?

Peter tensó su cuello pero resistió el escrutinio de su mirada.

-Puedo hacer una diferencia por ti.

-Mentiras.

-Lee mi mente como lo haces, Loki, verás que no oculto nada para ti.

-Y eso será tu perdición.

-Trata, trata ahora de hacerme daño, me tienes a tu merced. Inténtalo.

No pudo hacerlo, ni esa noche ni las siguientes que continuaron hablando a solas, siempre con los demás ocupados en sí mismos. En hablar de lo sucedido una vez más hasta que no quedaron recovecos de las historias que analizar. Loki lo sabía ya pero escuchar las narraciones de los demás lo confirmaron para él. El Mensajero había llegado para liberar a Sigfried Pendragón, cosa que el Jotun hizo sin enterarse de ello, y aquel, al despertar, pudo sacar del Hel las almas de su padre Tyar, y de su hermana, Morgana. De la misma forma en que el Heraldo de la Noche había desgarrado piel de su rostro, otorgado sangre maldita para crear un cuerpo nuevo que El Embustero pudiera usar, así también lo hizo para su horrible familia que incubó en esos huevos que los Guardianes encontraron. Junto con un ejército de dragones nunca antes vistos, cuyas esencias eran nada menos que todos los héroes de los Nueve Reinos, muertos bajo la espada de Surtur cuyo único fin en el Ragnarok había sido precisamente ése: proveer de almas a Hela para luego darlas a Sigfried y así crear las huestes Draconianas con que azotar el universo.

Lo que preocupaba enormemente al hechicero era la presencia de Myrddin. En las historias ocultas que hallara al vagar por los Nueve Reinos, todas coincidían en que el archimago Pendragón como el gran Sabio Uther habían muerto durante la matanza de Bor. Odín nunca les había visto en persona aunque juró perseguirles después. Todos los daban por muerto, sin embargo, estaba en la Tierra persiguiendo aparentemente a Tony Stark por razones que no alcanzaba a comprender, como tampoco el por qué su hijo Peter era tan amable y cálido con él como no lo eran los demás. Ni la historia de Sif, ni la serenidad de Hulk fueron cartas suficientes para que el resto se sintiera tan cómodo al lado de Loki. El rencor todavía seguía vivo, salvo en el corazón del hijo del Capitán Rogers, quien siempre tenía una sonrisa, un obsequio diminuto, una mano con qué ayudarle. Jamás le dejaba solo y eso le atribulaba.

Igual que la convivencia con Thor.

Apenas se hablaban, pocas veces habían estado a solas y el silencio mortal caía entre ellos como barrera infranqueable. Y cuando el Dios del Trueno intentaba hacer un acercamiento, el Jotun le despreciaba en sus acostumbradas maneras. Por terror más que por odio. Si el Heraldo de la Noche llegaba a darse cuenta de las intenciones del Hijo de Odín, no quedaría roca alguna de Midgard. La avanzada Pendragón se había desviado sin motivo alguno, como si algo más hubiera llamado su atención. Pero el tiempo ya estaba marchando en su contra, solo bastaba que Sigfried montara uno de sus Dragones Cardinales hacia ese mundo agonizante y todo acabaría. Saberlo también ponía a Loki en un estado introvertido, deprimido que solo las risas de Peter sacaban a flote una vez más.

-Deja de tratar de ganarte mi afecto.

-Ya me lo gané.

-No…

-Sigfried te dijo que nadie más volvería a estimarte, ¿cierto?

-Dijo tantas cosas como estrellas en el universo.

-¿Y creíste en todas ellas? ¿Tú?

-Puedo sellar tu poder y dejarías de sufrir.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

Peter se encogió de hombros, con lágrimas en el rostro. –Duele mucho, hay veces en que no puedo dormir por ello, pero no voy a acobardarme.

-¿Aún te crees Galahad?

-Me creo Peter James Stark-Rogers.

-Un día –una garra negra apuntó al rostro del adolescente- Un día tendrás que tomar una decisión, y verás que todo esto es una vil mentira sin final feliz. No vamos a ganar.

-De eso no estás seguro, por eso estás aquí. También tienes esperanzas.

-Estoy aquí porque la maldad me dio vida.

-Si yo pudiera hacer una diferencia, si pudiera darte lo que tanto deseas, ¿creerías al fin en mí?

-No intentes nada, niño. Solo gastarás perlas que se pudrirán en el fango.

-Al menos harán hermoso el fango y no se quedarán encerradas en el cofre donde las oculto.

-¿Por qué eres tan necio?

-Dicen que es herencia.

Todos se preguntaban por qué Hulk no se transformaba en el Doctor Banner, la respuesta era más que sencilla aunque solamente la sabían el muchacho y Loki. Demasiado dolor para querer volver a ser un humano. Hulk era más fuerte, menos sensible, más decidido. Bruce podría volverse loco si regresaba de nuevo. El Jotun les dijo a los demás la mentira de que la humanidad del buen doctor se había fundido con el monstruo verde sin posibilidad de retorno. No hubo muchas preguntas, aceptando mansamente su respuesta. El Dios de las Mentiras encontró una que otra vez a Peter llorando, abrazando una manaza de Hulk, lo hacía por Banner quien no podía expresar su tristeza en la mole de rabia que ahora le cubría. Así tenían esa clase de secretos entre ellos, nunca supo cómo empezaron o cómo iban a terminar.

Estaba creando un vínculo afectivo con ese mocoso crédulo de fantasías artúricas y no era bueno, porque le hacía sentir vivo. Loki se decía que probablemente por eso volcaba su frustración contra Thor cuando de pronto le cuestionaba sobre sus actitudes, replicando con esa lengua ponzoñosa que le hiciera tan famoso. Angustia, terror, autodesprecio. Un hermoso cóctel destructivo. La otra cara eran las noches despejadas mirando el cielo estrellado, con Peter bien recostado en su regazo, ambos comiendo una golosina en tanto dentro del _Sanctum Sanctorum_ **l** os demás pasaban su tiempo inventando mejores motores para el Quinjet o la Milano, arreglando armas, haciendo apuestas, contando historias alegres.

-¿Loki?

-¿Ahora qué deseas saber?

-¿Cómo era Merlín?

-Myrddin.

-¿Supiste su historia?

El Embustero suspiró, rodando sus ojos antes de bajar su vista hacia el adolescente, viéndose reflejado en esos ojos azules que irradiaban vida y pureza. Una peligrosa pureza. En un universo donde ya no tenía cabida la inocencia ni la verdad, el poseer un corazón puro se volvía el mejor de los tesoros que manos asquerosas podrían codiciar.

-Los Alfa Draconis eran esencias caóticas imparables. Los más poderosos seres del universo nacieron en respuesta para contrarrestar su poder y ni así pudieron exterminarles. El Tribunal Viviente los selló en una dimensión atemporal, esperando que la eternidad hiciera el trabajo por ellos. Casi tuvieron suerte, salvo por dos Alfa Draconis que escaparon. Una iracunda y vengativa Pendragón y su hermano menor, un pequeño Anmore, el cual terminó viviendo en Midgard con tres hijos: Alberich, Uther y Tyar. Alberich se unió con una elfa de luz proveniente de Alfheim y tuvo dos hijos, Aldrich y Myrddin. Dicen los mitos que ella al tener a Myrddin en los brazos, lo primero que le presentó fue el vasto universo y las estrellas se quedaron prendidas en los ojos del posteriormente archimago. Dicen que nació con cabellos oscuros que se hicieron rojizos, luego dorados y por último platinados conforme su magia se hizo más poderosa.

-¿Y entrenó al rey Arturo?

-Arthyr fue el primogénito de Uther cuando hizo votos con Ingraide, la humana. Por ella renunció a su inmortalidad, dicen los cuentos ancestrales. Y su hijo heredó su nobleza como el amor a los mortales, con la fuerza pura de los Pendragón. Myrddin le entrenó para convertirlo en la mítica figura que luego sirviera de modelo a los grandes reyes de tu mundo. Como fue un Pendragón de corazón noble, la Dama del Lago creó para él Excalibur, sabía que él haría la diferencia y que la maldición que había perseguido a la familia desaparecería por fin. Pero Arthyr jamás tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

Loki cepilló los cabellos castaños de Peter, atento a esos inquietos ojos azules.

-Porque el rey Bor de Asgard llegó para asesinarlos.

-No entiendo, ¿qué hicieron ellos para ganarse tal matanza?

-Ser los Pendragón.

-¿De qué color eran los ojos de Arthyr Pendragón?

-Tus preguntas son de lo más incoherentes. Lo siento, no eres su descendiente. Heredó los ojos de su padre Uther, color verde.

-¿Cómo los tuyos?

-Mejores.

-¿Y los de Myrddin?

-Azules, con el brillo de las estrellas en sus pupilas.

-¿Y Tyar?

-Pues, decían las historias que eran dorados, pero hoy los tienen verdes.

-¿Sabes la razón del cambio?

-Ya se ha hecho demasiado tarde, es hora de que vuelvas a tu cuna.

-¡Dime, Loki!

Su única respuesta fueron las manos del hechicero levantándole para empujarle de vuelta al edificio. Peter bufó haciendo caras pero obedeció refunfuñando para sus adentros.

-¿Loki?

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Me preguntaba, si llego a tener una suerte de prueba como la de Galahad y no sé la respuesta, ¿qué hago?

-Precisamente eso, responder con un "no sé".

-¿Eso se puede?

-No saber es mejor que aceptar una mentira. Ahora vuelve a tu dormitorio, tengo suficiente escuchando las quejas de todos a cerca de mi mala influencia sobre ti.

El chico rió, regresando rápidamente hacia el Jotun, con un brinco para besar su mejilla.

-Si tuviera la oportunidad de darte una vida mejor, lo haría, ¿lo sabes, cierto?

-Mejor no pienses en tonterías. Hush. Adiós.

Loki miró a Peter regresar canturreando esas melodías tan tontas de su mundo, con una sonrisa en el rostro al entrar de vuelta al _Sanctum Sanctorum,_ de inmediato amonestando a ese mercenario sospechoso con su horrible rostro quemado. Bajó su mirada a las dunas ahora frías que se movían por el viento suave circulando alrededor del edificio. Todo era un caos, nada tenía sentido y al mismo tiempo, le parecían piezas de un complicado rompecabezas cuya forma era solamente visible a la mano que estaba tirando los hilos de sus vidas cual maestro titiritero con un objetivo muy claro para el hechicero: destruir todo. Tanto el adolescente como el Jotun bien podrían plantarse frente a los demás y decirles lo que ambos sabían hasta el momento, pero en su mente estaba la inquietud temerosa de que tal acción solamente iba a costarles más problemas, o la burla cruel. No era que estuviera en desacuerdo por ello, él mismo no estaba seguro si las memorias que poseía eran ciertas o Laif le había impuesto un hechizo.

-¿Yo soy Groot?

-Los héroes de este universo tienen la mala costumbre de espiar –murmuró, entrecerrando sus ojos al girarse para ver salir de entre las sombras a un pequeño árbol andante que corrió hacia él.

-Yo soy Groot.

La mirada carmesí del hechicero vaciló, negando al acto.

-No puedo prometer eso.

-¡Yo soy Groot!

-No nací para ser feliz, pequeño guardián.

-Yo soy Groot… -el árbol se aferró a él, con ojos aguados.

-Tan solo… tan solo cuida de Thor, ¿de acuerdo? Ni con la mayor magia se le puede quitar lo tonto… y va a necesitar de cuantas manos amiga disponga.

-¿Yo soy Groot?

-Vete, solo estaré aquí unos minutos más –su mano señaló hacia un conjunto de estrellas- ¿Las ves? Son las mismas que estuvieron en Jotunheim cuando nací. También ellas saben que mi hora se acerca, y se irán conmigo. Así es como funciona este universo. Vete ya.

-Yo soy Groot. Yo soy Groot.

Loki bufó con una risa quebrada, dándole la espalda para que al fin ese pequeño se decidiera a entrar igual que Peter, al calor de ese hogar. Al menos podría dejar unas cuantas cosas a favor de aquel grupito de inocentes guerreros, probablemente a costa de arruinar por completo su imagen. Pero eso era su marca personal. A nadie le extrañaría. Y por cierto, nadie iba a extrañarle… excepto quizá ese pedazo de rama andante llamado Groot.

O Peter.


	25. Desiderata

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LIBRO V. El libro de las Despedidas.**

Desiderata.

* * *

" _Aún con todas sus farsas, penalidades y sueños fallidos, el mundo es todavía hermoso_." Desiderata, Max Ehrman.

* * *

-Los muchachos a su edad hacen cosas raras, no deberías preocuparte por ello.

-Claro, como no tienes hijos que son perseguidos por un mercenario idiota o un Jotun dándole malos consejos, no sabes de lo que hablas.

-Vamos, Tony, estoy de tu lado.

-Pásame aquella llave.

Quill rió, alcanzando la herramienta que tendió al Hombre de Hierro, metido en uno de los pasillos de la Milano donde estaban actualizando unos controles de velocidad. Aquella obsesión de Peter por hacerse amigo del hechicero tenía inquieto a su padre, a veces preguntándose en qué momento había pedido a las fuerzas del universo semejante prueba. Lo bueno de aquel asunto era que no tenían que lidiar con Loki, aunque su presencia le inquietaba mucho. Según lo dicho por Sif, regresó de la vida sin todos sus poderes, más los que mostraba eran suficientes para darse cuenta que era un ser de peligro, no olvidando que el nuevo emperador en Asgard bien podría destruir con sus dragones su mundo con tal de recobrar a su pareja. Una bomba de tiempo por la que Stark a veces no conciliaba el sueño.

-¿Pensaste en mi ofrecimiento, Tony?

-Quizá es lo mejor, pero aún analizo todas las variables.

-No queda nadie a quien salvar en este planeta, más que ustedes.

-Pero tendríamos a un hechicero Pendragón pisándonos los talones.

-He estado pensando en eso –Rocket apareció, cargando una caja de artefactos que puso al alcance del castaño, sentándose en la orilla del boquete abierto en el pasillo- Creo que he encontrado una manera de exterminarlo sin mayores riesgos.

Tony se asomó apenas, arqueando una ceja. –Ahora tienes mi atención.

-Encontré en este santuario un par de objetos bonitos…

-Rocket.

-Ssssh, Quill, espera –el peludo sacudió su cola- Que son mágicos, según entendí las etiquetas, vamos que no son la gran cosa pero juntos…

-Pueden ser algo –terminó Stark más atento.

-Con los explosivos correctos… ¡PUM! No más hechicero Pendragón.

-Ajá, ¿y cómo vamos a atrapar al tal hechicero para que explote con esos objetos?

-Es mi 12% del plan, ¿okay?

Tanto Starlord como Rocket discutieron los pormenores de aquel plan mientras el Hombre de Hierro bajó su mirada hacia sus manos enguantadas y llenas de grasa. Sabía cómo podría embaucar a Myrddin, el problema era que no deseaba perder a los prisioneros del hechicero. De llevarle a la trampa, jamás volvería a ver ese par de soldados de Brooklyn, perdería toda posibilidad de escuchar una vez más a su esposo… de agradecer al sargento… ninguno de ellos sabía de las almas atrapadas con el archimago, lo mantenía en secreto para no perturbar la delicada paz dentro del _Sanctum Sanctorum_ , aunque sospechaba que el Dios de las Mentiras sabía de ello más por una misteriosa razón nada decía, compartiendo el mutis con Deadpool.

-¿Tony?

-Lo siento, revisaba unos chips. ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Crees que sea buena idea el plan de Rocket?

-Puede funcionar… pero como ya dijo el mapache, es un 12%.

-¡Qué carajo, que no soy un mapache!

-¡Yo soy Groot!

-¡Tú se supone que estés durmiendo!

-¡Yo soy Groot!

Rocket abrió sus ojos como platos, volviéndose al par de hombres que esperaban la traducción de aquella famosa frase.

-¡UNA MAREA DE ZOMBIES SE ACERCA!

-¡Hay que subir la Milano! –Tony tomó la mano de Starlord para saltar fuera y activar los controles- Skyfall, llama a todos, que suban hasta el ático, no estamos seguros de que el edificio vuelva a rechazarlos.

 _-"Entendido, Tony_."

Nadie desobedeció mientras la Milano sobrevoló el _Sanctum Sanctorum_ , posándose junto al Quinjet en el techo adaptado. Desde las alturas del ático, todos vieron esa enorme mancha oscura avanzar cual marabunta hacia el edificio a una velocidad impresionante. Los rugidos y aullidos de los muertos vivientes retumbaron en el aire al momento de lanzarse contra el muro mágico. Los sellos mágicos que conocieran en manos del Doctor Strange aparecieron una vez más, haciendo su labor protectora al pulverizar los cuerpos de los feroces zombies que no cesaron de arrojarse contra la barrera, haciendo estremecer la tierra por la cantidad de cuerpos azotándose sin parar. Un espectáculo al que iban acostumbrándose conforme se hacía cada vez más usual, una pavorosa rutina que ojos ordinarios no creerían.

-Myrddin está encabritado –comentó Wade como si hablara del clima- Cada vez son más, no dudo que ya haya asesinado a toda la población humana sobreviviente para tener este ejército.

-Quiere que salgamos –se unió Sif, mirando atenta la escena a través del vitral- El legado del hechicero Strange le impide tocarnos.

Tony respiró lenta y profundamente. Sabía que era lo que deseaba el archimago Pendragón. Giró apenas su rostro para observar a Loki susurrarle algo a Peter, quien abrió sus ojos como platos, aunque sonriendo emocionado al tiempo que se movió para ir con Thor, tirando de su ropa con insistencia.

-¡El martillo! ¡Llama a tu martillo!

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde el incidente con el Sargento Barnes, así que el martillo había concluido su mutación. El Dios del Trueno miró confundido unos segundos al jovencito antes de asentir, estirando en lo alto su brazo izquierdo para llamar a Mjolnir. Una tormenta se formó alrededor del _Sanctum Sanctorum_ con rapidez. Varios pares de ojos se volvieron hacia el Hijo de Odín cuya sonrisa se amplió al sentir claramente la respuesta de su martillo, que voló desde el cuartel oculto de los Vengadores hasta su mano, iluminando todo el ático al hacerlo. Relámpagos cubrieron la marea de zombies alrededor del edificio, cayendo sobre ellos sin piedad hasta convertirlos en nada más que cenizas que el viento de la tormenta despejó. No le tomó mucho al guerrero tal hazaña, bajando su brazo para admirar al nuevo Mjolnir.

Era de mango más largo, con una cabeza de hacha por un lado y el pesado romo del otro. Pero no solo eso, toda la sagrada armadura como la famosa capa roja aparecieron, además del casco alado tan conocido del Dios del Trueno. Rocket silbó al ver el cambio, mientras que Gamora y Drax asintieron con orgullo, haciendo una leve reverencia con su cabeza. La doncella guerrera se acercó a él, asombrada igual de conmovida, dándole un fuerte abrazo al ver de regreso la figura que creyó perdida. Thor le correspondió, besando sus cabellos. Peter miró de soslayo al Jotun quien solo desvió apenas su mirada, escondiendo unas manos que se cerraron en un par de puños temblorosos.

-Creí que se transformaría como Sailor Moon –comentó Wade al lado de Quill.

-¿Cómo quién?

-¡Yo soy Groot!

El único serio de todos ellos, fue Stark cuya mano cayó sobre el hombro de Rocket, apretando su hocico para que se callara mientras lo jalaba lejos de los demás, ocupados en felicitar al Asgardiano por su completa recuperación. Habían tenido suerte, con la barrera de protección y el retorno de Mjolnir a la mano de su dueño, pero Tony estaba consciente de que eso solamente iba a empujar a Myrddin a usar su más poderosa magia. A sacrificar a los dos soldados de ser posible para conseguir su meta.

-Rocket, dime más de tu plan.

-Todavía sigue incompleto…

-Dime.

-¿Piensas…?

-Dime.

El Hombre de Hierro no quería esperar más por otro incidente como ésos, los víveres estaban acabándose, salir por más estaba convirtiéndose en una ruleta rusa donde les podrían salir zombies en el mejor de los casos. Para marcharse del planeta, había que asegurarse de que ningún Pendragón les fuese a seguir. En el cuartel de los Vengadores, antiguo búnker de Nick Fury, había en el piso más profundo, una bodega de ojivas nucleares que nunca fueron usadas. Con la finalidad de mantener tal peligro en estricto resguardo, Tony había dejado todos los controles de forma manual, no existía electricidad ni forma electrónica alguna en la bodega ni en el piso superior que pudiera activar a las ojivas. Por supuesto que confiaba en Skyfall, pero no en sus enemigos quienes podrían hacer uso de las armas nucleares en un momento dado.

Myrddin no lo había hecho, porque estaba más que confiado en sus poderes como lo estaba demostrando con sus ejércitos de muertos vivientes azotándoles de vez en cuando. El plan de Tony era simple a la vez que complicado: iría al cuartel con los artefactos mágicos que Rocket prepararía como bombas que sellarían el cuartel, impidiendo que el archimago escapase cuando las ojivas se activaran. Le desgarraba su alma darse cuenta de que tal acción iba a costarle no solo al Pendragón su vida… también a las dos personas que una vez quiso de diferentes formas. Más de continuar el juego actual, su pequeño Peter podría caer en las garras del Draconiano y entonces Stark jamás iba a perdonárselo. Todo menos su hijo. Así que se decidió por aquel viaje sin boleto de regreso, se lo debía a los Vengadores muertos, a los que decepcionó en vida, a los que abandonó a su suerte. Se lo debía al universo entero.

Thor había recuperado sus poderes, los Guardianes estaban listos con su Milano actualizada. Peter no estaría solo. Ahora poseía una nueva familia que velaría por él. Rocket preparó en secreto los objetos que encontró resguardados en cofres, enseñándole a Tony cómo activarlos una vez que los pusiera en las paredes del cuartel. El peludo mostró su enorme preocupación sobre aquel plan/misión que iba a ejecutar, le era claro lo que iba a suceder pero el Hombre de Hierro le hizo jurar no decir nada hasta que todo hubiera terminado. Conseguir una victoria sobre los despiadados Pendragón requería más que buena voluntad y astucias. De esa manera, llegó la noche en la que cenaron tranquilos, celebrando una vez más al Hijo de Odín hasta la madrugada en que todos se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Tony abrazó con fuerza a Peter, besando varias veces sus cabellos y luego en la frente, sin mediar más palabras porque iba a quebrarse si lo hacía. Su hijo le miró extrañado pero no permitió que notara nada en sus expresiones, usando esa máscara que en otras épocas utilizara para disfrazar lo que realmente sentía, prometiéndole que cuando se marcharan de la Tierra, las cosas iban a cambiar para bien. Fingió ir a su propia recámara, esperando a que todos estuvieran dormidos antes de salir de puntillas hasta la parte baja del _Sanctum Sanctorum_ y sacar el cofre con los artefactos ya dispuestos que abrazó contra su pecho, con una mochila en la espalda, armadura ya puesta. Era el momento. Sus ojos se pasearon por el lugar, recordando las veces que visitó a su amigo y hermano de vello facial como se decían.

-Stark.

Casi saltó al techo al escuchar la voz de Loki salir de entre las sombras. Maldijo para sí a punto de ordenarle que callara pero el hechicero se le adelantó.

-No podrás alcanzar el cuartel. Myrddin te atrapará antes.

-Tengo…

-No –la mano azulada con garras negras se impuso sobre el pecho brillante por el reactor en la armadura- Te enviaré directo hacia el cuartel. Solo tendrás menos de un minuto antes de que el Pendragón te ubique y vaya tras de ti.

-Más que suficiente –Tony pasó saliva, percatándose de que estaba recibiendo ayuda- Loki… lamento lo que te dije el otro día.

-Este universo se queda sin recovecos donde esconder secretos, Stark, ¿se te ocurrió pensar que quizá Peter ya lo sabe?

-… dile que lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Listo?

El Hombre de Hierro asintió, cerrando sus ojos para no marearse a causa de la teletransportación. Sus pies se sintieron ligeros por un par de segundos, luego su olfato fue invadido por un aroma a seco y viejo. Abrió sus ojos con un jadeo, estaba en la bodega, en medio de una docena de ojivas nucleares, en la oscuridad. Dejó el cofre en el suelo, moviéndose tan rápido como su armadura le permitió entre las ojivas, para activar sus relojes manuales que se sincronizarían con el principal en el piso superior. Una vez que terminó a una velocidad increíble incluso para él mismo, voló a la parte superior donde comenzó a colocar todas esas joyas mágicas, arrancando sus sellos y así despertar su poder.

-" _Myrddin se aproxima_ " –sonó la voz tranquila de Skyfall.

-Déjalo entrar, después sella toda entrada y vete.

-" _Solo los nobles de corazón saben cómo proteger a los demás_."

Tony sonrió con los ojos húmedos. –Gracias, Sky, te quiero.

-" _Y yo a ti, Tony. Ha sido un honor haberte servido. Adiós_."

Llegó al penúltimo piso inferior, todos los objetos mágicos estaban listos. Puso el restante en la pared, activando el resto cuando escuchó un sonido hueco, como algo cayendo del piso superior. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció con su piel erizándose. Myrddin. Sacudió su cabeza, que cubrió con su casco mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo donde la escalera de descenso hacia el piso con el contador mecánico que activaría las ojivas. Ya solo restaba ese paso. El techo se venció antes de que consiguiera alcanzar la escalera, disparando a quemarropa a la figura entre polvo y escombros que emergió. Una poderosa garra de piel escamosa atrapó su rostro, deshaciendo su casco como si fuese una hoja seca antes de estamparle contra la pared de la que cayó bruscamente, tosiendo un poco y volviendo a disparar.

Frente a él, estaba Myrddin Pendragón en su forma de Alfa Draconis. Un alto reptil de cola larga y espalda con púas que se movían como si tuvieran vida propia. De su cabeza humanoide salían cabellos que flotaban cual humo fantasmal en colores negro, rojo, dorado y plata. No tenía ojos. En su lugar solo había cuencas vacías, una nada que le miró con rabia, mostrando su imponente juego de colmillos. Ningún disparo suyo hizo efecto sobre el cuerpo escamado del archimago quien le alcanzó una vez más, tomándole del cuello para azotarle contra una tubería ancha donde le inmovilizó con su garra apretándole. La mano libre de Myrddin pasó por todo el resto de su armadura que comenzó a rasgar sin mucho cuidado, a veces cortando la piel de Tony quien gimió en dolor por el contacto con esas garras perversas.

Una vez satisfecho de su labor, el archimago le miró aparentemente sereno pero su expresión seguía siendo rabiosa, con un rugido ronco discreto proveniente de su pecho. Stark le miró con ojos bien abiertos, no entendiendo que buscaba o pretendía hasta que esa mano tocó su pecho primero como si buscara romperle los huesos pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba acariciándole. Del hocico brotó un sonido, como si le hablara pero no era un idioma conocido a la mente del Hombre de Hierro cuya rebeldía cobró fuerzas, haciendo todo lo posible por liberarse de su agarre. Myrddin rugió, separando sus piernas con brutalidad. Tony apretó sus ojos, sintiendo nuevas lágrimas con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, temblando ante la realización de lo que le haría el Pendragón. Entonces llevó ambas manos a la garra que le sujetaba por el cuello, lo suficiente para dejarle hablar, una sola palabra por la que apostó una locura, esperando que tuviera efecto.

-SPUTNIK.

Myrddin le miró unos segundos antes de temblar de pies a cabeza, soltándole para ver su propio cuerpo estremeciéndose. Quiso volver hacia el castaño pero se quedó a medio camino con sus garras estirándose al tiempo que bandas metálicas fueron cubriendo el cuerpo del archimago, hasta dejarlo cual momia envuelta en Vibranium puro. Stark se irguió, jadeando pesadamente con un sollozo. Había funcionado. Sputnik era la palabra que un día le confió Bucky, en caso de que el Soldado de Invierno fuese imparable, ésa era la manera de detenerle definitivamente, a costa de provocar una recalibración cognitiva o pérdida de memoria. Podía usarse solo una vez, y James le había dicho ese secreto que a nadie más compartió, mismo que ahora le había salvado la vida, al apostar porque tuviera algún efecto siendo las almas de sus dos soldados prisioneros del Pendragón.

-G-Gracias… James…

Bajó de la gruesa tubería, corriendo a tropezones para bajar al piso inferior, temblando él mismo. Quizá eso iba a costarle a Barnes la extinción, no estaba seguro. Pero ahora le había obsequiado preciosos segundos que usaría para activar el contador que sus manos inseguras tocaron, moviendo las teclas mecánicas y oxidadas para darle una cuenta regresiva mínima. Un minuto. El reloj comenzó a andar, el mecanismo completo chirrió al moverse luego de décadas. Lo había conseguido. Tony cerró sus ojos, con la imagen de su sonriente hijo en la mente, despidiéndose de él. Moriría junto con el Pendragón, pero sería un peligroso Pendragón menos. Igual y muchas cosas cambiarían a favor de los sobrevivientes. Esperaba que sí. Abrió sus ojos, pasando saliva para girarse y encarar al archimago pues escuchó pasos descender por la escalera. Bucky había desaparecido, lo había retenido en una oda a su brazo metálico.

Stark se quedó de una pieza.

* * *

 **Segunda Despedida: Steve y Bucky.**

* * *

Escuchó como las demás piezas del contador empezaron a moverse, preparando la explosión pero no le prestó atención pues tenía ante sí, un soldado con un uniforme azul de bandas blancas con rojo y una estrella en el pecho. Piel clara, cabellos rubios cortos, unos hermosos ojos azules junto con una cálida sonrisa que conocía de sobra. Que había amado con locura. Si era Myrddin haciéndose pasar por su esposo, poco le importó. Ya nada importaba de todas maneras en aquel instante. Steve estaba ahí, una vez más, por una última vez, para irse juntos.

-¡STEVE! ¡STEVEE! ¡STEEEVEEEEE!

Corrió a los brazos que le llamaron, llorando abiertamente al ser levantado como tantas veces en el pasado, rodeando con sus propios brazos ese cuello grueso, la cintura con sus piernas y besando el rostro que una vez creyó perdido.

-¡Steve!

-Sssh, ya, amor. Todo está bien –ahí estaba esa voz.

Más lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al sentir una mano enguantada limpiar sus mejillas con ternura, escondiendo su rostro en la curva del cuello de su esposo.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto!

-¿Por qué dices eso, Tony?

-¡Fallé! ¡Dejé solo a Peter…! ¡Todos…!

-Ssshhh, eso no es cierto, mi amor –una mano acarició su nuca, sintiendo un beso en sus cabellos- Has sido tan fuerte, tan valiente todo este tiempo.

-Steve…

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, cariño.

La mano que le acariciaba buscó su mentón que sujetó, obligándole a ver ese rostro sereno, tranquilo, sus ojos azules llenos de amor.

- _Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;_  
 _Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;_  
 _Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra_  
 _Como un débil cristal._  
 _¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte_  
 _cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;_  
 _Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse_  
 _la llama de tu amor._

Tony sonrió entre lágrimas, pegando su frente contra la ajena. El contador emitió un chasquido, con un ligero temblor de los artefactos mágicos desplegando el escudo de contención.

-Quiero que hagas algo por mí, Tony, ¿verdad que puedes hacerlo?

-…sí.

Steve sonrió, acariciando su mejilla. –Necesito que aprendas una frase, repite después de mí.

-Pero…

-¿Por favor?

-Okay.

-El Axis se encuentra en el corazón.

-El Axis se encuentra en el corazón.

-Y el corazón está dentro del Cubo.

-Y el corazón está dentro del Cubo.

-Que se halla en lo más profundo del Hel.

-Que se halla en lo más profundo del Hel –Stark frunció su ceño, confundido, pero recibió un beso en su frente.

-Ahora repite todo junto.

-El Axis se encuentra en el corazón, y el corazón está dentro del Cubo, que se halla en lo más profundo del Hel.

-Excelente, bien hecho, mi amor –Steve le besó y olvidó cualquier queja que pudiera decir, sintiendo apenas que el capitán caminaba hacia una parte de aquel piso- Mmm, todo esto me recuerda esa escena de tu película favorita… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿El tipo con asma vestido de negro?

-¡La Guerra de las Galaxias! –exclamó, permitiéndose una risa- ¡Siempre la olvidas! ¡Darth Vader!

-Tantas similares me confunden.

-Tú eres un confundido nato.

-En fin, recordé esa escena cuando el tal Darth Vader va a llevarse al capitán… ¿Han Solo?

-Sí, muy bien. En carbonita. Es importante.

-Como sea, y está ahí la princesa rebelde con el monigote peludo.

-¡Steve! –Tony rió, negando- La Princesa Leia y Chewbacca.

-Soy un anciano, compréndeme.

Los dos rieron. El cuartel comenzó a cimbrarse pero ninguno pareció darle importancia. Steve estaba cerca de una pared con un tablero cuyas teclas presionó sin que su pareja se diera cuenta.

-Lo que quiero decir es, que ella ve cómo van a meterlo a esa cosa y antes de que suceda le dice que lo extrañará.

-¡No! La Princesa Leia le dice: " _Te amo_ ". Y el capitán responde…

Steve no le dejó terminar, robándole el más profundo y cariñoso beso, mirándole después con profundo amor.

-Lo sé.

Los brazos del soldado sujetaron el talle de un confundido castaño, separándole bruscamente para lanzarlo dentro de una cápsula de escape oculta, cuyo doble vidrio se cerró una vez que Tony cayó dentro, apenas si teniendo el tiempo de pegar sus manos a la superficie con sus ojos llenos de terror al ver cómo la cápsula se elevaba. El contador llegó a cero. Steve le sonrió.

-¡STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

 ** _BOOM_**

La explosión vino enseguida, persiguiendo a la cápsula de Stark, quien fue despedido hasta la superficie arenosa y seca con un rebote. Un círculo sísmico rodeó a un histérico Hombre de Hierro que se hizo ovillo, rasguñando la arena al tiempo que derramó gruesas lágrimas con un largo grito de agonía, mientras escuchaba apenas el hueco retumbar de las ojivas desapareciendo el cuartel y sus ocupantes.


	26. Sentimientos

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LIBRO V. El libro de las Despedidas.**

Sentimientos.

* * *

 _He cometido el peor de los pecados_  
 _que un hombre puede cometer. No he sido_  
 _feliz. Que los glaciares del olvido_  
 _me arrastren y me pierdan, despiadados._

 _Mis padres me engendraron para el juego_  
 _arriesgado y hermoso de la vida,_  
 _para la tierra, el agua, el aire, el fuego._  
 _Los defraudé. No fui feliz. Cumplida_

 _no fue su joven voluntad. Mi mente_  
 _se aplicó a las simétricas porfías_  
 _del arte, que entreteje naderías._

 _Me legaron valor. No fui valiente._  
 _No me abandona. Siempre está a mi lado_  
 _La sombra de haber sido un desdichado._

El Remordimiento, Jorge Luis Borges.

* * *

Deadpool no era un hombre con las palabras adecuadas para momentos como por el que estaba atravesando, así que optó por abrazar a Peter y dejar que descargara toda su ira sobre su pecho hasta que finalmente estalló en llanto quebrado, convirtiéndose después en hipos ahogados. Tony se había marchado, todos se preguntaban a dónde o el por qué. Fue Rocket quien les reveló la verdad cuando Groot le presionó. Un enfrentamiento abierto contra Myrddin Pendragón a costa de su vida con tal de acabar con esa amenaza y permitirles a los demás el poder huir tranquilos de la Tierra. Claro que Peter fue corriendo de inmediato al Quinjet para volar en dirección al cuartel, momento en el que Wade llegó para impedirlo, peleando con el adolescente para hacerle entrar en razón.

-Ya, ya, tesoro mío, nada ganas con llorar así.

-… papá… papá…

-Ha hecho lo que mejor sabe hacer, amor, salvarnos a todos.

-… no, no, no… no…

-Escucha –Wilson tomó su rostro que limpió con sus guantes- Tenemos que marcharnos ahora que podemos. La muerte de Myrddin alertará a sus pares y vendrán volando a este mundo para hacerlo trizas.

-Pero…

-Así lo hubiera querido tu padre.

Peter lloró de nuevo y Wade suspiró pensando en cómo alejarlo de aquella tristeza, tronando sus dedos al tiempo que sonreía.

-Hey, Peter, ¿quieres conocer a alguien?

-¿Eh?

El mayor giró su rostro hacia su hombro derecho detrás del cual se materializó trepando una criatura que Peter jamás había visto. Diminuta, apenas si del tamaño de un puño cerrado con cuatro brazos delgados de tres largos pero finos dedos que se aferraron al uniforme del mercenario. Piel pálida con enormes ojos que el chico juró ocupaban la mitad de su cuerpo, vivaces en color azul oscuro con brillo semejante a estrellas titilando. Tenía la cabeza redonda con cabellos flotando como humo en color blanco con una sonrisa macabra aunque tierna si ambos adjetivos podían estar unidos en la misma descripción, pues la abertura de su boca iba literalmente de oreja a oreja, mostrando unos microscópicos colmillos translúcidos.

-Te presento a Francis… bueno no es el Francis Francis que conocí pero le puse así porque su nombre real es impronunciable a la lengua humana.

-¿F-Francis?

-Sip, es lo que nosotros llamábamos un dios de la muerte. Renunció a su oficina del Hel para ser agente libre. Francis es quien me ha está diciendo todo, Peter. Y opina como yo, que debemos largarnos ya de este planeta.

-¿Por él es que sabes tantas cosas?

-Hey, también dame algo de crédito, no soy taaan tonto. Al menos no en esta historia.

Peter suspiró con una débil sonrisa, tallándose sus ojos. –Okay.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí –asintió el chico, mirando alrededor para sacar de unos estantes cercanos cosas que fue repartiendo sobre los controles, hasta que al fin dio con lo que buscaba, una caja de cartón que abrió ante la vista curiosa de Francis como del mercenario- Esto lo encontré la otra vez que salí con Hulk a buscar víveres.

-¿Qué es?

Las manos de Peter sacaron un pequeño bolso, de aquellos con un estampado fotográfico que Wade reconoció bastante bien. Su sonrisa desapareció al acto, quedándose serio. Incluso Francis le miró muy atento al ver su extraña reacción por un pequeño bolso de tela corriente ya desgastado por haber estado expuesto a la erosión en las dunas como las tormentas. Peter lo levantó otro poco más, ofreciéndolo al hombre delante de él, frunciendo su ceño al ver su negativa, optando entonces por tomar casi a la fuerza una mano rebelde donde lo colocó, cerrando sus dedos alrededor. Deadpool jaló aire, apretando sus párpados.

Fue como un viaje en el pasado, recordando esos tiempos trabajando de manera ilegal para ganar dinero que gastaba en apuestas, alcohol, sin mucho sentido hasta que un día se topó con una mujer que distaba mucho del canon típico de la damisela en problemas. Vanessa Carlysle. Dura, independiente y con un humor que podía rebasarle, lo cual ya era decir mucho. Amor a primera vista o como él solía decirlo, calentura a primera vista. No importaba. Hasta entonces fue que tuvo algo de paz, encontrando un hogar en las condiciones menos pensadas hasta que el cáncer vino a dar al traste con toda la situación. Y Vanessa jamás le abandonó, a su lado con una incondicionalidad que provocó más adelante su transformación como Deadpool.

Wade rió y luego se echó a llorar con aquel bolso barato sin su contenido original, perdido al momento del Ragnarok cayendo sobre el planeta Tierra, en primer lugar, y en segundo lugar porque él lo había abandonado de la misma forma que dejó de creer en todo cuando Vanessa desapareció junto con los millones de seres humanos asesinados por los demonios del Muspelheim. Sin embargo, cuando estaba en una nueva cruzada sin sentido, parecía que desde el pasado llegaba un saludo, un mensaje de que todo estaba bien, que encontraría la forma de solucionar el desastre porque a pesar de todo lo que él había causado, Vanessa seguía a su lado. Prácticamente mordió ese pequeño bolso, levantando su vista hacia el muchacho con los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto, su razón para tratar de obrar un milagro.

-¿Por qué, Peter?

-Porque Vanessa fue importante para ti, y cuando encontré…

-Ella ya no está.

-Lo sé –el muchacho le sonrió, acariciando su rostro- Yo sé que ya no está, pero su recuerdo no tiene por qué perderse, Wade. Fue importante para ti, es importante para mí.

Con una risa desganada, el mercenario se irguió del suelo para besar la frente de Peter primero, seguido de sus labios, abrazándole después con Francis gorgoteando cosas ante aquel despliegue súbito de afecto humano. Las manos del mercenario acariciaron los cabellos castaños del chico, como si con ello pudiera borrarle todas las amarguras que había estado viviendo… las que todavía iba a padecer.

-No te merece. Este pútrido universo no te merece.

-Se dice que cuando menos lo merecemos, es cuando más necesitamos amor.

-Deja esas tonterías para gente más inocente, ¿quieres? –Wilson tomó aire, recuperando la compostura y guardando aquel bolso maltrecho en su cinturón con sumo cuidado- Gracias, amor.

-No fue nada. Estamos a mano… creo.

-Podría decirse, mi cielo lindo –el otro le sonrió- Hey, ¿quieres cargar a Francis?

-Sí.

El muchacho salió al fin del entre los asientos frente a los controles del Quinjet, empujando con su cadera una carpeta asomada entre las cosas que había sacado y que cayó al suelo con un rebote seco, esparciendo su contenido. Deadpool le tendió a Francis mientras recogía todo por él, no pudo evitar leer lo que varios papeles decían. Mucho era de planos y planes para los Vengadores en caso de emergencia, algunos apuntes del propio Stark como mensajes que habían sido escritos, todos provenientes de la Milano, pero había una notita que tomó entre sus dedos con el ceño fruncido.

-Peter, ¿qué es esta nota escrita con tu letra sobre un Incidente Fantasma?

-Oh –el chico parpadeó, acariciando el cabello que sintió suave de Francis quien ronroneó- Pues… no lo sé.

-Soy muy viejo para las mentiras, corazón.

-No miento, es algo que una vez encontré en los archivos de papá… Steve. Pero jamás supe de qué se trataba. Preguntarle fue la peor idea.

-¿Y eso por…?

-Se enojó mucho conmigo y me hizo jurar que nunca más cuestionaría o mencionaría eso. Jamás vi a papá de esa manera en ninguna otra circunstancia.

-¿Qué fue el Incidente Fantasma según tú?

-Pues –Peter se encogió de hombros- Solo llegué a saber que mi papá Tony estuvo involucrado y que por ese incidente perdieron el Ojo de Odín.

-" _El capitán de la Milano desea ayuda en la recolección de materiales antes de partir, Peter, Señor Wilson_ " –interrumpió Skyfall en esos momentos.

-¿Qué tal si presentas a Francis a los demás y ayudas con eso? Terminaré de recoger aquí y los alcanzo.

-Okay.

-Francis es una dulzura, a nadie lastimará. Por eso es agente libre, recuérdales eso.

-Otra vez, okay.

Wade guiñó un ojo al muchacho quien se fue entretenido con una criatura sobrenatural cómodamente descansando entre sus manos y pecho que le hablaba como si Peter entendiera, cosa que no sucedía más toda esa charla le hizo sonreír todavía más. La sonrisa del mercenario volvió a desaparecer en cuanto estuvieron solos, volviéndose a una pantalla.

-Quiero una explicación, Sky.

-" _Hice una promesa_."

-Mis cojones. ¿Qué infiernos fue eso del Incidente Fantasma?

-" _Seguro recuerda el tiempo en que la nueva SHIELD tuvo una temporada de clausura_."

-¿Ajá?

-" _Fue por el Incidente Fantasma_."

-Creí que teníamos un trato, viejo. No me salgas ahora con esto.

En la pantalla apareció un video antiguo, de una cámara de vigilancia en algún sitio parecido a una fortaleza medieval. La fecha mostrada era mucho antes del inicio del Ragnarok, meses antes del nacimiento de Peter. Se vio la clásica armadura de Tony Stark estaba ahí igual que el fallecido Coronel Rhodes, ambos hablando de forma bromista cuando de pronto apareció una distorsión en el video. Una forma difusa que solo ojos agudos podrían detectar apareció de una esquina volando directo hacia donde el castaño. Acto seguido, el Hombre de Hierro comenzó a atacar a ciegas, cobrando la vida de los agentes de SHIELD cercanos que tuvieron la ingenuidad de aparecer en esos momentos, desapareciendo del encuadre con el coronel gritando por ayuda. Wade dejó caer su mandíbula.

-¡¿Qué ching…?!

-" _Nunca pude averiguar la naturaleza de la entidad que atacó a Tony. El Capitán Rogers me hizo prometer nunca decir nada al respecto_."

-Pues Steve acaba de desaparecer y como las deudas, tu promesa se ha ido con él. Canta.

-" _Tony sufrió un episodio psicótico inexplicable que nadie pudo detener… más que Loki Laufeyson, quien pidió a cambio del favor el Ojo de Odín que Steve robó de las cámaras de SHIELD. Todo volvió a la normalidad después de eso_."

-Y Peter nació después.

-" _Sí_."

Wilson se talló su rostro, pasando sus manos por su nuca varias veces, caminando en círculos.

-Sé que tienes alguna idea, Skyfall. Eres la mejor IA que Tony pudiera haber creado y estás más allá de una simple programación.

-" _Lo que atacó a Tony quería que Loki interviniera, temo que es la misma entidad que Francis te ha mencionado como El Mensajero_."

-¿Volvió loco a mi suegro para que el Jotun viniera y se llevara el Ojo de Odín?

-" _También le hizo algo a Tony, pero no puedo asegurar su naturaleza. El capitán dio las órdenes, el Sargento Barnes y yo obedecimos_."

-Wo, wo, wo… ahora estás hablando muy rápido. ¿Qué cosa ordenó la Capipaleta?

 _-"… el asesinato de cada testigo y/o involucrado en el Incidente Fantasma_."

El mercenario maldijo cuanta palabra soez conocía y se inventó otras más, abriendo sus ojos completamente anonadado. Se dio en la frente, pateando al aire.

-¡Steve Rogers!

-" _No me arrepiento de nada, Señor Wilson, la salud y felicidad de Tony estuvieron en juego_."

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Skyfall?

-" _Seré sincero con usted, me parece que El Mensajero sabía algo de Tony motivo por el cual le atacó, esperando la acción de Loki, quien terminó como juguete de los Pendragón_."

-¿Qué sabía, Sky? Ahí está la gallina de los huevos de oro.

-" _¿Quiere mi teoría?_ "

-Adelante. Escupe ya.

-" _Acorde a lo que Francis ha sugerido, sospecho que El Mensajero es capaz de viajar no solo por el espacio, sino por el tiempo, y ha estado manipulando aquellos eventos que favorecieron el estado actual del universo. Uno de esos eventos fue el Incidente Fantasma. Señor Wilson, creo firmemente que Tony formó parte de la vida de los Pendragón en Avalon_."

-¿Exactamente cómo formó parte, mi buen amigo? ¿Fue una roca o qué? Tú y yo sabemos hasta dónde llega la línea Pendragón y el apellido Stark no figura en la genealogía.

-" _Es probable… que Tony sea Excalibur_."

Hubo un mortal silencio en el Quinjet con un asesino mercenario tenso de la cabeza a los pies, con una expresión mezcla de terror y furia al mismo tiempo. Tardó un par de minutos en reaccionar, pero lo hizo porque Skyfall habló una vez más.

-" _Loki se ha marchado, Peter fue a buscarle con Francis_."

-¡AAAHH! ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE HACEN ESO EN LOS MOMENTOS MÁS IMPORTANTES?!

Maldiciendo una vez más, Deadpool salió del Quinjet, bajando a toda velocidad y pasando de largo tanto a Sif como a Starlord quienes le informaron del escape aparente del Jotun con la persecución a pie de Peter. Ordenando que se preparan para su regreso y deteniendo a Hulk quien deseó acompañarle, Wade corrió tras el adolescente tratando de reordenar sus ideas con respecto a la información recién adquirida. No le cupo duda alguna que el Incidente Fantasma era una pieza clave en la desesperada caza de Myrddin Pendragón sobre Tony Stark, pero gracias a las acciones del Capitán América, estaba atado de manos para averiguar toda la verdad. Sin embargo, si el Hombre de Hierro era para variar la ironía, la famosa espada Excalibur, más le valía estar bien muerto porque entonces los Pendragón en Asgard iban a querer algo más que a un Jotun fugitivo.

* * *

 **Tercera Despedida: Peter.**

* * *

-¡PETER! ¡CON UN DEMONIO!

El Mensajero era un verdadero hijo de puta, pensó Wade al alcanzar al adolescente. Tenía que sacarle de ese mundo a como diera lugar, pero no tenía idea de cómo. Sus muy atentos ojos notaron algo en la distancia, sujetando un codo del joven Stark-Rogers.

-¡¿Qué fregados piensas que estás haciendo?!

-¡Debo…! –Peter se soltó.

-¡No, nos vamos ya! ¡YA! –el mercenario estiró un brazo para tirar de vuelta de Peter.

-¡Loki!

-¡Ahora no! ¡Francis, que enciendan las naves! –ordenó con un bramido Deadpool. El diminuto dios de la muerte voló enseguida de vuelta con los demás.

-¡Wade, tengo que alcanzar a Loki! ¡No puede…!

-Puede y lo hará, me vale pito lo que le suceda. ¡A ti te tengo que proteger!

Viendo la negativa en el chico, Wade lo cargó sobre su hombro, corriendo con todas las fuerzas que tuvo hacia el _Sanctum Sanctorum_. No era vano su temor. Peter en su posición vio aparecer de entre las dunas, no a zombies, sino a un ejército de criaturas en armaduras oscuras con máscaras de dragón y espadas translúcidas que humeaban fuego violáceo. Pretores. Unos Pretores increíblemente veloces que les alcanzaron, rodeándoles. El muchacho no tuvo oportunidad de hacer algo, pues el mercenario lo tumbó al suelo, lanzándole a la pelea. No eran muchos, apenas una veintena más hirieron a Deadpool cuya voluntad no se menguó, abriendo un paso al cortar de tajo varios guerreros.

-¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

Peter no discutió esta vez, saliendo disparado del círculo de pelea con lágrimas en los ojos. Corrió veloz llamando a Skyfall para que trajera el Quinjet y ayudar a Wade con los Pretores. La IA le escuchó al acto, enviando la nave que desplegó la plataforma de ascenso para él sin tocar las arenas sobre las que voló. Peter se giró, jalando aire para ver la pelea y gritarle al mercenario que resistiera pero en su lugar lo único que hizo fue contener el aliento.

No había nada.

Deadpool estaba parado y tranquilo sobre las dunas, mirándole con una sonrisa quieta. No estaba herido ni tampoco había Pretores alrededor. La plataforma se cerró de golpe y fue entonces que Peter se percató que la nave donde estaba no era el Quinjet. Jadeó confundido, escuchando el inigualable sonido de motores de propulsión encendiéndose a la par que las paredes, suelo y techo de aquella nave tomaban su forma original, desapareciendo la ilusión que las había envuelto para engañar al joven que ahora sintió que la sangre le abandonaba el rostro. La voz tan querida de Skyfall sonó en el pasillo de entrada donde se encontraba.

-" _Lo siento, Peter_."

-NO, NO, NO… NONONONONONONONONONO SKYFALL ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El Serenity hizo retumbar sus cañones en el aire, saliendo despedido a velocidad luz, estremeciendo la atmósfera que vibró uno segundos antes de volver a la calma. Wade tomó aire, sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecieron pero sonrió. Estaba hecho, había salvado a Peter. Que los Pendragón llegaran ahora, no encontrarían el botín que estaban buscando. Avalon era un refugio inexpugnable cuya ubicación únicamente la sabía Skyfall, que la había encontrado durante esos tiempos en que al joven Stark-Rogers se le ocurrió buscar aquel reino mágico perteneciente a los Pendragón. Se volvió a un costado, sacudiendo su cabeza y levantando un dedo acusador a un Jotun que se acercó a él a paso tranquilo, imitando la sonrisa de complicidad que el mercenario le ofreció.

-Gracias, Loki. Nunca hubiera podido engañar a Peter para subir a esa nave.

Por respuesta tuvo unas garras negras que se alargaron, atravesando su pecho al tiempo que un hielo mortal fue envolviendo su cuerpo hasta dejarlo completamente cubierto con tal rapidez que no pudo mover un solo músculo para defenderse. El Embustero torció aquella amistosa sonrisa que había mostrado, sacando la mano de aquél féretro congelado bien enterrado en la arena, admirando el rostro atónito de Wade. Bufó despectivo, girándose sobre sus talones para dirigirse hacia el _Sanctum Sanctorum_.

-Fue un placer.


	27. Te Amo

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **LIBRO V. El libro de las Despedidas.**

Te amo.

* * *

 _Where do we go from here?_  
 _This isn't where we intended to be_  
 _We had it all, you believed in me_  
 _I believed in you_

 _Certainties disappear_  
 _What do we do for our dream to survive?_  
 _How do we keep all our passions alive,_  
 _As we used to do?_

 _Deep in my heart I'm concealing_  
 _Things that I'm longing to say_  
 _Scared to confess what I'm feeling_  
 _Frightened you'll slip away_

 _You must love me_  
 _You must love me…_

* * *

-¿Qué…?

Los Guardianes de la Galaxia fueron los primeros en verlo, esa explosión a lo lejos, digna de los mejores propulsores que aparecieron de la nada en pleno aire, abriéndose paso por el espacio-tiempo para desaparecer con la nave que impulsaron y que les fue desconocida. Sif, Hulk y Thor también estaban sorprendidos. Apenas estaban tratando de entender las señas de Francis al llegar a ellos en un estado alterado, aparentemente cuando la nave apareció y desapareció. Todos intercambiaron una mirada al no entender qué estaba sucediendo, en un silencio extraño cargado de un claro desconcierto, hasta que el peludo hizo un comentario.

-¿Alguien me puede decir cómo es que había una nave con propulsores de hiperespacio tan buenos en este jodido planeta y nadie nos dijo nada?

-¿De quién era esa nave? –preguntó Drax.

-Quién se marchó en esa nave –corrigió Starlord mirando al diminuto Francis que flotaba en el aire, también prestando atención al evento- ¡Tú!

-¡Yo soy Groot! –éste abrazó una pierna de Quill, impidiéndole moverse para alcanzar a la pequeña criatura que voló despavorida de ahí.

-Peter y Deadpool no están –observó Gamora- Tampoco Loki.

-¿Nos dejaron…? –Rocket se erizó, furioso.

-¡YO SOY GROOT!

-¡Rocket! ¡Dile a Groot que me suelte!

-¡YO SOY GROOT! ¡YOOO SOOOOOOOOY GROOOOOOOT!

No hubo necesidad de que el peludo tradujera, porque alzó su arma directo al cielo que se oscureció, con un disparo que fue a parar contra el pecho armado de un dragón que descendió por entre las nubes, acompañado de otros más pequeños y un enorme ejército de Pretores cayendo alrededor del _Sanctum Sanctorum_ al que dispararon, encontrando la barrera mágica de protección que defendió a sus ocupantes, dándole el tiempo necesario para replegarse y preparar sus armas, pues el dragón negro perteneciente a Sigfried Pendragón lanzó un fuego oscuro que terminó con el escudo, permitiendo a sus guerreros ir tras todos ellos. La pelea inició bajo la mirada satisfecha de Tyar Pendragón y su hija, Morgana, ambos en sus respectivos dragones que lanzaron fuego sobre el edificio para derrumbarlo, enterrando las naves bajo las dunas.

Hulk se puso como barrera entre Sif y el pequeño Groot quienes hicieron su parte, rechazando como pudieron la enorme cantidad de Pretores bien armados que les cayeron encima. Las armas de Rocket dispararon con todo su poder, igual que las de Starlord mientras que Drax y Gamora se enfrascaron en peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo. Una tormenta cayó sobre el área, con relámpagos pulverizando a los guerreros en sus armaduras oscuras. Tyar se volvió a su hijo, en medio de él y la princesa, quien sacó su espada de la vaina colgando de su cinturón con calma. La hoja negra vibró al momento de izarla al aire, creciendo la tormenta que trajo lluvia con granizo pero controló aquel clima que el Dios del Trueno estaba invocando, atacándole en respuesta con sus propio fuego negro de lenguas azotando el suelo y por supuesto, al Asgardiano.

La escena fue tornándose cada vez más violenta a medida que las filas de los Pretores iban cerrándose alrededor de los héroes que en vano trataban de levantarse una y otra vez con mayor dificultad conforme sus energías iban mermándose, al contrario de los soldados inmortales cuyas armas absorbían los impactos de las que trataban de romper. Ninguno de ellos iba a ceder tan rápido, con eso contaba Sigfried, observando tranquilo sobre su dragón la manera en que peleaban, concentrado su mirada sobre el Hijo de Odín, volviéndose a su hermana. Morgana le había asegurado que moriría con los Guardianes de la Galaxia en la explosión provocada cuando estuvieran en el nido de los dragones, pero su plan había fallado. Cosa que no se interponía en sus planes, después de todo, estaban ya muy avanzados en la senda que los guiaría directo a su meta final, las acciones de un puñado de héroes no iban a cambiarlo.

A un gesto de la mano del Emperador del Fuego, los tres dragones que montaban los Pendragón agitaron sus enormes alas, levantando una tormenta de arena, empeorando la vista de los últimos defensores de la Tierra, pero no de sus Pretores que no necesitaban ojos para ver. Era imposible vencer la enorme cantidad de guerreros al servicio de los Draconianos por más esfuerzos que los otros hicieron para ello. Uno por uno, fueron cayendo entre las duras garras de metal que les apresaron con grilletes, tumbándolos sobre la arena entre rugidos y chillidos sobrehumanos. Thor y Hulk fueron de los últimos en caer, combinando sus poderes para darse el gusto de exterminar un generoso número de Pretores antes de que las cadenas llegaran a ellos.

-En tiempo humano han peleado casi tres horas –comentó Morgana, barriéndoles con la mirada- Es loable su esfuerzo, aunque muy inútil, como el idiota de Fandral.

-Calma, hija mía, tendrás tu sustituto –dijo Tyar, volviéndose a Sigfried- ¿Qué ordenas?

El Heraldo de la Noche descendió de su dragón, caminando unos cuantos metros para observar a sus presas que tendieron en fila no muy lejos de él. Todos estaban malheridos, agotados, pero sobre todo y para su complacencia, mostraban la inequívoca expresión de quien se sabe cercano a la muerte, la derrota inminente. Sigfried levantó sus manos para quitarse el casco por primera vez ante ellos, ante todos en general. Los Guardianes como los otros no pudieron evitar el horror en sus rostros al ver un Alfa Draconis mutilado, quemado. Los huesos asomaban por partes en su hocico con sus ojos sin párpados que le confirieron un aspecto psicótico, perverso, tan malvado en ese color dorado original que poseía, contrario a sus familiares de ojos verdes.

Sigfried no les dijo nada, volviéndose hacia el horizonte a un costado de todos ellos. Caminando tranquilamente como quien no tiene prisa, llegaba el Embustero. Thor jadeó sintiendo lágrimas que brotaron en sus ojos ante la traición, igual que Sif aunque ella no mostró ojos húmedos, sino más bien preocupados porque aún en esos momentos, no creía que Loki les hubiese dado la espalda pues había vivido los días suficientes en el palacio de Asgard como para creer tal cosa. Quizá fue su desesperación, no lo supo decir. Los demás maldijeron al Jotun cuanto quisieron hasta que patas de los Pretores les callaron a puntapiés. De esa manera llegó el hechicero, sin dirigirles una mirada, avanzando hacia el Emperador del Fuego ante el cual se hincó ceremoniosamente, bajando su cabeza.

-Milord, te he servido como me lo has pedido, tienes ante ti a tus prisioneros para hacer de ellos las larvas que nuestros familiares necesitan. Hemos perdido al gran Myrddin, pero sabemos que es temporal, desafortunadamente en su locura acabó con el Vengador llamado Tony Stark y su hijo, Peter.

Quill intercambió una mirada con Thor y con Hulk, entendiendo la mentira en aquellas palabras. Hulk quiso liberarse, como si aquellas palabras le enfurecieran para confirmar lo que el Embustero dijo. Morgana rió hasta las carcajadas mientras que Tyar solo esbozó una sonrisa, arqueando una ceja.

-Parece que después de todo, nuestra Emperatriz del Hielo ha sabido cumplir con sus deberes. El sacerdote siempre tuvo razón.

-¿Qué desea ahora, milord? –preguntó Loki sin alzar el rostro.

- **Estos cuerpos con esencias tan rebeldes no son útiles**.

-Permítame entonces cortar sus cabezas como regalo de bodas que no he obsequiado, mi señor.

Sigfried asintió, haciendo un gesto para que el Jotun se pusiera de pie, afilando sus garras al volverse hacia el grupo cautivo. Groot lloriqueó, Rocket maldijo como Hulk volvió a removerse. Thor contuvo el aliento cuando se detuvo frente a él, mirándole fijamente sin emoción alguna.

-¿Loki?

* * *

 _La voz de Odín retumbaba en los pasillos del Valhalla, haciendo temblar las rodillas de sus dos hijos fugitivos buscando un refugio lejos de los mentores y los consejeros reales. Habían cometido otra travesura pero esta vez la paciencia del Padre de Todo había tocado a su límite y buscaba a los culpables. Thor miró por encima de su hombro, esperando ver aparecer en cualquier esquina a los Einherjars de su padre, apretó la mano de su hermanito Loki quien lloriqueaba asustado con sus hermosos ojos verdes bien abiertos en franco temor por el castigo proveniente de su muy colérico progenitor. Thor tuvo una idea, deteniéndose de golpe tan bruscamente que Loki chocó contra su costado, mirándole confundido._

 _Ambos niños tomaron un pasillo muy estrecho, la mirada del mayor buscando una rendija que al fin apareció casi al final. Soltó momentáneamente la mano temblorosa del menor para jalar de la rendija y abrir aquel conducto por el cual se deslizaron, cerrando detrás. Arrastrándose sobre sus estómagos, fueron avanzando así hasta terminar en una salida del palacio, corriendo tan rápido como sus piececitos se los permitieron hasta que al fin se detuvieron en un campo abierto de verdes pastos con flores blancas en diminutos pétalos que se mecían con el viento fresco soplando por todo Asgard. Se dejaron caer, exhaustos tanto de aquel maratón y del susto que se habían llevado. Cuando el inicial temor se disipó ante el calor de un sol de otoño, sus carcajadas al fin estallaron, pataleando al aire con sus frentes unidas._

 _Loki le miró como siempre solía hacerlo, con orgullo y admiración. El corazón de Thor latía entonces con fuerza, sonriendo de esa manera que nadie más veía, solo su hermano, su pequeño hermano al que adoraba y por el que cometía esas descabelladas ideas que luego les costaban severas reprimendas. Loki rió un poco más antes de tomar su rostro entre sus suaves y pequeñas manos, acercándose para estamparle un beso tierno e inocente sobre sus labios, enseguida recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho para escuchar el latir de su corazón bravío. Thor parpadeó con ojos bien abiertos, pero luego se acomodó mejor, con un brazo sobre la espalda de su hermano menor._

 _-¿Siempre me amarás? –preguntó de pronto Loki con un hilo de voz._

 _-Siempre –respondió al acto el mayor con la voz más segura que se conocía._

 _-¿Aunque luego me enoje contigo o no sea tan valiente como tú?_

 _-Te amo porque eres Loki, nada más._

 _-Yo también te amo._

 _-¿Cuánto?_

 _-Mamá dice que el amor no tiene medida._

 _-Pero al menos una idea –Thor hizo un puchero._

 _Loki se sentó sobre el pasto, mirándole fijamente con una seriedad nunca antes contemplada. Thor creyó que había dicho algo mal, abriendo su boca para disculparse pero en esos momentos las manecitas de su hermano se levantaron haciendo unos signos raros que no comprendió, parpadeando rápidamente al intentar hacer memoria de lo que podían representar pero negando al no saber._

 _-Significa "Soy de ti como tú eres de mí". Yo lo inventé anoche._

 _-¿Tú?_

 _-A que sí –Loki levantó su mentón orgulloso- Por ti._

 _Thor le miró unos segundos en blanco, antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja, lanzándose hacia su pequeño hermano a quien abrazó con fuerzas, llenándole de besos y luego de cosquillas para escucharle reír como el agua de una cascada serpenteando entre las rocas. Ese movimiento de manos siempre lo vería, cada vez que Odín le castigaba, cuando presentaba una nueva batalla y tenía miedo de perder. Se giraba entonces a su hermano cuya astucia permitía mover sus manos sin que nadie lo notara, para repetirle su frase que le llenaba de valor. Loki le amaba y nada más importaba._

 _Nada más importó por un tiempo._

* * *

 **Cuarta Despedida: Loki**.

* * *

-L-Loki…

Las manos de éste subieron a la altura de su pecho al tiempo que los ojos de Thor se abrieron de par en par al contemplar aquel baile de dedos con su mensaje secreto, que solo él y solamente él podía entender. _Soy de ti como tú eres de mí._ Sus ojos dejaron escapar lágrimas, conteniendo el aliento al levantar su mirada hacia Loki. Aquellas azuladas manos se cubrieron de energía verde brillante, listas para rematarle. Se puso en cuclillas para susurrarle en un aparente gesto de burla al tiempo que tocaba su frente usando una garra, con la sonrisa de Morgana y Tyar tras ellos, la figura quieta de Sigfried más cercana. El Dios del Trueno se vio reflejado en unos ojos carmesí, por primera vez temblorosos, por primera vez mostrando miedo.

-No soy nada, no valgo nada. Estoy solo.

-¿Loki…?

Los ojos del Jotun también se humedecieron, esbozando una tímida sonrisa, esa misma que el Dios del Trueno conociera de viejos tiempos, cuando las cosas eran más sencillas, cuando ambos sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Una daga se clavó en el pecho del Hijo de Odín al recordar justo en aquellos instantes los eventos del Ragnarok, la voz desesperada del hechicero confiándole los secretos de los Pendragón, la llegada súbita de Sigfried hiriendo al pelinegro antes de enfrascarse en una pelea con él, clavándole su espada para asesinarle. El rostro de Hela con una sonrisa torva, otro rostro desconocido, después nada, hasta que una vez más, abría los ojos para encontrarse en Midgard con sus amigos. Jadeó, a punto de hablar cuando el Embustero susurró de nuevo.

-Y sin embargo…

Loki se giró bruscamente, tan rápido como pudo, lanzando todo su poder en contra de Morgana y de Tyar que no esperaron la muerte de sus manos, desapareciendo en el fuego verde del hechicero junto con sus dragones que aullaron al morir. Púas de hielo se levantaron por debajo de las dunas, partiendo los cuerpos de todos los Pretores antes de que se lanzaran en su contra. El Embustero solamente tenía dos manos, así que Sifgried tuvo el tiempo para tomar la espada de hoja negra y lanzarla directo al pecho del Jotun. Thor gritó. Loki jadeó, viendo como el arma se empañaba hasta el mango con su sangre, más unió sus manos en un último ataque fulminante contra Sigfried quien a su vez hizo lo mismo, igual que su dragón.

Hulk se liberó de sus ataduras, saltando hacia la cabeza del enorme dragón negro cuyo cráneo estrelló contra la arena, usando sus manazas para asegurarse que nada de la cabeza ni el cuello quedara intacto. El Heraldo de la Noche desapareció entre llamas verdes con un grito rabioso que prometía venganza de ultratumba. La tormenta se fue igual que el hielo, los Pretores, los dragones y los Pendragón. Solamente quedó el Dios de las Mentiras con el pecho abierto y un cuerpo que fue convirtiéndose en cenizas oscuras. Sin la magia de Sigfried sustentándole, Loki no tenía un minuto más de vida. Thor le alcanzó para sostenerle en brazos cuando cayó.

-No, no, Loki, por favor, dioses, no, no, no…

* * *

 _Why are you at my side?  
How can I be any use to you now?  
Give me a chance and I'll let you see how  
Nothing has changed…_

* * *

Nuevas lágrimas brotaron en los ojos del Hijo de Odín, como del resto que rodearon a los dos semi dioses, contemplando la extinción del Jotun pues su cuerpo fue deshaciéndose en cenizas oscuras a una velocidad impresionante. Sin tormentas ni dragones, cielo estaba despejado ya, con su usual tinte cobrizo que anunciaba la llegada de la noche. El hechicero se estremeció de dolor, abriendo sus ojos trémulos hacia el rostro lleno de pena sobre él, con una mano temblorosa queriendo acariciar su barba rubia.

* * *

 _Deep in my heart I'm concealing  
Things that I'm longing to say  
Scared to confess what I'm feeling  
Frightened you'll slip away…_

* * *

-Y sin embargo… -susurró con un hilo de voz- … sin embargo… yo… yo… te…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Thor se quedó abrazando el aire, todo el cuerpo de Loki se esfumó con una brisa que acarició su rostro, el sol muriendo en el horizonte.

* * *

 _You must love me  
You must love me_

 _You must… love… me._

* * *

 **FIN DEL LIBRO CINCO.**


	28. El juego de los desencuentros

_Título_ : **LAZARUS I**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU con un pellizco de Marvel Cómics.

 _Parejas_ : bastantes, principalmente Stony, Thorki y Spideypool.

 _Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

 _Warnings_ : Esta larga historia está dividida en libros que van en secuencia numérica pero no en orden de trama. Historias muy agridulces, crudas como violentas. No apta para corazones sensibles o mentes tiernas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **El Juego de los Desencuentros.**

* * *

Laif entrecerró sus ojos mientras la pesada puerta del calabozo se abría con un sonido hueco de los goznes moviéndose. Esperó hasta que el grueso metal oxidado tocó la pared adjunta para mostrar una sonrisa torva, echando su enorme espada sobre el hombro.

-Loki.

Un jadeo seguido de unos pasitos rápidos, anticiparon la salida del pequeño niño con sus ojos llorosos, abrazándose a la cintura de la Valkiria de la Desesperanza, quien arqueó una ceja al verle de esa manera.

-¿Qué os ha ocurrido?

-Tuve una pesadilla mientras esperaba, soñé cosas feas.

-¿Monstruos quizá? ¿Monstruos como nosotros?

-No –Loki sorbió su nariz- Ya no recuerdo, pero dolía mucho, hermanita.

-Calmad vuestro llanto, que en este recinto no sabréis de dolor. Ni de felicidad.

-¿No vendrá nunca alguien?

-En efecto.

Loki sorbió su nariz una vez más, esbozando una débil sonrisa y tallándose su nariz con la manga de su camisa. Laif ladeó su rostro, indicando con su mentón que caminaran hacia la parte superior, donde estaban las habitaciones del palacio fantasmal. Tomando la mano de la valkiria, el pequeño asintió, caminando más tranquilo a su lado y canturreando una melodía que desde su aparición en aquella prisión, había entonado para sorpresa de la feroz guardiana del Cubo del Infinito. Una memoria que probablemente estaba unida a su esencia más pura y por ello no se había perdido como el resto, extinto ya bajo las garras del Heraldo de la Noche. Llegaron al comedor, la mesa estaba repleta una vez más de exquisitos platillos y golosinas que rebosaban sus contenedores.

-Comed.

El niño no se hizo del rogar, corriendo hacia la mesa a la que se trepó, devorando todo cuando sus manos pudieron tomar hasta que al fin quedó satisfecho. Laif aprovechó entonces para sentarse a un lado, clavando su espada en el suelo.

-Los sueños que tenéis son falsos, mentiras de vuestra mente asustadiza. No debéis olvidarlo. Jamás se harán realidad, y aceptar tal suerte es mejor para vos.

-¿Como el Héroe del Trueno?

-Exactamente igual, Loki.

-Pero tú sí eres real.

La joven torció una sonrisa. –En los mismos términos que vos.

-Y eres mucho muy fuerte.

-Porque soy la Valkiria de la Desesperanza, vuestra guardiana.

-¡Y mi hermanita!

Laif rodó sus ojos, mientras que Loki se limpió su boca con la manga de su camisa, meciendo sus pies en la orilla de la mesa. Abrió sus ojos lo más grande que pudo, permitiendo que la joven se reflejara en esas esmeraldas claras cuando se inclinó hacia ella.

-¿Hermanita?

-Decidme, Loki.

-¿Podemos seguir jugando?

Una sonrisa amplia como maléfica apareció en el rostro de la valkiria.

-Por toda la eternidad.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Nota:** Quiero dar las gracias a cada una de las personas que me han leído, obsequiándome un granito de su tiempo, en verdad, gracias muchas infinitas por acompañerme y dejarme palabras de aliento. Arigato gosaimas.


End file.
